Sea Diamond
by redaddict
Summary: cinta memang sangat menakjubkan, ia bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dan pada siapa saja. bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi pada seorang manusia dan seseorang yang bukan manusia? apa alam akan menentang mereka? Mermaid story. GS KaiHun mohon reviewnya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Semua orang pasti tau bahwa menjadi seorang pengusaha tidaklah mudah. Banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam dunia bisnis. Bukan hanya tentang pekerjaan. Tapi juga reputasi. Maka dari itu sebagai seorang pengusaha memerlukan mental yang kuat, dan harus bisa mengontrol ego. Karena jika sampai melakukan kesalahan kecil karena mengikuti ego, reputasi seseorang bisa hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Selamat atas mansion baru anda tuan Kim. Semoga anda nyaman dengan mansion ini."

"Terima kasih Dave. Aku yakin aku akan betah tinggal di sini."

Kai Kim. Seorang pengusaha muda berumur 35 tahun. Umurnya bisa dibilang muda untuk memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja dalam bidang perhotelan yang tersebar di 45 negara di dunia. Perusahaan ini bukan hanya jerih payahnya sendiri. Kakek dan ayahnya yang memulai, kemudian Kai mengembangkan perusahaan keluarganya hingga tumbuh menjadi perusahaan perhotelan terbesar di abad ini.

"Apa ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi tuan?"

"Tidak. Kau bisa pulang Dave. Terima kasih telah banyak membantuku."

"Sama-sama tuan. Apa saya perlu mencarikan orang yang bisa membersihkan rumah tuan?"

"Mmm.. aku pikir aku membutuhkannya. Tolong hubungi Brenda. Aku telah mempercayainya. Katakan padanya ia bisa mulai bekerja di sini mulai minggu depan. Aku hanya ingin rumahku dibersihkan seminggu sekali tiap hari Rabu."

"Saya akan menghubungi Brenda. Apa anda tidak membutuhkan seorang juru masak?"

"Tidak Dave. Aku bisa mengurus itu sendiri. Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali."

"Baiklah tuan. Selamat sore. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok Dave." Dave, sekretaris Kai itu segera meninggalkan kediaman baru Kai.

Pria tampan berkulit coklat itu berdiri di depan kaca ruang keluarganya. Ini adalah hari pertama yang akan ia lewati di mansion barunya. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah di daerah Manhattan. Tapi satu tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk merancang mansion idamannya sendiri dan memilih tempat yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, Malibu 10875 California. Sebuah area dimana terletak jauh dari keramaian. Letak mansion ini bisa dibilng sangat spesial. Karena mansion ini terletak tepat di atas tebing yang tidak terlalu curam dan alasan lain Kai memilih area ini adalah karena di sini ia tak akan memiliki tetangga.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanku." Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri berhubung ia tinggal sendirian di mansion megahnya ini. Mansion yang terancang dengan gaya modern dengan lantai marmer serta nuansa putih yang membuat mansion ini menjadi sangat elegan dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Nahh, sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal di sini."

Sore ini Kai berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar mansionnya. Ia memang sudah mengenal area ini di luar kepala. Ia jatuh cinta dengan suasana dan pemandangan yang disediakan tempat tinggal barunya. Kai berjalan keluar. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju tebing di sayap kiri mansionnya.

"Ahh segar sekali." Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk meregangkan ototnya. Keputusannya untuk membangun rumah ini sangat tepat. Ia membutuhkan suasana tenang dan damai setelah kehidupan sibuknya. Ditambah lagi suara deburan ombak sangat baik untuk melepaskan penat.

Angin berhembus menerpa paras tampan itu. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada titik terjauh laut lepas dihadapannya. Sangat menenangkan. Kai memajukan langkahnya untuk melihat dasar tebing. Bebatuan besar yang bertabrakan dengan ombak menjadi hal yang paling menonjol di bawah sana. untung saja ia tak memiliki trauma ketinggian. Karena ia sadar, jarak tanah yang ia pijak dengan jarak bebatuan dibawah sana kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dari kiri kekanan.

Sebuah objek aneh menangkap perhatian Kai. Ia berusaha mengamati objek tersebut. Terlalu aneh untuk sebuah kenyataan. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk mencari fokusnya.

" _What the freak is that?_ " pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah batu besar yang berjarak paling jauh dari jangkauan deburan ombak. Tidak, bukan batu besarnya. Tapi benda yang ada di baliknya. Ada ekor ikan yang sangat indah mencuat dari balik batu itu. Ekor ikan itu berwarna merah keunguan dengan corak emas saat sinar matahari menerpanya.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi?" Kai merogoh ponselnya dan mengambil foto objek tersebut.

"Mungkin saja itu ikan besar yang mati dan terbawa arus hingga terdampar di sana."

"Tapi warnanya indah sekali. Apa aku harus mengeceknya langsung?" Kai memandangi hasil jepretan di ponselnya.

"Jangan bodoh Kai." Ia menghapus foto itu dari ponselnya.

"Ahh masa bodoh, aku penasaran." Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menuju sisi lain halaman rumahnya yang menyediakan jalan yang tidak begitu terjal menuju dasar tebing. Suhu dimusim semi bisa terbilang menyejukkan. Angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang, serta aroma khas pohon dan rumput yang mulai tumbuh dan menghijau menjadi ciri khasnya.

Jantung Kai berdebar. Karena, jauh dalam otaknya ia yakin bahwa objek itu bukanlah seekor ikan biasa. Tapi ia berusaha mati-matian menampik pikiran tak rasionalnya. Karena ia tau, mereka hanya mahluk fiktif atau tidak nyata.

Ia berjalan hingga pada perpotongan tebing terakhir. Ia berjalan menuju batu besar yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat rasa penasarannya. Di sana, di ujung sana, ia bisa melihat ekor ikan yang bergerak-gerak. Kai memelankan langkahnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap. Celana kain dan kemeja putihnya basah karena ombak. Rambut dan wajahnya juga, meskipun tidak terlalu parah.

Kai berjalan menuju balik batu itu. Sungguh ia kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya kaku karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Suaranya tercekat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Punggung telanjang itu menyambut pandangannya. Rambut hitam panjang terurai kedepan, hingga keseluruhan punggungnya terlihat. Seorang wanita tengah duduk dengan bahu yang bersandar pada batu besar tadi. Bukan punggungnya yang membuat Kai terkejut, melainkan kaki wanita itu. Ia tak menemukan sepasang kaki, tetapi ekor ikan yang besar dengan warna yang sangat cantik. Tak pernah terbayang dalam kepalanya bahwa mahluk seperti ini benar-benar ada. Kai masih terpaku dan tak bergerak sama-sekali.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?" Wanita itu berucap tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghhadap Kai.

 _Dia bisa bicara?_ Kata Kai dalam hati.

"Kau masih terkejut rupanya. Aku bukan mahluk buruk rupa." Wanita itu kembali bersuara. Suara yang indah.

"Ekheemm.. mana ku tau kalau kau bukan mahluk buruk rupa?" kesadaran Kai kembali. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berjongkok di belakang mahluk itu. Tidak, ia tidak mendekat. Ia berjongkok dengan jarak lima meter di belakangnya. Wanita itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu dengan tangan kirinya. Kai terperanjat dengan paras si wanita.

"Apa aku terlalu buruk untuk ukuran manusia?" Wanita itu memandang Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah muda itu sangat sempurna dengan bingkai rahang si wanita yang tajam dan kecil. Rambut hitam panjang itu menutupi dua buah dadanya. Ada luka kecil dengan darah mengering di dahi si wanita.

"Kau indah. Aku tak pernah menyangka mahluk sepertimu benar-benar nyata." Kai bergerak mendekat dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan si wanita, segala sesuatau dari wanita di depannya ini sangat indah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dahi terluka wanita itu.

Kkkkhhhhh...

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara mengancam dan menunjukkan dua taring pendek yang tertata rapi pada deretan giginya.

"Wow wow tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memeriksa lukamu."

"Hanya memeriksa lukaku? Tinggalkan saja aku di sini, aku sedang menunggu kematian." Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada laut lepas.

"Menunggu kematian? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kai sangat kagum dengan mahluk ini. Wanita ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia, karena setengah tubuhnya adalah ikan. Dan kekagumannya bertambah karena wanita ini bisa berbahasa manusia dengan lancar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini, tapi nada bicaranya dari tadi sangat sinis.

"Baiklah kalau bukan urusanku. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke laut. Bahaya jika orang lain mengetahui keberadaanmu." Wanita itu menatap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini jika kau tidak pergi duluan. Manusia memiliki sifat keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Dan jika mereka menemukan keberadaan mahluk sepertimu, aku tidak yakin mereka akan melakukan hal baik kepadamu."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau bukan manusia saja." wanita itu tersenyum remeh pada Kai.

"Aku memang manusia. Tetapi aku bukan tipe seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan menyimpan ini sebagai rahasiaku dan tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Sekarang cepat pergilah. Laut akan segera pasang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai manusia."

"Kita hanya berbicara dan aku cukup waras untuk tidak menjual cerita pada orang-orang bahwa aku berbicara dengan seorang wanita setengah ikan kakap merah tanpa bukti apapun."

"Kakap merah?" wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang pada Kai.

"Kau bukan jenis ikan kakap merah?" Kai tersenyum canggung karena jawabannya.

"Kakap merah tidak ada yang secantik diriku!"

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Bukannya aku mengusirmu, tapi aku menganjurkanmu untuk segera pergi. Berhubungan dengan manusia bukan hal yang baik untukmu." Kai kembali membujuk si wanita agar segera kembali.

 _Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menangkap paksa wanita ini dan menjualnya pada peneliti. Tapi tidak, aku bukan orang yang haus uang. Membiarkan dia lepas adalah pilihan yang paling baik saat ini._ Kata Kai dalam hati

"Aku ingin mati di sini." Wanita itu mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu. Pergilah! Di daerah ini tidak akan pernah ada orang selain aku. Aku telah membeli area ini. Dan di atas tebing sana, aku mendirikan rumah. Aku tak ingin kau mati di area kepemilikanku." Sebenarnya Kai tidak bermaksud buruk, ia hanya ingin si wanita kembali ke alamnya. Bukan di sini, di dunia manusia, di belakang rumah Kai lebih tepatnya.

"Heeii.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya takut orang lain akan melihatmu dan melakukan hal-hal buruk."

"Tulang ekorku patah. Dan aku terbawa arus hingga terdampar ke sini. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan ekorku." Wanita itu mengatakannya masih dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Hahh.. Lalu apa rencanamu?" Kai menghela nafas kencang.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mati di sini."

"Apa pikiranmu hanya mati saja? Panggil temanmu agar menjemputmu."

 _Apa mereka juga memiliki telepon?_ Sebenarnya Kai sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan si wanita. tapi ia tak berani bertanya.

"Aku terbuang. Dan mereka tak akan pernah mendengar panggilanku." suara si wanita melemah pada bagian akhir kalimat.

"Ya tuhan.." Kai memejamkan sebentar matanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Kai langsung dihadiahi tatapan menilai dari si wanita.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

"Aku menaruh curiga kepadamu!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan uang? Kalau aku miskin mungkin aku sudah menangkapmu secara paksa dan menjualmu pada para peneliti."

"Kau sedang berusaha menangkapku dengan cara menawarkan bantuan."

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah, jadi aku jamin tak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa kau berada di sana. Aku juga memiliki kolam renang yang luas, kau bisa leluasa berenang. Selain itu aku cukup tau dunia medis." Si wanita tak memberi Kai jawaban apapun.

 _Jangan mau kutolong kumohon. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu._

"Aku baru tau ternyata wanita setengah kakap merah bisa se keras kepala ini. Baiklah selamat tinggal." Kai berdiri dan hendak menjauh.

 _Syukurlah kalau kau tak mau._ Kai tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi ia merasakan kakinya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal buruk apapun padaku, aku telah dibuang." Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi akan sangat membantu jika kau menggendongku." Kai membuang nafas kencang, lalu dengan sigap berlutut di samping wanita dan menggendongnya gaya bridal. Wanita ini sungguh cantik. Kai sempat melirik dada polosnya yang hanya tertutupi beberapa helai rambut. Sepertinya ia harus membelikan wanita ini beberapa pakaian.

Kai menggengdong si wanita menaiki tebing, untung ia selalu berolah raga sehingga ototnya terlatih mengangkat beban-beban berat. Tubuh wanita dewasa terbilang berat meskipun wanita itu kurus. Mereka sampai pada tanjakan terakhir, pemandangan pertaman yang tersaji adalah taman belakang rumah yang besar dengan kolam renang luas.

"Woww.. jadi seperti ini rumah manusia."

"Memangnya seperti apa rumah bangsamu?" kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Kami tinggal di gua laut dalam."

"Okay, ngomong-ngomong aku kira kau tidak dalam masa dimana kau bisa berenang bebas. Jadi kolam renang adalah ide buruk. Apa aku benar?" Kai berhenti di depan kolam renang.

"Tidak juga, aku bisa duduk di pinggir kolam renang."

"Aku memiliki ide yang lebih baik." Kai berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal di dalam sini?"

"Iya." Kai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Rumah sebesar ini? apa pekerjaanmu?" Kai kagum dengan si wanita, ia lumayan tau tentang kehidupan manusia.

"Aku seorang pengusaha." Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kai.

"Ruang apa ini?"

"Ini kamar tidurku. Aku tidur di sana. Dan untukmu, sebenarnya aku tidak tau kau akan tidur dimana tapi aku memiliki _bath tub_ jadi kupikir itu pilihan terbaik saat ini."

"Tempat tidurmu terlihat nyaman."

"Sangat nyaman." Kai membawa si wanita dalam sebuah bak mandi besar, cukup untuk merendam ekor ikannya dan juga ini tidak terlalu dalam. Kai menyalakan kran dan mengatur temperaturnya agar menjadi hangat.

"Apa ini nyaman untukmu?"

"Ya." Wanita itu mengatakannya sambil memandangi tubuh Kai yang tercetak jelas di balik kaos basah transparan yang Kai kenakan.

"Baiklah. Jadi siapa namamu?" Kai duduk di pinggir bak mandi.

"Sehun."

"Nama yang indah. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Kai."

"Lebih baikkan? Kau tunggulah di sini aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." Sehun mengangguk. Ia melihat Kai berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Woww manusia bisa membuat sesuatu seperti ini?"

"Mengapa mereka bisa sangat pintar?" Sehun melihat kearah kran air.

"Aku pikir airnya cukup." Sehun berusaha memutar kran air agar berhenti. Tapi ia memutar pada kran yang salah dan berakhir dengan suhu air yang berubah menjadi sangat panas.

"AAWWHH.." Sehun memutar kran air yang lainnya, dan airpun berhenti mengalir.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Kai kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi hanya dengan celana jeans panjang hitam dan belum sempat mengenakan kaosnya.

"Aku salah memutar ini. Tanganku tersiram air panas." Sehun memeluk tangannya sendiri.

"Kau ini mengagetkan saja." Kai duduk di samping bak mandi menghadap Sehun.

"Yang kanan untuk mengatur suhu, semakin kau putar ke bawah, suhunya akan semakin tinggi. Suhu tinggi berarti airnya akan semakin panas. Dan yang kanan, untuk mengatur derasnya air. Jika kau putar ke bawah, air akan mengalir semakin cepat, dan jika ke atas air akan melambar dan akan berhenti. Kau mengerti? Ini disebut kran air." Sehun mengangguk.

"Pintar. Aku akan mengambil kaosku dan kembali. Tunggu sebentar." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun sebagai pujian.

"Kai tunggu! aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sehun menarik lengan kanan kiri Kai.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia jika ekorku kering." Kai tertarik pada bahasan ini. Akan lebih baik jika Sehun memiliki dua kaki.

"Benarkah?" Kai memajukan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingin aku mengeringkan ekormu?"

"Jika kau ingin memeriksa lukaku, bukankah lebih baik dengan wujud manusia?"

"Kau benar." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menyambar sebuah handuk. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang luasnya. Kai menidurkan Sehun pelan dan mengganjalkan bantal pada punggungnya.

"Ahh pelan-pelan sakit."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tinggal dikeringkan saja." Sehun menatap Kai yang dari tadi hanya menatap ekor Sehun.

"O-oh Okay." Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan mulai mengelap ekor Sehun dari atas. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat canggung. Apa lagi sehun tidak mengenakan atasan apapun. Sedari tadi Kai sudah sangat menahan diri agar tidak menatap dada sempurna itu secara langsung. Kai menelan ludahnya keras, ia berusaha membuang bayangan dada besar itu jauh-jauh dan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mengeringkan kaki Sehun. Ia mengusapnya dari atas hingga ekor bagian bawah Sehun.

"Aku yakin ini sudah kering." Kai berhenti mengusapnya. Dalam hitungan detik, sirip-sirip kecil itu memendek dan sisik-sisik bergradasi merah itu menipis dan menghilang. Ekor lebar Sehun juga memendek dan berubah bentuk menjadi telapak kaki, hingga akhirnya ekor cantik itu berubah menjadi sepasang kaku ramping yang cantik. Sehun menekuk kaki kirinya dan memeluknya agar menutupi bagian kewanitaannya. Kai menyadari keadaan canggung ini.

"Aku pikir kau butuh pakaian Sehun." Kai berjalan cepat menuju _walk in closset_ miliknya.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ " Ia merapalkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Jangan tegang bodoh jangan tegang!" Kai meremas kejantanannya.

"Pakaian untuk Sehun pakaian untuk Sehun." Kai berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia meraih sebuah kaos biru muda dengan celana pendek dengan tali karet yang ia miliki.

"Sehun ini untukmu." Kai memberikan pakaian itu untuk Sehun tanpa melihatnya.

"Kai, aku tak tau cara memakai ini." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huhh, okay aku akan membantumu. Jadi untuk selanjutnya kau tau bagaimana cara memakai pakaian yang benar." Kai meraih kaos birunya, ia yakin pasti sangat kebesaran. Ia memakaikan kaos itu dengan telaten. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Nah, sekarang celananya." Kai memakaikan Sehun celananya, sungguh ini adalah cobaan yang sangat buruk. Sesuatu dalam celananya sudah sangat menggembung. Kai menahan nafas saat celana itu melewati pinggul Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengamati cara Kai memakaikan pakaian padanya.

"Selesai. Sangat mudahkan." Kai tersenyum canggung, Sehun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ia membawa tangannya untuk meraba pangkal pahanya. Kai yang melihat itu langsung melotot dan menahan nafas.

"Kai.. ini sangat tidak nyaman. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang-"

"Ya, baiklah aku mengerti. Kau merasakannya karena tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Aku sudah menduganya pasti ini tidak nyaman, tapi ya sudah. Kita lepaskan saja." Kai memotong omongan Sehun karena ia sungguh tidak sabar ingin segera ke toilet. Ia menarik celana itu pelan agar kaki Sehun tidak sakit.

"Huhh.. begini lebih baik." Sehun menarik bajunya agar menutupi bagian kewanitaannya.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu Sehun. Kau diam disini." Kai bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan segera melakukan hal yang dapat memuaskan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kaki kanan? Lihat ini adalah pertolongan pertama saat mengalami patah tulang pada kaki." Kai menunjukkan sebuah papan plastik tipis untuk menahan bentuk tulang Sehun agar tidak bergeser, ia meletakkan dua papan pada bagian kanan dan kiri kaki Sehun. Kemudian ia membungkus kaki Sehun dengan gips panjang agar papan itu tetap pada tempatnya. Ia juga menempelkan plester di dahi Sehun yang terluka.

"Pertolongan pertama selesai. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter dan besok kita akan ke sana."

"Terima kasih. Dokter adalah orang yang mengobati orang sakit bukan?"

"Ya kau benar. Bagaimana kau tau?" Kai mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Banyak orang yang berlayar akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku senang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Aku memperoleh banyak informasi dari situ." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pintar dan cantik. Jadi, makanan apa yang sering kau makan?" Kai berdiri dari sisi ranjang Sehun.

"Aku menyukai rumput laut dan ikan-ikan kecil."

"Sepertinya aku punya lembaran rumput laut kering, dan beberapa ikan. Tunggu di sini aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Perlu dimasak? Tidak perlu repot-repot aku bisa memakannya mentah." Kai tersedak ludahnya.

"Sehun, sekarang kau tinggal denganku. Dengan seorang manusia. Kau harus hidup dengan cara kami."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku melihatmu memasak?" Kai bingung kemana perginya Sehun yang tadi sangat sinis dan galak.

"Tentu. Kemarilah aku akan menggendongmu." Kai kembali menggendong Sehun. Kali ini bukan gaya bridal, tapi gaya koala. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Kai. Kai menopang tubuh Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup pantat Sehun.

"Emm.. Kau tidak terlalu akrab denganku untuk meletakkan tanganmu disana." Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dari balik punggung Kai. Kai langsung mengganti kedua telapak tangannya dengan lengan bawahnya.

"Bukankah sama saja? aku tetap menopang tubuhmu dengan tanganku."

"Berani berbicara tentang hal ini sekali lagi dan aku akan menggigit telingamu." Dan Kaipun langsung diam tak mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Kai tentang Sehun. Tapi ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Kai mendudukkan Sehun di atas kursi meja bar.

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Ini di sebut dapur dan dapur tempat untuk memasak." Kai membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan.

"Dan ini disebut kulkas. Tempat menyimpan makanan agar tahan lama." Kai mengeluarkan tuna kaleng, potongan salmon dan beberapa sayuran.

"Salmon, apa aku boleh memakannya sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengolahnya dulu Sehun. Setelah itu kau bisa memakannya." Kai dengan cekatan membuat olahan dari bahan-bahan bedasar ikan dan sayur-sayuran. Sudah sekitar 15 tahun ia hidup sendiri, tentu saja sangat mudah baginya untuk mengurus masalah makan. Sehun mengamati Kai dari tempatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana tangan kekar itu sangat lincah dalam permainan pisaunya. Sehun mempelajari cara hidup manusia melalui Kai. Nama-nama asing dari berbagai alat yang sering digunakan manusia, dan berbagai hal lain yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Selesai Sehun. Kita makan di meja makan."

"Meja makan? Mengapa tidak di sini?" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan menggendongnya.

"Karena ini dapur, untuk memasak. Bukan untuk makan." Kai mendudukkan Sehun di sebuah kursi, lalu ia berjalan memutari meja makan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Jadi apa ini?"

"Salmon dengan salad tuna dan rumput laut. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Cantik sekali. Melihat banyak alat-alat aneh di samping makanan ini, aku pikir akan sangat salah jika aku makan dengan tangan." Kai tertawa, ia kagum dengan kecerdasan Sehun.

"Kau benar. Lihat aku Sehun, ini adalah garpu. Dan ini pisau makan. Kau menggunakan mereka untuk memotong makanan." Kai mempraktekkan dengan memotong salmon lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mengikuti cara Kai dengan baik, ia termasuk pintar belajar. Dengan contoh sederhana yang Kai berikan, Sehun bisa mengembangkannya sendiri.

"Kau pintar Sehun." Kai kembali memuji Sehun. Mendengar pujian Kai, Sehun memajukan kepalanya.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Kai bingung karena Sehun berhenti makan dan memajukan kepalanya pada Kai.

"Kau tidak mau mengusap kepalaku?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ahh, itu." Kai terawa kecil, dan mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti seorang ayah." Kai berbicara sendiri pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah memiliki anak?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai sambil mengunyah.

"Tidak, aku hanya asal bicara." Kai nyengir, untung saja Sehun terlalu polos untuk perkataan seperti ini. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan dengan sesekali Kai mengajarkan hal-hal dasar pada Sehun tentang etika-etika di meja makan, seperti makan dengan pelan, tidak berbicara saat mulut penuh, tidak kecap saat makan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ini botol apa Kai?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah botol.

"Ini _wine_. Ini adalah minuman olahan anggur yang difermentasi hingga mengandung alkohol. Jika terlalu banyak minum dan ketahanan tubuhmu pada alkohol rendah, kau bisa mabuk. Apa kau tau apa itu mabuk?"

"Apa mabuk adalah kegiatan saat seseorang mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya melalu mulut? Aku sering melihat orang seperti itu saat mereka menaiki kapal." Kai teratwa dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Ya kau benar." Kai menegak minumannya. Setelah mereka selesai, ia membawa Sehun ke ruang tengah. Tempat dimana mereka bisa bersantai. Ada sebuah sofa panjang dan sofa tunggal di sana. Kai mendudukkan Sehun pada sofa panjang agar ia dapat meluruskan kakinya dan Kai duduk di sofa tunggal itu.

"Ini adalah ruangan kesukaanku. Kita bisa memandang laut dari sini." Terdapat kaca besar di hadapan mereka yang menyajika pemandangan yang sangat indah. Seperti malam ini, tidak ada mendung, langit cerah dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasi.

"Sehun aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan diotakku tentangmu."

"Aku tau. Aku bisa menebaknya." Kembalilah Sehun dengan kalimat tajamnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan bertanya tiga kali dalam sehari. Karena aku termasuk orang yang malas memberi informasi. Terlebih pada manusia. Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya pada mereka." Sehun memandang sinis pada Kai.

"Kemana perginya Sehun yang suka bertanya dengan nada manja?" Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

"Dasar wanita kakap, mahluk apa dia sebenarnya." Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada pelan. Dan sebuah bantal melayang menghantam kepala Kai.

"Heii! Apa yang barusan aku katakan tentang sopan santun?" Kai protes pada Sehun.

"Kau yang tidak punya sopan santun Kai! sudah kubilang tadi aku bukan kakap merah! Aku adalah _mermaid,_ orang-orang menyebutku putri duyung." Sehun merendahkan suaranya.

"Pertanyaan kedua!" kata Sehun.

"Apa? Yang tadi bukan pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, bukan padamu." Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

"Tidak mau tau, berikan pertanyaan keduamu. Cepat!" Sehun bersendekap dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana bisa tulang ekormu patah?" Kai menahan emosinya.

"Aku adalah tipe duyung yang tidak suka diam di dasar laut. Aku senang ke permukaan. Mempelajari tentang hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa kudapatkan di dalam sana."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti biasanya, aku senang berenang di dekat kapal manusia. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara tentang hal-hal menarik. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu fokus karena terjadi gerhana bulan total. Aku melemah dan saat aku hendak pergi, kapal itu menabrak ekorku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan ombak membawaku ke tempat dimana kau menemukanku." Sehun melamun menghadap laut.

"Pertanyaan terakhir?"

"Apa di dasar laut banyak mahluk sepertimu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud duyung, maka ya. Jumlah kami banyak."

"Apa kalian-"

"Sesi interview ditutup. Kau bisa menyimpan pertanyaanmu untuk besok."

"Untuk ukuran ikan yang hidup di dasar laut, kau cukup pintar. Pemilihan kata yang kau gunakan baik sekali."

"Aku mendengar percakapan orang-orang kaya itu dan aku belajar dari sana. Sudah-sudah aku tidak mau menjawab lagi! Aku ingin mandi."

"Kau benar, tubuhku gatal karena air laut. Gara-gara mengurusimu aku jadi tak sempat mandikan." Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hei mau kemana kau? bantu aku."

"Aku mau mandi, tunggu di sini aku tidak lama."

"Aku juga ingin mandi." Sehun berteriak pada Kai.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau barusaja berendam air hangat."

"Aku juga ingin main air. Ayo kita mandi bersama." Sehun mengajak Kai dengan senyuman _innocent-_ nya. Kai melotot karena kaget. Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan mengangkatnya.

"Dasar manusia mesum! Aku hanya bercanda!" Sehun memukuli dada Kai.

"Aku bahkan sudah melihatamu telanjang." Kai menggendong Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda ayolahhh." Sehun mengeluarkan nada manjanya.

"Terlambat." Kai membuka kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi di sini, aku akan ke kamar mandi lain." Kai mendudukkan Sehun di pinggir bak mandi.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mandi lagi? Kau harus melepas gips mu jika iya." Kai berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin lepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu." Kai mendengus.

"Baiklah sekarang kalau begitu kau tunggu di kamar, aku ingin mandi." Kai kembali menggendong tubuh Sehun dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, otaknya sekarang penuh dengan paha mulus ramping itu. Semua pria normal pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Kai. Sepertinya pilihan yang salah telah menawarkan bantuan untuk si wanita ikan. Selain itu, Kai harus terbiasa dengan bermain solo di kamar mandi lebih dari dua kali sekari. Kai selesai mandi dengan cepat. Ia segera keluar kamar. Sehun duduk sambil memandangnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengecek beberapa data. Pekerjaan." Kai mengambil laptopnya dan membaringkan diri di samping Sehun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin belajar membaca." Kai menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku tau bentuk-bentuk huruf itu di luar kepala. Tapi aku tak bisa membacanya."

"Benarkah?" dan malam itu Kai mengajari Sehun membaca huruf dan angka. Kemampuan Sehun sangat mengagumkan. Ia bisa menghafal semua pengucapan tiap huruf dalam hitungan menit. Kai sangat kaget dengan kecerdasan Sehun. Kai tak perlu mengulai apa yang ia telah jelaskan karena Sehun dapat menangkapnya dengan cepat dan tepat. Setelah mengajari Sehun tentang segala pengucapan dalam membaca, Sehun menyuruh Kai kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia ingin belajar sendiri. Kekaguman Kai tak berhenti di situ, ketika Kai memberikan sebuah buku tentang Napoleon pada Sehun, Sehun menanggapi dengan "Napoleon si penguasa? Dia sombong tapi sangat kuat. Tak heran namanya melegenda." Kai sangat kagum dengan pengetahuan Sehun.

Dua jam terasa sangat cepat. Kai menutup laptopnya dan menghadap pada Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan buku itu?"

"Aku menyukainya. Apalagi bahasa penulisan yang digunakan sangat cantik. Aku kagum dengan si penulis." Kai tersenyum dengan penuturan Sehun.

"Bisa kau bacakan aku satu alenia untukku?"

"Tentu, Jangan pernah mengganggu musuhmu saat dia melakukan kesalahan. Jika kau ingin sukses di dunia, dengan menjanjikan segalanya dan berakhir dengan tidak memberikan apa-apa. Agama adalah apa yang membuat orang miskin tidak membunuh orang kaya. Seorang pemimpin adalah penyalur dari yang berharap. Karena tentara bergerak di atas perutnya. Mustahil adalah sebuah kata yang bisa ditemukan hanya dalam kamus orang bodoh. Saat imajinasi menguasai dunia. Kemampuan itu tidak ada apa-apa tanpa adanya kesempatan. Sejarah adalah seperangkat kebohongan yang disepakati." Sehun membacanya dengan tempo normal seolah ia telah belajar membaca sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan Sehun. Aku bangga padamu." Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun baca. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kepintaran Sehun. Sehun memajukan kepalanya, Kaipun mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" _Good girl._ " Kai pengusap kepala Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam Sehun." Kai menengok jam digital yang ada di meja nakasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membaca waktu?" sisi penasaran Sehun kembali muncul. Kai tersenyum.

"Kau ingin belajar tentang waktu?" Sehun mengangguk. Kai hanya menjelaskan singkat tentang pembacaan waktu. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Sehun dapat belajar dengan cepat. Lima belas menit lebih dari cukup bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui cara membaca waktu.

"Nahh, cukup untuk hari ini. Kau harus tidur." Kai berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Kau akan tidur di mana?" Sehun menarik tangan Kai.

"Di kamar tamu. Kau tidurlah di sini. Besok aku akan membangunkanmu." Sehun mengengguk mengerti. Kai mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu dari luar.

"Ibu, maafkan aku." Sehun menangis sambil melihat ke arah lautan di luar jendela.

.

.

.

TBC/END(?)

Hallo readers.. ketemu lagi di cerita ke tiga.

Mohon dukungannya buat ff ini ya. biasanya aku baca ulang sampek 3x tapi ini cm sekali

kalo respon positif ntar aku buat lanjutannya

Mohon reviewnya teman-teman:)

Third story of redaddict


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebagian besar penduduk bumi mungkin tak akan percaya tentang kebaradaan putri duyung. Mereka menganggap putri duyung adalah mahluk fiksi yang tercipta karena khayalan manusia. Apa lagi di jaman modern seperti ini. Orang yang percaya akan keberadaan putri duyung akan dianggap gila atau orang yang hanya cari sensasi. Kita dapat memperoleh banyak informasi tentang putri duyung di internet, tapi mengenai kebenarannya? Tidak ada yang tau.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur semalama, ia merasa laut selalu memanggilnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku ingin berenang. Tolong lepaskan gips kakiku." Kai sigap dan melepaskan gips kaki Sehun, lalu ia memenggendong Sehun.

"Sehun, aku memiliki rapat penting pagi ini. Dan aku harus mandi. Jadi kau bisa berendam di bak mandi kamar tamu." Kai menggendong Sehun menuruju kamar tamu yang berada di lantai yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan jika harus berubah menjadi duyung sampai kau kembali." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"Bagus. Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa berubah wujud?" Kai meletakkan tubuh Sehun pada bak mandi berbentuk persegi di kamar tamu. Sehun dengan cepat menarik kaos longgar Kai yang ia kenakan. Kai sepertinya harus terbiasa dengan tingkah vulgar si wanita ikan.

"Entahlah, aku aku merasa mencapai batas jika tubuhku terasa panas." Sehun memutar kran air sesuai dengan yang Kai ajarkan kemarin. Kakinya ia luruskan dan dalam sekejap sisik-sisik cantik itu keluar dan membentuk sebuah ekor ikan yang sangat cantik.

"Kau memiliki 2 sisa pertanyaan hari ini." Sehun tersenyum nakal pada Kai.

"Dasar kau ini, masih ingat saja." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Kai berikan aku benda penunjuk waktu itu, agar aku tau kapan kau akan datang." Sehun berteriak sebelum Kai mencapai pintu.

"Benda itu bernama jam Sehun. Ya aku akan memberikannya padamu jika aku selesai bersiap-siap. Nikmatilah waktumu." Kai tersenyum pada Sehun dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

" _Shit shit shit shit shitttt.. morning wood_ sialaaannn.." Kai mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah sangat tegang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Setiap pagi memang normal bagi seorang pria jika mengalami ereksi, tapi untuk Kai biasanya ia akan mengalami setengah ereksi dimana kejantanannya akan menggembung sedikit. Tapi saat melihat Sehun pagi ini dengan segala tingkah polosnya yang vulgar, rasanya kejantanannya tak mau berkompromi dan membesar sempurna tanpa perintah.

"Aku harus segera membelikannya pakaian." Kai segera menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

Banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa hari Senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan, karena jauh dari akhir pekan. Sebagai CEO dari perusahaan perhotelan terbesar abad ini, Kai harus memberi contoh yang baik pada pegawainya. Mulai dari disiplin, tepat waktu, dan giat bekerja. Kai termasuk tipe atasan yang ditakuti oleh pegawainya. Bukan karena ia sinis atau kejam, tapi karena aura yang sangat kuat dari pria itu. Dan juga karena Kai termasuk orang yang sangat sulit tersenyum. Kai hanya akan tersenyum pada rekan-rekan kerjanya, sebagai bentuk basa-basi jika suasana canggung.

Pria itu keluar dari _walk in closet-nya_ dengan tampilan yang sangat menawan. Setelan jas abu-abu tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, kemeja putih dengan dasi biru dengan corak khas Gucci membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti model yang akan berjalan di _runway_. Rambut hitam itu ditata dengan gel dan menghasilkan sebuah style yang disebut dengan coma hair. Ia berjalan mengambil sebuah sepatu kulit berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas kerja keluaran Burberry. Tak lupa ia menyambar sebuah jam digital untuk Sehun dan berjalan menuju dapur, ia membuat sarapan super cepat hanya dengan roti tawar dengan lembaran keju. Lalu bergegas menuju tempat Sehun berada.

"Sehun?" Kai melihat Sehun sedang bermain dengan gelembung-gelembung air.

"Kai, emm aku melihat ada botol sabun di atas dinding ujung bak mandi dan aku membacanya. Lalu mencobanya. Aku pikir aku menyukainya. Ini membuat airku dipenuhi busa." Sehun meniupkan busa-busa itu pada Kai. Kai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan itu."

 _Paling tidak, tubuhmu tertutupi busa-busa itu dan aku tak akan memiliki masalah dengan adik kecilku._ Kata Kai dalam hati.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan seperti ini." Sehun memandang penampilan Kai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Terima kasih. Aku tau." Kai menunjukkan senyum miringnya pada Sehun.

"Kau membawakanku jam?" Sehun melihat benda kotak yang dibawa Kai. Kai berjalan menuju Sehun dan memberikannya benda itu.

"Aku akan sampai rumah jam tiga siang, kemudian kita bersiap-siap ke dokter. Lalu kita akan belanja kebutuhanmu." Sehun mengangguk. Kai mengusap surai basah itu.

"Masih kurang tujuh jam sampai kau kembali." Sehun merengut.

"Hanya setengah hari, kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukanku?" Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi manja Sehun.

"Bukan ituu, nanti siapa yang akan membuatkanku makan siang?"

"Kita akan makan siang bersama, dan aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Sekarang kau harus sarapan." Kai mengambil sebuah kursi lipat yang ia simpan dalam lemari kecil di bawah wastafel dan duduk menghadap Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengambil makanan yang dibuat Kai.

"Roti dengan keju. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuatkan kita makanan yang lezat." Sehun mencobanya. Satu gigitan, Kai mengamati raut wajah Sehun.

"Aku menyukainya." Sehun kembali melakukan gigitan.

"Syukurlah." Kai bernafas lega. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberikan Sehun ikan tuna mentah. Karena ia tak yakin Sehun akan memakan roti dengan keju.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Ini lumayan, tidak buruk."

"Baiklah Sehun, aku harus segera berangkat. Tunggu aku." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Kai. Kai berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ia pikir Sehun tidak terlalu buruk, Sehun penurut, dan pintar. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit kecewa karena Kai harus bekerja hari ini, ia tak memiliki teman bicara. Ekornya masih sakit digerakkan, itu membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Dua jam pertama ia masih bisa melewatinya dengan bermain busa, tapi mmenit-menit berikutnya, ia hanya duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Seharusnya ia meminta dibawakan buku oleh Kai.

"Menunggu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Sehun memukul-mukul air didepannya. Menit demi menit Sehun lewati dengan wajah yang cemberut. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Busa-busa diharapannya telah hilang. Wajah kesalnya hilang dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi polos.

"Sehun?" Kai kembali.

"Eunghh?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Kai sekilas. Penampilan pria itu berubah, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan lengan yang ditekuk hingga siku.

"Kau tertidur?" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di pinggir bak mandi.

"Hmm.." Sehun meraih tangan Kai dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau berada di mode manja? Kamana Sehun yang galak dan sinis?" Kai terawa kecil sambil mengusap rambut Sehun. Ia menganggap Sehun sebagai anak kecil yang masih banyak belajar meskipun pada saat tertentu ia menganggap Sehun wanita dewasa yang memiliki tubuh sempurna.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sehun berbicara dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku bahkan datang satu jam lebih awal dan kau mengataiku menyebalkan?" Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"Aku kesepian dan tak memiliki banyak aktifitas, seharusnya kau memberiku buku." Sehun membuka matanya.

"Dan si sinis Sehun kembali." Kai terkekeh karena tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan memberimu buku." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Sehun.

"Kita akan ke dokter sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai sambil mengalungkan tangannya.

" _Yes._ " Kai membawa tubuh Sehun ke kamarnya. Kemejanya basah karena air dari tubuh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai dan bersandar pada dada bidang itu.

"Kau ingin cepat sembuh atau tidak?" dan Kai tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sehun.

"Nahh, sekarang kita keringkan ekormu." Kai mengelap ekor Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sisik-sisik kecil itu sangat indah. Saat melihat sisik-sisik itu menghilang, Kai dengan sigap meletakkan handuk pada pangkal paha Sehun. Pipi Sehun memerah.

"Aku akan mencarikan baju yang pas untukmu." Kai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas kemeja basahnya dan mengganti dengan kemeja lain berwarna putih dengan motif hitam di kerahnya. Ia telah menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk membeli puluhan pakaian wanita untuk Sehun. Dan siang ini, pakaian itu telah berada di _walk in closet-nya._

"Sehun cobalah." Kai menyodorkan sepasang pakaian dalam dan gaun pendek pada Sehun.

"Kau bilang akan membeli pakaian saat kita selesai dari dokter? Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku menyuruh orang-orangku membeli pakaian wanita. Dan siang tadi mereka mngantarkannya ke rumah sekalian menatanya. Kau sedang tidur mungkin."

"Aku tidak tau kau memiliki uang sebanyak itu sampai orang-orang bekerja untukmu." Sehun meraih sepasang pakaian dalam itu.

"Emm.. Kai, aku tidak tau cara memakai ini." Sehun mengangkat bra merah muda keluaran terbaru VS. Kai menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, setelahnya kau harus bisa sendiri. Ini namanya bra Sehun, dan itu celana dalam, dan ini gaun pendek." Kai meraih bra itu dari Sehun dan menunjukkan cara memakainya.

"Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa kau tau cara memakaikan bra? Padahal milikmukan tidak besar." Kai melotot tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

" _Well_ , itu adalah sebuah pengalaman."

"Pengalaman? Apa kau pernah memakai bra sebelumnya?"

" _What?!_ Tentu saja tidak pernah." Kai segera menaikkan tali bra Sehun, entah Sehun memang polos atau pura-pura polos yang jelas Kai sedikit terganggu dengan bahasan ini.

"Jika kau tidak pernah memakai bra, dan kau mengatakan kau memiliki pengalaman dengan bra, apa kau sering memakaikan bra pada wanita-wanita lain?"

"Ekhemm. Sehun, kemarin kau sudah aku ajari memakai celana. Kau bisa mengenakannya sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau sering memakaikannya pada wanita lain?" Sehun mengambil celana dalam yang diambilkan Kai tadi dan memakainya, meskipun badannya harus membungkuk karena kaki yang tak bisa digerakkan, tapi toh ia bisa memakainya dengan baik.

"Hahh.. ya Sehun, aku sering memakaikannya pada wanita lain." Kai menarik dan membuang nafas kencang.

"Dasar, laki-laki!" Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku memang laki-laki, jadi kau sebaiknya menjaga tubuhmu. Bagi manusia, terutama wanita payudara, pantat, dan kewanitaan adalah yang paling penting, mereka tak menunjukkan bagian tubuh itu pada sembarang laki-laki." Kai duduk di samping Sehun yang kini sibuk dengan gaun pendeknya.

"Tapi kau telah melihat seluruh tubuhku."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau tidak menutupinya."

"Di duniaku, payudara adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan dan bukan untuk ditutupi. Lain halnya dengan kemaluan atau pantat. Mereka selalu terutup sisik-sisik ekor."

"Tapi tetap saja itu bagian yang harus dilindungi."

"Tapi milikku indah!" Sehun mengatakannya sambil menangkup kedua dadanya.

"Sudah-sudah aku tak ingin membahas ini. Ayo kita berangkat!" Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya karena Kai tak sependapat dengannya. Kai menggendong Sehun dan berjalan menuju garasinya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tak sekalipun berhenti bertanya, tentang lampu lalu lintas, kendaraan, gedung bertingkat, dan hal-hal lainnya. Kai memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak berbicara, tapi saat berhubungan dengan Sehun, ia menjadi Kai yang sangat _out of character_ dari Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Pertolongan pertama anda sangat membantu, itu membuat tulang nona Sehun lurus. Jadi tuan Kim, ada dua kemungkinan untuk nona Sehun. Yang pertama adalah operasi, kemungkinan sembuhnya lumayan cepat sekitar satu sampai dua bulan, yang ke dua dengan dibiarkan sembuh dengan sendirinya, memakan waktu yang lumayan lama memang, sekitar enam sampai tujuh bulan. Bagaimana?" Kai melihat kearah Sehun.

"Saya pikir dengan operasi saja dokter. Lebih cepat sembuh. Kalau bisa secepat mungkin dok." Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Kai.

"Baiklah saya akan membuat jadwal operasinya." Dokter itu menulis sesuatu di komputernya kemudian menulis di kertas.

"Ini jadwal operasi anda nona, seperti anda bilang semakin cepat semakin baik. Jadi operasinya besok pukul 12.00." Kai menerima lembaran itu kemudian menjabat tangan si dokter dan mengucapkan salam lalu pergi. Sehun mengikuti Kai dengan bantuan tongkat jalan.

"Jadi kau akan dioperasi Sehun." Kai berjalan pelan menyesuaikan tempo berjalan Sehun.

"Iya, aku tau." Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kai. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dikepala Kai yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi lebih baik ia tanyakan di mobil.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kau dioperasi? Maksudku tulang kakimu berbeda dengan tulang ekormu."

"Tidak masalah, patah tulang ekor bukan hal yang jarang terjadi pada bangsa kami. Dan hal yang kami lakukan saat tulang kami patah adalah menunggu hingga pulih seperti sediakala dan membalut bagian kaki yang patah dengan tali, aku pikir yang kami lakukan sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin. Tapi menunggu adalah hal yang sulit." Sehun berceloteh saat Kai mengendarai mobilnya keluar rumah sakit.

"Memangnya mengapa?" Kai memfokuskan pikirannya pada cerita Sehun sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

"Kami harus merubah wujud menjadi manusia jika ingin sembuh dengan cepat, karena tulang manusia kami lebih jarang digunakan sehingga penyembuhan alami bekerja dengan baik. Saat menunggu, kami tidak diperbolehkan berubah. Karena ketika berubah, tulang kamipun juga berubah sehingga proses penyembuhan terhenti. Tapi menahan tubuh agar tidak berubah sangat sulit. Saat kami ingin berubah tubuh kami akan sangat panas dan tubuh kami melemah, ada dua cara untuk meredam keinginan berubah kami yaitu dengan mengalihkan pikiran kami agar kami lupa bahwa kami ingin berubah, atau dengan menahan rasa panasnya hingga panas itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan itu sangat sulit. "

"Kalian sangat berbeda dengana manusia." Kai berkomentar tanpa berpikir.

"Kami memang bukan manusia, dasar manusia mesum." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca samping.

"Mesum?"

"Ya. Kau mesum."

"Aku kagum dengan pengetahuan kosa katamu. Percakapan macam apa yang kau dengar dari manusia-manusia itu?" Kai menunjukkan wajah skiptisnya.

"Aku ini pintar Kai Kim. Jangan meremehkanku." Sehun kembali dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Apa kau mengidap bipolar Sehun?"

"Kau mengataiku?!" Sehun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau tau arti perkataanku?" Kai melotot karena Sehun mengerti maksudnya.

"Berapa kali harus aku jelaskan bahwa aku bukan manusia purba yang tak mengerti perkataan manusia?!"

"Tapi kaummu aneh, dan kalian bukan manusia." Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan volume yang sangat pelan.

"Kau tau aku memiliki taring kan Kai? Jangan pernah mengataiku atau kaumku." Sehun mengancam dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kau menggemaskan jika sedang seperti ini." Kai tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Sehun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Sehun menampik tangan Kai.

"Apa kau tak menyukai usapanku lagi?" Sehun diam.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mengusapmu." Sehun hanya diam memandang jalan raya.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah restoran. Kau bisa memilih makanan dan membayarnya dengan uang."

"Aku tau." Sehun berjalan didepan Kai. Sekali lagi Kai dibuat kagum dengan sikap dan pengetahuan Sehun.

"Pasta bla bla bla bla, spageti bla bla bla, risoto dengan bla bla bla.. mengapa mereka menulis menu dengan nama yang panjang?" Sehun memutar matanya.

"Agar orang tau masakan apa itu." Kai tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Baiklah aku ingin pasta dengan saus pesto dan olive oil." Sehun menutup buku menu, si sinis Sehun telah kembali.

"Memangnya kau tau itu apa?" Kai tersenyum miring pada Sehun.

"Memangnya aku bertanya padamu itu apa?" Kai tertawa kecut karena jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau kau pintar berargumen." Kai memandang si pelayang yang dari tadi berdiri menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Pilih saja makananmu agar aku segera dapat makananku." Sehun tersenyum manis sekali pada Kai sebagai ejekan dan sindiran.

"Roulade daging dengan sup tomat untukku." Si pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Dan minumnya tuan?"

"Kopi hitam untukku. Dan untukmu Sehun?" Sehun memutar mata.

 _Mengapa ingin makan saja sulit sekali di dunia manusia?_ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku ingin minuman yang disukai gadis berumur enam belas tahun." Si pelayan membuat ekspresi wajah aneh karena kalimat Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jus mangga? Para remaja senang dengan jus mangga."

"Okay, kelihatannya enak." Sehun memandang Kai dengan wajah sok-nya. Begitu si pelayan pergi Kai membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Mengapa kau sinis sekali padaku? Apa karena aku mengataimu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa sebal saja padamu."

"Aku menyukai Sehun yang manja, bukan yang menyebalkan."

" _Well,_ katakan selamat pada dirimu sendiri karena Sehun yang menyebalkan akan lebih sering mengadapimu hehehe." Sehun tertawa rendah untuk memberi efek mengejek pada kalimatnya.

"Ahh sudah-sudah.. aku tidak mau berdebat lagi, lakukan yang kau mau." Kai menutup telinganya. Sehun tersenyum lebar di samping Kai. Mereka menikmati makanan itali ini dengan santai, Sehun tidak salah pilih. Rasa masakannya sangat cocok dengan lidah Sehun. Ia bahkan meminta Kai untuk memasakkan masakan ini untuknya jika mereka di rumah.

Kai lega karena Sehun tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia biasa. Setelah makan siang, mereka sempat berkeliling kota sebentar. Kai mengajarkan hal-hal dasar dalam kehidupan menusia pada Sehun, tentang listrik, internet, bahan bakar, mesin-mesin, dan yang lainnya. Sehun hanya merespon penjelasan dengan deheman tanda mengerti. Kai tau, Sehun memiliki otak yang cerdas. Jadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri baginya jika Sehun dapat mengerti dan memahami penjelasan Kai tanpa harus diulang dua kali.

"Nah Sehun, sekarang kita akan makan malam." Kai memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan raya.

"Kau ingin makan di restoran atau di rumah?"

"Kita baru selesai makan tiga jam yang lalu. Aku masih kenyang."

"Baiklah kita akan makan di rumah kalau begitu." Kai memutar balik arah mobilnya. Mengurus orang sakit memang tidak lebih mudah dari mengurus diri sendiri. Seharusnya pukul setengah delapan malam seperti ini Kai berada di rumahnya, duduk di belakang meja kerja sambil membolak-balikkan dokumen dan kontrak-kontrak kerjanya. Tapi ia mendapat sebuah hadiah dari tuhan karena terlalu sering bekerja, seorang wanita yang bisa berubah menjadi ikan.

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan mata, ia harus benar-benar jauh dari air. Kai sedang ke kantor dan hari ini ia sendirian di rumah. Operasi tulangnya berjalan dengan lancar dan ia harus menuruti perkataan dokter, tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Sehun mengeraskan musik dengan tujuan agar pikirannya teralihkan, tubuhnya memanas dan keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipisnya. Beberapa saat lagi mungkin Kai akan sampai.

"Kai kumohon cepatlah.." Sehun terlihat gelisah, ia memeluk bantal di kamarnya dengan erat. Terhitung sudah 39 jam sejak terakhir kali ia berubah.

"Ahh apa aku bisa menahan ini?" air mata Sehun mengalir dari sudut matanya. sudah pukul 6 sore dan Kai belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca buku, mendengarkan musik, atau memakan cemilan-cemilan yang telah disediakan Kai di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi semua tidak berhasil.

"Hikss.."

Sehun meraba kakinya yang terbungkus gips. Ia mengusapnya berulang kali berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin melucutinya. Rasa nyeri dan panas bergabung menghasilkan rasa menyiksa.

"Hiks.."

Ia membulatkan tekatnya. Sungguh ia sudah tak tahan. Rambutnya berantakan karena ia jambak, dan wajahnya memerah karena darah yang terkumpul di kepala. Sehun meraba pangait pada perban kakinya.

" _Jika aku melepaskannya, aku tidak akan bisa sembuh. Lagi pula dengan berubah kakiku juga akan tetap sakit. Tapi badanku sangat panas, aku rasa menahan nyeri lebih baik daripada menahan nyeri dan panas bersamaan."_ Sehun bertarung dengan pikirannya. Ia berniat melepas perban kakinya. Ia kembali meraba pengait itu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Satu pengait terbuka. Ia membawa jari-jarinya ke pengait berikutnya. Dan kembali merabanya. Dengan tekat bulat, Sehun membuka pengait kedua.

Klekk..

Sehun membawa pandangannya mengarah ke pintu. Kai berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun dengan tas kerjanya. Ia kaget melihat keadaan Sehun. Sangat berantakan. Ia menarik kesimpulan dari postur Sehun tentang hal yang sedang wanita itu lakukan. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju wanita itu.

"Hei, mengapa ingin membukanya?" Kai menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur bersama Sehun.

"Kakiku dan tubuhku..hiks.. sakit. Musik, makanan dan membaca.. hiks..buku sangat tidak menolong." Sehun memeluk Kai erat. Ia berusaha menyusun kalimat dalam isakannya.

Kai merangkul Sehun dan mengusap lengan kanannya. Ia berusaha kembali mengaitkan gips Sehun yang terlepas. Ia menarik tubuh Sehun agar bersandar pada dadanya. Tubuh Sehun terasa sangat panas.

"Baiklah Sehun, tarik nafas dan keluarkan." Jarak mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Kai memberi instruksi dan Sehun mengikuti perintah Kai.

"Buka matamu Sehun. Lihat aku." Kai mengarahkan wajah Sehun kepadanya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata Sehun dengan ibu jari tangannya. Wajah tirus itu terlihat sangat tersiksa. Mata yang biasa melayangkan pandangan sinis kini terlihat sendu. Kai membawa wajahnya mendekat. Ia menciumi jejak air mata Sehun di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

Sehun menegang, permukaan bibir tebal itu menyentuh permukaan kulit panasnya. Dingin dan menyenangkan. Kai menangkup pipi kanan Sehun dengan tangannya. Kecupan-kecupan menyenangkan itu datang bergantian. Tangan kiri Kai mengelus pinggang Sehun. Sehun mati gaya, matanya terbuka karena kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat bekas luka dipipimu?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun. Ia mencium bekas luka itu berkali-kali. Suara khas kecupan terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir." Sehun menjawab seadanya. Kai mengerti, dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia menyeringai dalam tiap gerakan bibirnya. Sebenarnya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil di kulit Sehun, bukan di bibir, tapi hal ini sangat berpengaruh pada wanita itu.

Kai melirik ekspresi Sehun dalam ciumannya, ia tersenyum karena ia pikir Sehun mulai tenang. Ia pinggirkan rambut panjang Sehun ke bahu kiri agar ia memiliki akses lebih luas untuk menjangkau leher Sehun. Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih rapat padanya. Kecupan-kecupan itu berpindah ke leher Sehun, Kai merasa bulu roma Sehun meremang dan itu pertanda baik. Suhu panas tubuh Sehun menurun dratis dan warna kulit Sehun kembali normal.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Kai mencium pipi Sehun dan menempelkan kepala wanita itu ke dadanya. Sehun tidak menjawab, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kai adalah pria pertama yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Pandangannya kosong tapi otaknya tidak, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana rasanya saat bibir penuh pria yang memeluknya saat ini menyentuh tiap inci kulitnya.

"Sehun?" Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadap kepadanya. Tatapannya kosong, Kai tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang masih terpaku. Ia kembali menciumi wajah Sehun mulai dari hidung lalu naik ke dahi, dan turun ke kedua mata Sehun.

"Kaii.." Akhirnya Sehun bersuara. Kai memandang Sehun dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Maaf aku sedikit lama, ada beberapa kepentingan yang harus aku urus." Sehun masih diam saja.

"Sehun, apa kau tak menyukai caraku mengalihkan perhatianmu? Maafkan aku." Kai sedikit canggung karena Sehun berubah jadi pendiam karena hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku tak tau aku menyukainya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas cara itu berhasil." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata elang itu. Kai mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku melakukannya lagi saat kau membutuhkannya?" Kai kembali menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Kai tersenyum.

"Oiya Sehun, aku tadi membelikanmu sebuah ponsel. Kau bisa menghubungiku dengan benda ini." Kai beranjak dan meraih tas kerjanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel mahal berwarna merah.

"Aku memilih warna ini karena ingat warna ekormu, aku harap kau menyukainya." Kai menunjukkan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

"Kau akan mengajariku tentang benda inikan?" Sehun meraih ponsel pemberian Kai.

"Tentu saja, kita mulai dari tombol ini..." Dan Kai memberi penjelasan panjang kepada Sehun tentang fitur-fitur ponsel pintar itu. Mulai dari aplikasi mengirim pesan, bertelepon, kamera dan hal-hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Angin sejuk berhembus dengan kecepatan sedang. Suara deburan ombak membuat suasana menjadi lebih tentram dan tenang. Di sebuah kamar dalam sebuah rumah mewah itu, terlihat dua orang berbeda alam yang sedang bermain di alam mimpi. Si pria yang tidur dengan posisi tangan terlentang dan si wanita yang tidur berbantalkan lengan si pria. Matahari pagi terbit dari titik terjauh laut Malibu, menyeruak masuk melalui celah kecil dari tirai jendela kaca kamar yang dihuni dua insan berbeda itu.

"Heungghh.."

Sehun meregangkan badannya saat merasa hangat sinar mata hari mengenai kakinya. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia menolehkan lehernya kearah kanan karena sendinya yang mulai pegal. Matanya masih terutup. Hembusan nafas orang lain menerpa wajahnya. Ia berusaha meraba wajah itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sehun.."

Kai menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. Dan dengan otomatis kedua kelopak mata Sehun terbuka dengan lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Sehun mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pria tampan sedang tertidur pulas dengan dada telanjang. Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya secara reflek dan..

Bugg..

"Awww.."

Sehun terjatuh dari ranjang luas itu. Ia mengaduh dan memegangi kakinya. Kai membuka matanya lebar dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai keluar dari selimut dan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Apa yang **kau** lakukan?" Sehun mengulangi perkataan Kai dengan nada yang ditekankan pada kata 'kau'. Kai melihat Sehun dari atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau berencana mematahkan pinggangmu juga?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan skiptisnya.

"Apa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?" pandangan Sehun menajam dan raut wajah sinis itu kembali.

"Semalam manjanya minta ampun, sekarang galaknya setengah mati." Kai turun dari ranjang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sehun. Sehun melotot melihat penampilan Kai. Pria itu hanya mengenakan boxer hitam keluaran calvin klein. Gundukan besarnya tercetak jelas dari luar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Siapa suruh tidur di ranjangku?" Sehun mencubit kencang puting Kai saat pria itu memindahkan tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang.

"Awww.."

"Kau ini sebenarnya jelmaan macan atau apa sih!" Kai mengusap putingnya yang memerah.

"Kau selalu mengambil kesempatan saat aku sedang lengah!"

"Kesempatan pantatku?! Semalam kau yang memaksaku tidur di sini." Kai berjalan menuju sisi lain ranjang untuk memungut kaosnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sehun berhenti minum. Wajahmu memerah." Kai menarik gelas anggur dari tangan Sehun menjauh.

"Aku tidak tau minuman ini rasanya sangat enak. Kembalikan kepadaku Kai!" Sehun yang setengah mabuk berusaha meraih gelas itu. Acara makan malam yang seharusnya selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu kini menjadi lebih panjang karena Sehun yang ngeyel ingin mencoba minum anggur.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti, kau akan muntah." Kai menggendong paksa tubuh Sehun menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan Kai untuknya.

"Kakiku sakit jika tidak minum _wine.._ " Sehun merengek pada Kai.

"Alasan macam apa itu." Kai terawa sinis mendengar kalimat Sehun. Wanita dalam gendongannya itu selalu pintar dalam berperan. Sekarang ia bisa bertingkah manja dan lucu tapi dalam sekejap ia juga bisa berubah menjadi wanita sinis yang bermulut pedas.

Mereka sampai di kamar yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi milik Sehun. Kai menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya. Sehun merancu tak jelas khas orang mabuk.

"Kai temani aku." Sehun menahan tangan Kai.

"Aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku Sehun. Kau sangat merepotkan." Kai tau Sehun sedang mabuk, dan orang mabuk tidak akan mengingat apapun saat sadar.

"Kerjakan di sini." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada super manja dan dengan ekspresi _puppy_ -nya. Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Kai kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih beberapa dokumen serta laptopnya. Saat kembali ke kamar Sehun ia melihat wanita itu sedang duduk dan sibuk melepas kaos dan branya.

"Ya ya ya.. Sehun kenakan kembali pakaianmu!" Kai mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sehun.

"Rasanya tidak nyaman saat aku berbaring." Bra itu terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Sehun.

"Baiklah kenakan kembali kaosmu kalau begitu." Kai meraih baju Sehun dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Sehun mengangguk dan menurut.

"Bagus, sekarang tidurlah. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi baca dalam kamar luas itu.

"Kemarilahhhhhhh.." nada manja itu kembali terdengar.

"Hahh ya tuhan.. terima kasih atas cobaanmu. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kai tersenyum kecut pada sosok wanita di depannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mau tak mau ia memindahkan diri ke sisi ranjang lainnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang tidurlah." Baru selesai Kai berbicara, Sehun dengan seenaknya menghimpit tubuh Kai dan merangkul lengan kirinya. Kai kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Sabar Kai Sabar, kau melakukan ini untuk menebus dosamu."

 _End flashback._

"Aku tidak percaya telah melakukan hal hina seperti itu." Sehun mengatakan itu pada wajah datar Kai.

"Wanita memang menyebalkan. Apa lagi yang setengah ikan kakap." Kai memunguti barang-barangnya sambil melirik pada Sehun.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatai aku ikan kakap, akan ku hancurkan kepalamu."

"Kau ini pintar sekali berbicara kasar." Kai berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun.

"Apa kau akan ke kantor?" Sehun melupakan sisi sinisnya sejenak.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku keluar dari kamarmu?" Kai berjalan ke luar kamar Sehun dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Sehun terdiam di sana. Ia akan kembali kesepian. Ia melihat jam digital yang terletak di atas nakas, pukul 7.30 pagi. Memang seharusnya Kai bersiap-siap saat ini. Ia akan kembali ke kegiatan membosankannya. Menonton tv atau film, lalu membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik klasik dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Sehun aku akan berangkat. Jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku. Dan nanti siang pukul 1 akan datang seorang wanita bernama Brenda. Ia bertugas membersihkan rumah ini termasuk kamarmu. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ada seorang wanita keras kepala yang hidup di kamar ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kai dengan setelan jasnya dan rambut yang rapi berdiri di depan kamar Sehun.

"Kai.." suara Sehun melemah.

"Berhenti menggunakan nada itu Sehun, dan jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan memohon. Aku akan tetap bekerja." Sehun yang seperti ini adalah kelemahan Kai. Seorang pria sejati pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkan seorang wanita yang memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tau kau akan tetap memilih pekerjaanmu." Sehun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kau benar."

"Apa aku tak boleh ikut?" Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Kai kembali merasa memiliki anak berumur lima tahun.

"Kemarilah. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyukai tempat kerjaku. Di sana aku akan terpaku di depan layar komputer tanpa mengatakan apapun." Kai menyuruh Sehun mendekat agar ia bisa meraihnya dalam pelukan.

"Baiklah."

"Mengapa kau selalu menolakku saat aku di dekatmu, tapi selalu sulit ditinggal jika aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Kai meraih wajah Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka sendirian. Bagaimana jika aku kembali merasakan sakit?"

"Kalau begitu pikirkan aku selama 8 jam kedepan." Kai tersenyum dan mencium Sehun. Bukan di bibir. Ia merasa seperti bajingan jika mencium bagian itu. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia memang bajingan. Hanya saja, tergantung dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

Kai menciumi pipi Sehun sambil mengusap pelan lengannya. Ia memberi kecupan berkali-kali di wajah bagian kanan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menutup mata dan menikmati kegiatan Kai. Sebenarnya keadaan masih sangat canggung, tapi mereka melakukan ini atas dasar saling membantu. Kai membantu Sehun agar tidak merasa kesakitan dan Kai merasa terbantu dengan kegiatan ini agar ia bisa segera bekerja dan terbebas dari Sehun yang sangat _moody._

Sehun hanya diam saja. Ia tak memberikan penolakan maupun penerimaan. Bahkan tangannya hanya diam tanpa berpegangan pada tubuh Kai. Kai tentu saja menyadari itu. Ia mengamati raut cantik yang memenuhi harinya akhir-akhir ini sambil mengirup aroma khas si wanita.

"Kai.."

"Ya?" Kai kembali sibuk dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Aku ingin mandi." Kai menghentikan ciumannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau kau yang membantuku." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa aku perlu meminta Brenda membantumu? Ia sudah bekerja padaku selama 15 tahun."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Sehun memutarmatanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Tapi aku takut, jika air itu akan mempengaruhiku."

"Baiklah nanti akan kita coba. Setelah aku pulang dari kantor. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya dan jika kau merasa tidak baik kau bisa langsung memanggilku dan aku akan ada di sana untuk membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha menahan bau badanku."

"Bagiku kau wangi Sehun. Kau tidak bau keringat sama sekali." Kai mengendus leher Sehun.

"Ini bau kerigat seorang mermaid Kai." Sehun menyeringai angkuh.

"Sehun aku harus segera pergi." Kai membisikkan itu pada telinga Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan meraih sebuah buku dari nakas.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, tunggu aku." Sehun mengangguk dan Kai meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun meregangkan sedikit tulang punggungnya. Seharian duduk di atas tempat tidur membuat ototnya tegang. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mungkin Brenda datang."

Tepat setelah Sehun berhenti berbicara, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuklah Brenda." Brenda membuka pintu kamar Sehun lalu membungkukan badan sebagai hormat.

"Selamat siang nona." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Selamat siang Brenda. Anda bisa mulai membersihkan dari manapun. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Sehun tersenyum pada Brenda. Brenda mengangguk dam mulai mengelap perabotan dalam kamar Sehun. Sehun mengamati kegiatan Brenda.

"Aku dengar dari Kai, anda sudah bekerja dengannya selama 15 tahum ya?" Brenda menoleh pada Sehun.

"Benar nona. Saat itu tuan Kim baru saja pindah dan ia memercayakan kebersihan rumahnya pada saya hingga sekarang." Brenda terlihat sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Apakah anda tau banyak tentang Kai?" Sehun meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Jika dilihat dari luar tuan Kim memang terlihat seperti pria pekerja keras, disiplin, egois, dan tipe pria yang suka mengatur. Bahkan di kantor ia termasuk atasan yang sangat ditakuti oleh pekerjanya. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik hati. Anda mungkin kaget dengan fakta ini, tapi ya, tuan Kim senang merangkai bunga." Sehun tersedak tehnya.

 _What?! Seorang pria bertubuh kekar seperti yang dijabarkan Brenda sebagai 'Pemimpin yang ditakuti' diam-diam memiliki hobi merangkai bunga? Sangat mengejutkan. Kata_ Sehun dalam hati, ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Hanya seputar itu? Aku maksud tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kai di luar rumah?"

"Saya mengenal tuan Kim luar dalam, tapi ini yang paling mengejutkan saya. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang wanita yang tinggal di rumahnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membawa wanita manapun ke rumahnya. Jadi saya pikir anda adalah orang penting untuknya." Brenda mengatakan itu sambil mengelap meja TV di depan ranjang Sehun.

 _Orang penting apanya.._ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa ia memiliki kekasih di luar sana."

"Kekasih? Tuan Kim bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hubungan seperti itu. Beliau hanya meluapkan kebutuhannya. Tapi bukankah itu sangat wajar saat ini? ditambah lagi ia sangat sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk urusan asmara. Tapi sepertinya sekarang cerita itu telah anda rubah nona."

 _Pantas saja ia pintar memakaikan pakaian wanita._ Tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana anda tau tentang hal sepribadi itu?" Sehun mulai teratarik dalam obrolan ini.

"Ia sangat terbuka dengan saya. Bahkan ia sudah saya anggap seperti anak saya sendiri."

"Tapi saya tidak tau sama sekali tentang anda." Tambah Brenda.

"Terima kasih telah berbagi sedikit cerita tentang Kai kepadaku." Sehun tersenyum pada Brenda.

" _Any time._ " Brenda kembali bekerja dan Sehun kembali membaca bukunya. Tidak, Sehun hanya sedang berpura-pura. Otaknya tertuju pada Kai. Fakta bahwa Kai sering melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan para wanita di luar sana membuat Sehun sedikit semakin tidak menyukai Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku memandangi Kai yang dari tadi mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan peralatan mandiku. Aku melihat ia menempatkan dua kursi kayu kecil dalam bak mandi dan beberapa alat mandi seperti sikat gigi, shampo, sabun cair. Ia menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak boleh melepas gips ini dan harus meluruskan kakiku saat mandi.

"Sekarang mandilah. Panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku ada di luar." Kai membantuku duduk di salah satu kursi itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kulepas semua pakaianku dan mulai menyalakan shower. Airnya hangat dan aku menyukainya. Rasanya keringat tubuhku hanyut oleh alisan air. Aku berusaha menjauhkan pikiran tentang berubah menjadi mermaid sejauh mungkin. Karena pada faktanya kalimat Brenda memenuhi pikiranku. Entahlah, aku merasa harus lebih sinis lagi pada Kai setelah ini.

Aku menyelesaikan urusan mandiku dengan cepat. Kuraih gaun mandi berwarna merah muda itu dan segera memakainya. Aku melilitkan handuk kecil untuk membungkus rambutku. Setelah memastikan semua rapi, aku meraih tongkat jalan yang ku letakkan di samping _shower box_. Aku berjalan keluar, Kai terlihat sedang berbaring di atas ranjangku dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

"Aku selesai."

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu, aku berusaha mati-matian melupakannya."

"Baiklah, kita ke _closet-ku_ dan kau bisa memilih bajumu di sana." Kami berjalan menuju _closet_ dalam kamar Kai. Ini seperti kamar dalam kamar. Tapi bedanya ini hanya berisi pakaian. Aku melihat ada etalase panjang untuk pakaian formal yang ditata sesuai warna, lalu etalase lain yang hanya berisi pakaian santai berlengan pendek, dan di ujung sana ada aku menemukan satu lagi berbentuk serupa dengan pakaian berlengan panjang. Sebenarnya apa pekerjaannya? Mengapa ia memiliki pakaian yang sangat banyak.

"Lihat Sehun, ini adalah milikmu. Laci kiri tempat pakaian dalam, dan laci kanan tempat celana pendek. Di atas sini tempat gaun-gaun pendek dan panjang. Aku pikir karna kau masih memakai gips jadi aku tidak membelikanmu celana panjang." Aku melihat lemari pakaian itu. Ini sangat indah. Aku tak pernah memakai baju sebelumnya, tentu saja ini hal yang sangat berbeda bagiku. Gaun-gaun itu terlihat sangat cantik. Paduan warna yang cocok dan dengan model yang bervariasi.

"Terima kasih." Aku pikir ini adalah ucapan terima kasih pertamaku untuk Kai.

"Woww.. apa kau membenturkan kepalamu? Mengapa jadi begini?" Kai memandangku tak percaya. Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

"Pergi sana." aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Dan Kai melakukannya. Tidak terlalu lama beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dengan pilihan gaun pendek berwarna putih bercorak floral tanpa lengan.

"Kau cantik dengan gaun itu." Kai memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Sehun kemarilah, akan aku tunjukkan cara mengeringkan rambut dengan sebuah alat." Kai membawaku ke kamar mandinya. Ia menarik laci wastafelnya dan mengeluarkan alat yang ia sebut pengering rambut.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Ini seperti pistol revolver yang berukuran lebih besar dengan lubang peluru raksasa." Kai tertawa mendengar penuturanku. Tapi aku tidak berniat melucu, hanya mengutarakan pendapat saja.

"Kadang keluguanmu sangat menghibur Sehun. Alat ini bernama _hair dryer._ " Ia menyambungkan ujung kabel itu pada stopkontak dan memencet tombol merah yang ada pada gagang itu. Suara bising dari alat itu mengagetkanku. Udara kencang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan udaranya dengan tanganmu." Kai menarik tanganku untuk merasakan hembusan angin kencang itu. Sekali lagi aku dibuat kagum dengan penemuan manusia. Ia mengarahkan alat itu pada rambutku. Rasanya lumayan menyenangkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memberikan pijatan lembut pada kulit kepalaku.

"Selesai." Kai mematikan alat itu dan merapikan rambutku dengan sisir. Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi entahlah mengapa ia tidak menyuruhku melakukannya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga kiriku. Aku menatapnya.

"Aku lapar."

"Sudah kuduga."

.

.

.

Kami sudah selesai makan. Kali ini ia memesankan makanan dari restoran jepang. Aku menyukai masakan ini karena ada ikan mentah di atasnya. Mereka menyebutnya sushi dan sashimi. Ia juga memesan makanan berdasarkan rumput laut mentah yang dicampur dengan bahan-bahan lain hingga rasanya sangat lezat. Ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan. Aku bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata saat mengunyah makanan-makanan surga itu.

"Sehun."

"Ya?" aku meminum teh hangatku.

"Aku belum menanyakan apapun hari ini." kita kembali ke sesi pertanyaan. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas berbicara dengannya.

"Tanya saja." Aku memasang wajah tidak tertarik.

"Berapa umurmu Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hidup sudah sangat lama." Aku menatap wajah Kai datar.

"Yang benar saja." Aku memutar mataku.

"Pertanyaan kedua!"

"Apa ingatan terjauhmu selama kau hidup?" pertanyaan yang sulit. Inilah mengapa sebenarnya aku sangat malas dengan manusia. Mereka selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Malam itu terjadi gerhana bulan dan _moon halos_ , kejadian yang sangat langka. Kami semua muncul ke permukaan untuk bernyanyi bersama." Itu adalah hari dimana aku merasa kaumku sangat banyak. Masa lalu yang indah.

"Apa hubungan kalian dengan bulan sebenarnya? Kau pernah menyebutkan bahwa bulan mempengaruhimu."

"Bulan bagaikan tuhan untuk kami. Saat bulan menghilang, kekuatan kami akan menghilang pula."

"Kekuatan?"

"Kau sudah menggunakan tiga kesempatanmu Kai." Aku meraih piring kosongku dan berjalan ke dapur dengan tongkat. Aku tau Kai masih penasaran dengan kehidupan kami.

"Apa semua wanita setengah ikan kakap memiliki sifat sepertimu? Menyebalkan sekali." Aku tau Kai tak akan pernah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Dan aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk berdebat dengannya. Aku menarik _dishwasher_ dan meletakkan piring kotorku ke dalamnya.

"Apa aku baru saja diabaikan? Tidak dapat dipercaya." Aku mendengar Kai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Senyuman samar muncul dibibirku karena nada yang ia gunakan terdengar lucu.

" _Oh great,_ selain galak kau juga gila. Berhenti tersenyum, kau menakutiku."

"Baguslah kau takut padaku." Aku tersenyum remeh saat Kai berjalan menujuku dengan piring kotor di tangannya. Aku mengamati pergerakannya, ia meletakkan piring kotornya di atas meja bar. Dan entahlah mengapa sekarang ia berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahnya aneh, aku tak melihat senyuman jail atau seringaian menyebalkan. Pandangan matanya menajam seolah ingin menusukku.

Ia tidak berhenti. Ia masih berjalan mendekat hingga tubuhku menghimpit meja dapur, dan Kaipun berhenti. Tubuh kami saling menghimpit tanpa jarak. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya membelai wajahku. Pandanngan itu sangat mengintimidasi. Aku tak tau ia memiliki sisi seperti ini.

"Takut Sehun?" suara rendahnya membuat kulitku merinding. Aura dingin menyapaku. Aroma jantannya menyebar entah dari mana. Tangan kekar beruratnya mencengkram pingganggu. Aku bingung kemana perginya mulut pedasku. Tongkat jalanku terjatuh begitu saja karena tanganku tiba-tiba melemas.

Oh tidak. Wajahnya mendekat. Apa ia akan melakukannya lagi? Kumohon jangan sekarang. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menyapa telinga dan leherku. Sepersekian detik setelahnya aku merasa bibir merah itu menyentuh telingaku. Mengapa harus di sana? kulitku kembali meremang. Hangat dan lembut. Ia sedikit menekan telingaku dengan bibirnya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang basah membelai cuping telingaku. Tunggu basah? Aku merasakannya lagi. Ia membelai telingaku dengan lidahnya! Dan setelahnya aku merasa ia mengapit cupingku diantara giginya dan kembali memberi belaian dengan lidahnya. Apa dia gila?!

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Sehun."

TBC

Haloo readers.. Here we go chapter 2..

moon halo adalah kejadian alam dimana ada cahaya yang mengelilingi bulan. cahaya itu terjadi karena sinar bulan yang terbias karena kristal-kristal air yang terkandung dalam udara. untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan digoogle.

First of all, judulnya author ganti soalnya author nggak tau kalo judulnya hampir sama kyk sinetron di rcti. Maklumlah, nggak pernah ngikutin acara tv hehe.. makasih buat salah satu reader yang udah ngingetin.

Selanjutnya, makasih yang udah support ff ini. awalnya nggak yakin mau bikin cerita yang latar belakangnya kyk gini. Tapi akhirnya nekat dipost juga hehe..

Author sebenernya pengen denger pendapat para readers untuk ff ini, so feel free aja ya. Saya selalu menerima saran dan kritikan;)

And last but not least, mohon reviewnya. namanya juga author baru hehe..

See you in the next chapter (hopefully..)

Third story of radaddict


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sehun POV.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Sehun."

Gila! Apa yang ada di pikiran si mesum ini sebenarnya. Suara itu membuat desiran darahku mengumpul di kepala. Nafasku tercekat sepersekian detik karena menyadari posisi canggung ini. Darahku memanas, dan lidahku kelu. Pikiranku tak berjalan dengan benar. Semua terasa acak.

Nafasnya menggelitik tengkukku dengan irama menggoda. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nafas beratnya. Ku eratkan peganganku pada meja marmer dapur karena sungguh, mungkin jika ia menjauh dariku, tubuhku akan merosot kebawah karena saat ini kakiku berubah menjadi jeli.

"Kau manis Sehun."

Si manusia mesum menjilat tengkukku sekali lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa sekarang ia sedang menyeringai. Tawa rendah terdengar olehku. Percayalah itu bukan tawaan biasa, orang normal tidak akan tertawa seperti itu. Ia menarik wajahku agar menghadap padanya dan tertawa miring dengan tatapan elang.

Cupp..

"Apa setelah ini kau mau menonton film? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu." Kemana si bajingan mesum yang telah melecehkanku tadi? Auranya berubah sempurna setelah ia mencium ujung hidungku. Seringaian dan tatapan elang itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik digantikan dengan senyuman tampan yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku.

Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun? Nada suaranyapun berubah. Nada rendah yang menakutiku berubah menjadi lebih hidup dan hangat. Aku tidak menjawab karena kejadian barusan masih mengagetkanku.

Aku merasa terancam dengan kejadian barusan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan? Jangan-jangan dia yang mengidap bipolar. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh mulai terbentuk dalam kepalaku. Kai berjongkok dan mengambil tongkatku yang terjatuh ke lantai, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Aku pikir kau belum sepenuhnya sadar Sehun. Kau menatapku seolah aku mahluk neraka." Aku mendengar suaranya. Dia memang mahluk neraka. Tapi mulutku sangat tidak mau diajak berkompromi dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Aku menerima tongkat jalanku dan Kaipun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Jika kau mau menonton film, kemarilah akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana menyalakan tv." aku mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Aku tau ia menyadari bahwa aku berjalan di belakangnya. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa kulit berwarna coklat tua. Aku juga duduk di sana. Hanya saja, jarak kami lumayan jauh. Aku kipikir sekitar dua meteran.

"Perhatikan." Kai memencet salah satu tombol yang kuyakini itu tombol _power,_ lalu tv besar itu menyala. Ia kembali meraih remot lain dan memencet beberapa tombol sesuai menu yang tertera di layar tv, dan saluran tv itu berubah menjadi monitor komputer yang bisa digerakkan dengan _mouse._ Ia membuka sebuah website untuk menonton film dan memberikan _mouse_ itu kepadaku.

"Aku yakin kau tau bagaimana cara memilih filmkan?" Aku mengangguk. Ia berjalan melewatiku.

"Aku di ruang kerja jika kau mencariku." Ia mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh padaku. Sok keren sekali dia. Setelah Kai pergi ke lantai dua, aku meraba telinga dan tengkukku. Tepat dimana Kai meninggalkan sentuhannya. Aku bahkan merasa baunya menempel di tubuhku.

Dan dengan tak tau malunya, otakku mengulang kejadian tadi tanpa sadarku. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kukeluarkan. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku secepat mungkin. Karena aku yakin, terlalu banyak memikirkan si bajingan mesum itu tak baik untuk kesehatanku.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari favorit semua orang. Mulai dari pelajar, pekerja, hingga orang tua. Tidak dipungkiri jika semua orang sibuk juga sangat menyukai hari ini. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menyusun hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Dan hal-hal menyenangkan itu biasanya berawal dengan bangun telat.

Dalam kamar mewah itu terlihat seorang wanita sedang tidur dengan pulas dengan posisi terlentang. Sinar matahari tak bisa menembus ruangan itu karena jendela yang terutup oleh tirai. Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku dan berakhir dengan tertidur pukul 2 pagi.

"Sehun.." Kai memanggil Sehun dari luar. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuk dua orang. Kai merasa Sehun masih belum bangun. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Gelap, itu yang menyambut Kai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar si wanita dan dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar nampannya tidak tumpah.

Tangan kanannya meraba maraba dinding sebagai tumpuan jalan. Ia tau dinding itu akan membawanya ke nakas meja sebalah ranjang. Kai berjalan hingga ia menemukan dimana letak meja kecil itu, dan meletakkan nampannya di sana.

Dengan lengkah besar ia menuruti _feeling-_ nya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dalam sekali tarikan tirai itu terangkat sempurna. Sinar matahari siang menyinari kamar si wanita. Tubuh wanita itu terbungkus selimut tebal.

"Heungghh.." Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia tau siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sehun bangunlah, apa kau tidak lapar?" Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan menarik bantal itu.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun tanpa membuka mata.

"10.30." Sehun membuka mata kirinya. Di samping ranjang Kai sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa kau sudah mandi?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat tampilan Kai. Kai berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang besar itu dan mengambil nampan dari atas nakas.

"Sudah. Dan aku juga baru selesai olah raga." Kai menempatkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang masih tidur terlentang.

"Bangun Sehun. _Breakfast in bed._ " Kai meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di antara tubuh mereka. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut itu menjauh. Kai kembali harus melotot karena tampilan Sehun.

Wanita cantik itu mengenakan sebuah kaos putih tanpa lengan berleher rendah hingga belahan dada itu telihat jelas. Warna putih itu membuat puting Sehun terlihat jelas dari luar. Dan sebuah celana tidur pendek yang bisa dibilang celana dalam berwarna biru muda berbahan katun. Celana dalam itu memang tidak bisa dibilang seksi karena ini tipe _high waist_ , tapi karena berbahan katun, membuat lekukan bentuk kewanitaan Sehun tercetak sempurna di sana.

"Ahh aku lapar sekali." Kai tersadar karena ucapan Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piring makanan mereka. _Pancake_ dengan selai coklat dan beberapa potong alpukat dan pisang. Serta dua cangkir teh inggris melengkapi sarapan atau _brunch_ mereka.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia melahap masakan Kai dengan santai, ia menikmati rasa manis dan tekstur lembut dalam mulutnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Sehun sesekali bercerita tentang-buku-buku yang ia baca dan Kai hanya menanggapi omongan Sehun sekenanya.

"Aku suka teh ini."

"Aku juga."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun meletakkan cangkir kosongnya kembali ke atas nampan.

"Tidak ada, Sehun apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" Kai menatap wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku bosan dan tidak memiliki kegiatan. Jadi apa kau mau ikut?"

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini. Segera mandi dan bawa beberapa gaun. Aku pikir kita akan menginap di sana." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berusaha membuangku." Kai menarik nafasnya dalam. Sehun memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku bersumpah akan memotong penisku jika aku membuangmu."

"Hiiii kau jorok sekali sih." Sehun menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau yang memancingku. Sudah cepat mandi sana. Jika sudah selesai pergilah ke kamarku, dan segera pilih beberapa gaun. Mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk dan Kai keluar segera.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kai. Di dalam kamar mandi lebih tepatnya. Sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sangat familiar olehnya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya ia segera menaikkan celananya.

" _Shittt.._ "

Celana dan boxernya terkena cairan putih miliknya. Bisa dibilang barusan ia keluar banyak. Ia segera melemparkan celananya ke bak khusus pakaian kotor, lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Sial memang nasibnya siang ini, berniat menyalakan kran air tapi malah kran itu terlepas hingga air tersembur kearahnya.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._ " Kai segera meletakkan kembali kran itu agar lubang air tertutup, dan berhasil. Semburan air itu terhenti. Kai mengamati sekitarnya. Genangan air tercipta di atas lantai.

"Terima kasih tuhan. Engkau menguji kesabaran hamba dengan baik. Hamba menunggu yang selanjutnya." Kai mengacungkan jempolnya menghadap langit-langit kamar mandinya seolah tuhan mendengarnya. Ia menarik pakaiannya dan melemparkannya pada bak pakaian.

Kai meraih alat pel yang ia simpan di laci bawah wastafel dan mulai mengepel. Tak disangka seorang CEO kaya dan sukses mengalami kesialan yang tidak keren. Setelah lantai dan wastafelnya kering, Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi tanpa handuk sambil bersiul.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin panjang dalam _walk in closet-nya_ untuk mengamati penampilannya. Rambut basahnya ia tarik ke belakang dan butiran-butiran air terlihat menempel pada kulitnya. Ia meraih handuk kecil dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kai berjalan menuju sebuah almari, namun belum sampai ia meraih knop almari, teriakan seorang wanita mengagetkannya.

"YYYAAAA..!" Sehun berdiri di antara kamar Kai dan _closet_ pria itu dengan wajah yang tertutup dua tangannya. Kai sama kagetnya dengan Sehun, ia bahkan sampai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ya..! ini bukan hutan!" Kai membalas teriakan Sehun.

"Kau.. telanjang?" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya. Kai baru sadar akan keadaannya kali ini. Ia kembali kaget dengan penampilannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutup kejantanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jika kau malu, berbaliklah Sehun." Kai mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Dan segera memilih dan mengenakan pakaiannya. _He keeps it cool._ Sehun berbalik dengan cepat.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun sambil mengenakan celana jeans-nya.

"Kau pikir aku buta?!" Si sinis Sehun kembali.

"Ya sudah biasa saja, akukan hanya bertanya."

"Sebenarnya dimana letak otakmu? Bukankah kau sudah mandi tadi? Atau kau melakukannya untuk menjebakku?"

"Kurang kerjaan sekali aku menjebakmu. Lagi pula, seharusnya kau senang telah melihat milikku yang berharga." Sehun melotot, pria ini sangat percaya diri.

"Senang apanya, aku merasa sial. Itumu sangat menjijikkan." Sehun masih bergidik saat secara tiba-tiba bayangan milik Kai muncul di kepalanya.

"Menjijikkan? Para wanita menyukai ini. Kau lugu _sih_ Sehun, jika kau bandingkan ukurannya dengan ukuran rata-rata pria aku yakin kau akan kagum." Sehun mendengar suara Kai menutup almarinya.

"Sushi dengan salmon segar diatasnya dan salad rumput laut yang lezat. Sushi dengan salmon segar diatasnya dan salad rumput laut yang lezat. Sushi dengan salmon segar diatasnya dan salad rumput laut yang lezat. Sushi dengan salmon segar diatasnya dan salad rumput laut yang lezat.." Sehun merapalkan kalimat itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Kai tertawa mendengar rancuan _absurd_ Sehun, ia merasa terhibur oleh wanita ini.

"Dasar gila! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan temui aku di luar." Kai melalui tubuh Sehun dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Setelah Kai ke luar Sehun dengan segera menuju almarinya untuk memilih-milih pakaiannya dengan merapalkan kalimat sushi-nya agar bayangan tubuh Kai tidak kembali.

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Atau lebih tepatnya ke atap rumah Kai. Angin berhembus kencang. Sehun berjalan pelan, kini pandangannya bertatapan langsung dengan laut lepas. Rumahnya.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya." Tanya Sehun.

"Kau akan tau." Kai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun dan menggandeng tangan wanita itu begitu ia menyadari Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap lautan.

"Kita akan naik ini?!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah helikopter dengan wajah skiptisnya.

"Ya, perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu lama jika ditempuh dengan mobil. Dan kurasa helikopter bukanlah hal buruk. Perkenalkan, namanya Diana Roxy." Kai membukakan satu pintu untuk Sehun.

"Aku pikir aku ingin muntah."

"Ayolah Sehun. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Kai mengenakan sabuk pengaman Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kita akan terbang sangat tinggi?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Sehun dengarkan aku, selama ada aku kau akan baik-baik saja. Pegang ucapanku." Kai mencium tangan Sehun beberapa kali dan menutup pintu helikopter itu. Kai meletakkan barang-barang mereka di bangku belakang dan berpindah ke kursi kemudi.

Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan beberapa tombol. Sehun terlihat tidak baik. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena gelisah. Ini pengalaman pertama baginya. Selama ini ia hanya mengamati -benda yang orang-orang sebut sebagai helikopter- dari laut. Dan tidak terbayangkan sedikitpun olehnya untuk bedara di dalam benda itu.

Cupp..

"Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tak perlu takut." Kai mengecup leher Sehun dan berbisik di telinga wanita itu. Sehun menoleh pada Kai, dan Kai kembali mengecup pipi putih itu. Kai memakaikan sebuah _headphone_ pada Sehun sebelum ia kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Sehun mendengar percakapan Kai dengan orang lain dari _headphone-nya._ Seperti orang pusat yang akan mengoperasikan jalur perjalanan mereka. Sehun tidak mendengarkan dengan baik percakapan mereka, karena pikirannya teralihkan dengan baling-baling helikopter yang tiba-tiba berputar dengan kencang.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat suara memekakkan telinga itu terdengar. Kai melirik pada Sehun sekilas, kemudian ia mengalihkan kembali fokusnya pada helikopter yang ia kemudikan. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman saat ia rasa helikopter itu sudah tak menapak tanah.

Telinganya memekak karena tekanan udara yang berubah drastis. Rasanya seperti akan tuli. Kai menerbangkan Diana Roxy semakin tinggi. Sehun masih memejamkan mata. Saat Kai merasa ketinggiannya stabil, ia mematikan beberapa mesin dan mengubahnya cara kemudinya menjadi _autopilot._

"Sehun buka matamu." Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun. Kulit wanita itu berubah menjadi sangat dingin, wajar saja jika merasa grogi pasti jari kaki dan tanganmu akan berubah dingin. Sehun membuka matanya pelan. Mereka terbang diatas gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Apa kau merasa tidak baik?" Kai mencium tangan Sehun. Entah kebiasaan yang dimulai dari kapan, tapi ia selalu melakukan itu saat Sehun merasa gelisah.

"Aku pikir ini tidak terlalu buruk." Sehun berusaha tersenyum sedikit.

"Pemandangan ini akan jauh lebih indah di malam hari."

"Lain kali ajak aku terbang dimalam hari kalau begitu."

"Aku akan sering mengajakmu melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan." Sehun mengamati pemandangan dibawahnya. Gedung-gedung tinggi seolah seukuran dengan miniatur. Gumpalan awan putih membuat suasana menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Sehun kagum dengan sekitarnya. Kata mengagumkan atau menakjubkan tak akan seimbang dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Pemandangan perkotaan itu berubah seiring waktu. Gedung-gedung tinggi berubah menjadi pemandangan alam yang indah. Bukan pantai, tapi pegunungan. Pegunungan dengan lembah hijau yang terlihat subur. Ranting-ranting pepohonan yang tertiup angin seolah melambai pada alam sekitarnya. Sungai dengan air yang jernih menjadi penghiasnya.

"Ini indah sekali.." Sehun terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Aku tau kau akan menyukainya." Kai merendahkan ketinggian Diana Roxy. Diujung bukit itu Sehun melihat ada sebuah rumah mewah berukuran sedang dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan.

"Siapa yang memiliki rumah di area terpencil seperti ini?" Sehun menoleh pada Kai.

"Ini bukan area terpencil Sehun. Ini adalah salah satu _vacation_ _resort_ terkenal di Amerika."

"Lalu dimana rumah-rumah lainnya?"

"Kebanyakan vila-vila di area seperti ini tidak berdekatan. Karena fungsi vila ini untuk berlibur dan untuk orang-orang yang sangat menyukai privasi."

"Hhmm.. dapat dimengerti." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Di atas rumah itu terlihat sebuah helipad berbentuk lingkaran. Sehun mulai merasa takut karena mesin Diana Roxy yang berubah menjadi lebih keras seiring Kai merendahkan posisi mereka. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat getaran itu menghebat. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya mesin itu berhenti.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang penerbangan ini?" Kai melepas _headphone_ Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengemudikan helikopter?"

"Lebih dari sepuluh tahun kurasa."

"Baguslah, paling tidak aku tau kau profesional dalam bidang ini."

"Memangnya mengapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku hampir mati?!" Kai tidak membalas perkataan Sehun. Ia turun dan mengambil tongkat jalan Sehun serta tas peralatan mereka. Kai membantu Sehun turun dari Diana Roxy. Di depan pintu masuk berdiri seorang pria tua.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona." Orang itu membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Terimakasih Jack."

"Saya telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan tuan dan nona untuk hari ini dan besok."

"Terima kasih"/ "Bagus." Jawaban yang berbeda itu menunjukkan kepribadian mereka.

"Mengapa kau selalu bersikap manis pada orang lain dan tidak padaku?"

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Mereka berjalan mengikuti Jack.

"Aku bahkan membantumu melakukan apapun, apa begini caramu berterima kasih?"

"Maaf tuan, nona, ini adalah kamar nona Sehun. Sesuai permintaan tuan, saya menyiapkan kamar nona Sehun di lantai satu. Dan kamar tuan di sebelahnya. Bahan makanan telah siap di salam kulkas. Semoga tuan dan nona menikmati liburan anda."

" _Thank_ Jack. Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Jack membungkukkan badanna sebelum keluar. Rumah mewah lain milik Kai Kim yang berada di perbukitan dengan hawa yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Bukankah wajar bagi seorang pengusaha kaya memiliki rumah mewah di bebagai tempat?

"Masuklah Sehun." Kai membukakan pintu kamar Sehun dan ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"mengapa kita disini? Bukankah kita akan jalan-jalan?"

"Memang." Jawab Kai sambil berjalan menuju arah jendela. Kai meletakkan tas Sehun di lantai dekat sebuah meja.

"Tapi disini sama saja dengan di rumah. Kita tetap berada dalam rumah. Aku tidak tau kau berubah menjadi sebodoh ini." Sehun memutar matanya. Sehun berjalan menuju Kai.

"Kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang tidak bisa kita lakukan di rumah Sehun. Percayalah." Kai menghadap Sehun.

" _Like what?_ " Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menonton tv." Dan Kai merasa tonjokan keras pada pinggang kirinya.

"Aaww.. Kau ini sebenarnya preman atau apa sih?" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mengabaikan Kai sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari pada ini kepadamu jika kau membuat pengorbananku menaiki Diana Roxy terbuang sia-sia." Sehun berdiri di depan Kai.

"Pengorbanan pantatku?! Aku yang membawamu kesini, dan kau hanya duduk diam menikmati pemandangan. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak menikmati perjalanan tadi, dasar wanita jadi-jadian."

"Awwww.. jangan menggigitku!" Kai berteriak saat ia merasa Sehun menancapkan giginya di dada kiri Kai.

"Kau yang memulai!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, jika kau tertarik ikut aku jika tidak aku bisa pergi sendiri." Kai berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun.

"Memangnya kemana?" Sehun mengikuti Kai.

"Ikut saja." Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah megah itu. Rumah megah yang sebenarnya Kai sewakan untuk tempat berlibur. Sehun terperangah melihat pemandangan di sana. Pegunungan hijau menyapa indra penglihatannya. Pepohonan dengan daun berbagai warna menghiasi taman kecil itu. Air mancur dengan tiga patung putri menjadi pusat taman belakang ini.

Sehun kagum dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan lautan luas yang berkarang, tapi daratan tinggi yang penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Lokasi yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Rumah ini terletak diujung sebuah tebing yang sama sekali tidak terjal. Tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau dengan bunga warna-warni kecil menjadi hal yang tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

"Ahh indah sekali.." Sehun berjalan dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukai ini." Kai mendudukan diri di atas rerumputan hijau itu. Sehun menempatkan diri di samping Kai. Gips dikakinya membuat pergerakan Sehun sedikit terganggu.

"Ahh sulit sekali duduk di tanah dengan gips ini." Kata Sehun setelah ia menempatkan pantatnya di rerumputan dengan sempurna.

"Kau harus memakainya terus agar cepat sembuh Sehun." Kata Kai sambil mengusap gips kaki Sehun.

"Aku tau." Sehun menidurkan dirinya, dan Kai mengikuti pergerakan Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tau aku adalah pria yang selalu berpikir rasional. Dan tak pernah terbesitkan di kepalaku bahwa mahluk seperti kalian benar-benar nyata." Kai memandang langit cerah dengan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas mereka.

"Ya, maaf untuk mengatakan ini tapi yang kau percayai itu tidak benar." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya menghadap Kai.

"Banyak sekali film-film yang memuat cerita tentang para _mermaid_ yang menggoda pelaut saat mereka berlayar dan berakhir dengan berita kematian." Kai berusaha memancing agar Sehun mau bercerita lebih jauh tanpa batas pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tau ada film seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya." Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai menegang, Sehun tidak menyalahkan pernyataan Kai.

"Dalam film itu para _mermaid_ akan terpancing oleh senandungan para nelayan pada malam hari. Dan para nelayan itu akan terhipnotis dengan kecantikan mereka." Kai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan saat mereka terpancing mendekat pada kami, kami akan menarik mereka kedasar laut hingga mereka mati tenggelam." Sehun melanjutkan cerita Kai. Mau tak mau Kai harus percaya pada cerita Sehun.

"Tidakkah itu terdengar jahat? Kalian tidak memikirkan bahwa nelayan-nelayan itu memiliki keluarga yang harus dinafkahi." Kai menahan keterkejutannya dengan baik. Ia berusaha menjaga perkataan agar ia tak terdengar mencuri informasi dari Sehun.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kami tetap hidup. Dengan membuat manusia percaya." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai.

"Kalian seperti mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk bertahan hidup." Terdengar sekali jika Kai tidak setuju dengan alasan Sehun.

"Bukankah memang begitu cara alam bekerja? Kalian para manusia menamainya dengan rantai makanan." Seperti biasa Sehun selalu memiliki kalimat yang tepat untuk menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Tetap saja kalian membunuh sesuatu yang hidup untuk kelangsungan hidup kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan manusia yang berburu hewan-hewan laut untuk dikonsumsi? Bukankah hewan laut itu hidup? Bahkan di dunia ini banyak manusia yang membunuh manusia lainnya. Bukankah mereka lebih buruk dari kami?" Sehun terpancing dengan lingkaran argumen yang Kai ciptakan.

"Tidak semua manusia membunuh manusia lainnya Sehun. Tapi bukankah manusia selalu ada dipuncak rantai makanan? Manusia diciptakan untuk hidup di dunia dan bebas mengeksplorasi semua hal yang ada di bumi."

"Manusia selalu lekat dengan sifat egois dan percaya diri. Mereka akan mempercayai sesuatu yang mereka anggap benar tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti situasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Manusia memiliki rantai makanan yang mereka ciptakan, sama halnya dengan kami." Sehun mulai merasa darahnya mengalir dengan cepat.

"Kau benar, kami memang egois dan sangat percaya diri." Kai membawa kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya di atas tanah.

"Begitu juga kami. Kami adalah mahluk yang egois dan selalu berpikir bahwa kami adalah mahluk terbaik di dunia kami. Dan kami akan melakukan apapun untuk kelangsungkan hidup kami."

"Sepertinya kalian sangat menyukai daging manusia." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, hanya sebuah opini dari Kai. Dengan maksud terselubung. Mengorek informasi dengan menyatakan opini yang belum tentu benar. Kai memang pintar bermain taktik.

"Daging manusia mengandung banyak darah, dan menurut kami darah manusia tidak memiliki rasa yang lezat. Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mencerna maksudku." Kenyataan lain menghantam Kai, mereka tidak membunuh para nelayan untuk dimakan.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa dengan membunuh manusia kalian bisa bertahan hidup. Aku yakin aku tidak salah mendengar." Kai menoleh pada Sehun, ia melihat pergerakan Sehun yang terlihat gelisah.

"Dulu, dalam sebuah kapal nelayan sederhana, biasanya terdapat tiga atau empat orang. Kami akan menarik orang-orang itu dan meninggalkan seseorang untuk menyebarkan cerita tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan mata terpejam, ia menahan sesuatu yang menyakiti tubuhnya.

"Jika boleh aku simpulkan, kalian mengambil nyawa demi tersebarnya cerita tentang keberadaan kalian." Kai tersenyum sarkastik pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Setiap ada manusia yang percaya dengan keberadaan kami, seorang _mermaid_ akan terlahir." Fakta yang tidak rasional membuat Kai tak berkedip. Sehun menghadapkan kepalaanya pada Kai.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini, kau membuat badanku kembali sakit." Sehun meletakkan nada rengekan kecil dalam kalimatnya. Kai yang tersadar langsung menarik Sehun mendekat. Ia menarik dan menaruh kepala Sehun agar berbantalkan lengannya. Kai memiringkan posisi Sehun agar mereka bisa saling berpelukan.

"Tenanglah aku disini." Kai menciumi wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada tiap sentuhan yang Kai berikan. Bagaimana permukaan bibir lembut itu menyentuh kulit panasnya dan bagaimana kedua lengan kokoh Kai yang memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan intim.

"Kaii.."

Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Kai agar mereka semakin erat. Ciuman Kai berpindah ke telinga kiri Sehun. Suara kecupan-kecupan basah itu membuat Sehun meremang. Suara Sehun seolah menjadi penyemangat Kai. Nafas Sehun terdengar memberat. Dan pegangannya pada pinggang Kai mengerat.

Kai membawa kakinya untuk memerangkap tubuh Sehun dan mendorong tubuh bagian bawah Sehun semakin mendekat padanya tanpa membuat kaki kanan Sehun terjepit. Pergerakan yang bagus, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak protes dan hanya mengikuti aturan permainan Kai. Kai menyampingkan rambut Sehun yang menutupi area leher.

Dan di sana Kai mulai mengukir lukisan kesat matanya. Bibir dan lidah itu sebagai kuas dan saliva sebagai tintanya sedangkan kulit Sehun berperan sebagai kanvas putih. Sehun sedikit tersentak saat merasa lidah itu bermain dan menyapa lembut kulitnya. Namun tidak dipungkiri ia menikmati kegiatan yang sedang si lidah kerjakan.

Kecupan basah itu membuat Sehun gila. Ia merasa ada sesuatu aneh dalam dirinya yang tak menginginkan kegiatan ini berhenti. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasa sangat tidak senang saat Kai memainkan lidahnya di area telinganya, dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak memberi penolakan sedikitpun dan terkesan sangat menerima.

Kai memindahkan posisinya. Sehun terlentang beralaskan rerumputan sedangkan Kai mengukung tubuh ramping Sehun di bawahnya. Sehun membuka matanya saat merasa Kai hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku pikir para nelayan itu tidak normal jika tidak terhipnotis dengan kecantikanmu." Sehun bersemu. Kai melihat pipi putih bersemburat merah, ia langsung menciumi kedua sisinya bergantian. Ia menarik dua lengan Sehun agar memeluk lehernya. Dan Sehun kembali menurut. Kai berhenti saat bibir Sehun menyentuh dagunya.

"Sehun, aku tau ini terdengar kurang ajar, tapi bolehkan aku mencium bibirmu?"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan air muka serius. Sehun terpaku dengan pandangan mata Kai yang mengarah dari menatap bibirnya dan berpindah menatap matanya. Lidah Sehun kelu, dan otaknya membeku. Ia tak bisa merangkai kalimat apapun saat memandang iris colkat itu. Pandangan Sehun berpindah pada bibir tebal yang sering menjamah kulitnya. Sehun menelan ludahnnya, dan itu membuat Kai tersenyum karena tingkah polos si wanita cantik.

"Jika kau keberatan aku tidak akan memaksa Sehun." Kai mencium hidung mancung Sehun sekilas. Saat ia hendak menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun, ia merasa lengan Sehun mengerat.

"Cium bibirku." Dan dua kata dari Sehun itu membuat Kai menghentikan niatnya untuk menyingkir dari atas Sehun. Kai tersenyum dan mengecup bibir merah muda yang selalu ia inginkan. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembut seolah menikmati tekstur kenyal bibir ranum itu. Sehun belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan mereka kali ini. Ia tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa.

Mau membalaspun ia tak bisa, ia belum berani menggerakkan bibirnya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak tau bagaimana ia harus membalas ciuman Kai. Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan Kai bermain-main dengan bibirnya.

Kai mengecup bibir atas dan bibir bawa Sehun bergantian. Ia tersenyum dalam tiap kecupannya. Setelah puas dengan kecupan, Kai mengajak lidah dan giginya ikut serta dalam permainannya kali ini. Bibir bawah itu ia kulum lembut, lidah itu membelai permukaan bibir Sehun dengan sapuan pelan. Kai mengapit bibir Sehun diantara giginya dan menariknya pelan karena gemas.

Sehun tidak membalas dan Kai mengerti mengapa. Seolah diberi mainan baru, fokus Kai hanya pada bibir itu. Jilat, kulum, gigit, hisap dan kecup, begitu seterusnya. Kai bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang menyapa wajahnya, ia tau Sehun mulai rileks. Bibir atas dan bawah itu ia kulum bersamaan. Menghisap mereka dengan lembut supaya Sehun tidak kesakitan.

Kai merasa bagian privatnya mulai tumbuh karena kegiatan intim mereka. Sesak dan sakit mulai ia rasakan. Tapi katakanlah ia berego tinggi. Ia masih tak memperdulikan itu, sepertinya Kai sangat fokus dalam kegiatannya kali ini. Angin berhembus kencang, langit mulai gelap. Kai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sehun.." Sehun membuka matanya.

"Kau sangat manis." Kai mengusap lelehan saliva di ujung bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau sangat pintar berciuman. Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku pria dewasa Sehun. Tentu aku pernah melakukannya." Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi Kai yang menindih tubuh Sehun dan kedua lengan Sehun yang masih mengalung pada leher Kai.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya. Sehun yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan untuk Kai.

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai?" Kai menunjukkan senyuman miringnya pada Sehun. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan itu segamblang ini.

"Aku tidak menyukai saat kau melakukan hal-hal yang kau lakukan padaku pada wanita lain." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu?" Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar mengarah kepadanya.

"Jangan melakukan itu selain padaku." Sehun menarik tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Kai terkekeh karena Sehun sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berbicara pada wanita lain?" Kai menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kalau itu boleh." Sehun membawa tangannya memainkan anak rambut Kai.

"Lalu apa yang tidak boleh?" Kai mengecup hidung Sehun.

"Ahh entahlah.. lupakan saja." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih tongkat jalannya. Kai tersenyum karena tingkah Sehun. Kai berdiri dan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Pipi Sehun memerah, Kai yakin semburat merah kali ini tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit apapun untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menikmati makan malamnya?" ada alasan tak kesat mata yang membuat mereka kali ini tidak saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas atau saling mengejek.

"Aku menikmatinya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Apa kau ingin minum? Besok hari Minggu, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita menikmati malam ini dengan sedikit alkohol." Kai menuangkan anggur ke delam gelasnya.

"Aku pikir segelas saja cukup."

"Segelas? kita lihat saja apa segelas cukup untukmu." Kai menuangkan minuman itu untuk Sehun.

"Mengapa kau tidak pindah ke sini saja? dari pada di Malibu." Sehun mulai berani bertanya pada Kai.

"Di sini memang nyaman, tapi tempat ini terlalu jauh dari kantorku. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di sebuah perumahan mewah. Suasana yang selalu sama kadang membuatmu sangat jenuh, saat kau melihat ke luar jendela kau akan mendapati rumah-rumah lain. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik."

"Dan kau memutuskan pindah ke Malibu karena lautnya?"

"Tepat. Deburan ombak itu memberi kesan tenang dan menyejukkan."

"Apa kau selalu tinggal sendirian?" Sehun merasa ia belum cukup tau banyak tentang Kai, dan ia merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Ya, selama 15 tahun terakhir aku selalu tinggal bersama Brenda. Dia yang mengurus rumah. Dan kali ini aku ingin tinggal sendirian. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu kau gagalkan." Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Kau akan bebas setelah dua bulan, tenang saja." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum memamerkan taring kecilnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin 15 tahun sendirian dan hanya bersama Brenda, apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Kai tersedak anggurnya.

"Tidak Sehun, Brenda memiliki keluarga dan telah memiliki dua orang putra. Ia hanya bekerja padaku sampai pukul 5 sore, dan setelahnya ia akan pulang."

"Ia bilang ia sangat dekat denganmu."

"Ya, kami sangat dekat. Saat suaminya meninggal, ia sangat terpuruk dan itu yang membuatku tergugah untuk membantunya." Kai memandang Sehun.

"Membantunya dalam bentuk?"

"Dalam bentuk finansial. Aku yang membiayai kedua putranya hingga ke universitas."

"Kau lumayan juga."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku orang jahat?"

"Bukan begitu, bagiku kau terlihat seperti _fuckboy_ yang membeli semuanya dengan uang."

" _Fuckboy_?Itu dulu Sehun." Kai terkekeh mendengar kata itu dari Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan melepas gelar terpandangmu itu?"

"Karena sekarang aku memiliki bayi besar yang selalu ingin diperhatikan." Kai tersenyum miring.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Sehun berpura-pura tak mengerti makud Kai, ia kembali menegak minumannya.

"Seorang wanita cantik yang selalu merengek saat akan ditinggal kerja. Ia bisa berubah dari wanita yang sangat manja dan manis menjadi wanita yang sangat galak dan berkalimat pedas." Sehun tertawa kecil karena kalimat Kai.

"Dan wanita itu bukan bayi Kai. Dia seorang wanita dewasa."

"Kau benar, ia memang wanita dewasa. Tapi bagiku ia tidak lebih dari remaja labil yang masih dalam masa puber."

"Masa puber!? Wanita itu berumur ratusan tahun diatasmu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?" Sehun tertawa dalam air muka tidak percayanya.

"Benarkah? Ia bahkan merona saat kucium bibirnya."

"KAAIII..!" Sehun memekik saat dengan gampangnya ia bercerita tentang kejadian siang tadi. Wajah Sehun kembali memerah, dan hal itu membuat tawaan Kai pecah.

" _See?_ Sepertinya kita harus lebih sering melakukannya, agar kau terbiasa." Kai masih menggoda Sehun. Sehun segera meraih piringnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hei hei apa kau marah, ayolah Sehun.." Sikap Sehun membuat Kai tak ingin berhenti menggodanya. Sehun mengabaikan Kai sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada pria itu. Kai berjalan mengikuti Sehun dengan santai dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sehun memasuki kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun pada Kai. Ia segera meraih sebuah buku dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" Sehun masih tidak menjawab.

"Hei aku bertanya padamu." Kai memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sehun lalu merebut buku itu.

"Sisa pertanyaanmu habis siang tadi. Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun darimu." Sehun menunjukkan nada sinisnya. Tapi sungguh, di mata Kai Sehun sangat menggemaskan. Merajuk dengan nada manja selalu menjadi Sehun favorit Kai.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Kai terkekeh karena Sehun menyadari introgasinya siang tadi.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"Kau pintar." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun, dan secara otomatis Sehun menundukkan kepalanya agar Kai bisa lebih mudah mengusapnya.

"Dan juga cantik dan menggemaskan." Kai masih mengusap kepalanya. Sehun menikmati belaian-belaian itu.

"Mendekatlah." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar bersandar padanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan lengan kiri dan membelai sisi kiri kepala Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Karena tadi aku banyak bertanya, sekarang kau boleh menanyaiku. Tentang apapun, dan tanpa batas pertanyaan." Ada sebuah almari besar dengan cermin lebar di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain tanpa harus menengokkan kepala.

"Mengapa kau senang tinggal sendiri?" awal yang baik.

"Karena aku sudah dewasa, dan seorang manusia dewasa tidak tinggal dengan orang tua mereka." Kai tak berhenti mengusap Sehun.

"Tidakkah kau jenuh jika hidupmu hanya sekitar pergi ke kantor dan pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku memiliki kegiatan lain Sehun. Jika pekerjaanku selesai tepat waktu aku akan mengunjungi club malam atau minum dengan teman di kafe."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di club malam? Kau senang berdansa?" Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Bisa dibilang tidak. Karena 85% tujuanku pergi ke club bukan untuk berdansa."

"Untuk mencari wanita?" Sehun membuka matanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu melalui cermin.

"Itu tujuan lain, tapi minum juga salah satu tujuanku ke sana." Kai menelan ludahnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh ikut jika kau pergi ke club? Aku ingin mencobanya." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya pada Kai.

"Mencoba apa?"

"Kau tau, berdansa dengan pria terdengar menyenangkan." Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Satu-satunya pria yang akan berdansa denganmu saat itu adalah aku." Kai berhenti mengusap kepala Sehun dan membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau denganmu. Kau sering mencoba wanita lain, dan aku juga ingin dengan pria lain." Sehun protes pada Kai.

"Percayalah kau tidak akan menyukai mereka. Berdansa yang kau maksud berbeda dengan berdansa yang terjadi dalam club."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke club dan di sana kau akan mengerti." Kai mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Dan Sehun terpaku seketika.

"Apa kau sering berciuman dengan wanita?" pertanyaa spontan muncul dalam benak Sehun karena Kai yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Tidak juga, aku bukan tipe pria yang senang mencium wanita saat kami sedang melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?" Kai harus mengerti bahwa Sehun sangat polos dengan kata-kata yang ambigu.

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Jika aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya." Sehun menyundul dagu Kai dengan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku bukan tipe pria yang senang mencium wanita, jika kami tidak terlalu dekat."

"Aku yakin kita tidak terlalu dekat. Jadi jangan terlalu sering menciumku."

"Bukankah posisi kita sangat dekat sekarang? Lagi pula kita telah melihat seluruh tubuh satu sama lain." Kai kembali membelai Sehun. Sehun memandang Kai dari cermin depannya dengan mata melotot. Kai tertawa karena Sehun tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kai menarik bantal Sehun. Tapi Sehun memeluk bantalnya erat. Kai menggelitiki Sehun hingga bantal Sehun terbuang ke lantai.

"Kaii berhentiii!"

"Baiklah baiklah.." Kai tertawa melihat Sehun yang berantakan. Sehun merengut, ia meraih tongkat jalannya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Pukul delapan malam seharusnya langit mulai gelap, tapi saat kau berada di belahan dunia lain dengan empat musim, di musim panas jam delapan malam akan terasa seperti jam tiga sore.

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu.. emm.. telanjang..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tau Kai berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tau." Kai meraih dagu Sehun agar melihat ke arahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir itu.

"Sehun apa kau keberatan jika mulai sekarang aku akan sering mencium bibirmu? Kau membuatku kecanduan." Kata Kai sambil mengusap bibir ranum Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mengangguk setelah beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi kurasa aku akan terbiasa dengan hal itu." Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Kai tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sehun lagi. Sehun masih belum terbiasa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tangannya ia letakkan pada dada bidang Kai. sedangkan Kai meraih pinggang ramping Sehun dan membelainya pelan. Mereka memejamkan mata. Menikmati suasana yang memanas. Nafas mereka beradu, Kai menyesuaikan nafasnya dengan nafas Sehun. Ia bukan tipe pria yang senang mencium, tapi bukan berati ia pencium yang payah. Kai menjilati bibir Sehun berulang kali hingga terdengar suara kecipakan khas orang berciuman.

Kai menarik Sehun agar duduk di atas meja di balkon itu, lalu ia duduk di kursi balkon dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Sehun. Ia memeluk pinggang Sehun agar Sehun mendekat padanya. Sehun menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi Kai hingga tubuh Kai terapit oleh kedua kaki Sehun. Kai meraih kedua lengan Sehun agar memeluk tubuhnya.

Ciuman Kai pindah ke leher Sehun. Ia menggigit dan menghisapnya pelan. Sehun merasa geli, tapi ia tak ingin berhenti. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia menikmati perasaan aneh saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang hanya karena lidah Kai yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Kai menjilat dan mengecup leher Sehun pelan. Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Tubuhnya menegang saat jemari Kai membelai pinggangnya.

"Kaii..aku-"

TBC

Eeeeaaaaa.. ngak jadi NC XD

Full Kaihun nih guys.. gtw mood author naik turun soalnya jadinya gini deh.

Buat kalian yang nungguin NC, sabar dulu ya.. pelan-pelan biar ceritanya enak..

Disini rahasia mermaid aku ungkap pelan-pelan, bagi yang ngerasa ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele ya maap..

Chapter ini Sehunnya author bikin nggak terlalu garang, karena di ff ini dia itu polos banget dan nggak pernah dianeh-anehin sm cowok. Jadi Sehun itu intinya lagi bingung.

Makasih yang udah nungguin dan ngasih review, dan makasih juga yang udah nyempetin mampir tapi cm baca doang.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan dan mohon reviewnya temen-temen XOXO..

Third story of Redaddict


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sehun POV.

"Kaii.. Aku harus ke toilet." Kai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menggendongku ke toilet dalam kamar. Aku sebenarnya masih bingung, mengapa ia menggendongku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Entahlah, aku hanya memeluk punggung lebar Kai dari depan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan keluar, panggil aku jika sudah selesai." Kai kembali tersenyum, aku merasa sangat canggung, tapi Kai tidak. Ia malah terlihat menikmati semua kegiatan kami. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Aku memandang penampilanku dari cermin wastafel. Pakaianku berantakan dan ada bercak keunguan disekitar leher dan dadaku. Kupikir Kai menghisap terlalu kuat. Bibirku bahkan berdarah karena ciuman tadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke toilet bukan karena ingin buang air kecil atau apa, tapi karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang licin di area kewanitaanku.

" _What the hell?!"_ Ada lendir yang keluar dari dalamku. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang terjadi? Aku meraba cairan bening itu. Apa ini?

"Apa aku sakit?" ini sedikit menjijikkan, aku segera mengelapnya dengan tisu toilet. Celana dalamku bahkan basah karena cairan ini. Aku adalah _mermaid_ yang tak pernah sakit-sakitan, anehnya lagi aku merasa tidak sakit dibagian manapun. Cairan itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

"Ahh.. kenapa ini?" ku pakai kembali celana dalamku setelah membersihkan area kewanitaanku. Kai bilang aku harus memanggilnya saat aku selesai? Berjalan sendiri lebih baik. Aku sidikit tertatih karena tidak bisa bertumpu pada kaki kananku. Asalkan pelan-pelan aku akan baik-baik saja. Kubuka pintu toilet itu dan di atas ranjang aku melihat Kai yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aku melihat tongkat jalanku ada di sebelah ranjang. Kai berjalan menghampiriku, aku yakin dia akan menggendongku lagi.

"Aku tadi bilang untuk memanggilkukan? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?" Kai mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkanku ke ranjang. Aku tau dia tau bahwa aku merasa canggung, karena itu dia memilih tersenyum dan duduk di sampingku menyandar pada _head bed_.

"Kai aku pikir aku sakit." Kai menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Kakimu sakit lagi?" Ia mengusap kaki kananku yang bergips.

"Tidak bukan itu." Aku masih menimbang-nimbang, haruskah aku bercerita kepadanya? tapi ini sangat memalukan. Aku akan terlihat bodoh jika bercerita tentang itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sakit?" sepertinya dia berusaha membaca ekspresiku.

"Tidak ada." Aku berkata jujur, memang tidak ada yang membuatku kesakitan.

"Berarti kau tidak sakit." Kai mengusak kepalaku.

"Aku sakit, tapi tidak ada rasanya." Aku menampik tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau bahwa kau sakit?" Kai mencampur nada tanyanya dengan sedikit tawaan.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit memalukan." Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus memulai. Jika aku memilih untuk tidak bercerita, bagaimana jika penyakit ini menyebar dan aku bisa mati? Aku harus bertanya pada Kai, mungkin ia tau aku harus bagaimana.

"Kau tidak perlu malu padaku Sehun."

"Jadi aku merasa aneh." Sungguh ini sangat sulit.

"Karena?"

"Ada sesuatu yang muncul dari.."

"Dari apa?"

"Eemm.."

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah menemukan kata yang tepat."

"Dari dalam diriku?" Aku menelan ludahku.

"Kau aneh, kemana Sehun yang pintar berbicara?"

"Ini sungguh sulit untuk dijelaskan, aku harus menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu." Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau hanya perlu bercerita tentang apa yang kau rasakan, bukan melakukan pengakuan kejahatan Sehun." Aku rasa Kai benar, tapi ini sangat salah. Kepercayadirianku lenyap begitu saja.

"Baiklah, jadi mengapa aku pikir aku sedang sakit? Karena.." Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Saat aku berada dalam toilet tadi," _Oh lord it's fucking difficult._

"Aku menemukan lendir bening yang keluar dari bagian privatku." _Linggis mana linggis?!_ Wajahku memerah, sangat memalukan sungguh. Aku menekuk kaki kiriku dan memeluknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dalam pelukan tanganku. Aku tidak mendengar reaksi Kai, ia hanya diam saja. Bagaimana ini? aku merasa sangat bodoh.

"Emm Sehun." Aku merasa merinding mendengar suaranya, kumohon jangan katakan sesuatu yang membuatku takut.

"Aku tidak tau kau sepolos ini." Aku merasa Kai mencium lenganku.

"Apa itu berbahaya?" Aku masih tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tidak. Itu berarti kau normal." Normal katanya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Normal apanya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengalami hal aneh ini."

"Hal itu juga terjadi padaku percayalah, tapi hanya pada waktu tertentu." Aku mendengar Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi mengapa kita mengalami itu?"

"Karena kau tau hal yang kita lakukan tadi? Memancing hormon dalam tubuh kita untuk memproduksi lendir itu."

"Berciuman maksudmu? Aku bahkan pernah berciuman dengan teman-temanku." Kai kaget mendengar penuturanku.

"Apa kau tau arti kata seksual?" Aku melihat telinga Kai memerah.

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Berciuman dan berpelukan adalah termasuk sentuhan seksual, ditambah lagi jika kita melakukannya dengan lawan jenis. Saat tubuh dan pikiranmu menerima sentuhan-sentuhan itu maka hormon di tubuhmu akan meningkat dan memproduksi lendir itu." Apa ini hal yang sangat privasi? Aku merasa bodoh karena bertanya.

"Lalu mengapa harus lendir? Apa kau juga mengalaminya?"

"Karena lendir itu akan mempermudah membantu pada kegiatan intim yang selanjutnya. Ya aku juga mengalaminya. Tapi sedikit berbeda, karena aku seorang pria. Sehun, aku pikir aku bisa gila jika kau terlalu polos begini, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?" Kai mengusak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan.

"Aku tidak tau sungguh. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat kau berlendir?"

"..." Kai diam dan menatapku. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tidak perlu kau jawab jika kau tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin tau cara penanganan yang tepat jika aku mengeluarkannya lagi." Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Sehun, aku bingung haruskah aku bercerita tentang hal ini atau tidak. Karena aku tidak yakin kau tau bagaimana. Ahh.."

"Jangan buat aku penasaran jika kau tidak ingin aku bertanya lebih jauh." Aku sangat kesal saat seseorang mulai bercerita tapi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hal yang ingin kau ketahui itu sangat berbau intim dan bersifat sangat privat. Apa kau yakin masih ingin mendengarnya?"

"Ya."

"Carilah hal-hal seperti itu di internet. Kuharap kau mengerti, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu." Apa ini sangat memalukan?

"Baiklah."

"Setelah kau mengetahui artinya, aku akan berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu. Dan jangan menjadi canggung kepadaku karena hal ini." Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, sepertinya ia memberiku ruang agar aku leluasa mencari jawaban dari rasa penasaranku. Ia keluar dari kamarku. Kuraih ponsel baru itu dari dalam tas kecilku. Dan jawaban-jawaban yang kudapat dari google membuatku tercengang tak percaya.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Akhir pekan mereka lalui dengan menyenangkan. Mereka jarang berdebat karena hal-hal kecil dan Kai merasa sangat bebas dari kepenatan pekerjaannya. Hari Minggu menjadi salah satu hari termengagumkan bagi Sehun. Kai mengajak Sehun berjalan-jalan di hutan dan berburu rusa. Ya, Kai mengajak Sehun berburu, awalnya Sehun menolaknya karena ia sangat tidak tertarik. Tapi saat melihat Kai yang membidik hewan-hewan itu ia tertarik untuk mencobanya. Siapa sangka berburu bisa sangat menyenangkan.

Dan kembalilah mereka pada realita hidup. Kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing. Kai yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan hobi barunya, menulis. Akhir-akhir ini semenjak ia mendapat sebuah laptop baru dari Kai, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya menulis. Kebanyakan ia menulis perbedaan-perbedaan kehidupannya di dunianya dengan kehidupan manusia. Terkadang ia juga menuliskan perasaan-perasaan rumit yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan. Menulis menjadi hal yang menyenangkan jika kau memiliki ketertarikan.

Sehun kembali menulis sore ini. Karena Kai sedang di kantor, jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika ia menulis tentang kehidupannya dalam laut. Karena dengan begitu ia akan secara otomatis mengingat semua hal yang menyangkut berubah wujud, dan itu bukan langkah pintar jika tidak ingin merasa kesakitan.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" Sehun melihat ke jam dinding di ruang tamu. Si bodoh dan si mesum adalah orang yang sama. Dan orang itu bernama Kai.

"Lelah juga tiga jam berada di balik laptop." Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya. Suara gertakan tulang belakangnya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama.

Di tengah ruang tamu, ia melihat ada sebuah grand piano hitam yang elegan. Dengan langkah pelan, ia membawa tubuhnya dan laptopnya menuju piano itu. Sehun duduk di atas kursi kecil piano dan meletakkan laptopnya di atas papan piano kayu itu.

' _Easy piano song for beginer_ '

Sehun menuliskan kalimat itu pada halaman Youtube dan mulai memusatkan pikirannya pada tutorial dalam vidio itu. Ia berusaha mengingat semua kunci-kunci dasar dalam bermain piano. Jari-jarinya masih belum terbiasa menekan tuts-tuts piano, dengan pelan tapi pasti Sehun berkonsentrai mempraktekkan apa yang ia lihat dari vidio itu.

"Woww.. apa kau mulai tertarik belajar bermain piano?" Kai muncul dari belakang Sehun.

"Aku kagum bagaimana manusia bisa menciptakan alat-alat seperti ini? orang yang menciptakannya pasti sangat pintar."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu dulu. Jadi sejauh mana kau belajar?" Kai mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun pada kursi yang sama.

"Aku baru belajar beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku masih harus banyak berlatih."

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau pelajari?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu saat aku sudah mahir. Sekarang, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku." Kai tersenyum miring pada Sehun, menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah hal yang mudah. Kai mulai menekan tuts piano dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Sehun memperhatikan pergerakan jari Kai. ia membandingkan dengan permainan kakunya. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat ia akan mahir memainkan alat musik ini. Nada-nada indah itu memenuhi ruangan, Kai dengan percaya diri mengayunkan tubuhnya seiring nada, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya seolah pikirannya terbawa dengan permainannya.

Nada menenangkan itu terlalu sulit untuk Sehun tirukan saat ini. Sehun menghayati permainan merdu Kai. Sehun membawa pandanganna pada Kai, sosok pria yang selalu menemaninya lebih dari seminggu ini, pria yang selalu membantunya dalam hal apapun, pria yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, dan pria yang selalu membuatnya jengkel.

 _Ia tampan._ Kata Sehun dalam hati. Ia tak pernah mengamati raut Kai yang sedang seperti ini. Rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah tampan itu, kulit coklat itu, tatapan mata tajam itu, hidung bangir itu, semua tak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

"Apa kau baru sadar bahwa aku sangat tampan?" Kata Kai sambil menahan tawa karena Sehun masih belum bangun dari lamunannya meskipun ia telah berhenti bermain.

"Ehh apa?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai terawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kau bermain dengan sangat baik." Puji Sehun.

"Aku sudah bermain piano saat umurku menginjak 9 tahun."

"tunggu saja beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku bisa bermain sepertimu." Dan tojoran kecil di dahi Sehun menjadi jawaban Kai.

"Aku menantikan hal itu terjadi." Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau akan kagum padaku, lihat saja." Sehun menatap piano itu.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku menunggu Kai lagi hari ini. Seperti hari-hari lainnya. Pagi hingga sore tak terasa karena aku menyibukkan diri dengan bermain piano. Alat musik ini sangat mengagumkan, dan rasanya ambisiku menumpuk di ubun-ubun untuk mengusai benda ber-tuts ini.

Aku bahkan hampir lupa makan siang, makan siang dengan menu sederhana. Roti tawar dengan kalkun asap. Mudah dan tidak terlalu lezat. Bukannya tidak enak, hanya saja jika dibandingkan dengan sushi, makanan ini puluhan kali berada di bawahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong semenjak liburan mendadak kami minggu lalu, aku tak pernah merasakan kesakitan lagi. Mungkin karena otakku sibuk memikirkan hal-hal menarik yang menyibukkanku akhir-akhir ini. Menulis dan bermain piano. Hal yang menarik perhatianku selanjutnya adalah mengendarai motor.

Mungkin suatu saat jika aku sudah sembuh aku akan meminta Kai untuk mengajariku cara mengendarai motor. Entahlah aku merasa keren saja saat melihat seorang pria mengendarai motor balap, apa lagi jika yang mengendarai wanita, pasti aku akan terlihat lebih keren dari pada Kai.

Dan karena aku tak pernah kesakitan, Kai tak pernah menyentuhku. Ia bahkan cenderung sangat datar. Aku tak menemukan Kai yang sering berbicara seenaknya, atau Kai yang selalu memiliki cara kreatif untuk memancing amarahku.

Satu-satunya kontak fisik yang kami lakukan adalah sebelum tidur ia akan selalu menyempatkan diri ke kamarku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku. Tidak ada ciuman bernafsu yang pernah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apa itu karena pertanyaanku? Tapi itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa ia menemukan wanita lain di luar sana? Tapi ia pernah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak pernah menemui wanita-wanita itu lagi setelah aku datang kepadanya. Memikirkan Kai hanya membuat kepalaku tambah pusing.

Pukul 7 malam dan Kai belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Aneh sekali, biasanya jika ia pulang telat ia akan mengabariku. Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Aku meraih ponselku dan kuhubungi nomornya.

Tersambung. Ia masih belum mengangkatnya pada deringan ke lima. Hingga suara dari operatornya terdengar. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Kai, ini Sehun. apa kau baik-baik saja? hubungi aku jika kau mendengar pesan suara ini." Aku menekan tombol merah pada layarku. Mungkin baterai ponselnya mati dan jalanan macet, bisa saja. Atau mungkin ia sedang ada rapat mendadak. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Pukul 8 dan ia masih belum kembali. Apa yang terjadi? kuhubungi ponselnya tapi masih tak terhubung. Kucoba melacak ponselnya dengan gps tapi aku tak menemukan dimana dia. Kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal saat ini adalah, ia mematikan ponselnya atau barterai ponselnya habis. Percuma aku menghubunginya jika ponselnya saja mati.

Aku bahkan melewatkan jam makan malam, tidak aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Kopi dengan creamer membuatku kenyang. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi dengan creamer lagi. Tentu saja aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kai. Tak biasanya ia pulang malam.

Pukul 9.10 malam. Dan aku masih duduk di ruang tamu menghadap ke pintu masuk. Suara deburan ombak saat ini terasa sangat mengganggu. Aku tak bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari luar dengan jelas. Suasana hatiku berubah menjadi sangat buruk, jika ia kembali dengan alasan bodoh yang tidak bisa ditolerir, aku akan membunuhnya di tempat karena telah membuatku khawatir.

Pukul 11.30 malam. Matahari musim panas bahkan sudah tenggelam sempurna. Dan Kai belum kembali. Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk kepadanya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan perasaanku semakin buruk. Aku pikir sudah enam kali aku berjalan bolak-balik dari ruang tamu ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, dan aku yakin setelah ini tidak akan ada yang ketujuh. Aku meluruskan kakiku di atas sofa, leherku kaku karena terus menoleh ke arah pintu utama.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat karena si bajingan ini masih belum terlihat. Kulihat ke arah jam dinding, pukul 01.45 dini hari. Aku masih belum bisa meraih sambungan ponselnya. Selalu suara operator yang menjawab. Apa dia tertidur di kantor? Akan terlihat bodoh jika itu benar-benar yang terjadi.

Aku melihat pintu ruang tamu perlahan terbuka. Pria yang kutunggu akhirnya datang, pukul 02.13 pagi. Kai berjalan ke arahku pelan. Entahlah aku tak bisa membaca aura wajahnya. Mungkin saja ia merasa bersalah padaku karena telah membuatku menunggu berjam-jam. Aku kehabisan kata-kata saat melihatnya.

Aku mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Penampilannya sangat bukan seperti Kai yang selalu rapi. Aku kecewa melihat keadaannya. Tanpa bertanyapun aku tau apa yang membuatnya sangat terlambat malam ini. kemeja rapinya kini berantakan. Kulitnya berkilau keemasan akibat keringat yang mengering. Pandangan mata tajam itu menghilang berubah sayu. Jas biru tua yang tadi pagi dikenakannya dengan rapi kini disampirkan di bahunya.

Aku menemukan beberapa bekas lipstik merah pada permukaan kemeja kusut itu. Dibagian perut, dan kerahnya. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya terbuka. Memamerkan dada bidang yang penuh dengan bekas cumbuan segar merah keunguan. Aku tersenyum miring, ia bahkan lupa menaikkan resleting celananya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Bau parfum feminim menyapa penciumanku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan semuanya. Jika tadi aku mengatakan akan membunuhnya saat dia kembali, aku menarik ucapanku. Amarahku memang ada ditingkat terpuncaknya, tapi hatiku sedang tidak dalam keadaan siap untuk memaki.

Aku merasa dibohongi. Semua perkataannya yang membuatku senang minggu lalu seperti halnya bualan. Pria memang pintar memainkan permainannnya bukan? Dan aku dengan tololnya ikut menari dalam plot buatannya.

"Kau menungguku?" Suaranya terdengar. Aku terbangun dari lamunan kekecewaanku. Ia berdiri dua meter di hadapanku. Kuraih tongkat jalan ku, lalu berdiri.

"Paling tidak aku tau kau tidak mati di jalan." Aku berlalu meninggalkan Kai di ruang tamu. Ia mengikuti langkahku. Tapi ia hanya diam saja. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun sampai aku tiba di kamarku. Ia hanya diam sambil mengamatiku. Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Rasanya sangat muak melihat pria ini.

Aku menyalakan lampu kamar dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjangku. Sikat gigi? Cuci muka? Masa bodoh. Aku meletakkan tongkatku di lantai samping ranjang dengan kasar hingga terdengar suara memekakkan telinga karena besi aluminium dan lantai marmer yang beradu.

Kulepas celana training dan braku dengan gerakan cepat menyisakan celana dalam dan kaos oblong. Aku tau Kai memperhatikanku dari depan ranjang. Aku tak peduli. Aku segera memasukkan tubuhku dalam selimut dan menarik selimut itu sebatas pinggang. Mengabaikannya adalah hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan sekarang.

Aku memandang Kai yang masih sibuk mengamatiku. Ia berjalan mendekat. Aku tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku bisa menebaknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku seperti biasa saat ia akan memberikan ciuman selamat malamnya. Kai mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku menggeser tubuhku menjauh.

"Sehun."

"Menjauhlah, aromamu terlalu feminim untukku." Kai memundurkan tubuhnya. Berani sekali ia berusaha menciumku setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku-"

"Tolong matikan lampunya jika kau keluar." Aku segera memejamkan mataku dan segera mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Aku merasakan pergerakan Kai yang berdiri dari ranjang. Baguslah jika ia mengerti. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya, sama sekali tak ingin.

"Selamat malam Sehun. Maafkan aku." Maaf dia bilang? Pria memang diciptakan pintar dalam permainan kata. Dan rasanya aku kembali menjadi Sehun yang sangat membenci manusia. Manusia bisa terlihat sempurna jika mereka berpura-pura sempurna, tapi mahluk berakal manapun pasti menyimpan dosa dan rahasia mereka. Tak terkecuali manusia.

Perasaan dongkol menyelimutiku. Sialan! Reaksi enam cangkir kopi itu mulai terasa. Jika seperti ini aku akan menjadi mayat hidup besok pagi. Hahhh.. Malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh pipiku. Tanpa berpikir panjangpun aku tau itu tangan milik siapa. Semalam aku tertidur super telat dan suasana hatiku tidak lebih baik. Tangan itu masih mengelus pipiku, aku membalikkan badan tanpa membuka mata karena malas melihatnya. Kuringkukkan badanku miring ke kanan dengan selimu yang kupeluk di depan wajah.

Semalam aku terlalu abu-abu hingga lupa menutup tirai kamar. Sinar matahari menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan suhu kamarku meningkat karenanya. Aku tidak tau ini pukul berapa, jika Kai belum berangkat kerja mungkin ini sekitar pukul delapan pagi.

Ia mengecup kepala belakangku. Dan amarahku kembali memuncak. Berani sekali dia mengambil kesempatan disaat kami sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik?! Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh padanya lagi.

"Sehun, aku harus ke kantor." Ia kembali mengusap kepalaku. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku." Ia mencium bahuku yang tidak tertutup selimut. Bajingan tetap saja bajingan. Aku mendengarnya keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintuku pelan. Baguslah. Kulirikkan pandanganku pada jam digital di atas nakas, pukul 08.20 pagi. Dan itu tandanya aku hanya tertidur selama dua jam.

Mataku terbuka dengan lebar, tidak ada jejak kantuk yang tertinggal. Aku melirik ada sebuah piring dengan roti isi mozarella dan tomat. Aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Rasanya perutku masih kenyang karena enam gelas kopi kemarin.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka pintu kaca itu. Balkon adalah tempat yang tidak pernah ku kunjungi selama aku menghuni kamar ini. Kupikir saat laut mulai tak menerimaku, aku bisa berlindung sementara di dunia manusia. Tapi tidak, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa penghuni dunia bawah mengatakan bahwa manusia adalah mahluk yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Baru saja berdiri selama lima menit, badanku kembali sakit. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, kali ini aku harus menahannya sekuat tenaga. Aku berjalan teratih kembali ke dalam kamar. Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Temperatur tubuhku meningkat. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran _bath tub._ Sebuah kursi kecil kuletakkan dalam _bath tub_ untuk menyangga kaki bergipsku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Kai lebih dari ini. Semakin cepat aku sembuh, semakin cepat aku pergi dari rumah ini. Dan merancang kehidupan baru. Yang jelas, aku tak ingin kembali ke alamku.

Aku menempatkan tubuhku dalam kubangan air dingin itu. Kepalaku seperti mendidih. Kulit pucatku memerah. Suhu tubuhku memang sedikit menurun, tapi kulitku bereaksi lain. Rasa panas itu berubah menjadi seperti ada ribuan jarum kecil yang menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam air. Kukosongkan pikiranku dan kucoba untuk mulai menikmati rasa sakit yang menyapa tubuhku.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Kali ini -pria yang kemarin membuat Sehun menunggu sangat lama- pulang tepat waktu. 18.30 malam. Ia membawa seikat bukat bunga campuran. Rencananya ia akan memberikan buket itu kepada Sehun. Tipikal pria setelah melakukan kesalahan.

Kai membuka pintu utama rumah megah itu. Biasanya Sehun akan terlihat sedang di ruang tamu dengan laptopnya atau sedang berlatih piano. Tapi kali ini Kai tak menemukan Sehun di sana. Mungkin Sehun masih marah karena kejadian kemarin. Kai berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Mengetuknya beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun." Kai memanggil Sehun. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan. Sehun tidak ada di sana dan kamarnya tertata rapi. Ia melirik makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Sehun pagi ini, Sehun hanya memakannya setengah.

"Sehun kau dimana?" Kai berjalan kearah balkon karena melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tapi Sehun juga tidak di sana. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna, dan seketika ia merasa lega karena ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang berendam dalam bak mandi.

"Sehun."

Kai menghampiri Sehun yang tertidur di dalam bak mandi dengan kaki kanan yang diangkat di atas kursi kecil. Rambut bagian atas Sehun setengah basah, dan pakaiannya menrawang karena terkena air. Kai membawa tangannya untuk membelai Sehun. Suhunya normal dan nafasnya teratur. Tak tega jika harus membangunkan Sehun, Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya.

"Heungghh.." Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Kai. Kai membawa Sehun ke closet-nya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Kai membuka mulutnya karena Sehun hanya memandanginya dari tadi. Sehun tak menjawab Kai, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau harus makan. Aku akan membuatkanmu sashimi dan sushi." Sehun hanya diam. Mereka sampai di closet Kai. Kai menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya di depan almari pakaian Sehun.

"Aku membelikanmu bunga. Aku minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin." Sehun tersenyum. Ia kehilangan respek pada pria ini. Kai menyodorkan buket itu kepada Sehun, pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa tak yakin. Sehun menerima bunga pemberian Kai.

"Bunganya cantik. _Thanks._ " Sehun mencium bunga itu sekilas dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya." Kalimat-kalimat singkat Sehun membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tau kesalahannya bukan hal sepele, dan Sehun memaafkannya dengan mudah. Tapi bukankah yang harus ia lakukan hanya minta maaf?

"Gantilah pakaianmu." Kata Kai.

"Kau juga, pakaianmu basah karenaku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan datar dan berlalu ke kamar mandi Kai dengan sebuah gaun pendek. Suasana saat ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jika biasanya Kai dan Sehun akan saling mengejek dan beradu argumen, maka kali ini kebalikannya. Sehun hanya menanggapi Kai seperlunya dan terkesan tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dilakukan pria itu.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia melihat Kai yang berdiri di depan almari pakaiannya tanpa atasan dan dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinganya. Mata Sehun terpaku dengan luka cakaran tipis memanjang di punggung Kai. Serta sebuah _kiss mark_ yang mengintip di area pinggang dan celananya.

"Baik Jasper, kirim semua data yang kuperlukan secepatnya." Kai mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kai saat ia memandang Sehun.

"Jika dilihat dari tanda-tanda yang tertinggal di tubuhmu, kau pasti sangat puas dengan wanitamu semalam." Sehun mengangkat senyum miringnya. Kai segera meraih kaosnya acak dan mengenakannya.

"Sehun, mari kita tidak membicarakan hal itu." Kai mendekati Sehun.

"Oke." Sehun memasang wajah santai dan berjalan tertatih keluar kamar Kai. Melihat Sehun yang terlihat kesulitan berjalan tanpa tongkatnya, Kai berinisiatif untuk kembali menggendong Sehun.

"Jangan kumohon. Jika kau ingin membantuku tolong ambilkan tongkatku saja." Rasanya ini kalimat tersopan yang pernah Sehun katakan kepada Kai selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Baiklah tunggu aku di sini." Memaafkan bukan berarti melupakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tapi memaafkan berarti memberikan kesempatan dengan berbekal pengalaman dan batas agar tak kembali tersakiti.

Kai kembali dengan tongkat Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sangat bukan Sehun. Kai merasa Sehun menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Mereka berjalan ke meja makan. Kai berjalan di samping Sehun, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya. Tidak ada pertanyaan basa-basi 'bagaimana pekerjaanmu' atau 'apa kabarmu'.

"Tunggu di sini aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tepat 24 jam yang lalu ia berada di ruang tamu sedang berusaha menghubungi Kai yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Kau bisa memainkan sebuah lagu untukku jika kau mau. Biarkan aku mendengarnya." Kai bersuara dari dapur, ia mulai mengaduk adonan nasi untuk sushi.

"Aku pikir aku ingin menarik tawaranku tentang memainkan lagu untukmu." Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh pada Kai yang sibuk di dapur.

"Mengapa?" Kai mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin saja." Sehun menoleh pada Kai dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang berkesan tidak tertarik. Kai menarik nafasnya kencang. Sehun hanya diam sambil menunggu Kai, ponsel dan laptopnya di kamar. Sesekali ia bersenandung rendah sebuah nada abstrak yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Sehun makanan selesai." Kai menyajikan makanan yang ia buat di atas meja. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku jadi lapar sekali."

"Makanlah." Kai memajukan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Sehun. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menghindar. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia melahap makanan buatan Kai dengan bersemangat seperti biasa. Kai yang melihatnya ikut senang, paling tidak Sehun masih mau memakan masakan buatannya.

"Kau hanya memakan setengah dari sarapanmu tadi pagi. Tentu saja kau lapar." Kai terkekeh melihat pipi Sehun yang menggembung karena ia memasukkan sepotong ikan salmon ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau kembali kesakitan hari ini?"

"Ya." Dan setelah jawaban singkat itu Sehun kembali memasukkan sepotong sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"Berapa lama kau berendam di bak mandi?"

"Lumayan lama, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya." Sehun meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring, tanda ia selesai.

"Apa kau ingin kubantu."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku menemukan alternatif lain yang tidak perlu merepotkanmu." Sehun tersenyum dan meneguk air putihnya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Tidak perlu sungguh. Aku harus terbiasa dengan cara tadi." Sehun tersenyum lagi. Senyuman Sehun membuat Kai semakin aneh. Hubungan mereka memang terlihata normal jika diamati dari segi keadaan. Tidak ada suara-suara tinggi khas orang berargumen, maupun raut-raut wajah orang yang terbakar amarah. Tapi tidak jika suara hati mereka bisa terdengar. Yang satu merasa dibohongi dan dihianati, sedangkan yang lain merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Sehun aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Seharusnya aku menghubungimu." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin membahasnya lagi?" Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Aku tau, tapi kau berubah Sehun. Dan aku tau ini semua karenaku."

"Dalam hal ini aku juga bersalah Kai. Seharunya aku tau kau memiliki hidupmu sendiri. Dan aku tak memiliki hak apapun untuk ikut campur urusanmu. Aku minta maaf."

"Sehun, aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan balasan yang setimpal untukku adalah kehilangan kepercayaanmu. Aku mengerti jika kau mempertebal batasmu karena kejadian kemarin. Dan aku menghargai itu. Katakan padaku Sehun, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berada di posisimu. Tapi yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya waktu." Sehun berdiri dari kursi meja makan dan mengangkat piringnya ke dapur.

"Oiya Kai aku hampir lupa. Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Kau tidak berhak untuk dibatasi oleh orang lain yang menumpang hidup di rumahmu. Aku tau dimana letakku." Kai hanya diam saja, ia tak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun.

"Selamat malam Kai." Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Sehun."

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Hari berganti hari. Semenjak kejadian malam itu hubungan kami seperti orang asing. Tiap pagi ia akan ke kamarku untuk sekedar menyapa dan berpamitan, tanpa ciuman. Jika biasanya aku selalu menunggu Kai pulang kantor, maka kebiasaan itu telah berubah. Aku akan berada di kamar sampai suara Kai terdengar.

Sebenarnya aku selalu menunggu Kai, hanya saja kali ini aku membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Aku menunggu Kai dalam kamarku, supaya ia berpikir bahwa Sehun yang ia kenal masih muak dengannya. Faktanya aku memang masih muak, tapi aku ingin ia merasa semakin menyesal atas perbuatannya.

Hari ini Kai berjanji akan mengajakku makan di sebuah restoran jepang bintang 5. Aku tau ini adalah salah satu caranya agar aku kembali seperti dulu. Aku masih mengabaikannya, dan aku tau ia merasa tidak nyaman. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati jika pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan selalu memperhatikannya tiba-tiba pulang dengan keadaan 'selesai bercinta dengan wanita lain'?

 _From Kai_

Sehun, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang segera bersiaplah, lalu kita langsung pergi.

Pesan dari Kai. Aku memang sedang bersiap. Aku memilih sebuah gaun yang belum pernah kukenakan. Gaun pendek yang sangat simpel. Tidak ada motif lain pada gaun itu. Hanya berwarna biru tua polos, dengan potongan _press body_ tanpa lengan. Aku tak membubuhkan riasan apapun di wajahku. Hanya rambut yang ku gulung tinggi.

"Sehun kau siap?" Kai masuk dalam kamarnya. Aku sudah selesai dengan persiapanku.

"Ya."

"Kau bahkan cantik tanpa riasan Sehun."

"Apa?" Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab dengan apa, bajingan ini kembali menunjukkan taringnya saat aku terlihat cantik sedikit saja.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Aku bingung dengan sepatu yang harus ku kenakan." Aku membuka sebuah etalase khusus sepatu wanita.

"Penampilanmu terlihat _sporty,_ jadi aku pikir sepatu kets putih sangat cocok dengan gaunmu." Aku hanya mengambil sepatu bagian kiri sesuai saran Kai.

"Sayang sekali aku harus berjalan dengan tongkat."

"Orang-orang tidak akan melihat cara jalanmu, mereka akan terpaku dengan kecantikanmu Sehun." Aku kembali diam. Sejak kejadian itu aku semakin berhati-hati dengan mulut pria ini. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Aku berjalan mendahului Kai. Pria itu menyamakan langkahnya di sampingku. Perlakuannya padaku tidak berubah, ia masih membukakan pintu untukku dan sesekali mengajakku berbicara tentang hal-hal indah. Ia sangat berusaha mengembalikan hubungan kami.

Kai meraih tongkatku agar aku bisa duduk dalam mobil dengan mudah. Ia memindahkannya ke dalam bagasi. Aku menarik nafas dalam karena aku yakin aku bukan wanita satu-satunya yang ia perlakukan seperti ini.

"Sehun, kau tidak terlihat bersemangat." Kata Kai sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku biasa saja. Seharusnya kau mengubah pertanyaanmu menjadi 'Sehun apa kau lapar?'" Aku menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Bendera perang dingin yang kukibarkan masih berdiri tinggi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengubah pertanyaanku. Sehun apa kau lapar?" Kai menyisipkan tawaan rendah kala ia bertanya.

" _Kind of._ " Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaca samping tanda tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana jika setelah makan kita pergi menonton film di bioskop? Aku belum pernah mengajakmu kesana bukan?"

"Bioskop? Apa itu?" Aku merasa Kai tersenyum, ia berhasil mengambil perhatianku.

"Bioskop adalah tempat dimana orang-orang menonton film. Dalam bioskop terdapat ruangan-ruangan yang sangat besar yang bisa diisi ratusan orang dan di dalamnya terdapat layar berukuran raksasa. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Kai terlihat antusias saat menjelaskannya.

"Terdengar menarik." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Mereka memiliki film 3D Sehun, aku yakin kau akan kagum."

"3D? Maksudmu film nyata?"

"Bukan, mereka akan memberimu sebuah kacamata dan dengan kacamata itu kau bisa merasakan dirimu berada dalam film tersebut. Ini sangat menarik."

" _Sounds cool._ " Sepertinya tidak buruk, aku jenuh jika harus berdiam diri dalam kamar tiap hari. Paling tidak Kai memiliki inisiatif untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Aku kembali diam. Jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini mungkin sekarang aku sudah bertanya banyak hal pada Kai. Kai memilih sebuah lagi dari monitor mobilnya. Sebuah lagu klasik terdengar. Inisiatif yang bagus untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Ini adalah lagu pertama yang kukuasai Sehun."

"Pilihan yang bagus."

"Ibuku yang memilihnya. Dan dia adalah guru pianoku hingga aku mahir memaiinkan alat musik ini." Aku tak pernah mendengar Kai bercerita tentang orang tuanya. Dan hal ini membuat aku penasaran.

"Dia pasti wanita yang hebat."

"Tidak, sama sekali." Aku melihat bayangan Kai dari jendela sampingku, ia sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja ini cerita pribadi yang tidak ingin ia bagikan kepadaku, dan aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Ia menghianati ayahku. Dan lari pada cinta pertamanya."

"Berhentilah berbicara. Aku pikir hal ini terlalu pribadi untuk kau ceritakan kepadaku." Aku berkata jujur, ini memang hal yang seharusnya kau simpan sendiri.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya menceritakan garis besarnya. Dan ya, ini lagu yang sangat berkesan untukku." Kai tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi aku masih memfokuskan pandanganku ke kaca. Lagu ini terdengar sangat sedih. Penciptanya sangat pintar memainkan perasaan para pendengar. Lagu yang cocok didengarkan saat musim hujan dan saat perasaan sedang kacau.

Kai memparkirkan mobilnya di sebuah restauran bergaya modern. Aku tidak melihat pernak-pernik kejepang-jepangan dari luar. Malah restoran ini berkesan mewah dan modern. Tapi aku tak peduli, selama aku akan kenyang maka makan di restoran jelekpun aku tak masalah.

Kai berjalan keluar mengambil tongkatku lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Aku tau bahwa ia tau ia tampan, tapi tak perlu tebar pesona juga kan? Aku memutar mataku karena jengkel. Di ujung parkiran sana aku melihat ada segerombolan pria yang telah selesai makan dari restoran ini. Mereka berjalan kearah kami. Aku tau mereka memperhatikanku, dasar mata lelaki!

Mereka mulai berbisik dan memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki berkali-kali. Aku merasakan tangan kiriku yang bebas digenggam oleh seseorang, dan aku yakin orang itu adalah Kai. Apa maunya sekarang? Menunjukkan bahwa aku miliknya? Bermimpi saja!

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku memiliki hak melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, termasuk berjalan sendiri tanpa harus digandeng. Pria-pria itu melihat apa yang aku lakukan pada Kai dan mereka tertawa kecil lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kepribadian Kai. Ia selalu bertingkah sok _boyfriend_ kepadaku dan aku tak menyukainya.

Aku memasuki restoran ini dengan hati yang dongkol. Aku tidak memperhatikan Kai sama sekali, tapi aku yakin ia berada di dekatku. Seorang pelayan mendekat pada kami.

"Selamat malam, apakah anda sudah memesan tempat?"

"Ya, atas nama Kai Kim."

"Mari ikuti saya." Pelayan itu menuntun kami pada sebuah meja untuk dua orang. Ia membantu menarik kursiku dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di sana.

"Apa anda ingin memesan langsung atau anda mau memesan minum terlebih dahulu?" pelayanan restoran ini aku akui sangat bagus. Mereka berpenampilan rapi dan berseragam. Mereka juga sopan dan ramah. Aku menyukainya.

"Aku ingin langsung makan." Kai tersenyum karena perkataanku. Pelayan itu dengan sigap memberikan sebuah buku menu untuk masing-masing kami.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan." Kai kembali tersenyum sambil membuka buku menunya.

"Pilihlah makanan pembuka dulu Sehun." aku hanya mengangguk. Entahlah aku jadi sangat jarang berbicara pada Kai.

"Sashimi salad untukku. Dengan anggur putih." Aku memilih menu secara acak. Aku bahkan mengatakan menu pertama yang tertera di buku menu.

"Miso sup untukku. Dan anggur merah." Dan kami menutup buku menu itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera membuatkan pesanan anda. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu berjalan menjauh.

"Sehun apa pendapatmu tentang pria-pria yang memandangimu tadi?" Ia membuka sesi agumentasi sepertinya. Dan kebetulan sekali aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang lumayan baik.

"Mungkin mereka berpikir aku wanita yang cantik. Seperti katamukan?" Aku menyangga daguku dengan satu tangan.

"Kau benar. Dan biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan pada wanita cantik. Seperti memandangi bagian tubuh si wanita yang terbilang privat, mereka melakukannya kepadamu Sehun." aku menarik nafasku dalam.

"Kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu kepadaku. Berkacalah sebelum mengatakan sesuatu." Aku tidak ingin suasana hatiku berubah menjadi buruk.

"Kau tidak menolakku jika boleh kuingatkan." Sepertinya ia mulai terpancing. Aku hanya tersenyum miring.

"Ya, dan aku menyesal karena tidak menolakmu, _i was stupid and now im trying to be smarter._ " Aku mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Karena dalam prinsipku, jika amarahku tersulut maka aku akan kalah. Makanan kami datang. Paling tidak itu membuat kami sedikit menunda perdebatan bodoh ini.

Aku tau Kai marah karena aku menolaknya di depan pria-pria tadi. Dan sebagai pria –pemain wanita- sepertinya itu sangat menyakiti harga dirinya. Si pelayan menyajikan makanan ini dengan sangat indah. Porsi yang kecil tapi sangat menggugah selera. Aku tak sabar memasukkan potongan salmon itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kau menghancurkan suasana hatiku." Aku tau itu terdengar jahat. Tapi aku hanya berbicara jujur. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku akan melupakan kejadian barusan. Selamat makan." Ia tersenyum lembut seolah merasa bersalah kepadaku. Bagus, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Aku menghabiskan makananku kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kaipun juga begitu. Setelah perdebatan kami, kami tidak membuka percakapan apapun. Hingga pelayan lain datang kepada kami menawarkan makanan utama.

"Apa aneh jika aku memilih sashimi lagi sebagai makanan utamaku?" aku meminta pendapat si pelayan. Kai terkekeh karena pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini ada-ada saja. Pilihlah sashimi mix, kau akan mendapat berbagai macam sashimi di atas piringmu." Saran Kai.

"Baiklah sashimi mix untukku." Aku tersenyum pada si pelayan tampan itu.

"Dan untukku sushi mix." Si pelayan membungkukkan badannya dan mengatakan dialog yang sama dengan pelayan pertama tadi. Mungkin mereka berlatih bersama.

Setelah si pelayan tadi pergi suasana menjadi canggung. Aku sibuk memfokuskan pandanganku pada interior restoran megah ini. Aku merasa bersama Kai sama saja dengan menguji tingkat kesabaranku. Apapun yang ia lakukan berubah menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan di mataku. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Memandangiku tanpa berkedip.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau sangat pintar membuat suasana hati orang lain menjadi buruk. Aku kagum padamu." Aku tersenyum miring.

"Maaf karena membuatmu jengkel, tapi aku memiliki hak penuh untuk membawa pandanganku ke arah manapun sesukaku."

"Aku menyesal meninggalkan ponselku di rumah."

"Percayalah aku lebih jengkel dari pada kau Sehun."

"Aku tau penyebabnya, seharusnya kau senang karena aku masih mau menaggapi omonganmu." Aku memutar mataku.

"Bukan itu. Pria-pria di ruangan ini selalu mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Bahkan pelayan-pelayan itu." Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan benar. Aku menagkap beberapa pria yang sedang memandangiku.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka." Dan makanan kamipun datang. Sungguh indah. Aku tidak tau daging-daging ikan ini bisa membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tidak berkedip sama sekali. Rasanya sayang jika aku harus memakan mereka.

"Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan."

Rasanya sungguh lezat. Saus dan kelembutan salmon ini seolah berpesta dalam mulutku. Dan telur-telur ikan yang terlihat sangat segar membuat air liurku mengumpul. Aku tak pernah menyangka alpukat dan mentimun bisa sangat serasi jika disajikan seikat dengan hewan-hewan laut ini. Yang membuatku sangat terharu adalah, si rumput laut. Selama ratusan tahun hidupku aku selalu memakan rumput laut mentah yang memiliki rasa biasa-biasa saja, dan di sini di atas piring makananku, aku menemukan setumpuk rumput laut yang memiliki rasa dan penampilan fantastis. Aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta..

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu meninggalkanku malam itu?" Suara seorang wanita membangunkan lamunanku. Wanita cantik berdarah asia berambut pendek. Aku tak mengerti karena aku memang tak mengenal wanita ini.

"Krys, tenanglah. Kita di tempat umum." Kai terlihat Kaget akan keberadaan wanita ini.

"Kau bajingan Kai!" Aku hanya melihat interaksi tak bersahabat mereka. Bisa kusimpulkan wanita ini sedang sangat marah pada Kai.

"Kau selalu tau pria macam apa aku." Kai merendahkan suaranya agar orang lain tak mendengar perkataannya kepada wanita asia ini. Aku pikir mereka memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Lalu mengapa kau memberiku harapan jika akhirnya seperti ini?" Bagus, sekarang semua orang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada meja kami.

 _Byuuurrr.._

Wajahku basah karena seseorang menyiramku dengan segelas _wine._

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

Wanita sialan itu pergi meninggalkan meja kami. Nafasku memberat. Aku sangat kaget akan kejadian ini. Amarah memuncak dalam hitungan detik. Aku sangat malu karena orang-orang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Mereka mulai saling berbisik karena hal ini. Tanganku terkepal erat. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui alur cerita ini dari sisi si penonton. Aku meraba wajahku dengan tangan berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan fermentasi itu. Wajahku mengeras. Aku tertawa rendah pada Kai yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Great! Sekarang kau membuatku terlihat seperti selingkuhan jalangmu."

TBC

Hallo readerssss..Apa kabar..?

Yang nungguin NC, sabar dulu ya. Mereka lagi berantem soalnya.. ntar kalo udah nggak, baru deh author bikinin adegan ena-ena. Mudah-mudahan readers suka sama chap 4. Kalian pasti taulah ya siapa cewek yang nyiram uri cehuniii hehe..

Kayaknya banyak typo ya, maklum cm edit satu kali X(

Nggak banyak cuap-cuap deh. Makasih dah nyempetin baca dan mohon reviewnya ya.. XOXO

See you di chapter depan.. 333

Third story of redaddict.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sehun POV.

"Great! Sekarang kau membuatku terlihat seperti jalang selingkuhanmu." Aku berusaha tak menampakkan raut marahku di tempat umum.

"Sehun maafkan aku." Ia menarik sebuah tisu dan berjalan ke arahku. Kai berjongkok di depanku untuk mengelap wajahku dengan tisu yang dibawanya.

"Kau dan wanita tadi memiliki kolaborasi yang bagus dalam menghancurkan suasana hati seseorang. _Congratulation._ " Aku mengusap lehernya seduktif lalu berdiri dan tersenyum sambil meraih tongkat jalanku.

Aku berjalan pelan, orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kami. Aku tersenyum pada mereka yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang denganku seolah-olah tidak ada hal berarti yang terjadi. Pakaian dan rambutku basah. Aroma _wine_ tersebar kala aku berjalan. Untung saja gaun ini berwarna gelap, jika saja berwarna terang mungkin akan terlihat jelas.

Bisikan-bisikan sinis itu mengiringi langkahku. Sekali lagi, aku belajar hal baru dari manusia. Manusia terkenal bodoh dalam menghadapi suatu perkara, mereka hanya akan melihat dari satu sisi dan bukan dari sisi lainnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka sangat mudah dihasut dan dibisiki omong kosong. Mahluk rendah yang sok sempurna.

Aku mendengar langkah seseorang yang berlari mengerjarku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai. Sial, nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja karena kejadian tadi. Dadaku naik-turun menahan amarah. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan.

"Sehun aku tak tau harus memulai dari mana, aku sunggguh minta maaf. Hal ini pas-"

"Kita bicara di mobil." Aku berjalan lurus tanpa senyuman basa-basi yang dari tadi aku tunjukan kepadanya. Jika saja pembunuhan di dunia manusia dilegalkan aku pasti sudah melakukannya pada mereka berdua dalam restoran tadi.

Kai membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku meraih knop pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan bantingan keras. Kai pasti tau seberapa marahnya aku.

"Sehun." Entah mengapa sejak kejadian barusan aku semakin muak dengan Kai. Jangankan melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya saja membuatku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Hebat sekalikan dia.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf akan kejadian tadi. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku ia akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Aku merasa seperti bajingan. Kau tak tau apapun tentang hal ini dan harus ikut terseret ke dalamnya. Aku pikir maaf tak akan menyembuhkan lukamu." Kai mengatakannya sambil memandang ke arahku. Kutatap balik manik coklat Kai. Kebencianku rasanya mengumpul di tenggorokan tinggal menunggu untuk kumuntahkan.

"Pertama, kau memang bajingan. Kedua, wanita itu adalah jalang. Ketiga, aku sangat membenci kalian berdua. Dan keempat, kalian berdua terlihat cocok. Si bajingan dan si jalang." Aku menunjukkan amarahku dengan kalimat-kalimat buruk ini. Kalimatku meluncur lancar dengan nada yang halus.

"Aku menyadarinya Sehun. Sungguh aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita tetapi kejadian tadi membuat ini semakin rumit."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Jadilah seperti dirimu sebelum kau mengenalku. Dan aku akan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang kau tentukan."

"Jika aku menjadi diriku yang dulu, kau akan membenciku."

"Tak perlu takut akan hal itu karena aku sudah melakukannya." Perkataan orang yang terbawa emosi pasti tak akan baik didengar bukan?

"Aku pikir minta maaf tak akan mengubah apapun." Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Kau meminta maaf berkali-kali Kai. Dan aku lelah akan hal itu. Jangan meminta maaf lagi, lakukan hal yang menurutmu benar."

"Sehun mungkin kau muak denganku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau adalah aku dan Krystal tak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Kau pikir aku tolol dan tuli? Aku mendengar tuduhan wanita itu kepadaku. Aku memang tidak mengetahui kehidupan manusia secara mendetail tapi bukan berarti kau bebas membodohiku!"

"Dia menyukaiku Sehun. Tapi aku tidak. Jika aku menyukainya mungkin aku akan lebih memilih mengejarnya dari pada mengejarmu."

"Karena kau telah mendapat keuntungan tubuhnya dan sekarang kau mengejarku untuk mendapatkan tubuhku juga? Semakin banyak kau bicara semakin benci aku padamu. Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku tak memiliki ketertarikan secara perasaan kepadanya, lain halnya kepadamu." Dia mulai membual lagi. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman miring.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Ia tak pernah menyangka mempercayai Kai adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Kejadian malam ini membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali bukan hal penting untuk Kai. Karena menurutnya Kai adalah pria bajingan yang senang meniduri wanita lalu meninggalkan mereka setelah mendapatkannya. Sehun meragukan bahwa Kai berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua.

"Sehun.." Sehun membawa pandangannya ke pintu kamar. Kai berdiri di sana hanya dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Sehun bahkan belum mengganti gaunnya yang tersiram anggur.

"Aku membawakan ganti untukmu." Kai memasuki kamar Sehun. Sehun duduk di kursi bacanya dengan sebuah buku.

"Terima kasih. Letakkan di atas ranjang saja."

"Sehun. Jangan seperti ini kumohon. Jika kau marah, maki aku Sehun, pukul aku. Tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Kumohon." Kai berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Mengertilah aku bukan tipe wanita agresif yang akan melukaimu secara fisik." Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kejadian tadi sungguh membuat rasa bersalahku kepadamu bertambah besar."

"Berhentilah berbicara Kai, aku hanya sedang sangat kecewa dan sangat marah. Aku bahkan berencana pergi dari sini secepat mungkin."

"Tidak Sehun kumohon jangan pergi. Biarkan aku merawatmu sampai sembuh. Kau bisa memperlakukanku sesukamu tapi jangan pergi kumohon." Kai meraih tangan Sehun. Sehun tak menjawab kalimat Kai.

"Sehun, jika kau sembuh aku akan merelakanmu kembali ke tempatmu. Kejadian tadi memang tidak baik dan aku mengerti jika itu membuatmu berpendapat buruk tentangku, tapi kumohon beri aku kesempaatan untuk merawatmu. Tinggallah di sini untuk sementara Sehun. Kumohon."

"Aku tau kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik secara fisik. Kondisimu akan memburuk jika kau memutuskan pergi. Biarkan aku merawatmu Sehun. Biarkan aku melindungimu." Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan, tapi pria ini terus mengganggunya dengan bualan-bualan receh.

"Aku akan tinggal disini sampai aku benar-benar sembuh. Setelah itu aku akan pergi." Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

"Ahh.. Syukurlah. Aku senang kau berada di rumahku. Rasanya seperti ada alasan untukku pulang ke rumah. Kau yang membuatku selalu menantikan jam pulang kantor Sehun."

"Berhentilah membual. Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Sehun meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang untuk mengambil pakaian yang disediakan Kai lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kai memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama, ia merasa sangat menyesal karena kebodohannya merubah Sehun.

.

.

.

Musim panas menjadi musim kesukaan semua orang. Bisnis perhotelan tentu yang paling diuntungkan. Terutama hotel bintang lima yang namanya telah dikenal dunia. Banyak orang memilih pergi berlibur dari pada bekerja. Biasanya mereka akan memilih lokasi pariwisata yang dekat dengan laut dan pegunungan. Tipikal orang perkotaan yang ingin lebih rileks dengan memanfaatkan alam sebagai objek pelampiasan stres mereka.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Kai yang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai urusannya tiba-tiba pulang satu jam lebih awal. Sesampainya di rumah, ia segara berlari menuju kamar Sehun dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung mendobrak kamar Sehun.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan tak percayanya. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Aroma bunga tersebar dari tubuhnya.

"Sehun maafkan aku. Tapi ini sungguh penting. Kita harus bicara."

"Ya sudah bicara saja." Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjangnya.

"Sehun, dalam beberapa jam kedepan orang tuaku akan mengunjungiku. Dan maksudku adalah, mereka akan menginap di sini. Untuk dua hari sebelum mereka pergi berlibur." Kai berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Lalu? Dimana kau akan menyembunyikanku?" Sehun mengatakannya dangan nada datar, ia tak menampilkan wajah terkejutnya sama sekali.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyembunyikanmu? Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau mau makan malam sendirian? Tidak keluar sama sekali selama orang tuaku disini? Aku tidak sejahat itu Sehun." Kai menarik kursi baca Sehun mendekat menghadap Sehun.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan menyukai ide ini atau tidak." Kai mengurut tengkuknya pelan.

"Kau berencana menjadikanku kekasih palsumu?" Kai melotot.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku bisa memcium bau busuk rencanamu." Sehun memutar matanya di depan Kai.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu Sehun. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun dibalik semua ini. Aku menyarankanmu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku karena memang itulah yang paling masuk akal kali ini. Yang ada dalam pikiran manusia saat seorang pria dan wanita tinggal satu atap adalah mereka memiliki hubungan spesial."

"Aku tau tentang itu."

"Yang membuatku sedikit ragu adalah, saat kita sedang berpura-pura nanti pasti orang tuaku akan curiga jika kita berada di kamar berbeda." Kai merendahkan nada bicaranya, ia tak ingin gagasannya kali ini membuat Sehun semakin marah.

"Karena itulah kau menyarankan agar aku pindah ke kamarmu?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tak ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal satu atap dan menghuni kamar berbeda Sehun, aku hanya mencoba menjadi realistis."

"Aku setuju dengan idemu tentang berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sehun memandang Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagus. Kita bisa segera merapikan barang-barangmu dan memindahkannya ke kamarku." Kai hendak berdiri dari sofanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku setuju dengan pindah ke kamarmu." Sehun memainkan nada sarkastik dalam kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" Dan Kai terpaksa kembali terduduk.

"Aku tetap ingin berada di kamar ini. Aku bisa memberikan mereka alasanku sendiri."

"Sehun jangan main-main. Kau perlu pindah kamar untuk memperkuat bahwa kita memiliki hubungan spesial." Kai menunjukkan nada protesnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa jika kita tidur bersama kau sering menendang kakiku secara tak sengaja. Aku pikir itu lumayan logis."

"Aku tipe pria yang tenang saat tidur Sehun. Aku tidak banyak bergerak."

"Aku akan tetap memakai alasan itu titik. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Kai menarik nafasnya dalam karena Sehun sangat keras kepala.

"Mereka pasti akan menanyakan tentangku, seperti kehidupanku sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, itu sudah pasti. Dan aku telah menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat untuk itu." Kai memundurkan duduknya dan bersandar pada sofa tunggal itu.

"Jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku bisa berubah menjadi setengah ikan mungkin mereka akan mengirim kita berdua ke rumah sakit jiwa." Kai tersenyum miring karena jawaban Sehun.

"Kau akan aman berada di sana selama ada aku. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindungimu?"

"Mukamu tebal juga ya." Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Paling tidak denggan diskusi ini Kai memiliki alasan yang kuat agar Sehun mau berbicara dengannya. Bukan perbincangan yang menarik memang, tapi ini langkah awal yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun siap di ruang tamu. Kata Kai ia tak pernah mengenalkan wanita manapun pada orang tuanya, tentu saja Sehun harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik jika ingin meneruskan sandiwara ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun harus terjerumus dalam masalah manusia lebih dalam. Kai kembali menghubungi Brenda untuk bekerja di rumahnya selama orang tuanya menginap. Karena tak mungkin ia akan menyiapkan makanan sendiri sedangkan orang tuanya duduk manis dan berbicang-bincang dengan Sehun.

Sehun duduk dengan elegan di ujung sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Kai mengamati Sehun yang sedari tadi mengamati bukunya. Ia tau suasana hati Sehun masih buruk, dan dengan sandiwara ini mungkin Sehun akan merasa semakin buruk. Sehun tau ia sedang diperhatikan Kai, tapi bendera perang dinginnya masih tertancap tegak dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda perdamaian.

Ting tongg..

"Mereka datang Sehun." Kai berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu utama. Sehun menutup bukunya dan berjalan mengikuti Kai. jantungnya berdegup, meskipun ini hanya sandiwara tetap saja ia harus berakting dengan bagus agar orang tua Kai percaya.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sekarang aku tinggal dengan kekasihku. Jadi mereka akan mengerti saat melihat kita nanti." Kai menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan langkahnya.

" _Great_." Sehun memasang wajah tersenyumnya pada Kai. _Fake smile to be exact._

Kai membuka pintu amuninium itu pelan. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pria dan wanita berumur 60 tahunan dengan pakaian mewah mereka. Gaun merah pendek membungkus tubuh ramping wanita itu dengan sempurna, sedangkan pria itu mengenakan sebuah celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja biru muda. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Si wanita mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan si pria. Mereka mengamati pekarangan rumah mewah ini dengan pandangan kagum sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa pintu utama itu telah terbuka.

"Hai ma, pa. Silahkan masuk." Suara Kai menyadarkan tamunya.

"Hai Kai, mama sedang memperhatikan suasana rumahmu. Ini indah sekali. Kau memilih lokasi yang sangat tepat." Wanita itu memasuki rumah Kai. Kai memberi wanita itu kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Hai pa." Kai menjabat tangan ayahnya lalu memeluk pria tua itu. Kai mempersilahkan orang tuanya masuk.

"Hai Sehun.." Wanita itu memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun sedikit canggung sebenarnya. Ia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku tau kau pasti merasa canggung dengan kami. Perkenalkan namaku Wendy. Kau cantik sekali." Wendy terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika bertemu Sehun, dan semangat itu menular pada Sehun. Secara otomatis Sehun ikut tesenyum karena senyuman dan pelukan hangat Wendy.

"Saya Sehun. Terima kasih, anda juga sangat cantik." Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati wanita ini.

"Andreas Kim. Ayah Kai." Andreas mencium pipi kiri Sehun sebagai salam.

"Saya Sehun. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Sehun menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya.

"Aku sangat antusias saat Kai mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Itu adalah berita yang sangat menggembirakan untuk kami." Wendy kembali memeluk Sehun. Ia terlihat sangat senang berkenalan dengan Sehun.

"Mari kita ke ruang tengah. Kita bisa berbincang-bincang di sana." Kai menutup pintu utama dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu megah itu. Wendy berjalan di samping Sehun, ia menggandeng tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas. Bisa dibilang ia terlihat seperti memapah Sehun.

"Kai, rumahmu bagus sekali. Kau memilih lokasi yang sangat tepat." Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Sehun duduk di antara Kai dan Wendy. Sedangkan Andreas duduk di sofa tunggal. Brenda datang menghampiri mereka. Ia selalu terlihat rapi.

"Permisi tuan dan nyonya. Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Kopi dengan susu. Terima kasih Brenda."

"Untukku juga." Andreas dan Wendy memilih minuman yang sama.

"Aku ingin teh hangat saja Brenda. Terima kasih."

"Kopi hitam. Terima kasih." Kai menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi Sehun, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi kekasih anakku." Wendy menggenggam tangan Sehun kencang. Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya.

"Ahh anda tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bukankah semua yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah takdir?"

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bertemu? Karena jujur saja Kai sangat tertutup dengan kehidupan asmaranya." Andreas berbicara tanpa basa-basi.

"Kami bertemu disuatu keadaan yang tidak terduga. Saat itu Sehun adalah mahasiswi di universitas Harvard." Kai menjawab pertanyaan Andreas yang ditujukan untuk Sehun.

"Tunggu, kau adalah mahasiswi? Berapa umurmu Sehun?"

"Umur saya 25 tahun."

"Selisih umur kalian lumayan jauh. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu lebih jauh Sehun." Wendy mengusap tangan Sehun lembut. Jujur saja, Sehun merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, terjadi suatu hal buruk pada keluargaku. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter dan ibuku adalah seorang pengacara. Kami tinggal bersama di Dallas. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempatku, aku tinggal di Boston karena aku harus kuliah. Singkat cerita seorang pengemudi yang mabuk menabrak mobil mereka saat mereka dalam perjalanan dan nyawa mereka tak tertolong. Aku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu." Wendy memeluk Sehun erat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mengatakan apapun karena jika ia mengatakannya, air matanya akan tumpah.

"Sehun, kami turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa orang tuamu." Andreas memajukan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah takdir. Dan aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Hal ini sangat membuatku terpukul. Nilai-nilaiku menurun drastis dan akhirnya aku terpaksa _dropped out_ dari universitas." Sehun menampakkan ekspresi datarnya. Ia tak pintar berakting, tetapi ia tau ekspresi kosong bisa berarti bahwa luka itu masih ada. Brenda datang dan meletakkan minuman mereka di atas meja lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Kau kuat sayang. Kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu mulai dari sekarang." Wendy memeluk Sehun erat. Air matanya menetes membasahi bahu Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengikhlaskan mereka. Ada kalanya aku terpuruk. Tapi aku telah bangkit. Aku merelakan mereka. Jika aku terpuruk, mereka akan sedih." Sehun tersenyum pada Wendy yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Ma, aku pikir Sehun akan sangat terganggu jika kita tetap membicarakan tema ini."

"Baiklah Kai, lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Andreas mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan keadaan buatan Kai dan Sehun ini.

"Saat itu Sehun mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Motornya tertabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan aku pikir itulah mengapa Sehun sedikit trauma saat harus mengemudi sendiri." Sehun hanya sesekali mengangguk menyetujui cerita karangan Kai.

"Kai menyaksikan kejadian itu dan ia menolongku. Hubungan kami mengembang hingga saat ini." Sehun menatap Kai sekilas dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Sehun sangat cantik, tentu saja Kai tertarik." Wendy mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Aku selalu ingin seorang putri Sehun. Tapi tuhan tak berkehendak. Kau sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirimu. Jadi kupikir sekarang giliranku untuk bercerita." Wendy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bekerja sebagai seoarang psikiater. Sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu aku dan Andreas mengesahkan pernikahan kami. Aku adalah ibu tiri Kai. tapi aku menganggapnya seperti anak kandungku. Lima tahun setelah kami menikah, dokter mengatakan aku mengidap kanker rahim stadium 2. Dengan segala pertimbangan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim."

"Hal itu pasti sangat sulit untuk anda. Mengingat bagi wanita memiliki anak adalah impian terbesar mereka." Sehun mengusap tangan Wendy. Andreas dan Kai tak tau harus mengatakan apa, karena aura mengharukan kembali menyapa mereka.

"Tapi aku bahagia Sehun, hari ini akhirnya aku memiliki seorang putri. Seorang putri yang sangat cantik." Wendy membelai pipi Sehun.

"Anda bisa menggap saya sebagai putri anda." Sehun tersenyum manis, ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang ingin menjadikannya putrinya. Kai meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku mama." Kai memelototkan matanya, ia tak tau sandiwara ini akan berkembang selebar ini.

"Baiklah mama." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. Kai bahkan terpaku karena ia tak pernah melihat Sehun dengan senyuman seperti ini.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku bukan satu-satunya wanita di antara kalian." Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat Wendy.

"Aku harap aura mengharukan ini segera berakhir." Kai mengatakan itu pada ayahnya, tapi kalimat itu terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau memberikan kami tur singkat mengelilingi rumahmu?" Andreas berdiri dari sofanya.

"Baiklah tentu saja." Dan mereka semua berdiri. Tentu saja Sehun dibantu oleh Wendy. Sandiwara ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dan orang tua Kai sepertinya tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Wendy menggandeng tangan Sehun. Mereka memulai tur singkat dari lantai pertama, yang meliputi dapur dengan ruang makan tanpa sekat, ruang baca, ruang tamu, ruang santai dengan bilyard, garasi luas untuk koleksi mobil milik Kai, dan ruangan perpaduan indoor dan outdoor untuk kolam renang.

Mereka naik menuju lantai dua. Dimulai dari berbagai ruangan di sayap kiri mansion megah ini yang meliputi 3 kamar tamu, ruang olah raga dengan berbagai macam alat, ruang santai yang menghadap ke laut dengan kaca tebal dan berbagai sofa nyaman, ada sebuah tangga untuk menuju lantai tiga disana, atau lebih tepatnya menuju atap.

Di atap terdapat sebuah helikopter modern yang bisa menampung 5 orang. Ada pagar pembatas di pinggiran atap itu. Tidak terdapat banyak hal di atap, mereka berjalan kembali ke lantai dua dan melanjutkan tur kecil ini ke sayap kanan. Ruangan pertama di sayap kanan adalah ruang kerja Kai, di salam sana terdapat meja kerja besar dengan tumpukan dokumen serta etalase kaca yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas penting. Bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Kai, terdapat kamar utama yang didesain berbeda. Kai sengaja memilih pintu berbeda untuk kamarnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah kamar utama.

"Kau memilih kamar yang tepat. Sepertinya pemikiranmu matang sekali sebelum membangun rumah ini." Puji Andreas.

"Ya pa, aku merancangnya dengan sangat detail."

"Sepertinya Sehun juga menyukai kamar ini." Wendy tersenyum setelah melihat _walk in closet_ Kai terdapat berbagai pakaian wanita.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki kamar lain ma." Suara Sehun membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa Kai membuatmu tidak betah Sehun?" Serbu Wendy pada Sehun.

"Ini sedikit pribadi ma." Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Pantas saja untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih kalian terlalu kaku." Andreas mulai menunjukkan kecurigaannya.

"Lalu dimana kamarmu Sehun?"

"Di sebelah kamar ini ma." Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Sehun sudah menatanya rapi. Buku-buku yang ia baca terletak pada tempatnya, ranjangnya rapi, dan tercium bau wewangian khas wanita karena Sehun memasang pengharum ruangan.

"Kamarmu harum sekali Sehun." kata Wendy.

"Aku senang aroma lavender." Kai menggiring Wendy dan Andreas keluar kamar. Mereka menyudahi tur singkat ini dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Kai dan Andreas memilih untuk berkeliling di area luar rumah sedangkan Wendy dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam karena keadaan Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat hingga memutuskan untuk pindah kamar Sehun." Wendy masih penasaran dengan alasan Sehun. Kini mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ini sangat privasi maafkan aku ma."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Sehun, anggap aku mamamu. Aku sangat mengenal Kai, dan mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian." Wendy menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Ini sangat rumit. Aku bahkan sempat menyerah." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun kumohon jangan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kai memiliki hubungan serius."

 _Ya tentu saja, jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima tawaran Kai waktu itu mungkin Kai tidak akan mengenalkan siapapun pada kalian. well, mungkin si wanita jalang itu._ kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku tau ma. Kai sangat sulit ditebak."

"Apa dalam kondisi ini Kai yang salah?" Sehun diam saja.

"Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti wanita pengadu ma."

"Tidak sayang, sebagai wanita kau membutuhkan tempat bercerita. Dan mama di sini ada untukmu. Katakan pada mama sayang, mama akan membantu kalian."

 _Sayang? Ia memanggilku sayang? Ini bahkan pertemuan pertama kita. Mungkin karena ia selalu menginginkan seorang putri._ Sehun merasa aneh karena Wendy sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku ma. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bercerita. Kami berdua salah. Kai melakukan kesalahan dan akupun juga. Seharusnya aku tau dimana tempatku. Lagi pula Kai sudah ratusan kali meminta maaf, ia juga memohon padaku agar tetap tinggal. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal. Bukankah itu cukup?" Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Ingatan itu kembali dan menghancurkan suasana hatinya. Masih jelas dibenak Sehun bagaimana keadaan Kai kala itu dan ditambah lagi kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat seorang wanita menyiramnya dengan segelas anggur.

"Ya sudah sayang. Mama mengerti. Mama mohon, bertahanlah."

"Akan kucoba ma." Sehun tersenyum manis pada Wendy. Kai dan Andreas kembali dari acara berkeliling mereka. Kai duduk di samping Sehun. Ia mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Sehun. Sambil berbisik.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia harus menjaga sikap di depan orang tua Kai.

"Kau seharusnya menjaga Sehun Kai. Bukannya menyakitinya. Seharusnya kau mengenalkan Sehun pada kami dengan keadaan yang hangat. Bukannya perang dingin seperti ini." Wendy memutar matanya karena Kai.

"Aku juga melakukan kesalahan ma. Lebih baik kita membahas hal lain saja." Sehun tersenyum pada Kai dan meraih tangannya. Rasanya ini adalah inisiatif pertama Sehun untuk melakukan _skinship_ dengan Kai. Kai tak menyangka sama sekali Sehun akan memulainya. Meskipun hal kecil, ia merasa senang. Kai mengusap tangan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Kai mencium tangan halus itu. Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Brenda menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Sehun dan Kai berkoordinasi dengan bagus atas sandiwara ini. Mereka sengaja membuat suasana saat menceritakan tentang keluarga Sehun mengharukan, kemudian mengubah suasana di meja makan menjadi penuh dengan canda tawa.

Sehun ikut tertawa pada lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan Kai dan Andreas. Kai terpaku pada Sehun yang tertawa. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tawaan Sehun yang selepas ini, Sehun yang ia kenal adalah Sehun yang cuek, bermulut pedas, pintar meremehkan orang lain, keras kepala, dan Sehun yang sering melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sarkastisnya.

Makan malam selesai. Mereka berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara tv. Orang tua Kai duduk di sofa panjang sebelah kiri sedangkan Sehun dan Kai duduk di sofa bagian kanan. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil mengusapnya. Bukannya mengambil kesempatan, ia hanya sangat merasa bersalah dan ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tapi dalam pikiran Sehun semua berbeda. Kai adalah manusia sialan yang pintar mengambil keuntungan dalam sebuah sandiwara. Kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali. Dan di sini Sehun duduk dalam rangkulan Kai dengan hati yang sangat dongkol. Ia harus tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi aura membunuhnya.

"Kau pintar menggunakan kesempatan." Sehun berbisik kepada Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk membantumu." Kai balik berbisik dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Kalian sebaiknya seperti itu. Saling mengkoreksi diri masing-masing dan saling memaafkan. Kalian masih muda dan berada di usia yang matang untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Jangan buat diri kalian terjerumus dalam masalah yang berakhir dengan perpisahan."

"Iya ma aku mengerti." Jawab Kai.

"Dan kau Sehun, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamar Kai. Tidak baik sepasang kekasih bertengkar terlalu lama. Bicarakan masalah kalian, dan perbaiki diri kalian." Wendy kembali melanjutkan wejangannya.

"Aku selalu ingin membicarakannya tapi Sehun selalu menolak." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya karena kalimat Kai. Amarahnya kembali tersulut karena kalimat bodoh Kai.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau yang mengatakan agar kita tak membahas bekas-bekas percintaan pada tubuhmu?" Sehun menarik tubuhnya keluar dari dekapan Kai. Petir tak kesat mata tercipta di tengah ruangan. Bangkai yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat akhirnya mulai tercium. Sebagai manusia normal Wendy dan Andreas mengerti betul arti kalimat Sehun.

"Kai?"/"Kai?" Andreas dan Wendy memanggilnya bersamaan.

"Seharusnya kau tak memancingku Kai." Sehun asli kembali, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf karena merusak suasana hari ini pa ma. Aku masih sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hal itu. Aku pikir aku perlu istirahat, selamat malam."

"Istirahatlah sayang. Mama akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Wendy meraih tangan Sehun dan mereka berjalan beriringan ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehun sayang, mama tau ini masalah kalian. Meskipun mama tak tau masalah kalian secara rinci, tapi mama mengerti garis besarnya. Terima kasih karena mau bertahan di samping Kai. Mama akan berbicara dengan Kai, kadang Kai memang sedikit egois. Mama harap semua akan baik-baik saja." Wendy mengusap tangan Sehun saat mereka memasuki kamar Sehun.

"Ma maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Tidak Sehun, kau berhak marah pada Kai. Dan ia berhak menerimanya. Sekarang istirahatlah sayang, tidak heran jika kau bersikeras ingin pindah kamar. Mama mengerti." Wendy mengusap rambut Sehun. Sehun berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku merasa seperti memiliki ibu sungguhan. Terima kasih karena menganggapku sebagai putrimu ma." Wendy tersentuh dengan kalimat Sehun. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Sama-sama sayang. Mama juga senang memiliki putri sepertimu. Sehun, aku adalah seorang psikiater. Aku bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang dengan baik melalui hal-hal yang orang itu lakukan. Aku terkesan dengan kepribadianmu Sehun, terima kasih telah menjadi kekasih Kai. Aku tau masalah kalian sulit. Tapi percayalah, melihat dari cara Kai memperlakukanmu, aku yakin 100 persen ia sangat menyesal." Wendy mencium kening Sehun lembut.

"Selamat malam Sehun."

"Selamat malam ma."

Wendy menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Akhirnya selesai juga sesi sandiwaranya hari ini. Ia menoleh ke arah jam digital, pukul 22.27 malam. Masih terlalu sore untuknya tidur. Ia memilih mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca. Tak terasa detik berganti detik dan menit berganti menit, lebih dari satu jam ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca.

Tok..tok..tok..

Sehun POV.

"Masuklah." Mungkin Kai.

"Sehun." Benarkan.

"Kenapa?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku pada Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku seolah-olah tertarik dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tau kalimatku keterlaluan." Ia duduk di kursi bacaku.

"Memang, kau menggali masalahmu sendiri." Jujur saja aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafnya lagi.

"Aku tau kau masih kesal padaku karena masalah-masalah kemarin. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku sangat bodoh, aku terus-terusan membuatmu merasa muak. Padahal yang aku mau hanya kembali berbaikan. Rasanya semua usahaku sia-sia Sehun."

"Usaha? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" lihat? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Semenjak kejadian di restoran sifatmu semakin tajam kepadaku. Itu yang membuatku ragu untuk memulai suatu inisiatif." Alasan klise!

"Sudahlah Kai. Kau selalu mencari alasan."

"Sehun, baiklah aku akan jujur kepadamu. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku bajingan seperti biasa. Tapi aku tak peduli." Kai menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hari itu Krystal tiba-tiba mendatangi kantorku tanpa janji. Ia menungguku di lobi bawah hingga jam kerjaku selesai. Jika kau mengetahui alasannya, aku yakin kau akan sangat membenciku." Ia tertawa dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Pertimbangkan dengan baik. Jika kau ingin aku mengetahuinya katakan saja, jika tidak maka simpan saja. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku tidak pernah bertanya." Aku memasang wajah seriusku.

"Kau pintar membuat orang lain merasa bersalah Sehun."

"Bukankah kau memang bersalah? Aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku terlalu berharap banyak padamu sedangkan pada kenyataannya kau sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Dan aku belajar dari kesalahanku."

"Sehun. Kau benar aku adalah bajingan. Aku lari pada Krystal karena tak bisa menahan hasratku. Maaf karena sebelum kejadian itu aku terlalu banyak membual. Aku sungguh menyesal." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Alasan tak bisa menahan hasrat? Terdengar seperti lelucon di telingaku. Pria ini adalah pria terbangsat yang pernah ku temui. Setelah semua hal yang kami lakukan, ia dengan mudah lari ke wanita lain untuk memuaskan hasratnya? Yang benar saja! sabar Sehun, kau harus benar-benar sabar. Jangan terpancing amarah.

"Aku tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan bahwa kau bebas melakukan apapun? Lakukan saja, aku tidak melarang. Aku hanya kekasih palsumu bukan?" Nafas beratku mulai terdengar.

"Ya tuhann mengapa sulit sekali. Tidak bisakah kita memulai dari awal? Saat semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya. Biarkan saja seperti ini."

"Bisa kau pergi? Aku perlu istirahat." Kai berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kai tunggu, tentang orang tuamu. Apa boleh aku menganggap ibumu sebagai ibuku? Ia terlihat sangat menginginkan seorang putri, di samping itu aku belum pernah memiliki seorang ibu sungguhan." Kai berhenti dan menghadapku.

"Tentu saja Sehun. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau melakukannya. Terima kasih." Kai tersenyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada buku. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh. Hahhh.. hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Setelah Kai dan Sehun menyatakan hubungan palsu mereka pada orang tua Kai, Sehun memiliki perhatian lebih dari orang tua Kai. Contohnya, Wendy meminta Brenda bekerja menetap di rumah Kai untuk menemani Sehun, ia juga meminta Kai untuk memberikan supir pribadi agar jika Sehun bosan di rumah. Sehun senang-senang saja dengan keadaan ini. Ia bukan pihak yang dirugikan. Ia bisa bebas pergi kemanapun tanpa meminta bantuan Kai.

Hari ini Kai kembali pada aktifitas intinya, bekerja. Wendy dan Andreas sudah terbang ke Jerman untuk liburan mereka. Dan Sehun, ia di rumah sedang sibuk bersiap-siap. Ia berencana akan pergi jalan-jalan keliling kota dengan supir barunya.

"Hai Rick, aku sudah siap." Sehun menyapa Rick yang sedang menunggu Sehun di depan rumah.

"Baik nona. Nona ingin saya antar kemana?" Rick adalah supir baru di rumah Kai. Ia adalah adik kandung Brenda.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain saja Rick. Aku ingin melihat tingkah lucu manusia-manusia kecil itu." Rick mengerutkan keningnya karena tak begitu mengerti dengan kalimat rumit Sehun. Tapi ia mengerti garis besar apa yang Sehun coba sampaikan.

Rick memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan wajah antusias seperti biasa. Sepertinya ide bagus memiliki Rick yang akan menemani Sehun kemanapun tujuan Sehun.

Suasana siang ini terbilang menyenangkan, cuaca hangat dengan temperatur 26 drajat dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sehun mengamati banyak mobil yang membawa papan selancar di atasnya, maklum saja musim panas baru saja dimulai. Orang-orang dari penjuru negeri akan berbondong-bondong ke Malibu untuk menikmati keindahan pantainya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Perjalanan kali ini memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, karena Sehun memilih berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Sehun melihat di sebrang jalan terdapat sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat anak-anak dari jarak dekat. Karena mahluk sepertinya tidak melalui proses pertumbuhan.

"Aku akan duduk di taman itu."

"Saya akan menemani anda."

"Tidak perlu Rick. Aku ingin sendiri. Kau tunggu saja di mobil."

"Baiklah nona."

Sehun berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju sebuah bangku taman. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan. Bagi Sehun mereka sangat menggemaskan, suara-suara kecil dan tingkah mereka lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Ia menuju bangku kosong yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Dari sana ia dapat dengan mudah mengamati hal-hal lucu yang dilakukan anak-anak tersebut. Sehun menikmati harinya. Menghabiskan waktu di luar lebih baik dari pada membaca buku dalam kamar.

Gurauan demi gurauan yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh anak seumuran mereka bahkan bisa membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar. Belum lagi tingkah menggemaskan mereka saat berargumen siapa yang lebih tinggi, atau siapa yang lebih tua. Sehun sangat terhibur.

"Kalian sangat menggemaskan."

Sehun mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain di bak pasir mencuri perhatiannya. Jaraknya dengan anak itu lumayan dekat, ia bisa mendengar anak itu mengarang cerita dalam permainan kecilnya. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian yang biasa disebut dengan pakaian putri duyung. Atau pakaian duyung versi manusia. Anak berumur sekitar 4 tahun itu mengenakan atasan pendek yang menutupi dada datarnya dan sebuah rok panjang dengan ekor duyung di ujungnya.

"Ahh sangat menggemaskan. Jika saja kalian nyata di dunia kami." Sehun memandang anak itu dengan tatapan kagum. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun sangat antusias saat anak itu berjalan kepadanya.

"Hai.." Sapa Sehun.

"Hai, aku Rania. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" anak-anak selalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rania.

"Hai Rania. Namaku Sehun. Aku tidak berhati-hati saat bermain dan akhirnya aku terjatuh."

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Ya, maka dari itu Rania harus mendengar nasehat ibu Rania."

"Apa kau terjatuh karena tidak mendengarkan ibumu?" Sehun tersenyum karena nada Rania bertanya.

"Ya, ibuku mengatakan agar selalu berhati-hati saat berjalan di musim dingin. Tapi aku sangat bandel, aku berlarian di atas trotoar. Karena aku ceroboh akhirnya aku terjatuh." Rania mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ibu dan ayahku selalu menciumku saat aku sakit. Setelah mereka menciumku, rasa sakitnya akan hilang dengan cepat." Rania berjongkok di depan kaki Sehun kemudian mengecupnya. Sehun semakin gemas dengan bocah cilik ini.

"Awhh.. kau sangat menggemaskan Rania. Terima kasih. Aku pikir aku akan segera sembuh setelah ini." Sehun menyentuh pipi tembam Rania.

"Rania harap kakimu segera sembuh." Rania tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Ya sudah, Rania harus segera kembali. Kami akan ke pantai setelah ini."

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah Rania." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Rania saat gadis cilik itu berlalu. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Rania meninggalkan Sehun, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas dan nafasnya memberat.

"Ahh kumohon jangan sekarang." Sehun memegang kepalanya. Ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat. Sendi-sendi tulangnya terasa mengeras dan kaku, darahnya mengumpul di kepala. Sehun kesakitan. Rania mengingatkan Sehun tentang dirinya. Seorang _mermaid._

Sehun mengerutkan jari-jari kaki dan tangannya. Keringat dingin muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kulit Sehun memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sehun bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak. Kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba. Kalimat bualannya pada Rania tentu saja membuat otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti bermain piano, membaca buku, lelucon-lelucon yang sering ia baca di blog langganannya, dan bahkan ia mulai mengingat semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi padanya karena Kai. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ia terakhir kali merasakan sakit. Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan.

"Sehun?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Kai berdiri dengan dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Tapi melihat bagaimana merahnya kulit Sehun, Kai tau persis apa yang sedang wanita cantik ini alami. Sehun tak membalas sapaan Kai. Es krim yang Kai pegang terjatuh begitu saja saat Kai dengan cepat bergegas mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun kita ke mobil sekarang." Kai menggendong Sehun dengan gaya bridal. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaan Sehun. Kulit mereka bersinggungan, Kai merasakan temperatur tinggi Sehun. Ia membawa Sehun memasuki mobilnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Sehun di kursi depan lalu bergegas menuju kursi kemudi.

"Rick. Aku bersama Sehun. Tolong ambilkan tongkat Sehun yang tertinggal di bangku taman kemudian pulanglah." Kai menghubungi Rick dan setelah mengatakan tujuannya ia segera memutuskan sambungannya.

"Sehun kemarilah." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas pangkuannya. Sehun sempat memberontak tapi tenaganya terkuras habis karena rasa sakitnya.

"Sekali saja jangan keras kepala dan biarkan aku membantumu." Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menghadapkan wajah Sehun kepadanya. Ia mulai mencium bibir lembut Sehun. Sehun mulai tenang. Ia tak bergerak, tak menerima maupun menolak.

Bibir Kai bergerak di atas bibir Sehun. Ia mengecap bibir yang beberapa hari terakhir tak dapat ia sentuh, bibir kesukaannya. Kai mengecap bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Lidahnya bermain dalam tiap lumatan. Kai menghisap bibir Sehun lembut, sesekali ia menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibir merah muda itu.

Kai mengalungkan tangan Sehun ke lehernya. Dan Kai memposisikan Sehun miring dengan kaki yang berselonjor di kursi penumpang depan. Tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang Sehun pelan berusaha menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Nafas keduanya memberat. Kai memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dalam ciuman mereka untuk membuka bibir Sehun.

Sehun merasa aneh, tapi ia tak memberontak. Setelah bibir Sehun terbuka, Kai menelusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang. Kai mulai berani memainkan lidah Sehun yang hanya diam saya. Kai menghisap lidah pelan, tapi Sehun masih tidak mau membalas ciuman Kai.

Kai membelai tiap rongga mulut Sehun. Saliva keduanya menyatu. Tidak ada rasa jijik atau sungkan. Yang ada hanya nafsu. Kai memperdalam ciumannya dengan menggerakkan kepalannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Suara kecipakan orang berciuman terdengar jelas dalam mobil. Hisap, jilat, gigit, dan lumat, begitu hingga seterusnya. Tetesan air liur mengalir dari ujung bibir Sehun.

Rasa sakit Sehun berangsur-angsur menghilang, suhu tubuhnya merendah, dan energinya perlahan tapi pasti mulai kembali. Sehun membuka matanya sedikit. Mata sayunya bertatapan dengan mata elang Kai yang terlihat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sehun menarik diri dari cumbuan mesra itu. Sehun memasang wajah tak senangnya.

"Apa kau puas?"

TBC

Haii readers, ketemu lagi dichapter 5.. makasih yang udah review, kata-kata manis kalian bikin author ngefly hehe..

Anyway, chapter 5 ini author bikinnya ngebut. Maklum banyak tugas. Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan para readers. Author yakin ini psti banyak typo x_x.

Mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman, sepatah dua patah kata aja jg gapapa kok. Author sangat menghargai semua review kalian XOXO.

Third story of redaddict


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sehun POV.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendiskripsikan manusia. Mereka memang pintar dan sangat inovatif, tetapi mereka memiliki jutaan sifat buruk yang menempel lekat di seluruhu permukaan tubuh mereka. Entahlah mengapa tiap aku memulai berbicara tentang manusia, pasti hanya kata-kata buruk yang muncul. Aku tidak peduli.

Tok.. tok..

"Masuklah Brenda." Firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu Brenda. Paling tidak aku bisa mempercayai manusia satu ini.

"Nona Sehun, tuan Kai meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruang keja." Mau apa lagi si bajingan hidup itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak paham nona." Aku memutar mataku.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak akan datang jika tujuannya tidak jelas begini." Brenda hanya mengangguk dan keluar kamar. Aku tau pasti ia merasa hubunganku dan Kai semakin menjauh. Memikirkan si keparat itu hanya membuat stresku bertambah. Bahkan mendengar atau melihat keberadaannya di rumah ini saja mampu membuat suasana hatiku buruk tiba-tiba. Hebat sekalikan ciptaan tuhan ini?

"Sehun?" Dan suara yang kubenci akhirnya terdengar. Aku malas memberinya jawaban, aku masih sibuk dengan laptopku sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kita harus membicarakan tentang terapi kakimu."

"Jika boleh aku ingatkan, aku bukan manusia dan kondisiku terbilang lebih kuat dari mahluk seperti kalian." Aku masih memfokuskan pandanganku pada layar laptop.

"Apa kau baru saja menolak tawaranku?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arti kalimatku." Aku memasang senyuman mengejek dibibirku.

"Jika kau tidak mau, katakan saja dengan kalimat yang baik. Kau perlu diajari tata krama."

"Aku menggunakan tata krama hanya pada orang yang pantas dihormati."

"Aku sangat benci saat lawan bicaraku tidak menatapku saat sedang berbicara." Suaranya menajam. Dia pikir aku takut?

"Aku tau kita hidup berdampingan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur hidupku tuan Kim." Aku mencampur kalimat seriusku dengan tawaan.

"Kau sangat tidak terduga Sehun."

"Keluarlah dari kamarku, aku tidak setuju dengan idemu. Aku akan sembuh segera." Aku menutup laptopku dan meraih ponselku di atas meja.

"Jika kau tidak bersikap baik kepadaku, aku juga tidak akan bersikap baik padamu."

"Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan dan jangan ganggu aku." Aku tersenyum pada akhir kalimatku. Akhir-akhir ini kita lebih sering berargumen. Ia sudah tak pernah menunjukkan basa-basinya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Dan begitu juga aku.

"Turunlah, kita makan malam bersama." Ia menutup pintu kamarku pelan. Makan malam adalah momen dimana aku harus menahan semua rasa muakku demi mendapat makanan. Dan aku melakukannya setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun dan Kai tidak berargumen tentang apapun. Keduanya hanya diam dan menyantap makanan masing-masing. Bukan hanya Sehun dan Kai yang duduk di meja makan, tapi Brenda juga. Rick tidak tinggal bersama mereka, ia akan bekerja hingga pukul 6 sore. Brenda sebagai orang yang sangat mengenal Kai, ia tau ada yang salah dari hubungan Kai dan Sehun. Tapi ia sadar dimana posisinya, ia tidak ingin ikut campur masalah mereka.

"Kai aku ingin meminta ijin untuk memindahkan semua pakaianku dari kamarmu. Apa kau keberatan?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tak sukanya.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang pindah ke kamarku?"

"Jawab saja boleh atau tidak?" Sehun menggertakkan giginya.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Sehun meminum

"Pindahlah ke kamarku."

" _Go dream on sir."_ Saran Kai terdengar bodoh bagi Sehun.

"Kau sangat sulit Sehun."

"Aku selesai, masakanmu enak Brenda. Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum pada Brenda.

"Sama-sama nona Sehun." Brenda menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sehun berjalan menaiki kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Sehun? Ia semakin menjauh."

"Pendapat saya, jika nona Sehun tidak mencintai anda, mungkin nona Sehun sudah meninggalkan rumah ini." Kai tertawa dalam hati. _Ya Brenda, kami saling mencintai._ Sarkastis Kai dalam hati.

"Berbicara baik-baik akan menolong. Percayalah tuan."

"Oh percayalah, aku mencoba berbicara padanya puluhan kali dan kami selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar."

"Yang dibutuhkan wanita disaat seperti ini adalah perhatian. Jangan goda nona Sehun terlebih dahulu, buat nona Sehun merasa senang saat bertemu anda. Seperti halnya memberi hadiah-hadiah kecil, dan ciptakan _quality time_ untuk kalian. Hal-hal seperti ini akan meluluhkan hati wanita." Kai mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Terima kasih Brenda, saranmu harus kucoba. Dan terima kasih, masakanmu sangat lezat." Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Sekilas ia menatap jam dinding, pukul 19.03. belum terlalu larut.

"Sehun, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah." Yang menyapa pandangan Kai adalah Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi baca dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Berpikir." Sehun membuka matanya.

"Berpikir tentang?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana caranya aku lolos dari duniamu." Tidak ada senyuman di bibir Sehun. Hanya pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau sangat tidak menyukai di sini? Sebulan yang lalu kau terlihat sangat antusias dengan hal-hal baru yang bisa kau temukan di sini."

"Aku menyukai sebagian besar ciptaan manusia, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai suasana yang timbul karenamu." Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Sehun apa kau tau aku sangat menyesal?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kau boleh marah kepadaku selama kau mau, yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyesal." Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya. Tidak dipungkiri Sehun merindukan usapan itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Cup..

Kecupan singkat Kai berikan di kening Sehun. Sehun tak menolak. Ia diam saja dengan tangan yang mengepal rapat. Entah kemana perginya Sehun yang galak dan super judes. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kai yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Aroma _wine_ menyapa penciuman Sehun. Ia membuka matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kai berjongkok di depan kursi Sehun dengan satu lutut menyangga tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari." Sehun tidak menolak genggaman Kai.

"Tidak. Sehun yang dulu adalah si menyebalkan yang banyak bertanya dan sangat manja. Bukan Sehun yang dingin dan acuh."

"Aku telah bersumpah tidak akan memasuki permainanmu Kai."

"Kau selalu mengatakan tentang permainan sedangkan aku tidak memainkan apapun saat bersamamu." Kai memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak bermain, kau tidak akan berbohong kepadaku. Aku jelas-jelas memintamu untuk tidak bermain dengan wanita lain dan kau berjanji tentang hal itu. Kenyataannya, dengan kesadaran penuh kau mematahkan kepercayaanku." Tidak ada senyuman mengejek. Aura Sehun kembali memekat.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk memastikan hatiku Sehun. Apa kau tau betapa sulitnya menjauhkanmu dari pikiranku agar aku tidak terjatuh semakin dalam? Aku ingin mencegah kemungkinan itu karena aku tau kau tidak akan bersamaku." Rahasia yang disimpan dengan rapat kini terkuak dengan sendirinya. Kebejatan dan keburukan itu hanyalah topeng dari sebuah alasan yang sangat dimengerti keduanya.

"Aku manusia dewasa yang tidak mudah menaruh hati pada orang lain Sehun. Dan aku sangat paham betul apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Hal buruk yang aku lakukan hanyalah sebuah alat pengukur, apakah aku telah terjatuh padamu atau masih berdiri tegap dengan segala keegoisanku." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. Ia memandang manik pekat Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini untuk diriku sendiri Sehun." Kai tersenyum dan mengecup tangan Sehun lama. Ia menghirup aroma candu wanita cantik di depannya. Sehun membelai rambut Kai dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Lembut dengan aroma wangi dari gel yang Kai kenakan. Ia memiliki selera yang baik dalam pemilihan aroma.

"Mengapa kau tidak jujur kepadaku dari dulu?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui perasaanku lebih dalam dengan segala perubahan sikap dan sifatmu." Kai kembali mengecup tangan Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pergerakan tangan Sehun yang membelai rambutnya.

"Kau membuatku terdengar buruk."

"Tidak Sehun, akulah yang buruk disini." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap manik Sehun.

"Kau mungkin akan memakiku setelah mengatakan ini tapi aku sangat ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Katakan terlebih dahulu, kemudian aku akan memutuskan apakah aku akan memakimu atau tidak." Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Apa aku boleh meminta kesempatan kedua kepadamu Sehun?" Kai mengunci pandangannya pada mata Sehun. Entah sihir apa yang menjerat keduanya, sadar atau tidak kini Sehun dan Kai berdiri di sebuah tebing dimana mereka sangat dekat dengan kemungkinan akan terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua. Dan jangan melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Kita berdua sama-sama tidak tau takdir apa yang akan terjadi. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengikuti garis kuasa sang pencipta."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi apa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan setelah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku ingin kau menari dengan gaunku."

" _Whatt? Seriously?_ " Kai menampakkan wajah tak percayanya, dan Sehun terkikik karena melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Cepat lakukan, jika tidak aku akan kembali jadi Sehun yang acuh kepadamu." Kai terkekeh tak percaya dengan syarat Sehun. Jelas sekali Sehun hanya ingin mengerjai Kai.

"Satu.."

"Waahh kau berani mengancamku?" Kai tersenggal tak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil gaunku dalam hitungan ke 3 kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Satu setengah..." Sehun tersenyum miring khas orang yang sedang mengejek.

"Gaunmu sangat kecil Sehun. Aku akan melakukan syarat lainnya." Kai memundurkan tubuhnya dan menarik rambutnya kebelakang. Bisa hancur reputasi pria jantannya jika seperti ini.

"Aku memiliki gaun dengan bahan spandex. Aku yakin itu akan muat ditubuhmu. Dua..." Kai menarik nafas dalam dan berlari kecil keluar kamar Sehun. Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Kai. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun mendengan langkah santai Kai dari dalam kamar. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah itu berhenti sebelum pintu kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Masuklah!" Setelah Sehun berseru, Kai menunjukkan kepalanya dari luar. Ya hanya kepalanya.

"Sehun ini sungguh memalukan." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah." Seringaian di wajah Sehun menghilang seketika.

"Hei hei hei jangan begituu.." Kai berjalan langsung menuju Sehun setelah menutup pintu kamar dari dalam. Dan saat Sehun menghadap kearah Kai, tawaannya pacah.

"HAHAHAHAHA.." Kai tersenyum miris melihat Sehun yang tertawa terbaha-bahak.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Apa kau puas?" Sehun memandangi penampilan Kai. Ia mengenakan gaun pendek ketat berwarna putih dan dengan kaos kaki. Lekukan tubuh maskulin itu membuat gaun yang ia kenakan menempel sempurna di tiap kurva otot Kai. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, tonjolan diantara kaki Kai terlihat sangat jelas meskipun ia sedang tidak tegang.

"HAHAHAHA Kai lihat.. HAHAHA putingmu mencuat! HHAHAHA" Sehun memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahaha lucu sekali." Kai mengatakannya dengan nada datar.

"Seharusnya aku menyuruhmu mengenakan bra sekalian. Hahahahaha.." Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah tertawanya?"

"Belum hahahaha, ahh perutku sakit sekali." Sehun masih tertawa meskipun kini volumenya merendah.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untukmu tuan putri." Kai berusaha tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Menarilah. Aku akan menyiapkan musik untukmu." Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit melompat ke arah ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian lagu mc Jagger dari Maroon 5 terdengar.

"Mengapa harus lagu ini?"

"Karena penampilanmu cocok dengan lagu ini." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan tawa.

"Menarilah Kai." Kai ikut tertawa kecil karena penampilannya. Ia mulai bergerak asal-asalan dengan menggerakkan bahunya.

"Kau menyebut itu menari? Gerakkan pinggulmu." Sehun bersandar pada kepala ranjang masih sambil tertawa. Kai mulai berputar menggerakkan bahu dan pinggulnya pelan. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Sehun sudah ya." Kai meminta baik-baik dengan badan yang masih bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Ini baru setengah lagu Kai. Jika lagu ini berhenti kau boleh melepasnya." Sehun terkikik melihat wajah Kai yang memerah. Kai mengulum bibirnya karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Demi Sehun ia melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini, hanya demi mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya dimana ia memiliki kebebasan melakukan apapun. Tapi ia memilih menjadi Kai yang _out of charecter_ untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau puas nona mermaid?" Lagu berhenti. Sehun mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak teratwa.

"Jadi apa aku mendapat kesempatan kedua?" Kai berjalan ke samping ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Di samping Sehun.

"Jika kau membuatku kesal dan muak lagi, apa kau memperbolehkan aku untuk menghancurkan kepalamu?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan innocent-nya seolah ia hanya mengatakan bahwa kelereng itu keras.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi ya Sehun. Kau boleh menghancurkan kepalaku." Kai mengangguk dengan ekspresi kesal yang terahan.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Sehun dengan spontan mencubit pipi Kai.

"Apa aku boleh melepaskan baju ini? rasanya sangat tidak nyaman." Sehun tertawa lagi dan mengangguk. Dengan gerakan cepat Kai menarik gaun pendek itu keatas dan melemparkannya ke kursi baca Sehun. Sehun terbelalak karena Kai hanya mengenakan celana dalam di balik gaun itu.

"Aku salut dengan para wanita, mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tidak nyaman. Jangan kenakan pakaian seperti itu Sehun, aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang longgar." Kata Kai lalu masuk ke dalam selimut bersama wanita yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini menjauhinya.

"Hei! Mengapa kau masuk ke sini?"

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Karena ini kamarku."

"Dan ini rumahku."

"Kau memberikan kamar ini untukku."

"Kau lebih memilih aku duduk di kursi dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam? Baiklah." Kai menyingkap selimutnya dan bergerak menuju kursi Sehun, tapi ia merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan hehe jangan. Disini saja." Sehun pikir membiarkan pria tanpa urat malu ini hanya mengenakan celana dalam di kamarnya adalah ide yang buruk. Kai masuk dalam selimut Sehun sedangkan Sehun duduk di sampingnya tanpa berselimut.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan setelah makan malam?" Kai bersandar pada kepala ranjang seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Aku akan menonton berita atau membaca buku. Terkadang aku juga akan mengunjungi Brenda, ia teman berbicara yang menyenangkan."

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hal lain. Ingin jalan-jalanpun juga sulit, Rick akan pulang sebelum makan malam dan tentu saja aku tak ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Kau bisa meminta tolong kepadaku mulai sekarang." Kai tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau selalu sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumenmu."

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu."

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kai yang sok perhatian." Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya.

"See, aku salah lagi." Kai terkekeh. Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap tubuh telanjang Kai.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tak tau apa."

"Kau bosan? Kau ingin kuajak jalan-jalan?" Kai mengusap tangan Sehun.

"Ide bagus." Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

"Jika Brenda melihatku hanya dengan celana dalam, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" Kai menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas adalah musim yang paling dicintai 95% manusia di bumi. Matahari akan terbit lebih lama, suhu akan meningkat dan orang-orang akan mengadakan pesta kebun. Tidak jarang orang-orang akan berenang di laut pada malam hari karena suhu air laut yang dingin dan menyegarkan dan suhu udara yang sejuk adalah kombinasi yang baik.

Sehun dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah taman di pusat kota. Jam digital di tangan Kai menunjukkan pukul 20.10 p.m.

"Apa kau tidak malu berjalan bersama seorang wanita pincang yang hanya merepotkanmu?" Kata Sehun. Kai membungkukkan badannya agar bisa mendengar suara Sehun lebih jelas.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" Sehun protes karena Kai yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kai menghadapkan tubuh Sehun kehadapannya.

"Apa kau tau bahwa kau sangat cantik?" Kai membelai rambut Sehun.

"Tanpa riasan dan dengan kaki pincang?"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang dirimu, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah.

"Bukankah itu kenya-" Kai membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi kali ini mereka melakukannya di tempat umum. Kai mengecap bibir bawah Sehun pelan. Sedangkan Sehun masih berada dalam keadaan kaget.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku Sehun." Kai menyeringai saat menatap sepasang mata indah itu.

"Kau gila. Kita di tempat umum." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai agar minggir dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman di depan air mancur.

"Hei Sehun, apa kau tak pernah berniat membalas ciumanku?" apa Sehun pernah berkata bahwa urat malu Kai telah putus? Karena ya, Sehun ingin mengatakannya lagi.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Sehun mendelik pada Kai. Ia berjalan cepat menuju bangku itu dan duduk dengan wajah masam.

"Jawab aku Sehun." Kai berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya karena merasa geli.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?" Sehun memusatkan pandangannya pada rumput-rumput di kakinya.

"Apa membalas ciumanku sangat sulit?" Suara Kai merendah. Aroma maskulin Kai tercium oleh Sehun. Salah satu aroma kesukaannya.

"Aku bukan mahluk tanpa urat malu sepertimu Kai. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu bagiku sangat pribadi." Kai memutar matanya.

"Jawabanmu sedikit manyakiti hatiku." Kai menyentuh jantungnya.

"Kau memiliki Hati?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai dengan pandangan menyelidiknya. Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

"Kau tak bisa melihatnya Sehun, tapi jika kau ingin tau aku bisa menceritakan kepadamu apa yang ada dalam hatiku." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Wanita yang tidur denganmu malam itu?" dan Kai tersedak ludahnya.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang spesial bagiku."

"Lalu siapa yang ada di hatimu?"

"Aku pikir aku sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat menarik. Ia sedikit galak dan aku menyukainya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ia membenciku dengan seluruh hidupnya. Dan aku merasa sangat kosong. Tapi anehnya, wanita itu semakin memenuhi tiap ruang hatiku meskipun ia sangat membenciku." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu." Sehun tak berani memandang Kai.

"Katakan."

"Kau pria yang penuh dengan kata-kata manis. Tak heran wanita itu terpikat olehmu." Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berusaha menciptakan suasana romantis dengan kata-kata tapi Sehun dengan baik membelokkan prediksinya.

"Sehun mengapa kau senang sekali membahas wanita itu? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukainya pantatku? Dia menyiramku dengan anggur." Sehun menaikkan suaranya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara tentang kita berdua? Aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita itu lagi dan aku tak tertarik." Kai merangkul bahu Sehun agar posisi mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau sangat pintar menghalau suasana-suasana yang aku ciptakan." Kai megecup pelipis Sehun.

"Karena kau menyebalkan."

"Benarkah? Aku harap aku bisa mengartikan itu sebagai pujian." Kai tersenyum bangga. Sehun memperhatikan senyuman itu. Rahang yang semakin tegas karena tertarik oleh senyuman itu seolah menantang untuk dibelai. Tawaan rendah itu selalu memberi kesan maskulin yang kental. Sehun tak berkedip. Ia menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Apa kau terpesona kepadaku?" Kai menarik dagu Sehun mendekat.

"Kepercayaan dirimu sangat tinggi tuan Kim."

"Kau benar." Kai memandang bibir merah muda Sehun lekat. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat ingin segera merasakan bibir manis itu lagi.

"Dan kau pantas mendapatkan ini."

 _Tukk.._ Sehun menggigit rahang Kai dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Aww.. kau berani sekali?" Kai kembali menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya dan menggelitiki wanita itu.

"HAHAHAH.. Kai berhenti!" Sehun terawa keras karena gelitikan Kai.

"Kau berani menggigitku, aku tidak akan berhenti!" Kai terus menggelitiki Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun tak kehilangan akal. Saat lengan Kai mengalungi leher dan bahunya, dengan sigap Sehun menggigit lengan itu.

"Aaww.. Sehun baiklah baiklah aku berhenti. Jangan menggigit terlalu keras!" Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan mengaduh karena taring Sehun menancap dikulitnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohongkan bahwa taringku tajamkan?" Sehun melepaskan gigitannya.

"Ahh.. sakit sekali." Kai meringis dan mengecek kulitnya. Ada bekas gigitan dengan lekukan dalam di lengannya.

"Lemah sekali, aku bahkan tidak menggunakan banyak tenaga."

"Kau hampir melubangi tanganku?!" Kai menunjukkan wajah skiptisnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau bukan jelmaan mermaid tapi jelmaan buaya!"

"Aaawww.. Sehun! berhenti menggigit!" Kai kembali merasakan gigitan Sehun di lengan bagian lain. wanita ini memang mengagumkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Hari-hari setelah kami berbaikan berlalu dengan cepat. Aku memutuskan memberi Kai kesempatan kedua. Alasannya membuat pikiranku kembali kacau. Kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Ternyata selama ini bukan hanya aku yang memberikan batas, ia juga. Meskipun cara kami berbeda. kalau begitu apa aku menyukai Kai? tidak. Aku akui Kai adalah pria yang sangat menarik, dari segi penampilan maupun kepribadian. Ada atau tidak adanya Kai bagiku sama saja. Kami hanya takut terjatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Nona Sehun, apa anda ingin saya temani jalan-jalan?" Aku mendengar Brenda menyapaku dari arah dapur.

"Apa kau sibuk Brenda?" Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari grand piano yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini jarang aku mainkan.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai. Dan tuan Kim mengatakan untuk mengajak anda jalan-jalan jika saya memiliki waktu luang." Ide bagus.

"Jalan-jalan ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tak ingin ke pusat kota atau ke taman. Aku sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu bersama Rick."

"Lalu apa anda ingin ke pantai?" _Hell no!_

"Tidak Brenda. Aku memiliki trauma dengan pantai. Dan aku sangat membenci tempat itu."

"Ahh begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan panti asuhan?" Panti apa?

"Panti asuhan?" akan jadi sangat aneh jika aku bertanya apa itu panti asuhan. Aku langsung menarik ponselku dan berpura-pura memainkannya. Dengan cepat aku mengetikkan apa itu panti asuhan di google dan hasil pencarian itu keluar kurang dari satu detik.

"Iya nona. Panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh tuan Kim." _Whaaattt?_ Orang sepertinya memiliki yayasan sosial? Tidak terbayang sekalipun olehku.

"Woww sangat tak terduga. Aku pikir ia tipe manusia yang tak peduli dengan oranag lain."

"Tipe manusia? Penggunaan bahasa anda lucu sekali." Brenda terkekeh karena kalimat spontanku.

"Aku pikir itu ide begus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di halaman yayasan sosial yang didirikan Kai. Cukup luas untuk menampung 35 anak-anak yatim piatu. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari Malibu. Satu setengah jam dengan perjalanan mobil.

"Tuan Kim biasanya mengunjungi yayasan ini hanya saat hari-hari perayaan saja. Seperti saat tahun baru dan natal. Mengingat jadwalnya sangat padat. Anak-anak disini sangat mengidolakan tuan Kim." Saat ini aku dan Brenda sedang berjalan memasuki bagunan rumah besar ini.

"Mengidolakan? Memangnya dia artis?" Kata mengidolakan terlalu tinggi untuk seorang Kim Kai.

"Bukan, tapi tuan Kim adalah _role model_ yang tepat untuk mereka. Pekerja keras, baik hati, dan tampan." Kami memasuki bangunan rumah itu. Aku melihat banyak anak-anak berumur tujuh tahunan sedang bermain ayunan. Mereka sangat menggemaskan.

 _Beeppp.._

"Ada delapan pengasuh di rumah ini. Mereka sangat ramah." Tepat setelah Brenda menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu itu terbuka. Wanita paruhbaya berdiri dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Brenda?!" ia dengan segera memeluk Brenda erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik terima kasih. Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak-anak?" Brenda terlihat sangat akrab dengan wanita ini.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kau membawa seseorang yang belum kami kenal, siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Nama saya Sehun. Salam kenal." Aku memberikan tanganku pada wanita itu.

"Nama yang indah. Saya Elya."

"Nona Sehun adalah kekasih tuan Kim. Jadi aku berniat mengenalkan nona."

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengar tuan Kim memiliki kekasih. Anda cantik sekali nona." Ekspresi terkejut Elya membuatku ingin tertawa. Ia terlalu berlebihan sungguh. Ia bahkan memelukku sangat erat.

"Ahh maaf nona, saya terlalu senang." Aku hampir saja jatuh.

"Masuklah nona, saya akan mengenalkan anda dengan panti ini." Ruang tamu ini terbilang sederhana. Ruangan luas yang hanya berisi satu set sofa dengan meja dan sebuah almari buffet besar yang penuh dengan foto-foto penghuni panti. Aku mengerti banyak anak-anak disini, jadi mungkin mereka membuat ruangan yang luas dengan perabotan yang sederhana agar anak-anak bisa bermain dengan leluasa.

"Saya akan memanggil pengasuh yang lainnya." Elya memanggil pengasuh lain. Dan sesi perkenalan kembali terjadi. Brenda benar, mereka sangat ramah. Dan ekspresi mereka saat Brenda mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kai sungguh epik. Dengan antusias mereka menyambutku, menyuguhiku dengan berbagai kukis dan makanan kecil. Pengasuh disini memiliki peran penting untuk anak-anak. Mereka adalah ayah dan ibu disaat bersamaan. Aku kagum. Di duniaku, kami tak memiliki hal seperti ini. Sangat menarik.

"Apa ini Kai?" Aku terawa kecil saat melihat foto-foto itu. Ia mengenakan kostum santa untuk menghibur anak-anak. Ada karung besar yang penuh dengan hadiah di belakangnya. Dan yang membuat aku tertawa adalah, anak kecil yang sedang ia gendong menarik kumis palsunya hingga penyamarannya terbongkar. Ia sedang tertawa lepas. Tampan.

"Foto ini diambil sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Semua orang tertawa saat itu."

"Apa ia selalu datang dengan kostum santa?"

"Ya pada awalnya, dan penyamarannya selalu terbongkar karena anak-anak mulai menyadari bahwa itu bukan santa yang sesungguhnya." Elya tertawa saat mengenang memori indah itu.

"Aku tidak tau Kai menyukai anak-anak." Aku memandangi semua foto itu satu persatu. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Anak-anak itu menyukai Kai. Senyuman-senyuman lugu itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tuan Kim selalu senang dengan anak-anak. Saat disini beliau akan bermain dengan anak-anak bahkan beliau mau mendongengi anak-anak sampai mereka tertidur."

"Aku ingin berkeliling." Elya dan beberapa pengasuh lainnya mengantarku berkeliling rumah ini. ruangan pertama adalah ruang bermain para balita. Ruangan yang penuh dengan mainan dan buku-buku. Aku melihat ada kolam mandi bola di ujung ruagan, anak-anak pasti sangat menyukai ruangan ini.

Dan selanjutnya adalah kamar tidur mereka. Ada lima ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur. Ranjang bersusun itu tertata rapi memenuhi ruangan ini. Ada yang berantakan dan ada yang rapi. lalu kami menuju ke dapur. Aku melihat ada banyak sayuran di atas meja.

"Kami memiliki kebun di belakang. Lahan itu kami tanami berbagai sayuran dan buah-buahan." Aku mengintip dari jendela dapur ke arah luar. Ada beberapa anak panti yang sedang memanen hasil kebun mereka.

"Apa mereka sudah makan siang?" aku menunjuk pada anak-anak yang sedang berkebun itu.

"Kami baru saja selesai makan siang sebelum nona berkunjung. Apa nona ingin mencicipi masakan kami?" apa aku harus menerimanya? aku tidak tau yang mana yang terlihat sopan, menerima makanan ini atau menolak dengan alasan sudah makan? Tapi aku benar-benar sudah makan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai makan dengan Brenda. Tapi jika kalian menyiapkan sesuatu aku tidak akan ragu menerimanya." Apa jawabanku masuk akal?

"Saya memasak sup labu hari ini. Anak-anak menyukainya." Sup apa?

"Ini nona, silahkan mencoba." Pengasuh lain bernama Lydia menyiapkan sebuah mangkuk kecil dengan cairan berwarna oranye untukku. Aku duduk di meja makan. Rasanya tidak buruk. Aku menyukainya.

"Ini sungguh lezat. Brenda bisakah kau lain kali memasakkan yang seperti ini untuk aku dan Kai?"

"Tentu saja nona."

Tur singkat kami berhenti di sebuah kamar yang berisi lima ranjang bayi. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

"Kalian juga menerima bayi-bayi ini?"

"Iya, mereka adalah anak-anak dari orang yang tidak mampu. Kami menampung mereka." Aku menggoyangkan ranjang bayi itu agar si bayi tertidur lelap. Aku menyadari sesuatu, tidak semua manusia kaya dan memiliki uang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

"Jadi kau berkunjung ke panti hari ini?" Kai mengusap kepala Sehun pelan. Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv. Sehun berselonjor di atas sofa dan bersandar di dada Kai.

"Ya, mereka menyambutku dengan baik." Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia selalu menyukai belaian Kai pada rambutnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka."

"Mereka juga mengatakan itu. Kau tau Elya adalah pembuat sup yang handal." Kai terkekeh dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku percaya, sup labunya adalah kesukaanku."

"Benar! Tadi ia menyiapkan semangkuk untukku dan kurasa aku menyukainya."

"Kau lebih menyukai sup labu dari pada aku?" Sehun terdiam.

"Mengapa kau selalu berbicara ke arah situ?" Sehun menyundul dagu Kai pelan.

"Karena aku ingin kau menyukaiku."

"Aku telah menyukaimu. Sekarang berhenti mengarahkan semua pembicaraan kesana. Mengerti?" Kai terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun. Ia mengganti posisinya hingga setengah menindih tubuh Sehun dan mulai mencium bibir wanita cantik itu. Sehun terkejut karena Kai yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Tapi kemudian dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

Kai menggerakkan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir Sehun. Dengan otomatis Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai. Merasa diberi ijin, Kai semakin bersemangat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan agar lebih leluasa mencicipi Sehun. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Gerakan pelan dan memabukkan selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya diam sambil menikmati belaian-belaian pada rongga mulutnya.

 _Brruukk.._ Sehun dan Kai menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Brenda bediri disana dengan _vacuum cleaner_ yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah ma-maaf mengganggu. Saya se-sedang emm.." Brenda terlihat salah tingkah karena memergoki keduanya sedang berciuman.

"Aku mengerti Brenda. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu. Kami akan berhenti." Kai berdiri dan duduk di samping Sehun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Sehun, wajahnya memerah. Ini sungguh memalukan baginya. Brenda melewati mereka dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sehun telingamu memerah." Kai berbisik pada telinga Sehun.

" _Fuck you._ "

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Ia mengecup pipi merah itu sekilas.

"Sehun, kita harus kontrol. Kita tak pernah mengunjungi dokter lagi setelah bertengkar."

"Benar. Tapi Kai, aku merasa kakiku jauh lebih baik. Sudah tidak terasa sakit saat aku menggerakkannya. Kau tau aku sembuh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa jika pikiranku jauh dari wujud asliku. Aku pikir bertengkar denganmu sangat membantu proses penyembuhanku."

"Jika begitu menurutmu, maka kita harus mengunjungi dokter berbeda tiap kali kontrol dan memberika informasi seolah kau telah mengalaminya lebih lama." Kai memijat lehernya.

"Aku setuju denganmu."

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter lain kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Keadaan kaki nona Sehun sudah membaik. Tulangnya sudah mulai menyatu. Tapi anda masih belum boleh berjalan tanpa tongkat. Saya sarankan untuk mengunjungi fisioterapi agar kesembuhan anda semakin cepat." Kai dan Sehun sedang berada dalam ruang praktek dokter.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi hingga saya sembuh total?"

"Kurang lebih tiga bulan. Jika anda mengunjungi fisioterapi."

"Terima kasih dokter. Saya sudah membuat janji dengan fisioterapi langganan kami."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membuatkan janji untuk kontrol anda nona. Dua minggu lagi."

"Saya pikir anda tidak perlu melakukannya dokter. Kami akan pindah ke New Orleans beberapa hari lagi. Dan saya juga sudah menghubungi dokter disana." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kai.

"Aa baiklah. Kalau begitu semoga anda cepat sembuh nona." Dokter itu menjabat tangan Sehun. kemudian Kai berdiri dan menjabat tangan dokter itu.

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sama-sama tuan." Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan praktek dokter muda itu. Kai menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang. Pria tampan yang sedang mengantar kekasihnya yang cantik ke dokter. Tidakkah itu sangat romantis?

"Kita tidak benar-benar akan pindah ke New Orleans kan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak. Kau tertarik pindah ke sana?" Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya menjauh dari rumah sakit.

"Jika aku ingin pindah apa kau akan melakukannya untukku?"

"Tidak. Pekerjaanku disini dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tapi aku bisa membawamu kesana untuk berlibur." Kai memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Sehun sudah tidak banyak bertanya tentang keadaan jalan raya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. _Mungkin karena ia telah mengenal internet dan telah mengetahui banyak hal tanpa bertanya._ Kata Kai dalam hati.

"Kapan kau akan mengajakku berlibur?" mata Sehun berbinar.

"Minggu depan aku akan mengambil jatah libur musim panas. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk liburan kali ini. Tapi sepertinya beberapa hari di New Orleans bukan ide buruk."

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan disana?"

"Tiap awal musim panas akan ada festival musik dan parade. Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan California. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Kau membuat harapanku semakin besar." Sehun tersenyum membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan disana.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang Sehun." Kai tersenyum. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir bawah tanah di daerah pusat California.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Sehun. Tapi Kai tidak menjawab. Ia segera berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau ingat aku pernah berjanji akan mengajakmu ke bioskop?"

"Kita akan menonton film?" Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Ia sangat bersemangat.

"Aku telah memilihkan film untuk kita berdua. Kuharap kau akan menyukainya." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan badannya karena sangat menyukai ide ini. Mereka berjalan langsung menuju _theater_ dimana film itu akan diputar.

"Wooww.." Sehun kagum dengan banyaknya kursi yang tersusun melebar dan meninggi. Dinding-dinding berlapis busa biru itu membuat suasana bioskop semakin kental. Kai menuntun Sehun menaiki tangga dan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Apa kita tidak salah ruangan Kai? dimana orang-orang?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tak menemukan orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Aku memesan _theater_ ini hanya untuk kita."

"Mengapa?"

"Agar kau lebih leluasa." Kai memandang lurus ke layar besar yang tertutup tirai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan berteriak dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan Sehun. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya. Begini lebih nyaman." Sehun mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Lampu teater meredup, dan tirai layar besar itu terbuka. Suara musik pengiring terdengar kencang dari _speaker_ yang menempel di dinding.

"Ini sungguh keren." Sehun berkomentar. Selama pemutaran film Sehun terlihat sangat terbawa dengan alur cerita dan suasana yang tercipta. Sesekali ia akan berdecak sebal karena pemain utama yang bertingkah bodoh. Film yang Kai pilih rupanya sangat tepat. Sehun tak henti-henti menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Dia tampan sekali." Sehun berkomentar tentang pemeran pria yang sedang berolah raga tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"Badanku lebih seksi dari miliknya." Balas Kai.

"Bahunya sempit jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran kepalanya." Kai kembali melanjutkan komentarnya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sama sekali tak menjawab Kai karena terbawa alur cerita. Adegan itu berubah menjadi lebih intim. Dimana sang pria dan wanita melakukan adegan ranjang. Tubuh mereka terlihat dengan jelas, kecuali bagian privat mereka. Suara desahan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sehun mati gaya. Ia menutup mata dan telinganya. Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu polos.

"Kau melewatkan bagian menariknya Sehun." Bisik Kai saat adegan itu selesai. Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya reflek mencubit paha Kai.

"Sakit!" Kai melepaskan cubitan itu.

"Makanya diamlah!" Sehun tidak menoleh ke arah Kai sama sekali hingga film itu selesai.

"Mengapa si aktor bodoh sekali sih?" Sehun mulai mengomel tidak jelas dalam mobil.

"Karena itu memang sudah menjadi perannya." Jawab Kai.

"Pemikirannya sungguh tidak logis. Mana mungkin sepasang kekasih hanya bertemu tiap hari Senin dalam seminggu dan tidak menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali?" Sehun terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ia curiga, makanya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah si wanita." Sepertinya berdebat kecil dengan Sehun tidak ada salahnya. Jujur saja Kai merindukan perdebatan-perdebatan bodoh seperti ini.

"Tapi telat. Si wanita sudah menghilang. Ah entahlah." Sehun bersendekap.

"Yang penting film ini berakhir dengan _happy ending_ Sehun." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun dan mengecupnya saat ia berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau benar." Sehun menyentuh pipi Kai yang masih berada di sebelahnya. Kai sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan Sehun, karena ini adalah inisiatif pertama Sehun selain mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kai saat mereka berciuman.

"Kembali ke tempatmu. Lampunya sudah hijau." Kai terkekeh dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Kai karena ingin mengganti gaunnya dengan piama tidur. Kai tidak ada dalam kamarnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kai, dan ia melihat cahaya terpancar dari celah bagian bawah pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun tau pasti Kai sedang mandi.

"Ahh sedang mandi ya." Sehun berjalan kearah almarinya. Ia meraih sebuah setelan baju tidur berbahan sutra berwarna merah marun. Dengan cepat ia segera melepas gaunnya dan melemparkannya ke arah keranjang pakaian kotor. Sehun menarik pengait branya dan melepaskannya, lalu mengenakan celana pendek dan atasan tanpa lengan dengan potongan leher V rendah.

"Sehun?" Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hai Kai." Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ putih. Dada bidang yang tak tertutupi apapun itu terlihat. Kai berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Kemana tongkatmu?"

"Di kamar. Aku ingin berlatih berjalan tanpa tongkat. Percayalah tulangku sudah menguat." Sehun sedikit gugup entah karena apa.

"Dokter mengatakan kau belum boleh berjalan tanpa tongkat." Kai memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin mencoba." Sehun menyengir terpaksa karena keadaan canggung ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kamar." Sehun menyingkir dari hadapan Kai. Tapi dengan sigap Kai menarik Sehun dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Kepala mereka sejajar. Sehun mati kutu. Ia tenggelam dalam pandangan mata kelam itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kai menyangga pantat Sehun dan Sehun mengalungkan lengannya keleher Kai. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Kai. Sedangkan Kai, ia sibuk memberi bahu telanjang Sehun kecupan kupu-kupu sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Selamat malam Brenda." Kai menyapa Brenda. Brenda terlihat kaget karena keadaan canggung ini. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nona." Brenda terkekeh kecil karena ini merupakan kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan mereka melakukan hal-hal intim khas sepasang kekasih. Kai berjalan melewati Brenda dan dengan otomatis Sehun berhadapan dengan Brenda.

"Aahh.. sangat memalukan." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kai. Kai tak bisa berbuat apapun melainkan tertawa rendah. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar kekehan Brenda juga.

Kai memasuki kamar Sehun dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan lurus ke ranjang Sehun dan menidurkan Sehun di atas ranjangnya.

"Yang barusan sungguh memalukan." Sehun menutup wajahnya.

"Hei, ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan yang kemarin." Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan mencium telapak tangannya.

"Jangan mengingatkanku." Sehun merengek.

"Apa kau baru saja merengek?"

"Tidak!" Sehun menyanggah pertanyaan Kai.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam. Tidurlah" Kai menarik wajah Sehun mendekat dan melumat bibir merah muda itu. Sehun tau ini akan terjadi. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Kai menarik diri. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri seolah ingin merasakan bibir itu lebih dalam. Kai meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun lalu ia kembali mendekat dan melumat bibir manis itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membawa tangannya meraih kerah _bathrobe_ Kai. Perlahan ia menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Kai melumat bibir Sehun dalam. Bau nafas segar tercium dari keduanya. Sehun membuka mulutnya tanpa harus dipancing oleh Kai. Kai memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam dan memaksa lidah Sehun untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya keatas kepala Kai dan menekannya agar semakin dalam. Kali ini ia tak ingin menahan dirinya. Kai tentu saja senang karena Sehun mulai berani keluar dari kepasifannya. Ia menyeringai dari celah ciuman mereka. Ia menghisap lidah Sehun pelan, gesekan antara kulit lidah mereka memberikan rasa geli yang menyenangkan. Sehun mulai ikut menggerakkan lidahnya seiring dengan tempo yang Kai ciptakan.

Satu hal yang Kai sadari. Sehun lumayan baik dalam berciuman. Tidak ada gerakan kaku ditiap lumatannya. Setelah saling membelai lidah, Kai kembali melumat bibir merah Sehun. Sehun mengerti, saat Kai melumat bibir bawahnya maka ia akan melumat bibir atas Kai dan begitu sebaliknya. Mereka saling mencium, menghisap, membelai dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Nafas keduanya memberat seiring dengan belaian yang Kai berikan di pinggang Sehun. Kai menarik ciumannya.

" _You are impressinve._ " Kai membelai bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kai.."

"Sebut namaku Sehun.." Kai mencium perpotongan leher Sehun. Lidahnya ikut melukis tiap alur yang ia ciptakan. Nafasnya keduanya memberat. Sehun menjambak rambut Kai untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Kai kembali tersenyum dalam kecupan dan gigitan kecil yang ia berikan. Tangannya mulai meraba dada Sehun. Ia memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil disana.

"Kaihh.."

Suara Sehun membuat nafsu Kai terbakar. Kai menggigit tali atasan Sehun dari bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke lengan Sehun, hal itu membuat kain yang menutupi dada kanan Sehun melorot. Kai menyentuh dan memainkannya. Puting Sehun mengeras. Kecupan-kecupan itu berjalan semakin turun dan Kai melahap bagian tersensitif di tubuh bagian atas Sehun. Tangan kanan Kai memainkan dada kiri Sehun. Memijatnya pelan dan memainkan putingnya.

"Engghh.." tubuh Sehun melengkung kedepan. Sehun memandang apa yang dilakukan Kai pada dirinya. Entah mengapa ia beranggapan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang sangatlah seksi. Kai yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan tubuh bagain atasnya yang telanjang seperti sebuah kombinasi yang baik. Kulit putih Sehun dan kulit coklat Kai menambah kesan sensual dalam kepala Sehun. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam Kai. Aroma menyenangkan menguar di sekitar mereka.

" _Say my name Sehun._ " Suara rendah Kai membuat kulit Sehun meremang.

"Kaihh.."

Kai memindahkan lumatannya ke dada kiri Sehun. Sehun melihat puting kanannya memerah. Tidak, rasanya tidak sakit. Kai memainkan lidahnya di puting kiri Sehun. menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil. Sehun menegang. Nafas keduanya bersahut-sahutan. Sehun meremas tangan Kai yang sedang meremas dada kanannya. Ia melihat di sekitar puting kanannya terdapat bercak merah keunguan ciptaan Kai. Sehun bisa merasakan ada cairan kental yang keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kai menarik dari dan menatap keadaan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku.. maafkan aku. Aku akan berhenti jika kau menginginkannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA NGAKAKKKK...!

Chapter depan ya enaena-nya...

Anyway, Haloo readers.. ketemu lagi dichapter 6.

Baru update sekarang soalnya kemaren lagi sibuk ujian. Kaihun udah baikan tuh, mana udah berani gituan lagi..

Btw yang nanyain When the Love is Loved kapan lanjut, minggu depan aku lanjutin. Soalnya author pengen bikin chap Sea Diamond sama When the Love is Loved disamain. Trs yang minta sequel My Angel pasti author bikinin.

Ada beberapa readers yang tanya kenapa ff author nggak dipublish di wattpad sih? Jadi gini ceritanya, dulu author tu cm iseng aja nulis ff. Awalnya pengen bikin satu ff doang yang isinya max 7 chapter trs end, eh malah keterusan. Trs kenapa author milih ngepublish di ffn? Dulu sempet bingung jg sih, enaknya dipublish dimana. Entah gimana ceritanya akhirnya author ngepublish di ffn.

Author tuh dr dulu pngen nyelesein 1 ff aja sebenernya. Trs udah nggak main-main lagi. Seperti yang author bilang, author cm pemula. Tapi karena review-review kalian, author jadi semakin berani nulis dan sampek akhirnya terlahirlah ff kedua dan ketiga author. Dan keputusan author adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author bakal publish semua ff author ke wattpad.

Id authoor diwattpad redaddict2

Author ttp akan lanjut disini juga kok. So stay tuned ;)

Mohon reviewnya teman-teman;)

Buat para shawol, author nggak tau harus bilang apa. Exo adalah boygroup pertama yang bikin author masuk ke k-pop, bukan shinee. tapi jauh sebelum exo debut, author udah denger tentang shinee. Bohong banget kalo ada kpopers yang nggak terpukul sama kejadian ini. Depresi emang nggak bisa disepelein. You've worked hard jonghyun. We love you.

Third Story Of Redaddict.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Author POV.

"Sehun, aku.. maafkan aku. Aku akan berhenti jika kau menginginkannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya Kai."

"Kakimu masih lemah Sehun. Aku takut aku akan menyakitimu." Kai membenahi baju Sehun dan membelai rahang lancip si wanita.

"Selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai. Jangan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan tolong." Sehun menatap mata Kai dalam. Kai menelan ludahnya. Ia kembali mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percayalah kepadaku." Sehun menangguk dan mendorong kepala Kai mendekat menyatukan dahi mereka. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan meraih bibir Kai, lidah itu bermain di atas bibir tebal Kai dengan gerakan menggoda. Kai membuka mulutnya dan melumat balik lidah manis Sehun.

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga ia terlentang di ranjangnya. Dengan sekali tarikan Kai melepaskan atasan Sehun. Pandangannya tertahan beberapa detik melihat apa yang tersuguh di depannya.

"Kau sungguh indah Sehun." Kai beranjak ke sisi lain Sehun dan menidurkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan si wanita cantik. Salah satu tangannya ia posisikan untuk membantali Sehun, dan tangan lainnya membelai pinggang telanjangnya.

Kai mencium leher Sehun dan bergerak turun menuju perpotongan dada Sehun. Desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya. Sapuan bibir tebal dan lidah itu membuat Sehun meremang. Nafsu menyelimuti keduanya. Kai menggerakkan tangannya menuju kewanitaan Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana. Ia membelainya pelan dan menggerakkan jari tengahnya keatas dan kebawah.

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan aliran darahnya memanas terbakar oleh nafsu. Belaian dibagian privatnya membuat pikirannya kacau. Belum ada yang pernah menyentuhnya sedalam itu. Dan dengan kesadaran penuh kali ini ia membiarkan Kai melakukannya.

Kai menarik celana dan dalaman Sehun hingga terlepas sempurna. Sambil mengamati tubuh telanjang Sehun, ia melepas jubah mandinya hingga tersisa celana dalam hitamnya yang tampak sesak. Ujung kejantanan Kai mencuat keluar, dan Sehun tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menutup mata dengan tangannya.

"Sehun lihat aku."

Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan menciuminya. Ia membawa tangan Sehun memeluk lehernya dan kembali menyesap bibir merah Sehun. Tangannya ia bawa menyentuh kewanitaan Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun sudah sangat basah di bawah sana. Suara kecipakan terdengar jelas oleh keduanya, baik dari ciuman dan lumatan mereka atau dari gesekan antara tangan Kai dan kewanitaan basah Sehun.

Kai menggerakkan jarinya menyentuh klitoris Sehun. Benda sensitif itu mulai mengembang, Sehun bergerak gelisah karena Kai mulai menemukan titik nikmatnya. Jari Kai bergerak mengitari bagian itu dan mengubah tempo hingga lebih cepat. Sehun menghentikan lumatannya dan menghisap bibir bawah Kai kuat karena nikmat yang tak tertahan. Tubuh Sehun menegang hingga ia merasakan cairan hangat meleleh dari dalamnya. Kai mengelap cairan Sehun dengan jarinya dan menjilatnya seolah itu hal yang normal.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menarik jari Kai dari mulutnya. Kai menarik Sehun agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Menjilat cairanmu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat ingin melakukannya sekarang. Mungkin karena ini milikmu." Kai kembali menjilati tangannya.

"Kai.." Sehun menarik tangan Kai lagi. Ia memandang Kai dengan pandangan tak terbacanya.

"Apa aku boleh merasakan cairanku?" Kai menyeringai dan membawa jari-jarinya menuju mulut Sehun. Sehun menjilati jari Kai yang masih berlumuran cairannya. Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi aneh saat lidah itu menyentuh cairannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia mulai terbiasa dengan rasannya dan mulai menikmatinya. Cara Sehun menjilati jari-jarinya dan belaian lidah itu membuat fantasi Kai semakin liar. Ia merasa celana dalamnya semakin sempit dan tak nyaman.

"Sehun, aku menyarankan kita untuk berhenti. Kau telah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Kai membelai kepala Sehun dengan tanganya yang bebas. Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan melepas jari-jari Kai.

"Kau tegang seperti ini dan kau ingin kita berhenti?" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya, masih jelas diingatan Kai beberapa minggu yang lalu si polos Sehun bertanya tentang lendir yang keluar dari kewanitaannya, dan sekarang si polos itu berubah menjadi Sehun yang tau segalanya tentang dunia sex. Posisi mereka kini Kai bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Sehun, dari mana kau tau aku sedang tegang?" Kai menyeringai, ia menarik wajah Sehun agar menatap maniknya.

"Milikmu membesar. Bukankah itu berarti kau sedang tegang?" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan kalimat yang lancar.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuatnya normal kembali?" Kai memancing Sehun untuk mengatakan apa saya yang ia ketahui.

"Jelas-jelas kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku tau hal-hal apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan hal ini." Kai menarik kejantanannya keluar dan mengurutnya pelan. Sehun melirik pergerakan Kai dibawah sana. Ia menelan ludahnya karena jelas Kai lebih besar dari yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Kai tertawa rendah karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba tidak fokus.

"Sentuhlah Sehun." Sehun mendongak menghadap Kai. Pria tampan di hadapannya tersenyum menggoda hingga Sehun tak sadar tangannya telah digerakkan Kai untuk membelai kejantanan keringnya. Saat kulit tangan Sehun bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Kai, ia kembali tertarik pada kenyataan. Ia membawa pandangannya mengamati apa yang tangannya lakukan pada bagian sensitif Kai.

Kejantanan Kai terbungkus antara empat jari dan ibu jari Sehun. Kai membimbing tangan Sehun dengan menggenggamnya erat dan menggerakkannya keatas dan ke bawah. Sehun bisa merasakan urat-urat Kai yang menonjol. Ujung Kai mengeluarkan cairan _precum-_ nya. Dan Sehun kembali memandang Kai.

"See? Aku juga bisa mengeluarkannya." Kai mengerutkan hidungnya di akhir kalimat. Entah mengapa pemandangan kali ini sangat seksi bagi Sehun. Cairan itu tidak terlalu banyak, dan membuat permukaan Kai sedikit lembab. Sehun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kai dan meludahi kejantanannya.

"Begini lebih baikkan?" Sehun tersenyum. Kai heran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun. Jelas sekali Sehun mengerti banyak dalam hal ini. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya tanpa bimbingan tangan Kai. Ke atas dan ke bawah, dari ujung hingga pangkal. Seiring berjalannya waktu gerakan Sehun semakin rapat dan cepat. Kai menggeram karena nikmat.

"Sehun berhenti!" Kai menarik tangan Sehun saat ia merasa hampir meledak.

"Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan airmu?" Sehun protes dengan nada manjanya. Kai menggeleng-geleng tak percaya dengan wanita di depannya. Kai tau betul, nada manja Sehun hanya akan keluar saat Sehun sedang menginginkan sesuatu atau saat suasana hatinya sedang baik. Dan ini pertanda baik untuk Kai.

"Kau akan merasakannya Sehun. Tapi tidak sekarang." Dan Sehun memajukan bibirnya karena kalimat Kai. Kai kembali terkekeh karena tingkah manja Sehun.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Kai melahap bibir manis itu lagi sebelum merubah posisinya miring di belakang Sehun.

"Sehun ini akan sakit diawal. Dan jangan terlalu banyak menggerakkan kaki kananmu." Kai menata posisi Sehun agar tidak menyakiti kaki kanannya. Tubuh Sehun ia miringkan ke kiri dengan kaki kanan menekuk untuk memudahkan kegiatan intim mereka. Kai menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya dengan lubang Sehun. Sehun mengangkat bokongnya agar milik Kai dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Kai mendesis saat ujung miliknya mulai memasuki Sehun. Sehun menggenggam erat sprei hitamnya. Kai merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penenang agar Sehun tidak terlalu tegang. Ia tau ini pengalaman pertama Sehun, dan ia tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk wanita yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya kali ini.

"Kau sangat sempit Sehun.."

Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk mata Sehun. Bohong jika ini tidak sakit. Rasanya seperti terbelah jadi dua. Perih di bagian bawahnya sangat mengganggu. Dinding kemaluannya berkedut karena milik Kai yang menerobos masuk. Nafasnya berderu kencang menahan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tahan sedikit _Baby girl._ Ini akan menyenangkan sebentar lagi." Kai bergerak pelan dan menciumi bahu Sehun. Tangan kanannya nya meraih dada kanan Sehun dan tangan kirinya membantali Sehun serta menggenggem jarinya.

Kai mempercepat gerakannya agar sakit yang Sehun rasakan segera berkurang. Tubuh Sehun bergetar karena kegiatan intim mereka. Dan dalam hitungan menit Kai kembali menemukan titik nikmat Sehun. Nafas tersenggal-senggal Sehun berubah menjadi desahan halus. Dan ia mulai menyentuh tangan Kai yang meremas dadanya untuk menambah rangsangan pada tubuhnya.

Kai menghisap kulit bahu Sehun kencang dan jari kanannya memainkan puting Sehun. Ia bergerak dengan tempo sedang agar kegiatan ini semakin menyenangkan. Desahan Sehun membuat Kai semakin bersemangat. Ia menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pertanda ia sudah dekat. Kai mengerti dan ia sedikit mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Jantung Sehun berpacu semakin cepat, ia meremat lengan Kai saat puncaknya di depan mata. Ia meledak seiring dengan desahan rendahnya. Kai berhenti sejenak, ia memberikan Sehun waktu untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kaihh.." Kai melumat bibir Sehun pelan.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Sehun mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membelakangi Kai. Bagian bawah mereka masih menyatu. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Kai masih sangat tegang di dalamnya. Kai kembali bergerak dengan gerakan pelan. Butiran keringat membasahi tubuh mereka. Sehun pikir ia harus mandi setelah ini.

Kai bergerak menambah kecepatannya. Pelukan dinding Sehun semakin merapat kala ia bergerak. Kai menggeram rendah karena tiap gerakan membuat miliknya semakin sensitif. Desahan Sehun kembali terdengar. Nafas berat Kai menyapu bahu telanjang Sehun. Ia menggenggem tangan Sehun erat. Sehun semakin merapatkan kewanitaannya agar Kai segera mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun merasa ia akan kembali meraihnya. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya karena nikmat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Suara kulit bagian bawah mereka yang beradu dan desahan-desahan lembut menggema di penjuru ruangan.

"Kaihhh.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat ia menyemburkan miliknya. Kai masih bergerak di dalam sana agar Sehun mengeluarkan semua cairannya. Setelah merasa Sehun selesai, ia segera menarik miliknya keluar dan mengurut kajantanannya dengan tempo cepat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyemburkan miliknya di area pantat Sehun.

"Ahh.."

"Kai.." Sehun menyentuh pantatnya dan mengelap cairan Kai dengan tangannya. Ia mengamati cairan yang meleleh di jari-jarinya. Kai mengamati apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun mendongak menghadap Kai lalu memasukkan jari-jari berlendirnya ke dalam mulutnya. Kai mengamati ekspresi Sehun. Ia terllihat menikmati sesuatu yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau menggodaku Sehun?" Kai menyeringai.

"Apa memakan cairanmu berarti aku menggodamu?" Sehun kembali menatap Kai dengan pandangan penasarannya, dan gairah Kai terbakar karena kemanisan Sehun. Kai mengusap cairannya yang belepotan di bibir Sehun. Saat ia selesai membersihkannya, Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menjilati jarinya hingga cairan itu bersih. Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya, sedangkan Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan -apa-aku-aneh-nya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja bukan?" Kai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Mengapa kau marah? Kau tidak suka cairanmu kumakan ya?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Kai merasa Sehun sangat pintar memainkan perasaannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat sangat menggoda, dan sekarang ia berubah menjadi anak kecil yang sedang cemberut.

" _No no no baby girl._ " Kai mengusap pipi Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun dan mesejajarkan wanita itu dengan dadanya.

"Apa kau menyukai rasa aneh itu?" Sehun mendongak mengamati paras tampan Kai.

"Awalnya memang aneh, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya. Apa aku boleh mencicipiya lagi?" Kai terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau akan muntah saat mencobanya. Baiklah kau boleh mencicipinya lagi." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun. Dan Sehun memejamkan matanya.

" _Thank you baby girl._ " Kai mengecup bibir Sehun. Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kai. Ia pikir lebih baik mandi besok saja. Sekarang ia terlalu lelah setelah kegiatan menguras tenaga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar. Sinar terangnya tak dapat menembus tirai tebal sebuah kamar yang sedang dihuni dua mahluk berbeda. Karena kegiatan melelahkan mereka kemarin malam, keduanya tidur dengan nyenyak dalam hangatnya pelukan. Si pria membungkus tubuh si wanita dengan lengan kekarnya. Nafas teratur mereka menunjukkan bahwa keduanya sedang berada dalam alam mimpi. Pakaian mereka semalam berserakan di lantai, aroma keringat kering dan cairan-cairan mereka bercampur menjadi aroma pekat pelambang keintiman.

Kai meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebagai pria yang sangat patuh dengan jadwal kesehariannya, tanpa alarmpun ia sanggup bangun tepat waktu. Ia sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang tidur di sampingnya. Dan pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin malam saat ia dan Sehun melakukan hal intim itu. Kai tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si wanita. Karena gelap, ia meraih remot kontrol di atas nakas dan membuka tirai sedikit agar sinar matahari dapat menerangi gelap kamar yang mereka tempati.

Ia mengamati paras cantik gadis berambut hitam yang sedang ia peluk. Hidung lancipnya, kulit putihnya, bibir merah mudanya, semua hal tentang gadis ini sungguh sempurna. Kai mengusap kulit pinggang telanjang Sehun. Halus sungguh halus. Kai menciumi pelipis dan rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Tak disangka mereka akan terjerumus dalam kubangan hubungan rumit seperti ini.

"Heungghh.." Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan posisinya menghadap pria yang sedang memeluknya. Kai tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mendekat ke dada Kai dan mengecupnya lembut. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sehun. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya melingkari punggung lebar Kai lalu menutup matanya kembali.

" _Wake up baby girl._ " Tangan lebar Kai meraih bokong telanjang Sehun dan merematnya pelan. Sehun menegang saat merasakan tangan Kai. Dan ingatan tentang kegiatan mereka kemarin kembali terulang. Sehun merasa canggung. Memeluk Kai memang menyenangkan, tapi saat berhadapan dengannya pasti akan sulit. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian semalam.

" _No._ " Sehun menggeleng di depan dada Kai. Kai tertawa pelan, dan tawaan itu membuat kulit Sehun meremang. Suara rendah khas orang bangun tidur itu sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar. Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun untuk menatap paras cantiknya. Sehun memajukan bibirnya karena posisi nyamannya terganggu.

"Kau ingin tidur lagi?" Sehun menggeleng. Ia meraih leher Kai dan memeluknya. Saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, secara tak sengaja pahanya menggesek kejantanan Kai yang setengah tegang.

"Kau menyentuhnya. Dasar gadis nakal." Kai menggigit kecil dagu Sehun. Sehun memerah. Ia tak bermaksud melakukannya. Dan sebutan 'Gadis nakal' dari Kai membuatnya semakin malu.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Sehun membela diri dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menggodaku. Apa kau ingin kumakan lagi?" perumpamaan yang Kai gunakan membuat sehun tambah malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai.

"Kaiihh.." Sehun protes saat Kai menarik tubuh telanjangnya tertelungkup di atas tubuh telanjang Kai. Mereka dapat melihat paras satu sama lain dengan posisi seperti ini. Sehun membelai anak rambut Kai. Dan Kai kembali membelai pinggang dan pantat Sehun. Tak dapat dipungkiri Sehun dapat merasakan kejantanan Kai yang menempel di perutnya.

"Dasar laki-laki." Sehun memutar matanya.

" _What?_ " Kai memicingkan matanya.

" _Nothing,_ aku hanya ingin mandi. Tubuhku lengket." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun tidak protes, ia hanya memeluk leher Kai dan menikmati perlakuan Kai kepadanya.

"Apa kau ingin berendam?" Kai mendudukkan Sehun di atas wastafel. Ia berdiri di sela-sela paha Sehun. Kini keduanya bisa saling mengamati tubuh telanjang satu sama lain. Sehun tak menutupi bagian privatnya, toh ini bukan yang pertama kalinya pikirnya.

"Mengapa kau tegang lagi?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, rautnya sangat normal meskipun pertanyaannya terbilang sangat memalukan. Kai melihat kearah bawahnya. Sehun benar, ia sangat tegang.

"Aku yakin kau tau aku adalah pria normal. Dan sebagai pria normal, tiap pagi aku akan sedikit tegang. Tapi biasanya tidak setegang ini. Aku yakin kau mengerti mengapa dia bisa sebesar ini." Kai menyentuh batang tebalnya.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku menolak melakukannya? Milikku masih perih." Sehun menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Kai mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku mengerti Sehun. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Lalu aku akan mengurus milikku." Kai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju bath tub lalu menyalakan kran air, kemudian ia kembali pada Sehun dan mulai melepas pengait pada gips Sehun. Sehun mengamati Kai, kulit coklat keemasan itu berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu. Sehun kembali mencium aroma jantan yang menguar dari tubuh Kai. Setelah selesai melepas gips Sehun, Kai mengangkat Sehun menuju bath tub.

"Kai?" Panggil Sehun saat Kai menempatkan dirinya di dalam bath tub.

"Ya?" Kai berhenti. Sehun mematikan kran air.

"Duduklah di sini dan aku akan membantumu." Sehun menunjuk pinggir sandaran bath tub. Ia tau Kai pasti mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Kai menyeringai dan memposisikan dirinya seperti yang Sehun katakan. Sehun meluruskan kaki kanannya dan membalikkan bada agar berhadapan dengan milik Kai.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu." Sehun mendongak menghadap Kai.

"Sentuh dia Sehun, lalu raba ke atas dan ke bawah." Sehun melakukan apa yang Kai katakan. Ia heran bagaiman benda sebesar ini muat memasuki tubuhnya semalam. Tak dipungkiri Sehun juga menikmati kegiatan mereka semalam.

" _Good girl._ " Sehun mendongak dan menatap Kai dengan senyumannya. Ia merasa sangat bangga tiap kali Kai memujinya dan membelai kepalanya. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya dengan tempo sedang, semalam ia tak begiku mengamati milik Kai ini. Tapi saat ini ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. bagaimana urat-urat itu menonjol dan ujung merah muda itu yang semalam Kai gunakan untuk meraba bagian bawahnya.

" _Baby girl,_ apa kau masih ingin merasakan spermaku?" Sehun ingat, sesuai dari informasi yang ia cari di internet, cairan yang dikeluarkan pria bernama sprema. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya jika aku rasa ia akan keluar." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Kai sedikit membungkuk dan meraih dada Sehun. Ia mencium pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Mengapa kau tidak keluar-keluar?" Sehun mulai sebal karena Kai tidak segera mencapai klimaksnya. Kai terkekeh.

"Kau harus mengulumnya jika ingin keluar lebih cepat. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, dengan tangan saja juga tidak apa. Tapi akan sedikit lama." Kai membelai rambut Sehun lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun dengan segera memasukkan kejantanan Kai kedalam mulut kecilnya. Hangat dan licin.

"Eunghh.." Sehun meleguh saat ujung kejantanan Kai menyodok tenggorokannya. Nafsu Kai meningkat, ia mengamati wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya, sebagai pemula Sehun tidak buruk.

"Belai dia dengan lidahmu Sehun." Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya pelan seiring dengan gerakan maju mundurnya. Sehun membungkus pangkal Kai yang tidak tercapai mulutnya dengan tangan. Nafas Kai memberat, Sehun mengerti bahwa Kai sedang merasakan kenikmatannya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat. Kegiatan ini membuat nafsu dalam dirinya ikut bangkit. Ia meraba satu putingnya dan memainkannya.

"Gadis pintar. Sedikit lagi Sehun." Kai tersenyum melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada dirinya. Sehun merasa Kai semakin membesar dan berkedut. Ia menghisap semakin kuat dan menggerakkan kepalanya semakin kencang. Kai mendesis rendah.

"Ahh.."

Kai mengeluarkan isinya dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersentak karena tembakan tiba-tiba Kai. Tapi ia tanggap dan kembali menghisap agar Kai mengeluarkan semua miliknya.

" _Good girl._ " Kai mengusap kepala Sehun, Sehun menatap Kai lalu menelan semua cairan Kai. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu Sehun." Kai ikut masuk dalam bath tub dan melumat bibir merah Sehun. biarkan mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, selagi takdir masih diam di tempatnya. Satu hal yang mereka sangat pahami, mereka adalah mahluk berbeda. Dan untuk kali ini, mereka akan mengesampingkan sisi rasional mereka dan berpikir dengan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Sebagai seorang CEO tentu saja Kai memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap bawahannya. Karena itulah kemanapun ia pergi ia pasti selalu menenteng ponsel dan laptopnya. Dalam dunia bisnis hal-hal tak terduga bisa terjadi kapan saja bukan?

Kai duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Kacamata baca bertengger dihidung bangirnya. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan harga jutaan dolar. Di ujung ruangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang duduk dengan satu kaki diangkat di atas sofa. Ia sibuk dengan laptop dan _earphone_ -nya. Menonton film terkadang lebih menyenangkan dari pada membaca buku.

Kai melirik pada pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun. Ia tak pernah menyangka kemeja putih polosnya bisa terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh ramping Sehun. Kaki panjang dan kulit halus itu seolah menggoda Kai meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya ilusi Kai sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun?" Sehun tak memberi reaksi. Ia terlalu terbawa film yang sedang ia tonton. Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menarik satu _earphone_ kanannya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sehun. Kai berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sedang menonton film. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Tepat setelah Kai selesai dengan kalimatnya, ponselnya di atas meja berbunyi. Kai berjalan dan segera melihat _caller id_ yang tertera. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang sedang menghubunginya, Kai langsung menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Kai tak mengerti mengapa Kai menoleh seolah meminta ijin kepadanya.

" _What_?" Sehun bertanya sambil berjalan dengan tongkatnya ke arah Kai. Ia membaca _caller id_ yang tertera diponsel Kai.

"Krystal Jung?" Sehun memutar matanya. Ia hendak berjalan menjauh sebelum Kai menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja kerja Kai. Tongkat Sehun terjatuh, Kai menempatkan tubuhnya di antara kaki Sehun, dan lengan kirinya ia letakkan di meja hingga memerangkap tubuh Sehun.

"Kumohon dengarkan saja." Sehun bersendekap, suasana hatinya memburuk tiba-tiba. Kai menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Dengan Kai Kim." Kai me- _loudspeaker_ panggilan Krystal.

"Babe mengapa kau jarang menerima panggilanku?" suara manja Krystal terdengar. Sehun memutar matanya jengah.

"Karena kita tak memiliki hal lain untuk dibicarakan." Kai menatap Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang dibicarakan? Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepadaku saat aku memergokimu makan malam dengan jalang pincang itu." Rahang Kai mengeras. Ia menggertakkan giginya seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan sepesial yang mengharuskanku menjelaskan segalanya kepadamu. Dan sekedar untuk menyadarkanmu, seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri sebelum mengatai orang lain." kai berbicara dengan nada tenangnya.

"Kau mengatai aku jalang? Untuk menyadarkanmu juga tuan Kim, jalang yang sedang berbicara denganmu ini adalah jalang yang mene-"

"Nona Jung cukup. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu spesial. Dan aku-"

"Berhenti bersikap sok bijaksana Kai Kim. Kau tau kau adalah bajingan. Bajingan tetaplah bajingan. Yang penting sekarang adalah aku membutuhkanmu, kemarilah. Kemarin saat kau membutuhkanku aku ada untukmu, sekarang waktunya balas budi." Sehun berdecak kesal, suara wanita ini sangat tidak enak di dengar.

"Aku pikir wajahmu sangat tebal nona Jung. Kau yang selalu berusaha menggodaku tiap kali ada kesempatan. Dan maaf untuk mengatakan ini tetapi aku menerima tawaranmu beberapa minggu yang lalu karena aku sedang bimbang. Seperti katamu aku adalah bajingan, dan aku memelampiaskan kebimbanganku dengan cara yang salah. Dan untuk tawaranmu barusan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, aku sedang sibuk." Kai masih menatap Sehun.

"Aku heran mengapa aku hanya tertarik pada pria-pria bajingan sepertimu. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kau lebih bajingan dari yang aku bayangkan!" Krystal memutus sambungan mereka. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan sarkastisnya.

"Perkataan dan perbuatanmu sungguh buruk terhadap Krystal." Komentar Sehun.

"Jelas aku memperlakukan kalian dengan berbeda. Kau sungguh berharga untukku Sehun." Kai memajukan tubuhnya agar Sehun menempel padanya.

"Apa aku harus berubah menjadi jalang dulu agar bisa setara dengan bajingan sepertimu?" kalimat-kalimat Krystal tentu saja mempengaruhi emosi Sehun.

"Jangan berkata kasar padaku Sehun. Dan tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau tau aku hanya akan berperilaku buruk jika orang itu pantas mendapatkannya." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar mengalung ke lehernya.

"Lalu apa nama perlakuanmu kepadaku?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Entahlah yang jelas aku menempatkan perasaanku kali ini. Jangan menggodaku Sehun, kau membuatku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan saat bersama denganmu. Seperti saat ini." Kai meraba paha Sehun hingga ia menyentuh bagian privat wanita itu dari luar. Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dan turun dari meja.

"Mungkin lain kali." Sehun mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan keluar ruang kerja Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kai dan Sehun terlihat selalu menempel satu sama lain. Kemanapun Sehun pergi, pasti Kai akan mengekorinya. Hubungan mereka membaik, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sehun akan menunggu Kai pulang seperti kebiasaannya dulu, bahkan mereka sekarang memutuskan untuk menempati satu kamar. Saat Kai sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya Sehun akan menemani Kai sambil membaca bukunya.

"Pukul berapa kau akan pulang hari ini?" Sehun memeluk leher Kai manja saat mengantar pria itu ke mobilnya.

"Seperti biasa. Memangnya mengapa?" Kai mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Sehun.

"Hanya bertanya, kalau begitu nanti aku akan meminta Rick untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan." Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kita bisa jalan-jalan saat aku pulang nanti sekalian makan malam di luar." Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu." Sehun memeluk Kai. Kai tersenyum di balik punggung Sehun. ia sangat menyukai Sehun yang super manja seperti ini.

"Kau sangat manis." Kai melumat bibir merah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Setelahnya, Kai segera masuk ke mobil dan pergi ke kantor. Sehun menunggu di depan rumah hingga mobil Kai tak terlihat. Ia sadar ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Sifatnya kali ini berubah seratus persen. Tidak ada Sehun yang bermulut pedas dan bermuka datar, ia sering tersenyum bahkan oleh hal-hal bodoh.

"Bagus Sehun, kau telah menjatuhkan dirimu semakin dalam. Berdoalah semoga kau bisa bangkit." Suara asing muncul di kepala Sehun. Ia tak peduli. Semakin ia tak menghiraukannya maka suara itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Brenda?" Sehun menghampiri Brenda di dapur.

"Iya nona Sehun?" Brenda muncul dengan lap di tangannya.

"Apa tugasmu masih banyak?"

"Saya hanya tinggal mencuci pakaian saja. Nona ingin saya temani jalan-jalan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin belajar memasak." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja nona. Saya bisa mengajari anda. Pasti tuan Kim sangat senang jika nona memasakkan makanan untuk beliau." Brenda malah yang terlihat antusias. Melihat Kai dan Sehun yang semakin hari semakin lengket tentu saja ia semakin senang.

"Baiklah selesaikan dulu saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap." Sehun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sedang memikirkan masakan apa yang harus ia coba. Dalam dunia memasak ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari. Karena memasak membutuhka keahlian dan kecekatan. Sehun memang baik dalam hal akademis, namun dalam hal yang membutuhkan keahlian seperti memasak, ia belum pernah mencobanya.

Sehun memilih pakaian sederhana. Hanya sebuah gaun pendek berwarna merah muda dan sepasang sandal rumah. rambutnya ia ikat kebelakang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai mencari resep-resep memasak yang sekiranya disukai Kai. Setelah sekitar empat puluh menit ia mengutak-atik ponselnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasak udang saus lemon. Yang Sehun ingat Kai adalah penggemar makanan laut. Jadi ia tak mungkin salah jika memulai kelas memasaknya dengan udang.

Sehun turun mencari Brenda. Brenda duduk di depan meja bar dengan segelas teh di hadapannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, masih pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Hai Brenda." Sapa Sehun

"Nona sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku baru saja meliat-lihat resep diinternet. Dan untuk pelajaran kita kali ini aku memutuskan untuk memulai dengan udang saus lemon."

"Pilihan yang tepat nona. Boleh saya lihat resep yang nona inginkan?" Sehun membuka kembali ponselnya dan menunjukkan resep yang ia inginkan. Ia benar-benar tidak tau cara memasak.

"Brenda, skilku dalam memasak benar-benar di bawah nol. Aku bahkan tak tau cara menyalakan kompor. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah dengan murid barumu ini." Sehun mengatakannya dengan senyuman innocent. Brenda tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Baiklah nona. Saya akan menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu pagi jika ingin memasak untuk tuan Kim? Beliau bahkan baru dua jam lalu berangkat ke kantor." Brenda mengembalikan ponsel Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menunjukkan ini pada Kai. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Aku ingin belajar memasak denganmu tiap Kai ke kantor. Saat makan malam aku akan memperhatikanmu saja. Aku ingin membuat kejutan kecil untuk Kai." Sehun tersenyum tiap kali ia menyebut nama Kai.

"Anda sangat manis nona. Jangan khawatir, saya akan membantu anda." Brenda menunjukkan jempolnya pada Sehun.

"Dan lagi, maaf merepotkanmu Brenda."

"Tidak nona, sungguh. Saya malah senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anda. Lagi pula memasak adalah hobi saya. Saya sangat tidak keberatan." Brenda menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk meyakinkannya. Sehun mengangguk senang.

Beruntung mereka memiliki semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Pelajaran pertama Sehun adalah membaca resep. Ia harus membaca resep dengan teliti dan memastika apakah ia memiliki semua bahan. Setelah dengan cermat mendengarkan penjelasan Brenda tentang bahan-bahan masakan mereka Brenda menunjukkan pada Sehun cara membersihkan udang.

Sebenarnya ia tahu betul bagaimana cara membersihkan udang, berhubung ia sangat senang memakan lobster mentah. Ia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Brenda. Setelah semua bahan siap, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah mengolah bahan-bahan mentah ini menjadi makanan manusia. Sehun sedikit takut karena beberapa kali ia sempat terkena cipratan minyak.

 _But no pain no gain isnt it?_ Sehun tak menyerah. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada kalimat Brenda. Tiap penjelasan ia ingat-ingat betul. Mulai dari bahan pertama yang harus dimasukkan, takaran-takaran yang pas, dan besar kecilnya api. Bagi Sehun memasak jauh lebih sulit dari belajar membaca. Tapi ini membuat tekad Sehun semakin besar untuk memiliki kemampuan memasak.

Setelah satu setengah jam bergelut di dapur akhirnya masakan pertamanya selesai. Masakan ini seharusnya selesai dalam waktu 40 menit, namun karena semua penjelasan-penjelasan yang Brenda berikan waktu 40 menit terasa tidak cukup. Sehun tidak menyesal sama sekali, meskipun masakannya kali ini 80% jerih payah Brenda, paling tidak ia sudah mulai mencoba.

"Nona, sebenarnya memasak sangat mudah. Yang harus kita miliki pertama adalah _basic._ Kemudian tentang rasa, kita bisa mengira-ngira. Jika kurang manis maka ditambah gula, jika kurang asin maka ditambah garam." Brenda duduk di meja makan dengan masakan yang mereka buat barusan.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Brenda. Besok mari kita memasak lagi."

"Tentu saja. Nona katakan saja apa yang ingin nona masak, lalu saya akan mendampingin nona."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Selamat makan." Sehun memotong udang besar itu dengan pisau dan menusuknya dengan garpu. Rasa gurih manis dan aroma lemon bercampur dalam mulutnya. Jerih payah sendiri pasti terasa lebih nikmat. Meskipun Brenda lebih dominan, tapi tak bisa dikatakan Sehun tidak membatu. Dan hari ini obsesi Sehun bertambah. Yaitu memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hari-hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sehun bisa merasakan perhatian Kai ditiap gerak geriknya. Tiap kali mereka bersama pasti Kai akan menyentuh tangannya atau memberikannya ciuman-ciuman kecil. Yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sehun adalah saat ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan saat Sehun akan menatap pada Kai, Kai sudah menatapnya lebih dulu dengan senyuman manis. Ia merasa Kai selalu memperhatikannya, apa Sehun merasa risih? Tidak. Ia menyukainya.

Setelah makan malam di restoran mewah Kai mengajak Sehun ke suatu tempat. Sehun tak henti-henti menebak kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kai meskipun aku membuka penutup mata ini, aku yakin aku akan tetap tidak tau kita akan pergi kemana." Sehun berusaha membuka kain yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau berani membuka penutup matamu, aku akan meminggirkan mobil ini dan menyetubuhimu disini sekarang juga." Sehun mematung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar kekehan Kai.

"Bersabarlah _Baby girl_ , kita akan sampai." Sehun merasakan tangan Kai menyentuh pahanya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan bersandar. Tiap kali Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu Sehun pasti teringat malam dimana ia dan Kai melakukannya.

"Aku sangat penasaran." Sehun mengangkat tangan Kai dan menggigitnya.

"Aww _kitty,_ taringmu itu panjang." Kai mengaduh tanpa menarik tangannya dari mulut Sehun. Sehun terawa kecil, ia mengusap tangan pria itu pelan.

"Kau membuatku penasaran." Kai tersenyum. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Perjalanan mereka kali ini menempuh waktu tiga puluh menit. Dan lima menit terakhir sebelum mereka sampai tujuan Kai menyuruh Sehun menalikan sebuah kain untuk menutup matanya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Sehun merasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Ia bersiap-siap membuka kainnya.

"Sehun jangan melepasnya sekarang." Kai melarang Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Kai menarik Sehun dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tebak kita sekarang berada dalam sebuah bangunan. Temperatur suhunya berbeda." kata Sehun.

"Pintar. Tebak lagi."

"Apa kau menyewa rumah untuk liburan pendek kita?" Sehun terdengar antusias saat mengatakan tentang liburan. Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki rencana lain untuk liburan itu."

Tingg..

"Apa barusan aku mendengar suara bel lift? Kita dalam gedung bertingkat?" Sehun memekik. Pikir Sehun jika mereka dalam sebuah gedung maka banyak orang yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Yupp. Kau benar lagi. Kita akan menuju lantai paling atas." Kai mencium ujung hidung Sehun.

Tingg..

Suara lift kembali terdengar. Kai berjalan keluar masih dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sehun merasa Kai sedang membuka sebuah pintu. Pintu yang sedikit berderit.

"Jika saat ini kau berencana untuk melemparku dari atas gedung, aku bersumpah akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu hingga kau men-"

Cupp..

"Kau masih berpikir aku tega membuangmu?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan angin segar berhembus. Tidak terlalu kencang dan sangat menyejukkan. Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. kai menurunkan tubuh Sehun perlahan.

"Kau boleh melepas penutup matamu Sehun." Kai membantu Sehun melepasnya. Hal pertama yang menyapa indra Sehun adalah langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Sehun mengedarkan penglihatannya. Mereka berdiri di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Sehun berjalan tertatih menuju pembatas gedung.

Di bawah sana ia melihat lampu-lampu kota yang mengecil. Gemerlap lampu mobil yang melintas tak ada henti, sorotan warna-warni lampu taman menjadi variasi dalam gelapnya malam. Dari atas Sehun dapan melihat monumen-monumen kota yang tak lebih besar dari jari kelingkingnya. Ia ingat, beberapa minggu lalu saat Kai mengajaknya terbang dengan Diana Roxy Kai mengatakan pemandangan malam lebih indah jika dinikmati dari tempat tinggi.

"Ini sungguh mengagumkan Kai."

"Aku tau." Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Rasanya Sehun tak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini. Saat berenang ke permukaan Sehun tak akan pernah bisa melihat ke dasar karena cahaya matahari tak dapat menembus dalamnya lautan. Dan ia tak pernah tertarik melihat dasar laut dari ketinggian yang bagaikan gurun pasir berair.

Sehun meremat jemari Kai yang menempel pada perut depannya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir pria itu yang sedang menempel di belakang telinganya. Geli dan menyenangkan. Tanpa alunan piano dan biola suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat romantis. Sehun bersandar pada bahu lebar Kai, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hal yang sedang dilakukan Kai.

" _You're so pretty._ " Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun. Ia menggigit kecil cuping Sehun dan menjilatnya. Sehun bisa mendengar suara Kai menelan ludah. Bahkan hal biasa seperti itu bisa membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Kai menarik Sehun menuju tengah lantai gedung.

"Kenapa kita ke tengah? Aku ingin melihat suasana di bawah sana." Tepat setelah Sehun selesai berbicara kembang api muncul entah dari mana. Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia memandang ke atas, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pesta kembang api.

"Kai aku takut!" Sehun menarik Kai mendekat dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kai. Kai tertawa karena nada kalimat Sehun.

"Pelajaran baru untukmu. Ini disebut kembang api. Suaranya memang memekakkan telinga, tapi lihatlah. Tidakkah itu indah?" Kai menghadapkan Sehun ke depan dan kembali memeluk perut Sehun.

"Ini indah sekali." Sesekali Sehun masih tersentak saat kembang api itu meledak.

"Ini tidak akan menyakitimu percayalah." Kai dan Sehun menikmati pesta kembang api itu. Memang hari ini sama seperti hari biasa. Bukan tahun baru maupun malam natal. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Letusan-letusan kembang api mulai berhenti.

"Sehun, kau sangat mengagumkan. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku hingga aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku pernah menggigitmu, memukulmu, menjambakmu, mencakarmu dan bahkan dulu aku selalu mengacuhkanmu. Apa kau baru sadar bahwa kau membenciku?" entah serius atau tidak, Sehun mencampur kalimatnya dengan kikikan rendah.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berani melakukan itu kepadaku. Aku salut kepadamu." Kai tersenyum dan mencium bahu Sehun.

"Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku menjadi wanita pertama yang pernah menganiaya pria sepertimu, yang katanya sangat dikagumi oleh para wanita." Tawa Kai pecah. Sehun sangat pintar membelokkan suasana.

"Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini saat aku sangat ingin menciptakan suasana romantis kau dengan mudah melontarkan kejujuranmu." Kai terkekeh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan diam. Lanjutkan kalimatmu, pria tampan." Sehun mengatakan kata 'Pria tampan' dengan suara rendah agar terdengar seksi. Ia sengaja melakukannya. Pengalihan suasana yang dilakukan Sehun dengan memanggil Kai pria tampan malah terdengar lucu. Karena atmosfir romantis itu telah hilang tergantikan oleh atmosfir konyol dengan tawaan keduanya.

"Kau benar-benar." Kai tertawa mendengar panggilan Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba dan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Sehun, kalimat yang kususun hilang tiba-tiba karenamu." Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun. Nada serius Kai hilang.

"Susun kembali. Aku akan menunggumu menyelesaikannya." Kai memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka namun Sehun dengan berani menghapus jarak itu dan memeluk tubuh Kai dengan pipi yang ia tempelkan di bahu lebar Kai.

"Sehun lepas sebentar. Apa kau bisa berdiri tanpa bantuanku?" Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Bisa. Tapi tidak terlalu lama. Aku tidak bisa berdiri tanpamu." Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya pada Kai.

"Woww.. buku apa yang bisa mempengaruhi kepibadianmu jadi seperti ini? Kemana Sehunku yang acuh, sombong dan keras kepala?" Kai mendekat dan mencium Sehun bertubi-tubi. Sehun tertawa geli karena ciuman-ciuman itu.

"Baiklah sekarang berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kai masih tersenyum, tapi nada suaranya merendah. Sehun kembali tenang. Ia memperhatikan Kai dengan seksama. Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun erat.

"Sehun, aku Kai Kim. Pria yang selalu bermain dengan perasaan wanita. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa bersalah ketika aku pergi mencampakkan mereka. Tapi seolah tuhan mengujiku, ia membiarkanmu melangkah memasuki kehidupan abu-abuku. Dengan segala tingkah menyebalkanmu kau datang dan meracuni otakku." Kai memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu menyangkal saat aku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dari diriku saat memikirkanmu. Aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh untuk meyakinkan diriku. Dan katakanlah aku pengecut. Aku terlalu takut pada takdir di depan kita. Bayangan itu selalu menghantuiku. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin hatiku sakit. Aku rasa sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak membuatmu bahagia. Wanita yang mengubah sudut pandangku tentang cinta, wanita yang sangat berharga untukku." Kai merogoh saku kanan celananya.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Ia membukanya. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian tersimpan dengan indah di dalamnya. Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata karena ini adalah cincin terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Dan kalimat-kalimat manis Kai membuat otaknya berhenti berjalan. Hanya hatinya yang berfungsi saat ini.

"Ini milikmu Sehun." Kai mengambilnya dan menyematkannya di jari manis Sehun. Ukuran yang pas. Cincin yang indah untuk wanita yang indah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Yang sangat aku mengerti saat ini hanya satu hal." Kai menelan ludahnya. Ia menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

DORRRR...

Langit cerah berubah gelap seketika. Gemuruh mendung yang tergiring angin menutupi langit california dalam hitungan detik. Kilatan petir menyambar bagaikan cambuk sang semesta. Angin kencang berhembus berlawanan arah. Sehun mengerti. Ia amat sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi. tapi ia tak peduli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai."

Sehun menarik leher Kai mendekat. Bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang ingin mereka rasakan hanya sentuhan satu sama lain. Kai merapatkan Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun menerima dengan baik. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Kai menyesap bibir Sehun pelan. Tak peduli suhu yang merendah, yang mereka rasakan saat ini hanya hangatnya api yang membakar dinding pertahanan mereka.

Tidak ada batas. Batas itu telah hancur. Entah langkah yang salah atau benar, selama dua insan saling mencintai maka mereka akan selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka berada di sisi yang benar. Kai mengusap pinggang Sehun pelan. Sebagai balasannya Sehun mengusap tengkuk Kai. Mereka saling menenangkan. Saling memberi topangan dan tempat bersandar. Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Bukan nafsu yang berperan kali ini. Tetapi hati.

TBC

Hallo dearest readers. Selamat tahun baru 2018 :D

Akhirnya kaihun enaena. Plong bgt deh rasanya.. Btw Sehun ngerti dunia persetubuhan dengan baik ya? Dia sering baca ff yadong sih wkwk.. kalo kurang hot adegannya maaf ya, author belum berpengalaman.

sumpah ffn bikin kesel deh, error mulu dari kemaren. jd ceritanya tuh gini, author nggak bisa upload file chapter ini ke doc manager. udah dicoba berkali-kali tp ttp gagal. setelah memutar otak karena gagal upload mulu akhirnya file lama yang ada di doc manager author edit dan copy paste sama file ini. readers nggak ngerti mksd author ya? gpp kok author cm pngen curhat dikit aja.

author pengen ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Kalian pasti tau gimana rasanya kalo karya kalian dihargai orang lain. jerih payah kalian kek terbayar gitu. Author sangat menghargai review2 kalian, dan author jg akan merasa dihargai kalo para readers mau nulis catatan di kolom review;)

See you in the next chapter ;)

Thrid story of redaddict


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8.

Author POV.

Jatuh cinta. Satu kalimat yang sering membuat manusia lupa segalanya. Tidak, cinta tidak hanya untuk manusia. Tuhan menciptakan cinta untuk siapa saja yang memiliki perasaan. Dan mahluk berperasaan yang hidup diantara dunia manusia dan dunia fantasi juga berhak merasakan jatuh cinta. Hanya saja sebagian kecil dari mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang rumit, dan sering berakhir dengan kisah tragis. Manusia selalu berpikir bahwa mahluk berbeda tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan, lalu mengapa tuhan menciptakan cinta untuk mereka?

"Sehun.." Kai membelai lembut surai hitam Sehun. Ia duduk menyandar kepala ranjang di kamarnya.

"Hmm.." Sehun merebahkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Kai sambil berbantal pada paha kiri atas pria itu. Ia menarik tangan Kai yang memainkan rambutnya dalam pelukannya.

"Apa pernyataanmu tentang tiga pertanyaan dalam sehari masih berlaku? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertanya." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan aura hitam ketakutan tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya.

"Masih, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Sehun membuka matanya saat Kai menarik tubuhnya keatas.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Bisakah kau memberi contoh tentang mahluk-mahluk mitos yang hidup di duniamu? Selain mermaid tentu saja." Kai mengecup lembut bahu kanan Sehun.

"Selain mermaid, ada bangsa Vodyanoy mereka adalah roh air yang tinggal dan hidup di lautan dalam. Jangan tanya mereka pria atau wanita karena aku tak mengetahuinya. Tubuh mereka berlemak dan menjijikkan. Aku tak menyukai mereka. Ada juga Hippokampos, mereka adalah jenis kuda air. Mereka sangat bersahabat dengan mermaid. Dan mahluk terakhir yang akan kujelaskan adalah Oceanides. Mereka hidup menyendiri, sosoknya menyerupai wanita tetapi bisa berubah menjadi mahluk menyeramkan. Mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya." Kai mendengarkan Sehun dengan baik. Ia merasa Sehun sedang mendongenginya karena mahluk-mahluk itu sangat terdengar tidak nyata.

"Lalu mengapa kalian tidak pernah tertangkap oleh manusia?"

"Karena dunia kami berbeda. Jika manusia memiliki alat pengukur kedalaman laut terdalam, mereka hanya akan menemukan dataran berpasir dengan ikan-ikan aneh. Dunia manusia bagaikan tempat bermain untuk kami, saat kami lelah bermain maka kami akan pulang ke tempat asal kami." Sekarang semuanya terdengar lebih masuk akal untuk Kai.

"Lalu mahluk apa kau sebenarnya Sehun? Maksudku, kau bukan roh kan?" Sehun terkekeh karena pertanyaan Kai.

"Ada banyak mahluk laut yang berbentuk roh, tetapi ada juga yang menyerupai manusia. Dan itu kami bangsa mermaid. Mermaid adalah mahluk air yang paling mirip dengan manusia, dan itulah mengapa mahluk-mahluk lain sering iri pada kami, karena kami adalah permata laut. Mereka cantik dan berharga." Kai tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung karena salah satu permata laut itu berada dalam pelukanku sekarang." Kai mempererat pelukannya saat ia merasa suhu tubuh Sehun meninggi.

"Ya, kau sangat beruntung." Sehun memberikan lehernya untuk Kai. Ia bisa merasakan permukaan lidah basah Kai menyapu kulitnya. Hangat dan geli. Kecupan-kecupan pelan itu Kai sematkan seiring ia menyusuri leher dan telinga Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Kai.

"Kaihh.."

Sehun membawa tangan kirinya menangkup rahang Kai. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada mata gelap pria itu. Pandangan tajam itu selalu melembut tiap kali ia menatap Sehun. Dan Sehun selalu menyadarinya. Sehun bahkan merasa ia tenggelam dalam pandangan Kai. Aura Kai seolah menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat dan menggodanya untuk mencicipi Kai lebih dalam.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya. Ia menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Kai. Kai menanggapinya dengan baik. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menyambut sapuan lidah Sehun pada bibir bawahnya dengan hisapan pelan pada bibir atas Sehun. Nafas keduanya bertubrukan, Kai membawa tangannya membelai perut datar Sehun.

Sehun merangkul lengan Kai erat dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kai. Hangat dan nyaman. Mereka masih saling mencumbu bibir satu sama lain hingga Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum karena nafas Kai menggelitiki lehernya. Ia menahan mati-matian agar ia tak tertawa. Entah karena sugesti atau apa, Sehun merasa lehernya sangat geli saat nafas Kai berpadu dengan belaian lidah.

Kai mendengar kikikan pelan Sehun. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik pada bibir Sehun yang tersenyum lebar menahan rasa geli. Dengan jail Kai menghembuskan nafasnya semakin kencang dan menyapukan lidahnya semakin pelan.

"Kaihhhh.." Sehun terkikik dan menjauh dari Kai. Ia tak dapat menahannya lebih lama.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bosan dengan ciumanku?" Kai ikut tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Sehun.

"Tidak, hanya saja geli." Sehun menutup kulit lehernya dengan tangan.

"Geli? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kai menarik tubuh Sehun kembali dalam pelukannya dan menggelitiki pinggang Sehun.

"Kaihhh berhenti kumohonnn.. hahahaha.." Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Kai.

"Aawww.." Kai berteriak karena merasakan gigi tajam Sehun menusuk lengannya.

"Ahh sakit sekali." Kai memegangi lengannya sambil mendongak ke atas karena kesakitan.

"Jangan main-main denganku." Sehun menyundul dagu Kai pelan.

"Ya tuhan taringmu lancip sekali Sehun." Kai melihat bekas gigitan Sehun. Ada dua bekas gigi taring Sehun di kulitnya.

"Apa yang barusan sangat menyakitkan?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, ia kelihatan menyesal. Kai sedikit terhibur karena perubahan wajah Sehun. Sebagai jawaban Kai hanya mengangguk dua kali, ia ingin melihat ekspresi Sehun selanjutnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menciumi bekas gigitannya. Kai mengusap rambut Sehun dengan tangan lainnya.

"Nona ini manis sekali." Kai tersenyum.

"Kau kesakitan dan aku tak menyukainya." Kai terenyuh dengan kalimat Sehun. singkat tetapi penuh makna. Ia tak menyangka wanita yang sangat membencinya berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat memperhatikannya.

"Sudah tidak sakit Sehun." Kai menarik tangannya lalu ia mengecupi bibir Sehun. Ia bahkan membuka bibir Sehun agar dapat meraih taring panjang Sehun dengan lidahnya.

"Taring ini yang selalu menggigitiku akhir-akhir ini." Kai terkekeh rendah. Sungguh ini terdengar sangat seksi bagi Sehun. Kai menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau adalah mahluk terindah yang pernah aku temui Sehun." Kai membelai pipi Sehun. Ia kembali bergerak dan menempatkan tubuhnya mengukung Sehun di bawahnya.

"Dan kau adalah hal terberharga yang aku miliki saat ini. Ingat ini Sehun, kau milikku." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar romantis juga, tapi aku takut kau akan besar kepala." Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Memangnya mengapa? Kau ingin memujiku? Aku tau aku tampan Sehun, kau tidak perlu malu mengatakannya." Dan Sehunpun mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku salut akan kepercayadirianmu Kai Kim." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jika ia bagaimana?" Kai menyeringai. Kai memajukan dirinya dan kembali menciumi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu karena mimpi buruk. Kulihat jam digital di atas nakas, masih pukul 03.33 pagi. Langit masih gelap. Yang kudengar hanya suara deburan ombak. Aku tau yang kulakukan saat ini terbilang buruk. Aku lari dari garis alam. Dan aku rasa semesta sedang murka kepadaku. Ia seolah mengancamku tiap kali aku sendiri dalam pikiranku.

Bahkan ia mulai merasukiku lewat mimpi. Dalam mimpiku, aku berdiri di pinggir pantai. Cahaya merah rembulan dan kobaran api yang membakar pepohonan di belakangku menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya saat itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Disana, di bagian lain pantai aku melihat seseorang berdiri menghadap lautan lepas.

Aku berlari mendekatinya. Semakin dekat aku merasa siluet wajah pria itu adalah wajah pria yang sangat aku kenal. Aku memanggilnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia memelukku juga. Hanya saja aku tak dapat menggambarkan ekspersi wajahnya. Ia terlihat sedang bimbang dan selalu menghindari pandanganku. Aku takut sangat takut.

Api yang membakar hutan di belakang kami menyebar dengan cepat seolah hutan itu telah disiram bensin. Panas suhunya terasa dikulitku. Aku merasa keringatku turun dari pelipis ke leher dan merembas ke bajuku. Pikiranku kacau dan perasaanku gelisah. Aku masih memeluk Kai erat. Karena terlalu gelisah aku baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah perahu tunggal di bibir pantai, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Aku mengatakan pada Kai untuk menggunakan perahu itu dan aku akan berenang menemaninya. Tetapi jawaban Kai membuatku membatu dan kacau. Ia mengetakan 'Jika aku yang menggunakan perahu itu. Kau akan terbakar disini Sehun. Tidak ada dari kita yang bisa berenang.'. Setelah Kai selesai dengan kalimatnya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kaki kanan dan kiri kami tak ada. Entah kemana, yang jelas aku tak menemukan kakiku disana begitu juga dengan Kai. Kami berdiri diatas pasir pantai dengan pinggang kami.

Setelah menyadari hal itu, aku terbangun dengan nafas yang menderu dan keringat yang merembas pada pakaianku. Aku memperhatikan Kai yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Suhu ruangan berubah menjadi sangat pengap. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan meraih segelas air putih di atas nakas. Aku kembali menyamankan posisiku di samping Kai. Di bawah sinar remang lampu nakas, aku memperhatikan paras tampan Kai.

Aku berharap ia tak mempermainkanku. Nafasnya teratur. Dada telanjang itu selalu menjadi tempat kesukaanku. Jika aku pergi nanti, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Tak terasa air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Kepalaku pusing. Aku memeluk Kai erat. Aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupku. Tubuhku memanas. Aku tak ingin Kai terbangun karena panas tubuhku.

Aku menarik diri dan memberi jarak antara tubuhku dan tubuh Kai. Aku bergerak gelisah karena seluruh permukaan tubuhku serasa terbakar. Setelah sekian lama tak merasakan sakit, akhirnya rasa itu datang lagi. Aku tidak dalam kondisi terbaikku untuk mengabaikan kesakitan ini. Butiran-butiran keringat kembali muncul ke permukaan kulitku. Aku menahan tubuhku agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak.

Aku bahkan membekap mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara rintihan. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kutarik nafas dalam dan kuhembuskan pelan. 'Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai..' aku merapalkan namanya dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu menyebut nama Kai saat aku merasa ketakutan dan gelisah. Air mata kembali keluar begitu saja. Bukan hanya tubuhku saja yang sakit, tapi hatiku juga. Aku membawa tubuhku ke kamar mandi. Paling tidak di sana aku bisa lebih leluasa bergerak. Aku tak memerlukan tongkat, sungguh aku tak peduli dengan benda itu saat ini.

Sesekali aku melihat kebelakang memastikan tidur Kai tidak terganggu. Kunyalakan lampu kamar mandi dan aku menempatkan diriku dalam shower glass. Paling tidak suhu disini lebih rendah dari pada dalam kamar.

"Hikss.."

Air mata sialan ini tak mau berhenti. Kenyataan tentang masa depan hubungan kami selalu menjadi alasan utama. Aku menyalakan shower, aku tak peduli jika gipsku basah yang terpenting suhu tubuhku merendah. Air mengalir membasahi rambut dan badanku. Kubasuh wajahku beberapa kali agar rasa terbakarnya menghilang.

Kurasa aku telah berada di bawah guyuran shower sekitar setengah jam. Aku memeluk kaki kiriku dan menyembunyikan wajahku disana. Sakit yang kurasakan telah berkurang. Hanya tinggal sakit kepala yang membuatku sangat malas bergerak. Kai mungkin akan panik saat ia menemukanku di dalam sini.

"Sehun.." See? Baru saja aku memikirkannya.

"Sehun kau di kamar mandi?" aku mendengar langkah kakinya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya tuhan Sehun!" Kai menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan dan mengangkat wajahku. Aku melihat raut wajah paniknya.

"Mengapa kau basah kuyup? Alright, aku akan mengurusmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kau harus bercerita." Ia menggendongku ke closset-nya dan mendudukkanku di dressing chair di ruangan itu. Ia melepas pakaian basahku hingga aku telanjang saat ini. Tidak, aku tidak malu telanjang di depannya.

"Sehun kau membuatku sangat khawatir." Kai mengeringkan seluruh tubuh basahku dengan handuk kering. Ia mengambil pakaian baru dan mengenakannya untukku. Aku memandang raut paniknya, keningnya berkerut dan pancaran matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Ia menyalakan sebuah hair dryer dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan celana piama tanpa atasan.

"Sekarang aku akan menggangtikan gipsmu." Kai melepas gipsku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Aku tak bicara banyak, memperhatikan Kai yang bergerak kesana-kemari untukku sedikit membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku merasakan perhatiannya, dan rasa gelisahku beberapa waktu yang lalu seolah tak berarti.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sangat membuatku ketakutan Sehun. Apa yang terjadi?" Kai menarik kursi yang kududuki dan ia berjongkok di depanku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa sangat berharga.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Dan tubuhku memanas-"

"Tubuhmu memanas dan kau tidak membangunkanku?" Kai menaikkan suaranya, tidak terdengar seperti bentakan. Hanya seperti suatu nada protes.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu Kai. Kau jelas butuh istirahat setelah seharian bekerja."

"Itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar. Listen, Sehun kau adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Jika kau merasa kesakitan jangan pernah sungkan memanggilku meskipun aku sedang tidur, atau sedang di kantor sekalipun. Aku lebih baik mendapatimu dalam pelukanku saat kau merasa sakit ketimbang mendapatimu tergeletak dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kau membuatku panik Sehun. Dan aku tak menyukainya. Kau paham?" Pandangan mata Kai menajam. Aku tau ia melakukan ini untukku, tapi sungguh ia sedikit membuatku takut.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Aku menyentuh pipinya. Aku tak suka melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ya tuhan sayang, maaf aku berbicara terlalu keras. Aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu. kumohon jangan melakukannya lagi." Kai meraih leherku dan mengecup keningku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kai menatap mataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai." Ia mengecup bibirku lembut selama beberapa detik.

" _I need my cuddle time_." Setelah suasana menegangkan, _cuddle time_ selalu menjadi pilihan paling sempurna.

" _Alright baby girl._ " Kai menggendongku dan kami kembali ke atas ranjang untuk saling berpelukan dan saling menghangatkan. Untuk sementara aku melupakan hal yang membuatku ketakutan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku bersama orang yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Kai akan mengajakku berlibur. Kai telah menyiapkan segalanya. Semua pakaian kami dan barang-barang kami telah tersimpan ke koper. Hari ini kami akan memulai liburan musim panas ini dengan mengunjungi New Orleans. Kai memutuskan mengunjungi New Orleans karena beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Kai menjelaskan tentang tempat ini kepaadaku, aku terlihat sangat tertarik. Kai selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan, bahkan jika aku hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Tidak memakan waktu lama karena kali ini Kai menggunakan pesawat jet pribadinya. Aku heran, mengapa ia bisa sekaya ini.

Bohong sekali jika aku tidak bersemangat. Saat ini kami berada dalam hotel. Kami akan menginap disini untuk tiga hari kedepan. Aku duduk membaringkan tubuhku berbantalkan paha Kai. Tiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa jatuh cinta bisa semenyenangkan ini.

"Apa kau masih lelah?"

"Aku sangat bersemangat. Apa rencana kita hari ini?" Jawabku dengan nada antusias. Kai memainkan pipiku.

"Yah aku bisa merasakan semangatmu Sehun." Kai terkekeh.

"Sekarang masih pukul dua siang. Satu jam yang lalu parade musim panas telah dimulai. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa parade itu akan melewati hotel ini sekitar setengah jam lagi. Dan kita bisa menikmatinya dari balkon hotel. Berhubung kita di lantai dua, kurasa ini adalah lokasi yang tepat."

"Parade? Sepertinya menarik. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan selama setengah jam kedepan?" aku tau aku terdengar tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Setelah parade ini lewat, aku akan mengajakmu kontrol setelah itu berkeliling lalu kita akan makan malam."

"Ahh baiklah. Kau ingin mandi duluan atau aku duluan?" Aku duduk dan menhadap Kai.

"Apa kau memiliki pilihan mandi bersama?" Kai tersenyum miring. Goshh.. raut wajah itu selalu menggodaku.

"Tapi jangan melakukannya." Aku memasang wajah memelasku.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya Sehun." Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu dengan mudah? Kalimatnya terlalu memalukan untukku.

"Memang, hanya saja setelah melakukannya aku akan lelah dan ingin tidur. Aku tidak mau kehabisan tenaga." Penjelasanku terlalu jelas sepertinya. Dan aku rasa urat maluku juga hampir putus karena mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mati saja kau Sehun.

"Tunggu, kau ini berbicara apa? Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" see? Dia kembali mengerjaiku.

"Ah entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi teratih karena aku tak ingin menggunakan tongkat bodoh itu.

"Baby tunggu aku." Kai bodohhh.. aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai melepasi kalung dan antingku. Kai memelukku dari belakang sambil mengendus-endus bagian belakang telingaku.

"Kai kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam sampai parade itu datang." Bukannya aku risih, hanya saja jika begini kita akan berakhir melakukan hal lain.

"Aku hanya ingin menciumimu. Kau wangi sekali." Aku menghela nafasku kencang. Kai selalu menemukan cara agar aku terpancing.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi." Aku menarik gaunku keatas dan melepaskannya sempurna. Aku mendengar Kai bersiul di belakangku. Dasar pria mesum.

"Aku akan membantumu melepaskan ini." Kai melepaskan pengait bra-ku. Sungguh, aku berani bertaruh ia sengaja melakukannya dengan lambat.

"Kai cepatlah."

"Kau ini buru-buru sekali." Kai menurunkan tali bra-ku dan melepasnya, tetapi tak lama kemudian aku merasa ada dua tangan besar yang menangkup dua dadaku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai?

"Kau ini benar-benar. Aku janji nanti malam kita akan melakukannya. Sekarang aku ingin mandi dengan tenang." Aku menarik tangannya menjauh, saat aku memabikkan badan aku kembali harus berhadapan dengan senyuman miring Kai. Sial, untung saja dia tampan.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu." Aku mengangguk dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Pegang janjiku." Dan hal selanjutnya adalah mandi. Aku melepas celana dalam dan gipsku agar bisa berendam air hangat dengan nyaman. Kai berdiri di depan wastafel dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pakaiannya masih lengkap dan rapi. Ia mengamati tiap pergerakanku.

"Kau bilang ingin mandi bersama?"

"Memang, aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu dulu." Setelah ia selesai berbicara dalam hitungan detik, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk dalam jaccuzi bersamaku. Ia duduk di belakangku sambil memijat pelan bahuku. Sungguh tak terduga pria sepertinya bisa memijat.

"Ahh.. nyaman sekali." Dia berhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Aku akan memberimu lebih nanti malam. Oke." Apa dia baru saja mengedipkan matanya? Dasar gila. Setelah berendam beberapa menit akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera bersiap diri. Sedikit sulit menahan Kai. Ia selalu menggodaku, entah dengan kalimat-kalimat fulgar atau dengan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kai cepatlah pakai pakaianmu. Aku sudah bisa mendengar musik-musik parade dari kejauhan." Aku berteriak sambil kembali memasang gipsku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku nyeri lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering sakit. Aku memijat pelan kepalaku hingga beberapa menit kemudian sakit itu hilang.

"Kau mau aku bantu mengenakan gaunmu?" Kai muncul dari kamar mandi tanpa pakaian apapun, bahkan handuknya ia sampirkan di bahunya. Aku tau ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus tapi tak perlu memamerkannya seperti itu juga kan.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Kau ini, aku hanya berniat membantu." Kai berjalan melaluiku dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia perayu yang handal. Aku selesai dengan pakaian dan aksesorisku. Tinggal membubuhkan bedak dan lipstik natural. Alunan musik itu semakin dekat, dengan hati-hati aku berjalan ke belkon.

Orang-orang berkumpul di pinggir jalan. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk mengambil foto atau vidio. Di ujung jalan sana aku melihat awal dari parade musim panas ini. Mereka berjalan berbaris memanjang. Kostum berwarna-warni itu membuat penampilan mereka mengagumkan.

Di barisan depan aku melihat segerombolan pria mengenakan pakaian bercorak bunga dan topi super lebar yang penuh dengan bulu warna-warni. Mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk menyambut musim panas, lagu itu terdengar sangat menarik dan mudah dihafal.

Aku juga menemukan barisan wanita dengan kostum super besar dan megah, tidakkah itu berat? Ditambah lagi ia harus berjalan. Semoga saja ia tidak pingsan. Semua orang terlihat menikmati parade ini. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan membagikan bir gratis. Kata Kai, bir adalah salah satu ciri khas New Orleans.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Ia menciumi telingaku. Aku mengeratkan peganggannya dipingganggku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang parade ini?"

"Menarik. Semoga saja mereka tidak dehidrasi."

"Mereka memiliki asisten yang menyediakan minuman. Lagi pula mereka adalah orang-orang yang terlatih."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kami berdiri di balkon selama kurang lebih setengah jam, sebenarnya parade ini masih panjang tetapi Kai telah membuat janji dengan dokter pukul empat sore nanti. Dan kami terpaksa harus pergi. Saat sampai di tempat parkir, seperti biasa Kai duduk di sampingku. Hanya saja kali ini yang mengemudi mobil orang lain. mungkin Andrew masih sibuk dengan liburannya.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kita akan berpapasan dengan parade itu?" jujur saja aku masih ingin menonton orang-orang berkostum aneh itu.

"Kita akan mengambil jalan tol agar lebih cepat, lagi pula jalur parade itu berbeda dengan jalur mobil. Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan parade ini. apa kau tak pernah melihat parade sebelumnya?" Kai menarik hidungku. Aku memberi gerakan agar Kai lebih hati-hati dengan kalimatnya karena si supir bisa saja mendengarkan kami.

"Dia mengenakan headset Sehun. Ia tak akan mendengarkan kita."

"Begitu ya, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Perhitungan Kai benar, dalam waktu 25 menit kami sampai di rumah sakit tempatku kontrol. Jujur saja aku merasa kakiku jauh lebih kuat dari beberapa bula yang lalu. Aku bahkan sudah berani berjalan tanpa tongkat, meskipun sedikit tertatih.

"Sehun, aku akan mengatakan kita adalah pasangan yang sedang berlibur di New Orleans dan tidak tinggal disini terlalu lama. Kita hanya perlu mengetahui perkembangan tulangmu." Aku mengangguk. Kai membantuku membuka pintu dan mengambilkan tongkatku. Kami berjalan beriringan hingga memasuki ruang praktik dokter.

Setelah berbasa-basi dan menjelaskan tujuan kami, akhirnya dokter mengambil foto ronsen kakiku. Dan aku kembali kagum dengan alat-alat ciptaan manusia. bagaimana bisa sebuah kamera mengambil foto tulang yang tertutupi daging? Untung saja aku dapat menguasai raut wajahku agar tidak terlihat aneh di depan si dokter muda ini.

"Jika saya lihat perkembangan tulang nona Sehun terlihat sangat sempurna, sempurna maksud saya adalah tubuh anda dapat menyesuaikan keberadaan pen yang menyambung tulang anda dengan baik. Apa anda mengkonsumsi vitamin?" tanya dokter itu sambil menunjuk bagian tulangku yang patah.

"Ya, dan aku rasa itu juga faktor genetik. Aku memang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang baik." jawabku ngasal.

"Anda sangat beruntung. Apa anda pernah mengalami gangguan seperti nyeri di tulang anda? Atau kaki anda yang tiba-tiba bengkak?"

"Aku pikir tidak pernah."

"beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengeluh kepalamu sakit Sehun. Tapi aku pikir itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tulangmu. Mungkin saja tekanan darahmu rendah." Kai menyentuh tanganku di atas meja. Ia selalu melakukan itu saat ada pria lain yang memperhatikanku. Tapi ayolah, dia seorang dokter yang harus memeriksa pasiennya.

"Anda boleh mengkonsumsi vitamin, dan juga suplemen penambah tekanan darah. Saya pikir itu akan sangat membantu."

"Kita akan membilnya setelah ini. anyway dokter, kira-kira berapa lama lagi hingga Sehun bisa kembali berjalan normal?"

"Saya pikir nona Sehun bisa melepas gipsnya sekarang. Dan bisa mulai berlatih berjalan." Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Aku sungguh tersiksa dengan gips ini, saat kakiku gatal, aku tak bisa menggaruknya. Saat cuaca sedang panas, aku merasa kakiku berada di dunia lain yang suhunya jauh lebih tinggi.

"Akhirnya aku bebas." Aku mendengar Kai dan si dokter muda terkekeh kecil. Mereke mengerti bahwa menggunakan gips sangat mengganggu.

" _Alright baby_ , aku akan melepasnya." Kai menaikkan kakiku ke pangkuannya dan melepas pengikat gipsku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat perbedaan warna dari kaki kanan dan kiriku. Sangat menjijikkan.

"Aku pikir aku harus membersihkan kakiku dengan body scrub setelah ini." Kai terkekeh.

"Aku akan membantumu." Dan si mesum ini menyeringai sambil mengedipkan satu matanya lagi. Dia benar-benar tak tau kondisi.

"Jadi tuan anda bisa membantu nona Sehun berjalan. Anda berdiri saja di sebelah nona Sehun untuk menangkapnya jika ia akan jatuh." Dokter itu berdiri dan mengamati pergerakanku. Jujur saja rasanya sedikit aneh, karena akuterbiasa dengan beban di kakiku. Saat aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan pelan, kakiku terasa ringan.

"Aku sedikit takut untuk menumpukan beban tubuhku pada kakiku."

"Jangan khawatir nona, anda bisa mulai berdiri dengan kaki kanan pelan-pelan saja. Jika anda merasa mulai nyeri di tulang anda, anda bisa langsung memapakkan kaki kiri anda sebagai bantuan penyangga." Aku mengangguk. Aku harus berani melakukannya. Dengan pelan aku mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh si dokter. Aku menyangga beban tubuhku hanya dengan kaki kanan, Kai perlahan melepaskan peganggannya dari tanganku. Aku berhasil melakukannya, dan aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Sekarang coba berjalan pelan nona." Aku berjalan pelan menuju Kai, ia berdiri pada jarak lima meter dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Kau bisa Sehun." aku berjalan pelan, aku masih merasa aneh dengan kakiku. Ini tidak terasa normal, tetapi terasa lebih baik dari pada saat patah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sedikit lagi Sehun." Aku berjalan menuju Kai dan aku memeluknya saat ia berada tepat di depanku.

" _You did it. Im really glad._ " Kai mengecup ujung kepalaku.

"Seperti yang kita semua lihat. Nona Sehun sudah bisa berjalan. Saya menyarankan tiga minggu dari sekarang anda kontrol lagi. Ada beberapa catatan yang harus anda ingat, anda tidak boleh terlalu lama berjalan atau terlalu lelah. Dan kedua jangan mencoba berlari." Aku tersenyum.

"Saya akan mengingat saran anda dengan baik dokter terima kasih." "Terima kasih dok." Aku dan Kai menjabat tangan dokter itu bergantian. Aku sungguh bersemangat. Kami keluar dari ruangan dokter itu tanpa tongkat jalan dan tanpa gips. Kami sengaja meninggalkannya disana, toh aku tak membutuhkan itu lagi.

"Aku sangat senang." Aku melompat-lompat kecil. Aku hanya mengenakan satu sisi sepatu flat ngomong-ngomong.

"Sehun Sehun berhenti melompat." Aku memeluk lengan Kai dan berjalan normal.

"Pelan-pelan saja Sehun." Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku senang dengan kecupan tiba-tibamu. Lakukan lebih sering lagi." Sebenarnya ini hanya efek karena aku terlalu senang. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Cium aku lagi. Di bibir." Kai membungkukkan badannya. Aku dengan tak tau malu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Orang-orang memperhatikan kami, dan secara tak langsung mereka ikut tersenyum. Aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik tentang hamil. Yang benar saja, aku bukan ikan paus yang bisa hamil dengan mudah.

" _Good girl._ " Kami berjalan menuju mobil. Saat aku duduk di dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat Kai khawatir jadi aku memutuskan diam saja. Rasanya semua berputar dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Kai mengambil pasangan sepatu flatku dan memakaikannya.

"Kai aku mengantuk." Alibiku.

"Baiklah tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sampai di tujuan kita." Aku memejamkan mataku karena sungguh aku rasa ini yang terparah. Aku bahkan merasa sedikit mual. Telapak tangan dan kakiku berkeringat dingin. Aku merasa Kai mengusap pinggangku pelan. Apa lagi yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Kai telah berjanji pada Sehun untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah kontrol ke dokter. Tadinya Sehun hanya berpura-pura tidur karena rasa sakitnya tetapi ia malah berakhir dengan benar-benar tertidur. Kai dan Sehun tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memanjakan Sehun.

" _Babe wake up._ " Kai menciumi pipi dan rahang Sehun.

"Eungg..." Sehun menggoyangkan badannya sebagai protes bahwa ia tak mau diganggu. Kai tertawa kecil. Sehun sangat menggemaskan. Kai meminhdahkan tubuh Sehun ke pangkuannya dan mulai menciumi dada Sehun.

"Kaiihh kau menganggu tidurku." Rengek Sehun, ia terpaksa membuka matanya karena perlakuan Kai.

"Kau tidak mau bangun sih."

"Baiklah aku bangun." Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan turun dari pangkuan Kai. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung keluar tanpa menunggu Kai.

"Hei apa kau marah?" Kai meraih tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng, ia malah bergelendot manja dalam gandengan mereka.

"Tidak aku hanya jengkel saja, kau melakukan itu dalam mobil. Jika kita berdua saja tidak apa, tapi tadi di dalam ada si supir."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf nona." Sehun mengangguk.

"Mengapa kita kesini?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja. Kita jarang melakukannya." Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku memiliki banyak _short dress._ Aku pikir aku tak perlu beli lagi." Sehun benar. Seluruh pakaian Sehun hanya terdiri dari gaun-gaun pendek.

"Kalau begitu kita akan membeli celana untukmu. Kau membutuhkannya." Sehun mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah sebuah outlet YSL. Kai membawa Sehun pada bagian celana. Seperti halnya wanita lain, Sehun juga menikmati waktu belanja. Ia berjalan memilih-milih celana yang cocok untuknya.

"Kai apa menurutmu aku cocok dengan ini?" Kai yang duduk di sofa outlet itu melihat celana yang dipilih Sehun. Sebuah skiny jeans hitam dan sebuah hotpants biru tua dengan beberapa sobekan di ujungnya. Ia juga membawa beberapa potong atasan untuk memasangkan kedua celana itu.

"Kau coba dulu saja." Kai menuntun Sehun memasuki sebuah ruang ganti.

"Mengapa kau ikut masuk?" Kai hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan pandangan –memangnya untuk apa lagi- nya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan itu.

"Dasar pria mesum." Sehun memicingkan matanya. Kai hanya menyeringai mendengar panggilan Sehun. Sehun melepas gaunnya hingga tersisa pakaian dalamnya.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit Sehun?" tidak juga. Tapi aku masih belum berani berjalan terlalu cepat. Kai mengangguk. Sehun mencoba _hotpants_ itu dan sebuah _tight shirt_ hitam _._

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menyukainya." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat dan mencium perutnya.

"Kai berhenti." Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kai. Ia segera melepas pakaiannya dan mencoba pakaian selanjutnya, sebuah celana panjang dengan _crop shirt._

"Aku juga menyukainya." Sehun berputar-putar memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Kainnya juga nyaman." Kai setuju. Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu tadi. Kini mereka berjalan menuju outlet lain.

"Kai aku ingin kau membeli sesuatu juga untukmu."

"Kau mau membantuku memilih?" Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Mereka memutuskan memasuki outlet lain.

"Aku tak ingin kau membeli pakaian formal lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu." Seperti yang Kai katakan, Sehun membantu Kai memilih dengan baik. hingga setelah satu jam berputar-putar dalam outlet yang sama. Akhirnya Sehun menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Kai. Celana jeans hitam polos, t-shirt biru muda, dan sebuah jaket jeans biru tua.

"Kau akan terlihat tampan dengan ini."

"Apa aku tidak tampan sekarang?" dan suara tawa pegawai wanita yang membantu Sehun memilih baju terdengar.

"Koreksi, kau akan lebih tampan. Sekarang masuk ke ruang ganti." Sehun mendorong Kai memasuki ruang ganti. Sehun menunggu Kai di luar, hingga Kai membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan menunjukkan dada telanjangnya.

"Baby kau tidak ingin ikut masuk?" Sehun memelototkan matanya, karena si pegawai wanita itu masih disana dengan Sehun. Ditambah lagi ada sekelompok wanita yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu milikku!" Sehun melotot dengan reflek ia mengambil tas belanjaannya dan menutup dada telanjang Kai dengan tas itu lalu mendorong Kai kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Ia menutup pintu ruang ganti itu dengan bantingan keras. Kai terkekeh mendengar kalimat posesif Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Sehun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak menyukai apa Sehun?" Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"Aku tau kau seorang pria, tapi aku tak suka jika kau menunjukkan tubuhmu saat kita di tempat seperti ini. Kau tidak lihat wanita-wanita itu dari tadi selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan mendengar percakapan mereka tentang imajinasi mereka tentang badanmu. Dan karena tingkah bodohmu barusan, imajinasi itu menjadi nyata. Semoga tuhan memberkati mereka." Kai kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu Sehun?"

"Heum? Apa itu?"

"Jika orang yang kau cintai sedang diperhatikan oleh orang lain, dan kau merasa tidak senang, itu berarti kau cemburu baby." Kai membingkai wajah kecil Sehun dengan dua tangan lebarnya.

"Aku pikir iya. Aku tidak suka kesukaanku diperhatikan orang lain."

"Kesukaanmu? Bicara yang jelas baby." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Kau milikku." Kai terkekeh senang. Ia tak menyangka Sehun bisa semenggemaskan ini.

"Aku tau." Dan Kai melumat bibir Sehun dalam. "Nahh, sekarang apa kau bisa membantuku?" Kai memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu tuan muda?" Sehun bersendekap.

"Aku ingin kau disini." Kai tersenyum. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan dengan cepat memakai pakaian yang Sehun pilihkan.

"Aku menyukai gaya ini. Kau terlihat berbeda." Sehun memutar-mutarkan badan Kai.

"Baiklah aku akan ambil ini." Kai dan Sehun menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka hari ini. Ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat jika mereka menikmatinya bukan. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah restoran bintang lima. Sehun terlihat lebih nyaman tanpa gips yang membebani kakinya. Meskipun ia masih tak berani bergerak sembarangan, tapi paling tidak ia mesara lebih leluasa.

Makan malam berjalan dengan sangat romantis dengan lilin-lilin tinggi yang mengiasi meja serta alunan piano dan biola yang indah. Menurut Sehun ini adalah restoran ter indah yang pernah Sehun kunjungi dengan makanan yang super lezat dan disajikan dengan super mewah.

Sehun dan Kai memutuskan kembali ke hotel setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka. hari ini terlalu padat untuk keduanya. Masih ada lain hari untuk menikmati keindahan New Orleans.

"Baby?" Kai menoleh ke balkon saat ia tak menemukan Sehun dalam kamar. "Baby kau dimana?" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya. "Kau mandi tanpaku?" Kai menarik Sehun mendekat. "Kau terlalu lama. Dan aku sendirian."

"Aku sedang mengurus beberapa hal baby. Maafkan aku." Kai duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Sehun di atas pangkuannya."Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Kau terlalu lelah." Kai mengecup bahu Sehun. "Sekarang tidur Sehun." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _No._ "

" _Stop massing around._ Kau lelah Sehun." Kai memindahkan tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang, lalu ia melangkah pergi mengambil piama Sehun. "Ini masih pukul 10, dan aku tidak mengantuk." Sehun membela dirinya. "Kemari!" Kai kembali ke sisi kanan ranjang, tapi Sehun menghindari Kai dan berpindah ke sisi kiri ranjang. "Jangan memancingku Sehun."

"Satu.." Kai merendahkan suaranya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam. "Dua.." Sehun masih diam di sisi lain ranjang sambil tersenyum, ia hanya ingin memancing Kai. Kai dengan gerakan mantap ia menarik kaki kiri Sehun dan menindih tubuh ramping itu. "Mengapa kau susah sekali diatur akhir-akhir ini?" Kai memandang lurus ke mata Sehun. "Bukankah aku selalu susah diatur?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda. Ia menjilat ujung hidung Kai cepat.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Kai mendesis di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya malam ini." Kai melepas paksa jubah mandi Sehun, dan memakaikan piyama atasan berlengan panjang. "Kalau begitu bisakah kita melakukan hal lain? aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur Kai." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha menggoda Kai agar Kai luluh dengannya.

Kai hanya tersenyum miring dan menarik tubuh Sehun dalam selimut lalu memeluknya. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun agar Sehun merasa lebih nyaman. "Aku hanya ingin mengamatimu." Jarak wajah sangat dekat, Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kai pada wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memejamkan mata. Aku tak ingin melihatmu, kau menyebalkan." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Kai terkekeh pelan, karena meskipun Sehun mengatakan hal itu toh dia tetap merangkulkan tangannya memeluk Kai. Beberapa menit berlalu.

"Sehun apa kau ingin _late night snack?_ " Kai tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Sehun. Ia hanya mendengar dengkuran halus. " _Sleep tight baby._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali mendapat mimpi buruk yang sama. Dan pada waktu yang sama, 3.33 am. Hanya saja kali ini ia tak merasakan sakit. Keringat dingin membasahi leher, punggung, dan telapak kaki tangannya. Nafasnya menderu mengais udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, Kai tertidur pulas. Sehun tersenyum, ia mendekat dan mengecup pelan dahi Kai. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke bar kecil di sudut lain kamar hotel mewah ini. Ia menyalakan lampu kecil di sebelah meja counter dan mengeluarkan sekardus susu cair dari dalam kulkas. Kardus susu itu terlalu besar untuk dihabiskan sendiri, Sehun naik ke meja counter di samping kulkas untuk meraih sebuah gelas susu di laci atas.

" _Baby no!_ " Kai berteriak dari arah ranjang dan langsung menuju Sehun dengan langkah besarnya. "Aku hany-", "Jika sesuatu terlalu tinggi untuk diraih, siapa yang harus kau temui?" Kai menarik tubuh Sehun turun dari meja counter dan memerangkapnya antara lengannya dan pinggiran meja counter. "Kai." Kai memandang Sehun dengan wajah jengkelnya, Sehun tau ia yang salah. "Kau tau kau bisa jatuh karena memanjat ini, dan itu berbahaya. Apa kau akan mengulanginya lagi?" Kai menunjukkan tatapan elangnya pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya. "Tidak. maafkan aku." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun. " _Good girl._ " Ia mengecup dahinya. " _Now baby girl,_ cangkir yang mana yang kau inginkan?"

"Cangkir susu di laci atas." Sehun menunjuk laci atas. Kai meraihnya untuk Sehun. Ia juga menuangkan susu itu ke dalam cangkir. "Minumlah Sehun." Kai memberikannya pada Sehun. Ia menunggu hingga Sehun menghabiskan susunya sambil bersendekap. Sehun selesai dengan susunya, gelas itu ia letakkan di atas meja, lalu ia memeluk Kai yang masih memperhatikannya dengan mata elang.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Sehun memindahkan pelukannya ke leher Kai. "Tidak." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Sehun mengecupi pipi dan rahang Kai pelan. Kai menyalakan lampu di atas nakas, lalu meletakkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang dan ia menempatkan diri di atas Sehun dengan lengan di samping kedua bahu Sehun.

"Apa kau akan kembali tidur?" Tanya Kai dengan suara rendah. Sehun menggeleng. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Kai sama sekali. "Bagus, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu." Dengan gerakan cepat Kai nemarik celana dalam Sehun. Ia duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan mengangkat Sehun agar duduk di sela-sela kakinya. Kai menarik kepala Sehun agar menghadapnya dan melumat bibir Sehun lembut, Sehun menikmatinya. Ia menarik Kai semakin dalam dan ikut membelai lidah Kai dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sehun mengusap satu sisi wajah Kai. Dengan sengaja Kai menggigit pelan bibir Sehun hingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Hhmm.." Sehun mendesah rendah saat Kai meremas dadanya sambil menjilati lehernya. Kai mennghisap kulit Sehun hingga tercipta noda kemerahan disana. Sehun menyukainya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan pikirannya terpusat oleh Kai. Kai menarik baju Sehun hingga terlepas sempurna.

Kai menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju bagian privat Sehun dan tangan kirinya memainkan puting Sehu. Sehun memelengkungkan tubuhnya saat tangan besar Kai membelai klitorisnya. Licin, hangat, dan basah. Kai menggerakkan jari tengahnya memasuki lubang Sehun pelan. "Eunghh.." Sehun mendesah. Gerakan tangan Kai membuat tubuh Sehun semakin sensitif.

Sehun menarik wajah Kai mendekat dan kembali melumat bibir Kai. Kai meraba klitoris Sehun berulang kali dan meningkatkan kecepatannya. Nafas Sehun tercekat, Kai menemukan titik nikmatnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menegangkan tubuhnya. "Eemmhh thereehh.." dalam hitungan detik Sehun mencapai orgasmenya. Kai berhenti, nafas Sehun menderu. Kai mengubah posisi keduanya. Sehun berbaring diranjang dengan Kai di atasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sehun." Mereka kembali berciuman. Keduanya terbakar nafsu, ciuman lembut mereka berubah semakin liar. Kai mencengkram rahang Sehun dan melumat bibir merah itu semakin dalam. Ciuman Kai turun menuju leher dan dada Sehun. ia menciumi tiap tanda yang terlukis di lehernya. "Kaihh.."

Ia menjilat dan memasukkan puting kiri Sehun dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan puting kanan Sehun. Sehun merendahkan pandangannya, ia melihat Kai yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Belaian-belaian pada putingnya membuat hormon Sehun meningkat. Kai berpindah ke puting kanan Sehun. sehun kembali merasakan ada cairan licin yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kai merosot turun ke sela-sela kaki Sehun. Ketika ia berada tepat di depan bagian privat wanita itu, ia mendongak menatap Sehun. Sungguh Sehun merasa canggung, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Lihat aku Sehun!" Kai membuka suaranya lagi. Sehun menuruti Kai. Kai menyeringai dan mulai menjilat klitoris Sehun. Sehun meleguh pelan. belaian lidah Kai membuatnya tak terkontrol.

"Aahh.." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Kai memainkan lidahnya dengan baik. Kai membuka mulutnya dan menghisap bagian Sehun lembut. Suara decakan tedengar jelas oleh Sehun. Ia menyukai hal baru yang dilakukan Kai. Pemandangan punggung berotot Kai yang berada di sela-sela kaki Sehun membuat hormon Sehun terbakar. Kai menelusuri lipatan-lipatan bagian privat Sehun dengan lidahnya. Dan berakhir pada klitoris yang kembali mengembang. "Eungghh Kaaiihhh.." Kai menggerakkan lidahnya cepat pada bagian itu hingga Sehun kembali merasa dekat dengan titik itu. Kai menarik diri, dan kenikmatan Sehun tertunda. "Kumohon lakukan lagi." Sehun merengek pada Kai yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan menyeringai.

"Lakukan apa Sehun?" Kai membawa jari telunjuknya ke bagian ujung atas belahan kewanitaan Sehun dan menggerakkannya mengikuti belahan itu ke bawah. "Jangan menggodaku tolong." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dan Kai semakin tertarik. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sehun." Kai meraba lubang Sehun. "Aahh.." Sehun menggeliat. " _Fuck meh.._ " kata Sehun pelan. " _As you wish baby girl._ "

Kai melepas celana piyama serta dalamannya. Milik Kai sudah tegang sempurna. Kai mengurutnya pelan keatas dan kebawah. Sehun menelan ludahnya, pasti akan sakit. "Sehun lihat aku." Kai menggesekkan ujungnya pada lubang Sehun. Ia bergerak pelan memasukinya, "Aahh.." Sehun mendesah kesakitan. "Sshh tenang _baby girl,_ setelah ini tidak akan sakit." Kai membelai pinggang Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan apa yang Kai lakukan hingga milik Kai tertanam sempurna.

Kai menempatkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun dan melumat bibir merah muda itu. Ia mulai bergerak pelan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena ukuran Kai. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Kai berhenti bergerak, ia menghapus air mata Sehun. "Tidak, tetap bergerak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai bergerak semakin cepat. Tubuh Sehun tersentak. Ia memeluk tubuh Kai untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Eunghh.. Kaaihh.." Sehun mendesah tepat di samping telinga Kai. Desahan-desahan halus milik Sehun membuat nafsu Kai meningkat, ia bergerak makin cepat. "Babyhh.." Kai mendesis rendah saat Sehun mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun menghisap kulit leher Kai, rasanya ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kaihh aku.. aahh.. disanahh.." Sehun tak dapat menyusun kalimatnya. Ia terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Milik Kai membengkak. Kulit keduanya berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu. Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan puncaknya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian "Ahh Kaihh!" Sehun meneriakkan nama Kai saat ia mencapai puncaknya, tapi kenikmatan seolah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kai terus bergerak, ia tak memberi Sehun jeda hingga Sehun selesai dengan puncaknya. Milik Sehun masih sensitif hingga Sehun tak sadar ia mencakar punggung Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya memburu. "Aahh Kaiihh, berhentiihh.." Ia butuh waktu karena nikmat yang tak berkesudahan.

"No!" Kai masih bergerak, ia juga mencari titik nikmat miliknya. Sehun menggeliat, gerakan Sehun membuat seolah ia memberikan pijatan pada kejantanan Kai. "Ahh Sehunn.." Kai mengeram rendah. Sehun meremang mendengar nada seksi Kai. " _Yes baby.._ " Tusukan Kai mengencang. Sehun kembali mengeratkan dindingnya. "Aarrrghh.." Kai meledak dalam Sehun. Ia berhenti. Nafas keduanya bersahut-sahutan.

Kai memandang Sehun dari atas. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Anak rambutnya menempel di kulit wajah Sehun karena keringat. Kai tersenyum. " _You're so beautiful_." Ia mengecup dahi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menarik Kai mendekat dan memeluknya. " _You're amazing._ " Balas Sehun. "Kai, mengapa kau masih keras?" Kai mendongak menghadap Sehun. "Aku hanya keluar satu kali Sehun." Sehun mengusap punggung Kai. "Aku mengerti, bergeraklah lagi." Dan mereka kembali mengulang kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo para readers, long time no see..

Author nggak baca ulang jadi maklum kalo banyak typo.

Clue untuk masalah selanjutnya setelah kaki Sehun 75% sembuh udah author kasih bocoran dikit kan di chapter ini. Mari kita main tebak-tebakan. btw ini ngebosenin gak sih?

Sebenernya author udah ada nyiapin alur cerita ini sampe end, tapi nggk tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini author agak nggak mood nulis. keknya When the love is loved bakal hiatus untuk sementara deh. Author pngen fokus ke satu ff aja, biar cepet end-nya. Tapi kembali lagi pada masalah mood atau nggak.

Mohon reviewnya temen-temen. Mari kita menghargai satu sama lain. kritik dan saran selalu author terima. Dengan review kalian author jd tau harus nerusin ff ini atau nggak. makasih yang selalu dukung author, yang selalu review. sebagai author baru, author ngerasa seneng banget tiap lihat nama-nama yang sama di kolom review. rasanya kek oh ni anak seneng sm cerita gw.. apa lagi kalo ada nama-nama baru yang muncul di review. langsng semangat nulis. semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama ff ini. thank you.. XOXO

Third story of redaddict.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Author POV.

Phoenix, Arizona adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk dikunjungi jika ingin mengenal tentang budaya Amerika. Penduduk asli suku Indian menetap berkelompok di kota ini. Suku yang terbilang jauh berbeda dari penduduk Amerika saat ini, mereka memiliki kulit kecoklatan dan hidung besar. Jika berbicara tentang adat dan kepercayaan, mungkin orang-orang jaman moderen sudah tak mengenal kedua hal itu, mereka terlalu terbuai dengan kemajuan jaman hingga lupa siapa dan dari mana mereka berasal.

Suku Indian menyebut orang-orang kulit putih yang tak tau adat itu sebagai si _caucasian_. Jika _caucasian_ adalah manusia kulit putih yang mengaku dirinya paling baik dari ras lainnya, maka suku indian adalah kebalikannya. Mereka menjunjung tinggi adat dan budaya yang ditinggalkan leluhur mereka. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan masih mempercayai cerita-cerita kuno seperti manusia srigala, vampir bahkan peramal. Dan satu hal yang hampir seluruh kaum Indian percayai adalah tarot. Ya, mereka sangat percaya dengan ramalan.

.

.

.

"Kai sebenarnya ini acara apa? Mengapa ramai sekali." Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai erat, ia tak ingin hilang ditelan kerumunan. "Ini adalah pasar malam Sehun. Disini banyak wahana menyenangkan dan penjual makanan yang jarang kita temui di California. Orang-orang kesini untuk bersenang-senang." Kai dan Sehun berjalan meminggir karena banyak anak-anak muda yang berlarian. "Lihat itu? apa mereka tidak takut? Aku tidak akan pernah berani menaiki wahana itu." Sehun menunjuk wahana bernama _giant swing._ Ini adalah salah satu wahana yang sangat memacu adrenalin. Dengan tiang tinggi dan puluhan ayunan yang mengelilinginya, orang-orang yang menyukai tantangan pasti menyukai wahana ini.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Kai. "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus mencobanya. Untuk apa membayar 10 dolar untuk menakuti diriku sendiri?" Kai tertawa dengan pikiran realistik Sehun. Kadang wanita ini memiliki pendapat gila yang masuk akal tentang suatu hal. "Wahana ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang menyukai tantangan Sehun."

"Dari pada menyebutnya tantangan, bagiku ini lebih terlihat seperti wahana penyiksaan. lihat dia! eww menjijikkan sekali." Sehun menunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah menaiki wahana tersebut. Sehun menelusupkan wajahnya pada lengan Kai, ia tak sanggup melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kai menarik Sehun menuju sebuah bianglala besar. "Kelihatannya tidak menakutkan." Sehun mengikuti Kai. Ia mendongak ke atas mengamati ketinggian wahana ini. Setelah mengantri beberapa menit, akhirnya giliran Kai dan Sehun memasuki kurungan kaca besar ini. Sehun mengamati sekitarnya. "Apa kau takut Sehun?" Kai merapatkan duduknya pada Sehun. "Tidak, ini menyenangkan." Sehun menggeleng. Bianglala itu mulai bergerak pelan. Sehun menundukkan pandangannya seiring dengan ketinggian.

"Ini sungguh menyenangkan." Suara Sehun memalan. "Kau tak apa Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum. "Aku hanya kagum saja, dan aku rasa ini sedikit mengerikan." Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada dinding kaca. Semakin tinggi mereka bergerak maka semakin kencang angin berhenbus. "Kau takut?" Kai menggoyangkan badannya agar kurungan kaca mereka bergerak lebih kencang. "KAAII!" Sehun mencubit pinggang Kai, "Awwhh.. sakit!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya.", "Ini sangat aman Sehun, percayalah." Kai kembali mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluknya. Setelah beberapa putaran akhirnya giliran mereka berakhir. Sehun dan Kai kembali berjalan mengelilingi pasar malam ini. Permen kapas dan popcorn adalah hal wajib jika mengunjungi pasar malam.

Dan sekali lagi Sehun dibuat kagum dengan makanan manusian. "Bagaimana mungkin permen ini hilang saat kumasukan mulut?" Sehun menunjukkan wajah kagetnya. "Itulah yang dinamakan permen kapas Sehun." Kai tertawa rendah mengamati perubahan wajah Sehun. Kai melamun mengamati Sehun yang sedang menikmati permennya. Sehun terlihat sangat menyukai sensasi baru dalam mulutnya, ia bahkan telah menghabiskan permennya. Wanitanya sungguh cantik dan sempurna. "Kau milikku Sehun. Ingat itu." kata Kai sambil mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun mengangguk tanpa membantah.

"Kaii cukupp.." Sehun akhirnya memberontak karena Kai tak segera berhenti menciuminya. " _You're so cute, i can't help._ " Kai menarik Sehun kembali mendekat. "Sehun apa kau percaya dengan ramalan?" Kai memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah tenda hitam dengan tulisan _fortune teller_ di depannya. "Ramalan? Erzulie adalah salah satu dewa air yang sangat dihormati. Mereka dikenal dengan kemampuan meramal mereka. Kau tau banyak manusia yang pergi ke lautan lepas untuk mengetahui nasib mereka. Tentu saja aku percaya pada ramalan." Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tak pernah percaya dengan ramalan, baginya itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Bukankah tuhan menciptakan garis takdir yang tidak bisa didahului oleh apapun? lalu mengapa ada ramalan?

"Kau tertarik dengan itu?" Kai menunjuk tenda hitam tadi. "Tidak ada salahnyakan dicoba?" Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju tenda itu. Aroma lilin lavender menyeruak keluar dari dalam tenda itu. Sehun bersenandung kecil. Mereka berjalan memasuki tenda itu. Suasana remang-remang dan dekorasi etnik dalam tenda ini terlihat jauh berbeda dari suasana di luar sana. Pahatan kayu dengan bentuk aneh dan batu-batu alam itu dapat ditemukan di sudut manapun. Kai harus menunduk untuk memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang ini. aura yang Sehun rasakan sungguh berbeda. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa tapi yang jelas ia merasa diperhatikan.

"Duduklah nona dan tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sehun dan Kai memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kecil di bagian paling belakang ruangan ini. Kai menatap Sehun, Sehun hanya mendikkan bahunya dan mereka menuju si wanita tadi. "Kami hanya penasaran dan ingin mencoba apapun yang anda tawarkan." Jawab Kai. Karena jujur saja ia tak memiliki pengalaman dengan peramal, dan ia tak tau apa yang si peramal biasa lakukan.

"Seperti yang anda baca di depan tenda saya tuan, saya bisa membaca nasib anda." Wanita dengan pakaian perpaduan warna tua dan kalung batu itu tersenyum ramah. Rambutnya mulai memutih, dan riasan matanya mengingatkan Kai pada film tahun 80an. Warna kulit dan mata wanita ini terlalu gelap untuk ukuran orang Amerika. Kai yakin, wanita ini memiliki darah indian kental. "Kalau begitu, bisa anda lihat nasib saya?" Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia tanyakan. Ia adalah orang terrealistis di dunia dan sekarang ia berada dalam tenda peramal untuk mengetahui masa depannya. Yang benar saja.

"Tatapan anda mengatakan bahwa anda tak percaya dengan ramalan. Saya bisa merasakannya." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Sebagai manusia yang percaya pada kenyataan, tentu saja bagi saya ramalan adalah hal yang sulit dipercaya." Kai tak menyangkal pernyataan si wanita peramal itu. "Jika anda memang percaya dengan kenyataan, maka anda tidak akan percaya dengan mahluk yang tidak nyata di dunia manusia." Sehun dan Kai terdiam. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja Kai merasa tersindir dengan kalimat wanita itu. Wanita itu tau tentang sesuatu yang selalu Sehun dan Kai sembunyikan dari orang lain.

"Saya harap dengan apa yang saya katakan barusan, anda merubah pola pikir anda tentang peramal." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan kartu tebal dan menatanya di atas meja. "Salah satu cara mengetahui nasib anda adalah dengan kartu tarot. Banyak orang yang menganggap membaca tarot adalah hal mudah, tinggal mengarang cerita tentang gambar kartu yang terpilih. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ramalan tercipta karena benang takdir dan nurani seseorang yang menyatu. Dan untuk menemukan titik temu itu diperlukan suatu kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki semua orang. Dan itulah mengapa peramal indian selalu dipercaya." Wanita itu selesai dengan kartu-kartunya. Raut wajah Kai berubah tegang.

"Silahkan memilih empat kartu secara acak." Kai memilih lima kartu secara acak. Dan memberikannya pada si wanita peramal. "Baiklah saya akan membaca kartu pertama anda." Wanita itu menempatkan empat kartu Kai dengan urutan kartu pertama yang Kai pilih adalah kartu pertama yang ia baca. "Saya melihat seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang menatap langit, di atas awan ini terdapat gambar yang dilambangkan sebagai semesta atau dewa. Jika saya terjemahkan artinya adalah, anda sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Tetapi jika saya perhatika figur pria dalam kartu tarot ini, kakinya terrantai di tanah. Tangan si wanita dalam kartu ini menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berdoa, seolah memohon atau meminta petunjuk atau persetujuan." Kai dan Sehun menelan ludah mereka bersamaan.

"Kartu kedua anda adalah, sepasang kaki dan jalan yang terputus. Akan ada rintangan yang harus anda lewati sebelum mencapai tujuan anda. Dan terdapat banyak bintang di kartu ini, artinya adalah rintangan yang anda harus anda lalui tidak tunggal. Hati di tengah atas kartu ini menunjukkan bahwa anda harus percaya pada kemampuan dan keyakinan anda. Saya yakin, percaya pada diri sendiri tentu saja tidak sulit untuk orang yang realistis seperti anda." Wanita ini menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Kartu selanjutnya adalah, _Hanged man_ atau pengorbanan. Ada dua sisi kemungkinan yang saya lihat disini. Yang pertama, anda berkorban untuk diri anda sendiri dan yang kedua orang lain berkorban untuk anda."

"Dan kartu terakhir anda adalah.." wanita itu berhenti di tengah kalimatnya, ia terlihat sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kartu ini adalah kartu yang sangat kuat. Sya menyebutnya _the king of destiny,_ raja yang sedang duduk di kursinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berada dalam puncak kehidupannya. Katakanlah anda akan mendapatkan semua hal yang anda inginkan, tetapi anda kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Saya melihat topeng setan di atas anda, berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengincar anda. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar anda." Wanita itu meletakkan kartu terakhir pada tiga barisan kartu pilihan Kai.

"Kesimpulan dari ramalan saya adalah, anda tau anda sedang menentang kehendak mutlak oleh karena itu anda harus melalui berbagai rintangan untuk meyakinkan diri anda apakah ini benar-benar yang anda inginkan ataukah anda hanya berada pada fase dimana anda sangat penasaran tentang rahasia semesta. Entah dari segi mana anda berpikir dan membulatkan tekat, yang saya lihat adalah rintangan. Banyak rintangan yang harus anda lewati untuk menuju kemenangan. Anda sebaiknya berhati-hati karena topeng setan di kartu terakhir berarti musuh anda selalu berada dalam tiap langkah yang anda pilih." Wanita itu menutup empat kartu pilihan Kai dan menumpuknya dengan kartu lainnya.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah tau jalan cerita yang baru saja anda sampaikan." Kata Kai tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai di bawah meja. "Baguslah paling tidak sekarang anda lebih percaya dengan ramalan saya." Wanita itu tersenyum. Ramalan wanita itu sangat tepat dengan kondisinya saat ini. Jujur saja Kai tertarik mendengar ramalan si wanita ini pada Sehun.

"Apa anda bisa melihat keadaan ini dari sisi kekasih saya?" Kai terdengar semakin tertarik. "Maaf tuan, saya hanya bisa meramal manusia." Sehun dan Kai kembali terpaku dengan kalimat wanita ini. "Boleh saya menyentuh tangan anda nona?" Sehun memberikan tangannya pada si peramal. "Seumur hidup saya tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan seorang dewi laut. Semoga takdir mengampuni kalian." Kai menarik tangan Sehun menjauh. Ia mendengar cukup banyak dari si peramal, dan ia tak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut. Mendengar kalimat-kalimat mengerikan dari wanita ini membuat Kai terbayang-bayang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk.

"Sehun kita kembali sekarang. Terima kasih nyonya." Kai memberikan beberapa dolar di atas meja. "Tuan tunggu.." Kai dan Sehun berhenti. "Saya berharap ini akan membuat kalian selalu berdekatan." Wanita itu memberika sebuah gelang anyaman hitam polos dengan sebuah silver ring kecil. "Terima kasih." Sehun dan Kai memberikan senyuman basa-basi mereka lalu berjalan keluar tenda hitam itu.

"Semoga cinta kalian sejati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidur dengan berbantalkan lengan Kai. Ramalan itu sama sekali tak berefek pada Sehun, karena ia tau apa yang akan mereka alami. Ia memandang paras rupawan Kai. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat takdir Kai rumit. Cinta memang merusak segalanya. Sehun menoleh jam dinding kamar hotel mereka, pukul 3.33 dini hari. Entah mengapa tiap kali ia terbangun ia selalu terbangun di waktu yang sama.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang!" Sehun mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan perutnya serasa diaduk. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari pada reaksi yang ia dapat saat ingin berubah. Sehun turun dari ranjang pelan dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin. Rambutnya berantakan dan kulitnya pucat. "Apa ini?" Sehun menajamkan pandangannya mengamati noda kemerahan yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Darah?" Sehun segera menyalakan kran air dan membersihkan darahnya. "Aneh sekali."

Baru saja Sehun berhenti berbicara, rasanya perutnya kembali diaduk. Ia berjalan menuju closet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berpegangan pada pinggiran closet dengan kuat. Kepalanya pening dan pandangannya mengabur, tapi rasa mual di perutnya membuatnya mau tak mau harus menguatkan diri untuk muntah pada tempat yang tepat. Setelah merasa tubuhnya melemas dengan perut kosong, Sehun meraih tisu toilet dan membersihkan area mulutnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Astaga.." Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat closetnya penuh dengan darah. Dengan segera ia memencet tombol toilet berkali-kali agar darah itu bersih tersiram air. Seolah belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami, Sehun berjalan tertatih kembali menuju cermin wastafel. Usapan bekas darah masih membekas di dagunya. Dengan segera ia menyalakan kran air dan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia meraih handuk bersih dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum sedih melihat pantulannya di cermin, " _It's just started._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku berdiri di balkon kamar hotel. Liburan kami terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang melihat senyuman bahagia terlukis di bibir Kai. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru yang aku pelajari dari dunia manusia, entah dari sisi budaya, kepribadian, atau kemajuan zaman mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupanku. Sebagai mahluk alam lain, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa hubungan antar mahluk di alam kami lebih kuat dari pada manusia. kami saling menghargai dan saling membantu.

Hal-hal yang menurut manusia mustahil adalah hal-hal yang sangat normal di duniaku. Sihir, kekuatan, mahluk-mahluk aneh yang dikira manusia hanyalah dongeng belaka semuanya nyata. Jika manusia mengandalkan kecerdasan dan pikiran realistis mereka, maka kami lebih mengandalkan perasaan dan kemampuan alami kami.

Kami tidak butuh ponsel karena kami bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat pikiran, kami juga tak perlu mencari uang untuk membayar sewa rumah atau membeli makanan karena laut telah menyediakan segalanya. Lalu apa kami pernah sakit? Sama sekali tidak. Kami bukan manusia. Sebagian besar dari kami adalah roh, mereka tak memiliki raga. Dan yang lainnya adalah _alium._ _Alium_ adalah roh yang memiliki raga. salah satunya adalah mermaid. Lalu apa kami bisa mati? Bisa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kai memelukku dari belakang. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati hembusan angin." Aku membayangkan kehidupan asliku sedari tadi, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Mungkin tubuhku sudah terbiasa, mungkin saja. "Kalau begitu boleh aku bergabung?" aku merasakan lidahnya membelai belakang telingaku. "Ku rasa meskipun aku mengatakan tidak boleh, kau akan tetap menggangguku disini." Aku memindahkan telapak tangannya ke dada kananku.

"Kau ingin bermain?" tanpa melihatpun aku bisa merasakan seringaiannya di samping telingaku. "Tidak. Aku sangat lelah hari ini." Ia meremas dadaku pelan. "Lalu mengapa kau meletakkannya disini?" Kai memainkan putingku. "Iseng saja." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku merasa kau sedang berbohong _baby girl_." Kai mengeratkan remasannya. Aku meleguh pelan. "Aku benar-benar lelah Nini. _I wanna cuddle_." Aku berbalik badan dan memeluk leher Kai. "Nini?" Entah ide dari mana tiba-tiba nama Nini muncul di kepalaku. Tidakkah Nini sangat cocok dengan Kai? dia sangat tampan dan jantan, tetapi disisi lain ia memiliki sikap manis. Seperti saat ia memarahiku karena aku membahayakan diriku sendiri. "Yup, Nini. Kau adalah Niniku." Kai merapatkan pelukannya dan mencium hidungku. "Aku menyukainya _kitty._ " Aku tersenyum, "Apa kita bisa _cuddle_ sekarang? Aku sangat membutuhkannya." Aku kembali merengek, "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Kai menggendongku kembali ke ranjang.

Aku memeluknya. Rambutnya halus dan wangi. Aku menghirupnya dalam. Tangannya bermain di punggungku, mengusapnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Jika aku ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami selalu berselisih paham, selalu berbeda pendapat dan selalu berargumen. Aku tertawa kecil, siapa sangka kini kami berakhir dengan hubungan rumit yang mengatasnamakan perasaan.

"Sehun aku sangat mengantuk." Kai terkekeh dengan mata terpejam. Aku ikut tertawa karena keinginannya untuk tetap terjaga harus hilang karena lelah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Tidurlah Nini, kali ini aku yang akan memelukmu." Aku membantali kepala Kai dengan lenganku dan memeluk bahu lebarnya. "Baiklah, _princess_ aku mengijinkanmu untuk membangunkanku jika kau merasa _horny._ " Aku mencubit lehernya, dan ia terkekeh pelan dengan mata terpejam. Pria satu ini memang sangat mesum. "Selamat malam baby girl." "Selamat malam Nini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

"Kau menemukan data wanita itu?" Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang duduk di ruang tamunya dengan seorang pria berpakaian rapi. "Sudah tuan, tetapi ini sedikit rumit." Pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jelaskan!" pria berambut pirang ini terlihat sangat tak bersahabat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang terbendung. "Saya menyuruh orang untuk bertanya-tanya pada pembantu rumah tangganya, dan wanita paruh baya itu memberi tahu segala informasi tentang hubungan mereka berdua tanpa curiga sedikitpun, lalu sa-" "Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan intuk mendapat informasi itu! katakan apa yang kau dapat!" pria itu menaikkan suaranya dan membentak pria suruhannya.

"Maaf tuan Wu. Yang saya dapat adalah orang tua nona Sehun adalah dokter dan pengacara. Lebih dari satu tahun lalu mereka mengalami kecelakaan fatal dan meninggal. Nona Sehun sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas Harvard. Tetapi dia droped out karena nilai yang buruk karena depresi. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu tuan Kai menolongnya saat nona Sehun mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kau yakin semua informasi ini benar?" pria bermarga Wu itu menaikan satu alisnya. "Hari ini saya mencoba menelusuri data internal dari universitas Harvard, dan saya tak menemukan nama Sehun di sana. ditambah lagi, saya telah mengecek seluruh data kecelakaan yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir, dan saya tak menemukan dua orang berprofesi dokter dan pengacara sebagai korbannya." Pria bermarga Wu itu mengangguk-anggunkkan kepalanya.

"Jadi semua informasi yang wanita itu berikan palsu?" "Benar tuan." Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri meregangkan ototnya. "Tetap suruh anak buahmu mengikuti mereka. Dan cari tau tentang wanita itu lebih dalam lagi. Sekarang pergilah!" Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Aku menemukan kecacatanmu adik kecil." Ia tersenyum melihat foto di ujung meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di pangkuan Kai sambil menikmati salad buahnya. "Semangka disini jauh lebih manis dari semangka di malibu." Sehun menyuapkan sepotong semangka untuk Kai. "Kau tau apa yang lebih manis?" Kai tersenyum miring. "Apel? Pir?" Sehun mendongak. "Ini." Kai meraba kewanitaan Sehun pelan. "Padahal ayahmu sopan sekali, dari mana kau mendapat gen mesum?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan gamblang, ia bahkan kembali memasukkan sepotong semangka ke mulutnya.

Kai tak menjawab. Ia kembali menyeringai dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang, tetapi ia tak memberotak. "Sehun, milik siapa ini?" Sehun menyeringai. "Milikku." Dan Kai menambah takanannya pada milik Sehun. " _Are you sure about that?_ " Tubuh Sehun melengkung. "Eungghh.. No, ini milikmu Nini." Kai mengeluarkan tangannya. "Kau basah Sehun." Kai mengamati tangannya yang berlendir. Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menjilatinya. "Kau menyukainya little girl?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya." Kai menarik tangannya dari kuluman Sehun. "Whyyy.." Sehun merengek sambil mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada Kai. "Sehun apa kau mencintaiku?" Sehun berhenti dan mendongak menghadap Kai. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Kai mengusap pinggang Sehun. "Kai, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Sehun menarik wajah Kai agar menghadapnya. "Sehun apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" "Tidak." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi kiri Kai. "Cepat atau lambat, kau harus kembali ke asalmu." Kai memejamkan matanya. "Dan itu tidak berarti aku meninggalkanmu. Aku bisa kembali kapan saja untukmu."

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan masalah ini? Kita sedang berlibur." Sehun kembali dengan nada manjanya. Ia tau, Kai menyukai suara rengekannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ti-" "Aauumm.." Sehun menggigit kedua bibir Kai dan menghisapnya. Suara kecipakan teerdengar kala Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya. "Kau sangat nakal." Kai tertawa kecil. Ia menyukai cara Sehun mengalihkan suasana.

Kai meraih mangkuk salad Sehun, tapi Sehun merebutnya kembali. "Jangaann.. aku belum selesai." Kai memutar matanya. "Bukankah kau ingin bermain?"

"Tidak, aku hanya hanya bercanda. Semangka ini benar-benar lezat." Sehun kembali memakan semangkanya. " _You're so cute._ " Sehun berhenti mengunyah, akhir-akhir ini Kai selalu membuat Sehun merasa ia adalah hal terberharga sedunia. Dan Sehun menyukainya. " _No, you're the cutest._ " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _I'm absolutely not._ " Jawab Kai dengan senyuman miring. " _Baby boy let me win!_ " Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun memandang Kai dengan pandangan innocent-nya. "Barusan kau memanggilku apa _little girl?_ " Kai meraih mangkuk salad Sehun, dan menunggingkan Sehun di atas pangkuannya. "Aku pikir _Baby boy_ cocok untukmu."

"Kau susah diatur akhir-akhir ini _kitty,_ aku harus menghukummu." Sehun menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum, "Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tawa. "Kau tak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, kau sering melanggar larangan-laranganku, kau bahkan selalu tertawa setelah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku jengkel. Kau pantas dihukum." Kai membuka rok Sehun dan melepas celana dalamnya. " _Spanking sounds good isn't it._ " Kai meraba pantat Sehun.

Plakk..

Satu tamparan di pantat Sehun membuat tubuhnya tersentak kaget. "Ini sebagai peringatan pertama Sehun." Kai meraba pantat kiri Sehun. Kewanitaan merah muda Sehun terlihat, tidak dipungkiri Kai menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya. "Eungghh.." Sehun tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

Plakk..

Tamparan kedua Kai berikan di pantat kanan Sehun. "Katakan sesuatu Sehun." Kai kembali meraba bekas tamparannya. Ia tak menggunakan tenaga yang terlalu besar untuk menampar pantat Sehun, karena ia tak ingin Sehun terluka. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Ahh.." Sehun mendesah karena dua jari Kai menerobos masuk lubangnya.

Plaakk..

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dan kembali menampar pantat kiri Sehun. Kulit putih Sehun berubah menjadi merah muda. Kai meraba dan memainkannya. "Aku akan berhenti. Ini hukuman pertamamu. Aku tak segan-segan menambah hitungannya jika kau kembali jadi gadis nakal." Kai mencium dan menjilat pantat Sehun. "Aku menyukai hukumanku." Kata Sehun. Mendengar kalimat Sehun, Kai langsung mendudukkan Sehun di atas pangkuannya menghadapnya.

"Lain kali akan lebih keras dari pada ini _little girl,_ sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba." Sehun memeluk leher Kai manja. " _I'm a good girl Nini._ " Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Ia sengaja menggesekkan kewanitaannya pada bagian privat Kai. "Really? _Good girl doesn't grinds on my crotch like that._ " Sehun tersenyum dan memandang Kai. "Sehun no!" Raut Sehun berubah cemberut, Sehun tau Kai tak akan bisa menolak raut cemberutnya. Kai menyeringai karena Sehun masih sibuk bergerak memberikan pijatan pada kejantanannya.

" _Great,_ sekarang karena kau telah membuatku keras, kau harus bertanggung jawab _little girl._ " Kai meremas pantat telanjang Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan _blowjob?_ " tawar Sehun, ia mengecup bibir Kai sekilas. " _Do it!_ " dan Sehun langsung turun dari pangkuan Kai dan melepas kancing celana pria itu. Milik Kai belum sepenuhnya tegang. Tanpa canggung ia memijat milik Kai ke atas dan ke bawah. Kai tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan kulit kejantanan Kai yang mulai berurat. Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menjilat batang Kai dari pangkal dan bergerak pelan ke ujungnya. Sapuan lidah panas Sehun membuat nafas Kai menderu. Sehun memainkan lidahnya di bagian ujung Kai. Kai memusatkan perhatiannya pada segala hal yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun memasukkan Kai dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Ia memainkan lidahnya untuk membelai urat-urat berkedut Kai. tebal, panjang, dan hangat itulah yang Sehun rasakan dalam mulutnya. Sehun bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Ia menikmati tekstur Kai dengan mata terpejam. Kewanitaan Sehun berkedut karena hormon yang terbakar nafsu. "Enghh.." Sehun meraba kewanitaannya.

Hisapan Sehun menguat, pijatan gigi dan lidah Sehun sangat sempurna. Kai menggeram rendah. Tangan kiri Sehun sibuk memainkan bola Kai, dan tangan lainnya sibuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Milik Kai berkedut dalam mulutnya. Sehun bergerak semakin cepat, Kai menyampingkan rambut Sehun agar mempermudah gerakannya. Titik itu berhasil Sehun temukan. Jantung Kai berdetak kencang dan darahnya mengumpul di kepala.

"Arrgghh.."

Kai menggeram rendah saat ia menyemburkan cairannya dalam mulut Sehun. sehun menerimanya dengan baik, ia menghisap ujung Kai hingga cairan itu habis tak tersisa. Suara kecipakan terdengar kala Sehun melepas hisapannya. Ia memandang Kai dengan tersenyum dan menelan milik Kai. " _Good girl._ " Kai mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Apa semangkamu masih jadi hal yang paling kau sukai di Arizona?" Kai mengusap lelehan liur Sehun dari dagunya. Sehun menggeleng. " _No! Nini's sperm is the best_." Sehun kembali lonjak ke atas pangkuan Kai dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. "Ya tuhan kau sungguh menggemaskan!" Dan Sehun hanya memandang Kai dengan mata lebar dan senyuman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan menguras tenaga mereka, Sehun dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan berbaring di ranjang hingga pagi. Kai menatap Sehun. Pikirannya kembali lari pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi pada hubungannya dan Sehun. Apa ia takut? Maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'. "Masih pukul 9." Bagi Kai, jam 9 masih termasuk sore. meskipun tubuhnya lelah karena seharian berkeliling dengan Sehun, ditambah kegiatan mereka barusan, tapi pikirannya masih belum mau diajak istirahat.

Kai bangkit meraih sebuah note kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu disana

 _Sehun jika kau terbangun dan tak menemukanku di sampingmu, aku sedang cari udara segar karena tak bisa tidur. Tunggu di kamar sampai aku kembali._

 _Nini_

Kai meraih jaketnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri karena kepanasan. Mimpi buruk yang sama datang lagi. Kepalanya pusing, dan suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya bagaikan terbakar. Sakit ditubuhnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Matanya perlahan terbuka, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kai. Sehun menyalakan lampu nakas. Ia panik, bagaimana kalau Kai ada di kamar mandi dan ia akan menangkap basah Sehun yang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimanapun juga Sehun tak ingin membuat Kai panik.

Sehun berusaha bangun, ia melihat ada sebuah note dari Kai di nakas sampingnya. Sehun bernafas lega. Dengan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia menoleh pada jam dinding. " _What is fucking wrong with 3.33?_ " Sehun menjerit takut pada kenyataan bahwa ia selalu terbangun dan merasakan sakit diwaktu yang selalu sama. "Aku tak perduli. Hukum aku sesukamu." Sehun terawa rendah pada takdirnya.

Jantungnya seolah diremas oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit berdetak. Dan cambukan tak kesat mata tiba-tiba terasa di punggunggunya. Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Ia merasakan lelehan darah meluncur dari lukanya. Hanya satu kali cambukan dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sehun meringkuk di atas ranjangnya seperti bayi. Air matanya meluncur semakin sering. Dan ia terisak. "Aku tak tau kau sebrengsek ini Kai Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku tak melanjutkan tidurku. Aku merasa ada suatu beban yang kupikul saat ini. Bajuku kusut, aku tau. Darah cambukan besar itu pasti telah mengering. "Kau bodoh Sehun!" Sesuatu dalam kepalaku memakiku. "Aku tau." Jawabku. "Kau benar-benar bodoh!" suara itu kembali muncul, kali ini dengan tawaan sarkastik. "Percayalah mulai detik ini aku akan lebih sering mengatai diriku bodoh dari pada kau mengataiku." dan suara itu menghilang.

Aku sungguh menyesal. Langit gelap malam berubah membiru. Aku yakin sebentar lagi matahari akan muncul. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke jendela kamar. Melamun adalah salah satu kebiasaan manusia yang tertular kepadaku. Kebiasaan yang pernah kusebut bodoh karena tak memiliki manfaat apapun, tapi sekarang aku mengerti mengapa melamun sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika suasana hati sedang buruk.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat tidak berharap melihat wajahnya. Kuharap ia melarikan diri jauh dariku dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Entahlah aku harus bagaimana, aku tak keberatan jika harus mati sekarang juga. Lagi pula, aku sudah hidup terlalu lama.

Klikk..

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si keparat bermuka dua? Aku tersenyum kecut karena mencium aromanya yang bercampur dengan aroma asing. Aku sangat malas bergerak. Luka itu masih merah, dan aku tak memilik tenaga setelah berjam-jam kesakitan. Pasti mataku bengkak, sialan! Mengapa aku harus menangisi pecundang ini!

Ia berjalan mendekat. Aku tak akan berpura-pura tidur atau apa. Aku sungguh muak. "Sehun?" Aku diam sama sambil menatap kosong ke jendela. "Kau sudah bangun?" Ia melihat mataku terbuka dan menarik selimutku. "Hei princess.." dia membelai pipiku. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aroma alkohol dan bekas persetubuhan menguar dari tubuhnya. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. "Jawab aku Sehun." Kai mendorong tubuhku kencang hingga aku berbaring menghadapnya. "Aww.." Aku meringis kesakitan karena luka dipunggungku."Hei.. ada apa?" Ia menangkup wajahku. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Aku berjalan pelan. penerangan kamar yang temaram membuat darah kering yang tercetak di punggungku tersamar. Aku tidak berencana untuk menutupinya.

"Sialan!" Air mataku kembali keluar. Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi lagi. Mengapa kau tolol sekali Sehun! Aku sungguh menyesal. Ini sangat menyebalkan saat aku harus melepaskan sesuatu tetapi aku tak bisa karena aku masih menunggu sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi akan datang. Jelas sekali bagimu kepercayaan dan cinta bukanlah prioritas utama. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Manusia memang sangat berbahaya. Aku sangat membencimu Kai, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hancur.

"Sehun kau tak apa? Ya tuhan baby apa yang terjadi dengan punggungmu?!" aku memandang refleksinya dari cermin dengan senyuman sakit. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah mendengarnya suaranya lagi, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Nikmati ini Sehun. Kai melihat bekas darah memanjang pada piama putihku. Air mata sialan! Berhenti mengalir bodoh! Kai menarik piamaku keatas dan melepaskannya. Aku diam saja, ia harus tau apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Sehun?!" Suaranya meninggi, aku mendengar suara gemeratuk giginya yang beradu, urat-urat di pelipisnya menonjol menahan amarah. Mengapa dia masih berpura-pura peduli kepadaku?

"Sehun katakan!" Kai mencengkram rahangku agar menatapnya. Apa aku harus memaafkannya dan melanjutkan dosa kami berdua? Aku sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari takdirku. Sudah terlambat untuk kembali. Air mata bodoh ini kembali mengalir. Aku menangis semalaman, mengapa masih ada saja yang keluar?

"Jangan membuatku semakin murka Sehun!" Dia kembali berpura-pura. Apa dia pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? Diriku atau tubuhku? "Kau." Suaraku tercekat. Semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin dalam aku terjatuh. "Apa maksudmu?" Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas. "Tidakkah kau ingat? Kau melakukannya semalam. Dengan orang lain." Aku mengatakannya dengan suara serak, mungkin karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku terlalu banyak menjerit seperti orang gila. Mataku terpejam saat lelehan air mata panas jatuh ke pipiku. Cengkramannya melemah. Ia mengusap pipiku. Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Karena aku?" suaranya melembut. Aku mengangguk. Kemarahanku lenyap begitu saja tergantikan oleh perasaan sakit. Kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya membuat keadaan semaekin buruk. Kumohon tolong aku.

"Sehun aku bisa menjelaskannya. Kumohon dengarlah.." Kai menarikku semakin dalam. Aku meringis karena lukaku teremat oleh pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Sehun." Aku tersenyum memandang raut bersalahnya. "Bisa kau beri aku waktu sendiri? Aku belum siap berhadapan denganmu." Tubuhku lemas. Kepalaku kembali sakit. Dan aku merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungku. Tenagaku hilang, emosiku meluap menjadi butiran bening yang meluncur dari sudut mataku.

"Sehun, sungguh maafkan aku." Kai merancu dengan suara rendahnya. "Tak apa. Lagi pula kesalahan ini bukan yang pertama." Aku tersenyum lagi. Kai menjauhkan tubuh kami. "Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu. Aromamu sungguh menjijikkan." Aku berjalan ke luar kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Author POV.

Sehun berdiri di balkon memandang titik terjauh dari panorama alam di depannya. Punggung rapuhnya bergetar, isakan pilunya terdengar. Hatinya hancur, tubuhnya terasa remuk, dan pikirannya berantakan. Ia tak pernah menyangka patah hati bisa menghancurkannya separah ini. Kakinya melemas dan perlahan Sehun jatuh kelantai. "Kau menyedihkan Sehun." Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Kai tak tau seberapa besar ia telah membuat Sehun merasa sangat tak berharga.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai."

TBC

Ada yang ngitung nggak berapa lama author ingilang? T_T

Btw, ff ini terinspirasi dari fanart kaihun. Disitu Kai jadi mermaidnya (dia lagi duduk dalem bathtub) dan Sehun lagi duduk di samping Kai sambil baca buku. Dari situ mulailah muncul ide2 buat alur ff ini.

Sebenernya author antusias bgt sama ff ini. tp author tau kok ini cerita yang sangat membosankan. Chapter kemaren keknya nggak begitu menarik ya, keliatan dr reviewnya T _T salah satu alasan update molor . kalo review chap ini bisa nyampek ekspektasi author, author janji bakal ngelanjutin. Kalo nggak, keknya author bakal mempertimbangkan keputusan buat hiatus dulu deh. Mohon dukungannya, and see you in the next chapter (hopefully) XOXO..

Third story of redaddict


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author POV.

Sehun berdiam diri dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. pikirannya sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah buntu ini. Hatinya gelisah tiap kali membayangkan bahwa ia akan berjauhan dengan Kai.

Pinggg...

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal muncul di layarnya. Sehun membuka pesan itu. sebuah pesan dengan cantuman vidio berdurasi dua puluh menit.

 _From: 018945XXX_

 _Sekali bajingan tetaplah bajiangan bukan?_

Sehun mengunduh file itu dan memutarnya. Senyuman kecut Sehun terlukis diwajah tirusnya saat ia melihat seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Kai sedang mencumbu seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan gaun seksi. Mereka melakukannya di koridor sebuah hotel. Tangan Kai tak berhenti menggerayangi tubuh si wanita. Wanita itu memekik tinggi saat Kai meremat pantatnya. Hingga mereka sampai pada salah satu kamar, mungkin karena keduanya telah terbakar oleh nafsu, setelah memasuki kamar Kai hanya menendang pintu kamar itu pelan hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna.

Air mata Sehun kembali meluncur. Ia tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Si perekam vidio ini memasuki kamar itu dengan mudah dan meletakkan alat perekamnya di atas meja menghadap ranjang dimana Kai dan si wanita itu sedang melanjutkan percumbuan mereka. "Kau sangat menggairahkann.." suara wanita itu tertangkap kamera. "Ini buruk, aku baru saja melakukannya. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu Sehun." Dan setelah kalimat Kai selesai, ia langusng membalikkan tubuh wanita itu dan menarik keatas gaun ketatnya. Kai beberapa kali membelai daerah sensitif wanita itu dan rangsangan itu ditanggapi dengan berlebihan oleh si wanita, ia mendesah kencang dan memainkan putingnya sendiri.

Sehun tak sanggup melanjutkan vidio ini. Ia tak ingin semakin sakit. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghapus vidio laknat ini dari ponselnya. _"Remember those 'i love you more'? i bet i won._ " Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali melamun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika memang penghianatan datang dari sisi yang memiliki cinta lemah, lalu mengapa keadilan tidak datang ke sisi yang memiliki cinta terkuat? Hidup memang tak adil bagi mereka. Pada keadaan ini kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa terjadi hanyalah perpisahan. Ada kemungkinan kecil untuk bertahan, tapi siapapun yang memilih untuk bertahan harus benar-benar siap untuk merasakan kejamnya kebohongan, dan sakitnya kepura-puraan. Tuhan menciptakan cinta sejati untuk mahluknya, tetapi tidak semua mahluk dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya dengan mudah. Terkadang mereka tertendang pada sebuah keadaan yang membuat mereka semakin jauh dari garis takdir cintanya.

"Sehun kumohon beri aku kesempatan.." Kai meraih tangan Sehun, dan dengan gerakan pelan Sehun menarik tangannya. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku sedang berpikir. Kumohon mengertilah, dan beri aku waktu." Tidak ada nada pedas dan kebencian dari sisi Sehun. ia mengatakannya dengan tenang dan senyuman tipis.

Saat ini Kai dan Sehun telah kembali ke Malibu. Sehun mendiamkan Kai dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang. Tidak ada untungnya juga jika memaksakan tetap berlibur jika hubungan keduanya sedang tidak baik. Rencana liburan yang telah Kai buat hanya berhasil setengah, dan sisanya hancur karena kebodohannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di kamar lain. Besok aku akan membangunkanmu untuk sarapan." Sehun mengangguk. Ia tidur menyamping membelakangi Kai yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tidur. Pintu tertutup dari luar, "Seharusnya kau menghentikan sandiwaramu." Dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan, suara deburan ombak sama sekali tak terdengar di kamar ini karena teknik pembangunan modern. Suhu musim semi telah berganti dengan suhu musim panas, hangat dan menyejukkan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, tapi Sehun telah bangun dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berdiri di depan jendela dan memusatkan pandangannya pada titik terjauh lautan. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya, tapi ia tak tau kepada siapa ia harus bertanya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sehun kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakanmu sarapan." Suara Kai terdengar dari luar pintu, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. pintu kamar terbuka pelan. "Kau sudah bangun?" Kai berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping jendela. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Hatinya kembali sakit. "Selamat pagi Sehun." Kai meraih tangan Sehun agar duduk di kursi depannya. "Pagi Kai." Jawab Sehun pelan. "Makanlah." Kai menyodorkan sepiring pancake dan segelas jus organik pada Sehun. Sehun makan dengan pelan seperti biasa. Dan Kai, ia sesekali memandang Sehun sambil memotong makanannya.

Suasana canggung, Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, dan Kai tak tau bagaimana membuka pembicaraan. "Aku selesai." Sehun meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya bersebelahan. "Habiskan makananmu Sehun." Kai memandang piring dan wajah Sehun bergantian. Sehun menggeleng "Masakanmu sangat lezat, hanya saja aku tidak berselera. Selesaikan makananmu, aku akan menunggu." Sehun tersenyum, dan Kai otomatis juga tersenyum. Tapi sungguh ini bukan Sehun yang biasanya. Sehun memandangi Kai yang sedang makan. Tulang pipinya terangkat karena senyuman tipis, hanya saja tak ada corak merah muda kali ini. Kai tau Sehun sedang memperhatikannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa gugup.

"Aku juga selesai." piring dan gelas jus Kai kosong. "Kau makan dengan baik." Kata Sehun. "Dan kau tidak." Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang tidak berselera." Kai memajukan badannya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Senyuman Sehun melebar, ia tau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. "Sekarang biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Saat itu kita melakukannya disore hari, dan selesai sekitar jam delapan malam. Aku tau kau lelah, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu masih terlalu awal untukku. jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar." Kai berhenti bercerita, ia memandang wajah Sehun. "Aku sungguh bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya padamu?" Kai tertawa canggung pada kebodohannya. "Aku siap mendengar apapun darimu." Senyuman tipis Sehun tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Kai dan membuat Kai semakin bersalah.

"Aku mengunjungi sebuah club untuk sekedar minum. Disana aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku secara tak sengaja, kami berdua berbincang-bincang sambil minum. Memang ada beberapa wanita yang menemani kami waktu itu, tapi aku selalu menolak sentuhan-sentuhan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih. Pertemuan kami sangat menyenangkan, karena kami lama tak bertemu, kami memilliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan. Dan aku pikir aku minum terlalu banyak, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saat aku bangun, aku berada dalam sebuah kamar hotel sendirian."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik. 'Kau jelas-jelas sadar dalam vidio itu. Kau bahkan mengatakan tak ingin menyakitiku dengan kelakuanmu.' Kata Sehun dalam hati. "Aku sungguh bodoh Sehun. Aku tak tau apakah aku pantas untuk kau maafkan. Pasti akan sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku." Wajah Kai memancarkan aura bersalah, dahinya berkerut dan pandangangan matanya berubah menjadi lebih sayu. "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan Sehun, kau harus tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Kai meremat tangan Sehun. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tidakkah aku terlihat bodoh? Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu berkali-kali berharap kau akan percaya setelah semua yang terjadi." Kai tertawa rendah. "Oh percayalah Kai Kim, aku lebih bodoh darimu." Kai menatap raut Sehun. Wanita berkulit pucat itu tak takut menatap dalam manik mata Kai.

"Sehun, katakan sesuatu. Kumohon. Kau mungkin akan kembali terpancing untuk mengataiku brengsek setelah aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku sungguh tak tau bagaimana mungkin aku yang memberi cambukan di punggungmu?" Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya. "Kau jelas tau apa penyebabnya." Jawab Sehun lembut. "Maafkan aku, tapi alasan yang sedang kupikirkan terdengar sangat tidak mungkin Sehun." Ia mengusap tangan Sehun lembut. "Aku.. tak tau harus memulai dari mana." Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Ia memandang gelang hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Cincin permata yang Kai berikan pada Sehun beberapa bulan lalu seolah mengejeknya. Kai menatapnya dalam, memori indah itu kembali berputar. Saat ia untuk pertama kalinya menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang wanita yang ia cintai, saat ia memberikan cincin itu sebagai sebuah tanda kepemilikan untuk Sehun. Senyuman cantik nan tulus itu terbayang dibenak Kai, dan entah mengapa hatinya sakit. Bukankah Sehun yang seharusnya merasakan sakit? Tidak, bukan hanya Sehun. Kai juga kesakitan karena Sehun merasa tersakiti.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi, bahwa aku bukanlah manusia. Aku bukan mahluk yang bisa seenaknya kau bohongi. Apa aku pernah bercerita bahwa manusia adalah mahluk terendah sebelum hewan dan tumbuhan? Jika belum, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu. Semua mahluk hidup memiliki tujuan hidup masing-masing, tumbuhan dan hewan diciptakan untuk dimanfaatkan oleh manusia. Lalu untuk apa manusia diciptakan? Untuk mengisi bumi. Mereka dibekali kemampuan dan otak yang cerdas untuk menciptakan barang-barang yang inovatif. Tetapi manusia adalah mahluk yang tamak, mereka tak akan pernah puas setelah menemukan sesuatu." Sehun menelan ludahnya. Sesekali ia melirik Kai, karena bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja mempermalukan kaum Kai.

"Lanjutkan Sehun, aku tak keberatan." Kai tersenyum. "Seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan dunia lain, dunia roh, dan aku adalah salah satu mahluk yang bisa hidup di dua dunia itu. Kau mungkin tak bisa melihat mereka, tetapi aku bisa. Secara _hierarki_ 1 kaumku berada jauh diatas manusia, itulah sebabnya kami mengetahui banyak hal tentang alam semesta yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh pikiran logis manusia. Mahluk lain menyebut kami dewi, tetapi kami bukanlah satu-satunya dewi yang tercipta. Ada ratusan dewi dari berbagai jenis ciptaan di alam semesta ini. Kami memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan semesta, dan semesta adalah tuhan kami. Saat kami melakukan kesalahan maka kami akan dihukum." Sehun memejamkan matanya, perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Kai mengusap kulit Sehun, berharap ia bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku tak pernah tau jenis hukuman apa yang diberikan oleh semesta pada ciptaan pembangkang, sampai akhirnya aku merasakannya sendiri." Alis Kai berkerut. "Kau mengalami hukuman itu?" Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Kita menyalahi aturan semesta Kai. Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Kita menyatukan tubuh, hati dan pikiran kita dan mengesampingkan kenyataan yang akan kita hadapi. Pepatah mengatakan 'Kau bisa memilih jalan apa saja yang ingin kau lalui, tetapi kau tak bisa memilih konsekuensi apa yang akan kau terima.' Tubuh dan rohani kita telah terikat Kai. dan itu adalah penyebab aku merasakan hukuman ini saat kau berhianat."

"Sehun maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sadar melakukannya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun." Sehun tersenyum. Ia menganggap kalimat cinta Kai hanyalah bualan. Vidio itu membuatnya tak percaya pada Kai sama sekali. Tak peduli siapapun si pengirim, yang ia ketahui Kai sengaja melakukannya.

"Kau tau Kai, aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan memberimu kesempatan setelah kau menggoreskan luka. Tetapi karena aku sangat mempercayaimu, aku dengan bodohnya menyuapimu dengan sebuah kesempatan serta harapan. Dan karena kau terbiasa mempermainkan wanita, kau dengan mudah menghancurkan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku Kai. Kau menghancurkanku." Suara Sehun bergetar, air mata panas itu meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Sehun maafkan aku." Kai menarik tangan Sehun ke depan bibirnya. Ia menciumi genggaman tangan si wanita cantik itu. Ia tak tau ia telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. "Kau tau Kai, maaf tak akan merubah apapun. yang terjadi tak akan dapat terulang. Lukaku memang akan sembuh, tapi mungkin bekasnya akan selalu disana."

"Hukum aku Sehun, pukul aku, sakiti aku sesukamu. Aku bersalah, sungguh bersalah." Kai menghirup aroma tangan Sehun, cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Kai tatkala ia memejamkan mata. Suaranya melemah. Ia terdengar putus asa, kemungkinan terburuk yang berada di pikiran Kai membuatnya semakin takut.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Kai. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang mengenalkanku pada dunia luar. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat Kai semenyedihkan ini, tapi ia harus berkaca, ia tak jauh lebih menyedihkan dari pada Kai.

"Jangat mengatakan itu Sehun, kau membuatku takut. Kau seolah ingin meninggalkanku, bukankah kau bilang tubuh jiwa dan raga kita telah bersatu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau pergi?" Kai meremat tangat Sehun. "Entahlah, yang jelas itu tak akan mempengaruhimu jika memang kau bukan ditakdirkan untukku. kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau berpikir itu tak mempengaruhiku? Aku pikir kau salah Sehun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu Sehun? tak ingin kau kesakitan." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tak tau. Aku akan menyerahkan ini semua pada semesta."

"Kau tau aku sudah terlalu lama tidak berubah. Aku merindukan ekorku." Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Kau bisa berenang di kolam renang. Brenda mengambil cuti musim panasnya." Kai berdiri, jujur saja ia ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tepi kolam dengan kaki memainkan air. Ia berusaha memancing nalurinya untuk berubah. "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku? aku ingin sendirian." Kata Sehun pada Kai yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Baiklah Sehun." Sehun mendengar langkah kaki Kai menjauh. setelah beberapa menit, ia berdiri dan mulai melepas semua pakaiannya. Dalam waktu singkat, sisik-sisik berkilau merah kemerahan itu mulai muncul, kedua kakinya perlahan menyatu membentuk sebuah ekor yang indah. " _I miss this feeling._ " Sehun menjatuhkan diri dalam kolam renang dan berenang ke sudut terjauh kolam itu. Gerakannya tidak terlalu agresif mengingat ia harus sedikit hati-hati karena menyesuaikan tulangnya yang pernah patah.

Ia berenang kesana kemari, meskipun kolam renang ini tak seluas lautan Sehun tetap menikmatinya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kai sedang memperhatikannya dari jendela lantai dua. Melihat Sehun yang berenang ke tiap sudut kolam renang membuatnya sadar, kolam renang bukanlah tempat yang diinginkan Sehun. Kolam renang itu terlalu kecil untuk Sehun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sehun?"

Sedangkan Sehun, setelah puas beerenang menyusuri kolam renang ini ia memutuskan untuk duduk dalam dasar kolam. Air dingin kolam membantunya berpikir dengan tenang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kolam dan memandang dindin lain yang berada dihadapannya. 'Apa aku harus kembali?' Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. 'Kenyataan menantimu Sehun.' Jawab suara lain dalam kepalanya. 'Aku tau. Aku harap kau membunuhku saja.' jawab Sehun lagi. Jujur saja bagi Sehun mati bukanlah hal yang menakutkan, ia cukup tau banya tentang dunia, dan ia telah hidup terlalu lama. 'Kau tau semesta tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang kau minta.' Jawab suara asing itu lagi. 'Aku juga tau itu.' balas Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. Ia tak mendengar apapun seterusnya. Dan ia kembali melamunkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi.

Sehun muncul ke permukaan. Ia menemukan segelas jus organik dan beberapa potong daging ikan salmon mentah dengan sebuah note kecil 'waktunya makan siang. Selamat makan .' Sehun meraih gelas jus itu dan meminumnya. "Aku akan merindukan rasa buah-buahan di dunia manusia." Sehun kembali melamun menatap note kecil dari Kai, "Dan aku akan merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai aku ingin bicara." Sehun meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya bersebelahan. Makan malam mereka selesai. karena tak ada brenda, kali ini Kai harus memasak sendiri. "Bicara saja, akan kudengarkan." Kai tersenyum tipis. Kai merasa sikap Sehun kali ini jauh lebih membuatnya takut. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka memiliki hubungan buruk, tapi sikap Sehun yang sering tersenyum kecil dan tenang kali ini terkesan berbeda. seolah Sehun menyimpan jutaan rahasia dibalik senyuman cantik itu.

"Kau tau aku harus kembali." Sehun menumpukan sikunya di atas meja dan menggenggam telapak tangannya. "Kapan Sehun." Kai tau, cepat atau lambat Sehun akan tetap memutuskan untuk kembali. tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini. "Aku ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu." Senyuman basa-basi Sehun luntur. "Apa jika kau kembali ke asalmu, kau tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi?" Dahi Kai berkerut. "Kau tau dimana aku berada, dan tau bagaimana cara menemuiku. Sedangkan aku tidak tau sama sekali tentangmu." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku akan menemuimu jika memang ada kesempatan." Sehun terdengar tak yakin dengan kalimatnya. "Kesempatan? Apa kau sangat membenciku Sehun? bukankah kau bilang kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja kau mau?" Sehun memang pernah mengatakannya. "Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Tapi kau membuatku meragukan cinta. Aku pikir cinta adalah hal tersuci yang tak akan bisa didustai. Dan kau mematahkan apa yang kupercaya." Aura dingin memancar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Percuma saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu jika kau sama sekali tak membuka hati." Senyuman kecut terukir di bibir Kai, ia tak pernah merasa segelisah ini seumur hidupnya. "Malam itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku Sehun. Aku tidak meminta wanita itu tidur denganku, aku bahkan tak ingat wajahnya."

"Itu adalah cerita versimu Kai. Aku tak mungkin mempercayai sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi saja." Sehun menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak. Hatinya kembali sakit karena mengingat kejadian itu. "Tentu saja kau tak mempercayaiku Sehun. Bagimu aku adalah pria bajingan yang selalu mempermainkan wanita bukan? Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat Sehun, kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui, kau membuatku percaya pada cinta. Terima kasih." Sehun terdiam.

"Sehun, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tak akan menghalangimu. Kupikir kau terlalu banyak menderita karenaku." Kai menyerah, ia tak ingin menyakiti Sehun. Jika memang ia harus ditinggalkan, maka ia akan menerimanya. Sehun dan Kai terdiam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Kapan Sehun?" Kai kembali bersuara.

"Aku bisa pergi kapanpun yang kumau, tapi kurasa semakin cepat semakin baik." Jawab Sehun. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" Kai benci mengatakannya, ini terdengar seperti perpisahan. "Aku akan mengabulkannya selama itu tidak memberatkanku. Katakan apa permintaanmu."

"Malam ini, hanya malam ini, bisakah kita melupakan sejenak masalah ini dan menjadi kita yang dulu? Aku merindukan Sehun yang nakal." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kai. Dengan senyuman konyolnya Sehun duduk di pangkuan Kai dan memeluk leher Kai erat. "Aku kenyang." Kata Sehun dengan nada manjanya, sepertinya sandiwara telah dimulai.

"Kenyang? Apa yang kau inginkan _baby girl_?" Kai membelai punggung Sehun. "Eumm.. _milk and cuddle?_ " Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum, ia akan benar-benar merindukan Sehun yang seperti ini. " _Alright, good girl gets what she wants._ " Kai bediri dengan Sehun dalam gendongan koalanya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan menyiapkan segelas susu untuk Sehun. " _Now princces, here is your milk._ " Kai menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya, sehun meminum susu itu dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sendawaan kecil setelahnya. Kai terkekeh karena tingkah lucu Sehun.

Kai kembali memposisikan Sehun dalam gendongan koalanya. " _Baby girl, not there._ " Kata Kai saat ia merasa Sehun sedang menghisap lehernya. Taring Sehun membelai permukaan kulit Kai, dan itu membuat Kai merasakan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Sehun hanya membalas itu dengan kekehan kecil. Kai meremas pantat Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun diatas counter dapur dan menarik diri agar hisapan Sehun lepas. "Kau benar-benar." Kai melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin di dapur, ruam merah terlihat jelas di lehernya karena Sehun.

"Aku harus membalas ini." Kata Kai dengan senyuman tipis pada Sehun. Sehun kembali memekik saat Kai tiba-tiba mendekat mengecup dan menggigiti kecil lehernya. Sehun tertawa geli, ia merebahkan punggungnya di atas meja dengan kaki yang masih melingkari pinggang Kai. "Aahh nini.. punggungku sakit." Kai seketika membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa luka di punggung Sehun masih merah. "Baby maafkan aku.." Kai membantu Sehun duduk tegak sambil mengusap pinggangnya pelan. Ia kembali menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Apa kau ingin menonton film baby?" tanya Kai. Ia menempatkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang sambil meraih remot tv. "No, aku ingin _cuddle._ " Sehun meraih leher Kai dan memeluknya. Kai tersenyum, ia menghirup aroma rambut Sehun dalam. Ia tau ini akan jadi yang terakhir untuknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita cari posisi yang nyaman untukmu." Kai mengubah posisinya, ia menarik Sehun agar berbantalkan lengan kirinya dan membawa tangan kiri Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan begini punggung Sehun tak akan terhimpit.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Kai menarik Sehun lebih dalam. Sehun mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. "Apa kau yakin ingin tidur?" Sehun merasa dahinya dikecup lama oleh Kai. "Tidak. aku belum mengantuk. Jangan paksa aku." Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan berpangku pada sikunya. Ia sengaja memasang wajah cemberut sebagai tanda protes. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun. "Baiklah baiklah _little girl,_ kau sungguh menggemaskan." Bibir merah yang sedang cemberut itu Kai kecup sekilas.

"Mengapa sebentar sekali?" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan nada protesnya. "Ha?" Kai mengangkat alis kanannya karena tak mengerti maksud Sehun. "Mengapaa hanya dikecup sebentar?" Sehun memutar matanya. "Jika kau ingin yang lama, maka kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya." Kai menyeringai, dan kurang dari satu detik Sehun langsung mendekatkan diri ke bibir Kai. Tapi Kai cekatan, ia menghindari Sehun dengan baik. Suara tawaan Kai dan pekikan kesal Sehun memenuhi ruangan. Kai selalu menghindar, ia juga menutup bibirnya agar Sehun tak bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" Sehun cemberut dan memukul dada Kai, ia baru saja akan beranjak dari dada Kai tapi Kai sudah menariknya dan melumat bibir merah Sehun. lumatan itu bergerak dengan pelan dan lembut. Tidak ada nafas memburu yang dipenuhi hafsu. Mereka berusaha menikmati rasa satu sama lain. Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada bahu lebar Kai. "Nggh.." Nafas berat Sehun terdengar oleh keduanya karena Kai tak sengaja menggigit bibir Sehun terlalu keras.

Lidah mereka kembali bermain, saling membelai dan menyentuh. Kai mengusap punggung dan paha atas Sehun pelan. Aroma alami Sehun bagaikan obat penenang bagi Kai. Sehun mengangkat kakinya melingkari pinggang Kai, ia ingin sekali menghapus semua bekas wanita itu di tubuh Kai. Dengan gerakan kasar Sehun melepas ciumannya dan "Hachhuuww.." Sehun bersin di dada Kai, Kai tertawa karena kerandoman Sehun. "Baby apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai dengan tawaan pelan. Sehun ikut tertawa "Ya, entahlah tiba-tiba ingin bersin." Ia mengusap-usapkan dahi dan pipinya di dada Kai.

"Kau sangat hangat." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup dada Kai. Kai menyukai Sehun yang manja, Ia menarik Sehun kembali mendekat dan menggigit ujung hidungnya. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan membalas Kai dengan menjilati dagunya. "Kau benar-benar memancingku Sehun." Kata Kai dengan suara rendah. "Ups, apa aku ketahuan?" Sesal Sehun tanpa tanda penyesalan. "Dasar gadis nakal." Dan Kai kembali melumat bibirnya.

Lidah mereka kembali saling membelai. Gaun pendek Sehun naik ke pinggang saat Sehun merasakan ada telapak tangan yang memainkan pantatnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kai, tapi ia akan tetap merasa gugup tiap kali Kai menyentuh bagian-bagian privatnya. Kai mengarahkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk bahunya pada gundukan kejantanannya. Belum sepenuhnya tegang, dan Sehun dengan lemah lembut mengusapnya dari luar.

"Ahh.." Desah Sehun saat merasa tangan Kai memasuki celana dalamnya. "Kau sudah basah Sehun." Kai membelai belahan kewanitaan Sehun pelan, jari tengahnya ia masukan perlahan dalam Sehun. tubuh Sehun menegang, ia ikut bergerak pelan sesuai tempo yang Kai atur. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang sedang Kai lakukan, dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin bersemangat. Kai menarik jarinya keluar. Ia menarik gaun Sehun hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam hitam yang telah melorot dan bra hitam. Kai menaikkan tubuh Sehun agar ia sejajar dengan dada Sehun. Tubuh mereka miring saling berhadapan, dengan satu tangan Kai bisa membuka pengait bra itu dan mulai memainkan salah satu bagian sensitif Sehun. Kai memainkan puting Sehun dengan lidahnya, mengulum, menghisap dan menggigitinya kecil.

"Nini.." Panggil Sehun, Kai tersenyum karena panggilan Sehun yang terdengar menggelikan. Tapi tak dipungkiri ia menyukainya. Beberapa ruam merah keunguan tercetak di area dada Sehun. Kai mengamatinya sekilas dan menjulatnya beberapa kali. Dengan gerakan lemah lembut Kai menyandarkan punggung Sehun pada bantal yang bertumpu pada kepala ranjang. Kai melepas bra dan celana dalam Sehun, Sehun telanjang dan Kai menyukai pemandangan ini. Ia mengamati tubuh Sehun dari kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa berkedip. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sehun kembali merajuk. Kai mendengar rajukan Sehun, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada raut wanitanya. 'Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun.' Kata Kai dalam hati.

"Apa aku akan bercinta dengan orang gila? Berhenti tersenyummmm.." Sehun merasa canggung karena Kai melamun menatap tepat ke matanya. Mendengar ocehan Sehun, Kai kembali tersadar. Ia tertawa karena melihat semburat merah di pipi Sehun. "Orang gila? Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu seberapa hebat orang gila ini dalam urusan ranjang." Kai membuka kedua kaki Sehun dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela kakinya. "Ahh.." Sehun kembali mendesah saat lidah itu membelai klitorisnya.

Seperti yang Kai lakukan pada putingnya, ia kembali melakukannya pada bagian kewanitaan Sehun. menjilat, menghisap, dan merabanya dengan gigi. Aroma hormon yang terbakar nafsu menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Nafas berat Kai membelai area bawah pusar Sehun. "Ahh theree.." Sehun mengalami orgasme pertamanya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Kai tak berhenti bergerak, tubuh Sehun melengkung saat titik itu disentuh Kai berkali-kali. Sehun meremas spreinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Nini lepas bajumu." Sehun memerintah Kai, ia sudah telanjang tapi Kai bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap dengan kaus kaki.

"Baiklah." Kai turun dari ranjang dan melepas kemeja biru mudanya yang mulai kusut. Sehun mengamati tiap pergerakan Kai. Mulai dari tangan berotot itu yang sedang melepas tiap kancing kemejanya, hingga saat tangan itu melepas kancing celana bahannya. "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat _baby girl?_ " tanya Kai. Kai tau Sehun mengamatinya. Raut tegang Sehun berubah, ia mencebikkan bibirnya dengan pipi terangkat membentuk senyuman. Kai melepas kain terakhir dari tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya sama-sama telanjang.

" _Baby_ , lebih baik kau berada di atas. Jadi punggungmu akan lebih aman." Kai memijat kejantanannya pelan. Sehun menuruti Kai, Kai duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Sehun duduk di atas pahanya. Ia memijat milik Kai. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kai dan menghantarkan kearsi tersendiri yang membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat. Sehun menempatkan ujung Kai di depan lubangnya dan memasukkannya pelan. " _Youre so tight baby._ " Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan perih.

Ia bergerak pelan, keatas dan kebawah. Kai menikmati permainan Sehun, ia mengamati figur sempurna Sehun yang sedang mencari kenikmatannya. Desahan pelan Sehun terdengar, rasa perih itu perlahan luntur berganti kenikmatan. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan Kai meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun memberi dorongan. Desahan Sehun mengeras dan itu berarti Sehun kembali menemukan titiknya. Rematannya di bahu Kai mengencang, dan nafasnya menderu. Sedangkan Kai, ia memang sudah tegang secara sempurna tapi titik itu masih belum terasa. "Ahhh.." Sehun mengeluarkan cairan orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang untuk sementara. Nafas keduanya beradu.

Kai mengulum bibir Sehun dan menghisapnya mesra. "Aku akan bergerak lagi." Sehun kembali bergerak. Buah dada Sehun bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya. Dan kali ini Sehun dapat menemukan titik Kai. satu tangan Sehun pindah ke dadanya. Ia meremasnya untuk menambah rangsangan. Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat titik itu semakin dekat. " _Keep going baby._ " Nafas berat dan geraman renedah Kai membuat nafsu Sehun terbakar. Ia bergerak semakin cepat saat merasakan milik Kai berkedut di dalamnya. "Aahhh.."/"Arrgghh" mereka keluar bersamaan. Sehun ambruk dalam pelukan Kai. Ia bisa cairan hangat Kai memenuhi kewanitaannya.

Kai memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat bekas cambukan memanjang di punggung mulus Sehun. Dan kenyataan kembali menghantamnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun." Kai memeluk tubuh berpeluh Sehun erat. Sehun mendengarnya, tapi tekatnya sudah bulat. Ia tak ingin ikut campur dalam dunia manusia lagi. Ini cukup untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Sehun kembali kesakitan, tapi kali ini bukan fisiknya. Melainkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini terbilang baik, angin yang berhembus tak terlalu kencang dan matahari yang bersinar terang. Tetapi hari ini bukan hari terindah Sehun dan Kai. "Sehun, aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali." Kai menggendong tubuh mermaid Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuruni tebing. Sehun tak menjawab apapun. ia tak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya tak yakin. Ombak laut yang tadinya tenang berubah sedikit lebih agresif seolah menyambut kembalinya sang berlian. Kai berjalan mencari titik yang cocok.

"Aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi." Kai mendudukkan Sehun di pasir. Pandangannnya sendu, ia benar-benar tak rela jika harus ditinggalkan seperti ini. Kai memeluk Sehun erat, pakaiannya basah kuyup karena ombak yang besar. "Kaii.." Sehun menarik dirinya. "Sehun aku mencintaimu." Air mata Kai jatuh begitu saja. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sehun. kembalilah jika kau ingin kembali." Kai mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Sehun. ciuman terakhir mereka. "Aku harus pergi." Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka. Semakin lama ia tertahan bersama Kai, semakin sulit untuknya. "Aku tau. Maafkan aku Sehun." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun. "Selamat tinggal Kai." Kai melepas pelukannya pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sehun." Kai selalu membenci perpisahan, karena itu ia tak pernah mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

Ia melihat Sehun berenang menjauh. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai pergi menjauh dan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Tidakkah Sehun sangat hebat, ia bisa membuat Kai –si bajingan yang selalu mempermainkan wanita- tergila-gila karenanya. Di dunia ini memang tak ada yang bisa membaca garis takdir, dengan siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta, kapan seseorang akan mati, bagaimana seseorang akan jatuh sakit. Semua sudah tertulis dan terikat oleh benang takdir. Jika memang cinta mereka sejati, maka bagaimanapun caranya mereka akan kembali dipertemukan. Tapi tak semua cerita cinta sejati berakhir dengan bahagia.

TBC

Hierarki: urutan tingkatan atau jenjang jabatan (pangkat kedudukan)

Sebenernya dividio itu Kai emang lagi gak sadar, dan dia ngebayangin si cewek itu Sehun makanya dia nyebut nama Sehun. tapi kalo dilihat dari perspektif Sehun, Sehun merasa dia juga nggak salah ngambil kesimpulan. Karena dia mikirnya Kai itu kayak ngingetin diri sendiri tentang Sehun.

Maaf kalo chapter ini kek nggk nyambung, author nulis ini ditengah2 kesibukan. Jadi agak nggk konsen. Ini juga nggak dibaca ulang. Jadi maap kalo banyak typo. Yang pengen author tekankan disini adalah, Sehun memutuskan pergi dan nggk kembali karena dia nggk pengen ikut campur urusan manusia lagi. Semakin dia ikut campur, semakin besar kemungkinan dia bakal disakiti sama si manusia (Kai).

Kalo ada yang nggak jelas, kalian bisa tanya di review, ntar aku jawab di chapter depan.

Anyway kalian pengennya Sehun berubah jadi manusia atau tetep mermaid?

Mohon reviewnya teman teman. See u chapter depan;) doain nggk molor updatenya x_x

Third story of redaddict.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author POV.

Kai duduk di ujung tebing yang menjorok ke laut. Ini adalah hari ke tujuh semenjak Sehun meninggalkannya. Sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang selalu meragukan keberadaan cinta, kini ia secara perlahan menarik kembali ucapannya. Ia percaya, karena sekarang ia sedang merasakannya. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda, ia baru sadar seberapa besar ia mencintai Sehun saat Sehun telah meninggalkannya. Kebodohannya membuat Sehun yang ingin mendalami dunia manusia menarik kembali tekadnya. Kai berpikir dan berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sehun kembali. menyesalpun tak ada gunanya karena semua telah terlambat.

"Haahh.." Kai menghelakan nafas beratnya, hatinya sakit karena menahan rindu. Ia memandang layar pinselnya yang menunjukkan fotonya dan Sehun. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Kai. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun. Dan aku tau kau juga merasakannya."

.

.

.

Kai melamun di ruang tamu, ia memandangi grand piano yang sering dimainkan Sehun. "Nona Sehun selalu memainkannya. Nona Sehun adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas. Ia bisa menguasai semua kunci piano dalam hitungan hari. Permainannya juga tak bisa dikatakan buruk sebagai pemula." Kai menoleh pada Brenda. Yang Brenda ketahui adalah Sehun meninggalkan Kai karena Kai membuat Sehun kecewa. Yang diketahui Brenda tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan, itu memang benar. "Ya, dia memang sangat cerdas." Jawab Kai. "Tuan, apa anda ingin saya buatkan kopi?" Brenda tersenyum kecil, ia tau Kai sedang patah hati. "Ya Brenda. Terima kasih." Brenda berjalan ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. "Tuan, jika anda masih mencintai nona Sehun makan seharusnya anda berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Kata Brenda dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. "Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun Bren, terima kasih kopi dan sarannya." Dan Kai mengambil cangkir itu lalu berjalan ke lantai dua.

Sebenarnya ia masih dalam periode liburannya. Karena rencana liburannya tak berjalan dengan baik, ia terpaksa kembali dan berakhir dengan tak melakukan apapun. salah siapa? Salahnya sendiri. Sungguh tak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan untuk meraih Sehun. Rasanya memikirkan semua kenangan mereka membuat rasa rindunya semakin besar. Kai berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi. "Haahhh.." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jika saja aku tidak teledor hari itu, kau mungkin akan sering mengunjungiku." Nada penyesalan kembali Kai lontarkan. Yang Kai ketahui hanya secuil dari yang semestinya. Yang Kai tau hanya bahwa Sehun memutuskan pergi karena tidak ingin terjerat kehidupan rumit manusia. Kai tak tau apa yang harus Sehun hadapi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai memutuskan untuk sedikit jalan-jalan. Ini memang terdengar sangat bukan Kai. terakir kali ia mengunjungi taman ini hampir sekitar satu bulan lalu saat Sehun memaksanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Kai duduk di sebuah bangku putih tepat dimana ia dan Sehun dulu sering duduk. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya, "Kai!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Kai menoleh dan menemukan Krystal berjalan ke arahnya denga anjingnya. Kai memutar matanya, 'Mau apa lagi dia?' kata Kai dalam hati.

"Selamat sore tuan Kim. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Apa kabar?" Kata Kai dengan lagu sopannya. "Sore nona Jung, baik denganku." Kai mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya. "Benarkah? Lalu dimana kekasih anda?" Krystal bertanya dengan senyuman polosnya. 'Jelas sekali ia tau sesuatu.' Kata Kai dalam hati, ia tau Krystal adalah tipe wanita yang tak segan-segan melakukan hal gila demi sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa tidak ada yang tau tentang Sehun kecuali keluarganya dan Brenda. "Kekasihku? Ia harus kembali karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kita bisa melakukannya? Mumpung kekasih anda sedang tidak ada." Krystal duduk di samping Kai tanpa seizinnya. "Apa kau masih tertarik denganku?" Kai merendahkan suaranya, dan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai adalah anggukan kecil dari Krystal. Kai terkekeh rendah, "Kau tau Krys, kau sangat tidak pintar dalam berakting. Yang tau aku memiliki kekasih hanyalah keluarga dan pembantuku. Dan dari semua yang kau katakan, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau telah ikut campur dalam hal ini." Krystal terdiam, ia menyadari keodohannya. Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh. "Satu hal lagi, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tubuhmu." Dan Kai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pertemuan tak terduganya membuat Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah Krystal lakukan. Ia memang mengalami hal aneh malam itu. Seperti saat ia tiba-tiba mabuk padahal ia memiliki ketahanan terhadap alkohol yang cukup tinggi dan berakhir dalam kamar hotel sendirian. Kai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah. Ia tau ada yang salah, dan ia sangat antusias untuk segera mencari tau.

"Hei Brend, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu. Apa Sehun pernah bercerita tentang orang lain selain aku kepadamu?" Kai langsung menuju Brenda yang sedang membersihkan dapur. "Tentang orang lain? nona Sehun selalu bercerita tentang anda tuan." Kai menelan ludahnya. "Brenda ini serius, apa kau yakin ia sama sekali tak pernah bercerita tentang orang-orang yang ia temui saat ia jalan-jalan tanpaku?" Brenda terlihat sedang berpikir, "Saya ingat dulu nona Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki insting kuat, dan tiap kali ia keluar rumah, ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang. Saat itu nona Sehun berpikir mungkin itu orang-orang suruhan anda." Kai menahan nafasnya.

Jika Sehun sudah membawa-bawa insting, maka kemungkinan itu terjadi adalah 90%. Berhubung Sehun bukanlah manusia biasa. "Lalu apakah ada orang asing yang pernah menanyakan hubungan kami kepadamu?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Kalau itu ada tuan, sekitar dua minggu lalu saat tuan dan nona sedang berlibur, waktu itu saya sedang belanja. Dan tiba-tiba ada sepasang kekasih yang menyapa saya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah berkunjung ke rumah lama anda dan mengenal saya karena saya adalah pembantu anda. Mereka bertanya apakah saya masih bekerja dengan anda, dan saya menjawabnya lalu mereka juga bertanya apakah anda sudah memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja saya antusias untuk menjawabnya berhubung nona Sehun adalah wanita satu-satunya yang pernah anda bawa ke rumah." Binggo, Kai menemukan petunjuk darimana Krystal mengetahui hubungan merekanya dengan Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa tuan?" Brenda sebenarnya juga penasaran. "Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. terima kasih infonya, sangat membantu." Kai berjalan lurus ke kamarnya. tujuannya kali ini adalah ponsel Sehun. Ia langsung membuka laci kerjanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel Sehun. Folder demi folder ia buka, ia tersenyum saat menemukan foto-foto selfi Sehun disana. Tapi ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mencari sesuatu dari ponsel Sehun.

Hingga Kai menemukan folder bernama 'recently deleted', sebuah folder dimana hal-hal yang sudah dihapus berada. Ia membuka folder itu, awalnya Kai tak menemukan apapun selain foto-foto yang Sehun hapus hingga sebuah vidio secara tak sengaja tertangkap olehnya. Kai membuka vidio itu dan terkejut pada konten di dalamnya. Jantungnya berdebar saat ia mengenal betul postur tubuh pria dalam vidio itu. "Ya tuhan, Sehun melihat ini?!" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingat, siapa wanita ini?" Kai melanjutkan monolognya. Ia yakin 1000% bahwa Krystal ada dibalik hal ini. Kai menggenggam tangannya erat, aura gelap mengepul dari tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melakukan ini kepadanya pantas mendapat sesuatu yang setimpal. Kai meraih ponselnya dan memencet sebuah nomor dari kontaknya, "Hai Dave, aku ingin kau mengecek CCTV dari hotel Lavista pada tanggal 18 Juli. Aku ingin tau siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatiku saat aku sedang mabuk. Aku akan mengirimi semua detail ceritanya melalui email." Kata Kai pada sekretaris kepercayaannya. Jika memang ia sdang dipermainkan oleh seseorang, maka ia akan membuat orang itu menyesal telah bermain dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain dari dunia manusia, seorang _mermaid_ sedang berenang dengan cepat. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari ia berenang untuk menuju suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang dikatakan sebagai jantung lautan, jantung dimana alat buatan manusia tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaannya. Sehun menajamkan instingnya menuju tempat itu, tujuannya hanya satu, menebus dosa. Sehun berenang mengarungi samudra luas, roh-roh penghuni laut dalam mengamati Sehun saat ia berenang melewati mereka karena bau Sehun yang bercampur dengan bau manusia. Namun mereka tak mengatakan apapun, sebenranya Sehun risih karena pandangan mereka yang seolah mencemoohnya. Ia tak ambil pusing, ia sangat siap menerima hukuman apapun dari sang penguasa laut.

Sehun berenang menyusuri dasar laut. Gelap, dingin, dan sunyi adalah gambaran yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan didalam sini. Ia menurunkan kecepatan berenangnya saat ia mencapai sebuah tempat yang dianggap suci oleh para penghuni laut dalam. 'Lingkar impian.' Kata Sehun dalam hati. Sehun menghampiri pusat lingkaran itu dan duduk di atas batu ditengahnya. Sehun memeluk gelang ditangannya erat seolah itu adalah pusat kekuatannya. 'Kumohon tolong aku.' Kata Sehun entah pada siapa.

Lingkaran impian adalah salah satu tempat suci dimana mahluk-mahluk yang merasa diri mereka terombang-ambing akan merenung dan meminta bantuan pada semesta. Lingkaran impian juga disebut sebagai gerbang tuhan, karena letaknya yang berada di tengah segitiga pusat bumi dan diyakini sebagai tempat tersakral bagi mahluk-mahluk penghuni dunia lain.

.

.

.

Kai memfokuskan pikirannya pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Emosinya masih meletup-letup hingga rasanya kepalanya ikut memanas. "Sialan! Mengapa aku teledor sekali!" Kai menggebrak meja kerjanya. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, dan ia merasa ia berada di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya hingga ia tak bisa membuka matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Kembalilah pada kehidupan saat dimana kita tak saling mengenal. Nikmati hidupmu Kai." begitu suara itu menghilang, Kai mulai bisa menguasai tubuhnya kembali. Ia bingung, apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia ingat sekali saat beberapa detik yang lalu ia berada diposisi duduk menyandar di kursi kerjanya, namun sekarang posisinya berubah menjadi tertelungkup di atas meja. "Apa itu kau Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil menyentuh gelangnya. "Itu suaramu sayang, aku sungguh merindukanmu." Dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku tak tau yang barusan mimpi atau memang nyata, tapi yang jelas Sehun, jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu. Karna aku tak akan pernah bisa."

.

.

.

Sehun mendengar suara Kai yang penuh dengan penekanan. Kai tak mengerti, ini tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sehun tak tau kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ditambah lagi bagi Sehun, Kai masih berpura-pura mencintainya. Dalam artian lain, Kai hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Memang Sehun adalah mahluk spesial yang memiliki feeling kuat, tetapi masalah cinta? Ia tak bisa membacanya berhubung ini adalah kisah cinta pertama Sehun. Sehun telah menyiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jika memang harus mati, maka ia akan menerimanya. Hidup dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sangat menyiksa, dan Sehun tak yakin ia bisa hidup seperti dulu dengan cinta yang ia miliki.

Air mata Sehun mengumpul di pelupuk mata dan bersentuhan langsung dengan air suci dalam lingkaran impian. Air mata itu berubah mengeras dan membentuk sebuah batu permata bening yang jatuh membaur dengan pasir laut. 'Sehun, kami telah menunggumu.'

Sehun membuka matanya, ia melihat secercah cahaya yang muncul di atas lingkaran impian. Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Sehun berenang ke atas menembus cahaya itu hingga ia sampai pada suatu tempat dengan daratan berbatu. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat bebatuan yang tersusun tumpang tindih menyebar di bibir sungai. Memang tak masuk akal, Sehun baru saja berada dalam laut yang gelap dan dingin, namun sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah sungai dengan air hangat. "Sehun, katakan apa tujuanmu kemari." Suara yang tak bersumber itu kembali muncul.

Sehun berenang ketepian dan duduk di atas batu besar. Jantungnya berdebar dan pikirannya tak fokus. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan. "Hamba ingin menebus dosa." Jawab Sehun dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kau tau dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat Sehun?" Suara itu kembali muncul. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Hamba telah melanggar aturan. Cinta membutakan hamba, dan hamba siap menerima hukuman." Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta Sehun. hanya saja banyak mahluk yang salah mengartikannya. Nafsu berbeda dengan cinta." Dan jawaban dari sang semesta membuat Sehun seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan.

'Bahkan semesta tau itu hanya nafsu.' Kata Sehun dalam hati ia tersenyum kecut karena tamparan ini. Sehun merasa bodoh, ia malu pada apa yang telah diasumsikannya sebagai cinta. "Tidak Sehun, tak ada yang mengetahui apakah perasaan yang kau miliki adalah cinta ataukah nafsu. Hanya kau sendiri yang mengetahuinya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika memang ini adalah cinta, lalu mengapa hanya aku yang memiliki? Mengapa orang yang kucintai tak memilikinya?" Air mata yang Sehun bendung sedari tadi kembali tumpah.

"Semua mahluk hidup yang memiliki perasaan pasti memiliki cinta juga, hanya saja terkadang mereka mencintai mahluk yang salah. Kau memiliki perasaan, dan tentu saja memiliki cinta sejati. Tapi jalan setiap mahluk untuk menemukan cinta sejati mereka selalu tidak mudah." Sehun meresapi kata demi kata sang semesta. "Hamba mengerti. Sekarang hamba siap menerima apapun yang menjadi harga yang harus hamba bayar." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Sehun bisa kau jelaskan mahluk seperti apa manusia itu?" tanya sang semesta. Sehun berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Dulu hamba sering mendengar cerita-cerita tentang manusia dari mahluk lain. mereka mengatakan bahwa manusia adalah mahluk bodoh, tak berperasaan, egois, tamak dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya. Tapi saat bertemu dengan salah satu manusia itu, presepsi hamba berubah. Mereka tak memiliki kemampuan alami seperti membaca masa depan atau menghentikan waktu tetapi mereka adalah mahluk cerdas yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, terbukti dari penemuan-penemuan mereka. Dan satu hal lagi yang harus hamba ingat seumur hidup hamba adalah, tak semua manusia dapat dipercaya."

"Kini kau mengerti banyak tentang manusia. Jika memang begitu apakah kau siap untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka?" Sehun terbelalak, ia tak yakin ia salah dengar. "Hamba tak mengerti." Sehun memang tak mengerti, ia pikir ia akan menerima hukuman seperti disiksa atau bahkan dibunuh, menjadi manusia bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan. "Kau telah memberikan kesucianmu pada salah satu dari mereka, pada mahluk yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan alammu. Dan seperti hukum alam yang kita semua ketahui, dengan melakukan penyatuan tubuh dengan mahluk lain itu diartikan bahwa kau telah mengorbankan kedudukanmu sebagai dewi laut untuk menjadi mahluk lain." Sehun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bereaksi. Tubuhnya tegang mendengar penjelasan tuhannya.

"Tetapi itu bukan hukumanmu yang sebenarnya Sehun. hukumanmu yang sebenarnya adalah, setelah kau mencapai daratan dan setelah kau berubah menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya, kau akan kehilangan rasa cintamu." Sehun tak sepenuhnya mengerti, cerita versi lain yang ia ketahui tentang mermaid yang jatuh cinta pada mahluk yang tidak sedunia dengannya selalu berakhir tragis. Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mati. "Aku sungguh tak mengerti." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan mengerti saat kau mencapai daratan. Dan kau akan menghadapi kejamnya kenyataan yang telah menunggumu."

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain bukan? Jika memang ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untukku, maka aku akan menerimanya." Tepat setelah Sehun selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sehun merasa ditarik kebelakang dan jatuh kedalam pusaran air. tubuhnya hanyut terseret arus, untuk beberapa saat Sehun merasa tubuhnya berputar-putar mengikuti gelombang air tetapi secara berangsur-angsur ia merasa pusaran itu mulai menenang hingga tubuhnya terpental menabrak lantai laut.

"Apa ini artinya aku akan berubah menjadi manusia jika aku mencapai daratan?" Sehun merasa dipermainkan takdir, ia bahkan sudah siap mati beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Pergilah kedaratan Sehun, takdirmu menunggu." Suara itu muncul dalam kepala Sehun. Sehun membulatkan tekadnya, ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar karena telah bermain dengan takdir. Ia tau ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Sehun kembali berenang menyusuri lautan. Perasaannya kembali kacau, bukan karena memikirkan Kai yang ia cintai, tetapi karena takut akan sesuatu yang sedang menunggunya saat ia mencapai daratan. "Sehun, kau harus melakukan ini!" Kata Sehun sambil berenang menjauhi titik pusat bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai duduk menyandar kepala ranjangnya. Semenjak Sehun pergi, ia tak pernah sekalipun tidur nyenyak. Mimpi-mimpi tentang Sehun selalu datang bergantian. Terkadang mimpi indah dan terkadang mimpi buruk. Sepertihalnya malam ini, ia kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Dalam mimpinya ia dan Sehun sedang berada dalam mobil, mereka terlihat tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Suara petir bersahut-sahutan, dan entah mengapa di cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat seperti ini mereka memutuskan untuk bepergian.

Bukan mimpi namanya jika tak terdapat unsur tak masuk akal lainnya, saat Kai menginjak pedal gas mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak berjalan maju, melainkan mundur. Kai berkali-kali mengubah persneleng mobilnya agar berjalan maju, tetapi tak berhasil.

Dari ujung jalan, terlihat sebuah truk cargo yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aneh memang jika ada truk cargo besar yang melintas, biasanya truk-truk seperti ini akan memilih jalan tol ketimbang jalan raya kecil seperti ini. Kai memencet klaksonnya berkali-kali dan menyalakan lampu reting serta lampi dimnya bergantian untuk memberi tanda agar truk besar itu berhenti. Namun trk itu melaju tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya hingga tabrakanpun tak terelakkan. Mimpi buruk itu berhenti disana, Kai terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal dan butiran keringat yang meluncur dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Kai menoleh ke arah jam digital di meja sampingnya, pukul 2.45 am. 'Masih terlalu larut untuk olah raga pagi' pikirnya. Kai berjalan menuju jendelanya dan melamun menghadap hamparan ombak tenang dibawah sana. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil meraba gelang hitamnya. "Kuharap kau baik-naik saja."

Cuaca malam ini tak seindah hari-hari sebelumnya, petir dan kilat menyambar bersahut-sahutan. "Sehun, akan ada badai malam ini. kuharap kau berada di tempat yang aman. Aku mencintaimu sayang." Berada di tempat dimana ia biasa melihat Sehun sangat menyiksanya. Berkali-kali ia membayangkan bahwa Sehun masih disini bersamanya. Tiap kali ia sendiri, maka ia akan berakhir membayangkan Sehun lagi. "Aww..!" Kai tersentak kaget karena batu digelangnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sengatan listrik untuk sepersekian detik.

"Ya tuhan Sehun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kai mengamati batu di gelangnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya putih redup. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kau harus jadi gadis baik. jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Kai mengusap batu itu berkali-kali berusaha berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

Brenda duduk di ruang tamu, ia merasa ada yang aneh semenjak Sehun pergi. Saat Brenda kembali dari cuti musim panasnya Kai menjelaskan secara singkat bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah tak bersama lagi. Saat itu Brenda sangat kaget, ia bahkan menitihkan air mata karena tak percaya. Sejauh yang Brenda tau Kai dan Sehun saling mencintai, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar tapi Brenda dapat melihat bahwa keduanya saling menempatkan nama satu sama lain di prioritas pertama mereka.

Terutama Kai, Brenda selalu menangkap basah Kai sedang diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun. Semenjak Sehun tinggal bersama Kai, Kai juga sering tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan dua minggu terakhir ini. Menurut Brenda Kai selalu menunjukkan wajah serius dan tak bersahabatnya. Entah karena masalah pekerjaan atau masalah pribadinya.

"Brenda aku pergi cari udara segar, dan aku tak yakin akan pulang malam ini jadi kau bisa mengunci pintu utama dari dalam setelah aku pergi." Kata Kai sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pakaian casual.

"Apa tuan akan pergi menemui nona Sehun? Tolong sampaikan bahwa saya sangat merindukannya." Entah apa yang membuat Brenda menebak-nebak tak jelas seperti ini. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia juga merindukan wanita cantik itu.

"Sehun tak akan kembali Brend. Aku pikir aku perlu bersenang-senang sedikit. Hampir dua minggu ini aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam kubangan penyesalan." Kai tersenyum miring. "Jika memang tuan masih mencintai nona Sehun, mengapa tuan masih diam saja? tuan harus berusaha memenangkan hati nona Sehun lagi." Kai duduk di depan counter dapur. "Masalahanya adalah Sehun menghilang Brend, aku tak tau dimana dia. Aku berusaha sejauh yang aku bisa untuk mencarinya." Kai sedikit mengarang ceritanya agar terdengar lebih logis.

"Nona Sehun menghilang? Kita harus menghubungi polisi kalau begitu." Brenda terlihat semakin kaget, Kai dapat melihat ekspresi paniknya. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya Brend, Sehun pergi karena keinginannya sendiri. Ia juga memintaku untuk tak mencarinya." Kai mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjangnya.

"Tuan maaf karena saya sedikit lancang. Saya hanya sangat menyayangkan karena yang saya lihat, nona Sehun dan tuan saling mencintai. Saya bahkan tak pernah melihat tuan yang seceria saat tuan bersama nona Sehun." Brenda mengetakannya dengan nada rendah, ia sungguh menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Kai dan Sehun. "Aku memang sangat mencintainya. Tapi jika ia memutuskan hal seperti ini, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. baiklah Brend aku akan pergi sekarang." Kai berdiri mengenakan jaketnya. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan tuan dan selamat bersenang-senang." Brenda membungkuk dan Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

Kai berjalan menuju garasi mobilnya, dari 6 mobil mewah yang dimilikinya ia memutuskan untuk membawa maserati putihnya. Tujuan Kai kali ini adalah club malam langganannya. Kai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia sering jalan-jalan dengan Sehun. sehun yang polos akan bertanya banyak tentang segala sesuatu yang ia lihat, mulai dari lampu lalu lintas, tiang listrik, sampai gedung bertingkat.

"Aku memikirkanmu lagi sayang. Apa kau juga sering memikirkanku?" Kai mengusap gelangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai sampai ke club yang ia tuju. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi club ini sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, satu hari sebelum Sehun memasuki kehidupannya. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasa lalu memasuki club ini tanpa ditanyai identitas oleh dua penjaga dipimtu depan.

Tak jauh berbeda dari club-club biasannya, club ini memiliki dua lantai. Lantai dasar untuk berdansa yang disertai bar –bar dan sofa panjang, dan lantai dua adalah lantai privasi dimana terdapat bilik-bilik kecil bersekat untuk orang-orang yang ingin memiliki suasana sendiri. Kai memasuki lantai dasar yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi itu seolah tertarik oleh aroma dominan kuat Kai, mereka langsung mendekatinya dan menggelendot di lengan berotonya. "Aku sedang ingin bermain dengan kalian. pergilah selagi aku masih mengatakannya dengan baik." Kai menarik tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah bar. "satu tequilla" kata Kai pada si bartender. "Lama tak berkunjung tuan Kim, saya pikir anda sudah tak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Kata si bartender yang sedang meracik minuman Kai. "Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, tempat ini tetap jadi pelarianku saat ada masalah." Kai mengeluarkan senyuman basa-basinya.

"Manusia memang tak luput dari masalah tuan, masalah yang satu selesai muncul masalah lain. tak akan ada habisnya. Kadang saya juga berpikir, apakah tuhan memiliki stok masalah yang banyak sekali? Atau apakah saya adalah orang jahat di kehidupan saya yang sebelumnya? Berhubung masalah yang saya hadapi tak pernah habis." Kata si bartender dengan menyengir sambil menyodorkan minuman pesanan Kai. "Kau benar, kadang aku juga merasa begitu." Kai meneguk minumannya.

"Wahh wahh kita bertemu lagi." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kai dengan nada sarkastiknya. "Aku hanya kebetulan mampir, kau tau hidup harus diwarnai sedikit, bukan hanya sekedar rumah dan kantor. Aku pesan segelas brendi." Pria tinggi itu menjawab Kai sambil memesan. Kai tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Aku dengar bisnismu berkembang dengan baik beberapa bulan terakhir ini." tanya si pria tinggi. "Ya, aku sedang berusaha melebarkan sayap ke bidang lain. seperti yang orang-orang katakan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tamak, mereka tak akan puas hanya dengan secuil keberhasilan." Jawaban Kai membuat si pria tinggi tertawa rendah.

"Anda benar sekali tuan Kim." Jawabnya dengan tangan mengepal. "bagaimana dengan bisnismu Wu?" Kai kembali meneguk minumannya. "Berjalan dengan baik, aku sedang berusaha membuka cabang di beberapa wilayah. Jangan membandingkanku dengan apa yang telah kau capai, aku jauh dibawahmu." Jawabnya, ia menerima minumannya dari si bartender. "Kau ini bisa saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak mengambil cuti libur?" Kai kembali meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku sedang dalam cuti liburanku saat ini, tapi aku pikir aku akan kembali bekerja di minggu ini. bagaimana denganmu Kris?" Kris meneguk minumannya dengan gaya yang elegan. "Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan untuk mencapai keberhasilan rencanaku aku harus giat bekerja bukan?" Kai tertawa rendah, "Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku dulu. dulu aku juga sangat ambisius jika ingin mencapai sesuatu. Saranku untumu, nikmati hidup. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja, kau juga harus bersenang-senang."

"Aku setuju dengan saranmu. Terkadang aku juga mlelakukan hal-hal menyenangkan. Tak hanya bekerja, bowling atau golf salah satu hal yang menurutku menyenangkan. Hal-hal seperti itu tak memakan waktu yang lama, dan juga mudah untuk dilakukan."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tertarik dengan hubungan serius?" tanya Kris. "Waw kau ini sangat tak terduga. Barusan juga kita membicarakan masalah bisnis, sekarang kau loncat ke hal menarik lainnya." Kai terkekeh rendah. "Tak ada salahnya bukan? Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin berbagi. Aku hanya penasaran, berhubung kita berada di fase dimana seharusnya kita telah memiliki calon pendamping." Kris berusaha membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Kai balik, ia sangat tidak ingin membagikan ceritanya dengan orang lain. "Yaahh.. kau tau bagaimana aku. aku selalu tertarik pada wanita yang salah." Kai tertawa mendengar nada kalimat Kris yang menyiratkan nada tak bersemangat.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya jika aku mau aku bisa mencari wanita yang cantik, lugu dan manis. Tapi aku selalu berpendapat mereka terlalu membosankan untuk pria sepertiku." Kris tertawa kecil disela-selamkalimatnya, "Dan kau lebih menyukai jalang agresif yang hanya memburu uang?" Kai menyeringat karena tau jawabannya pasti benar. "Kau tau mereka sangat hebat di ranjang. apa lagi setelah diiming-imingi uang, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal tak terduga yang anehnya itu membuatku sangat puas." Kalimat Kris secara tak langsung membenarkan tebakan Kai, dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa karena jawaban jujur Kris.

"Kau tau sendirikan jalang tak akan bisa dipelihara." Tanggap Kai, "Aku tau, karena itulah aku sedang berusaha menjinakkan satu jalang yang menurutku sangat berbakat. Tapi untuk menjinakkannya aku harus melenyapkan apa yang ia prioritaskan agar ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali kepadaku." Kris tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar pria yang menyeramkan Kris wu." Sarkastik Kai. kris hanya mengangguk pelan dengan seringaian tipis.

.

.

.

Kai duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan rahang yang gemeratuk. Dahinya berkerut dan pandangan matanya menajam. Kumpulan dokumen penting tertumpuk menyebar di atas mejanya. "Sehun kumohon bantu aku." Kai mengusap gelangnya. Semenjak Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi, Kai memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu meraba gelangnya. Gelang itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kai merasa dekat dengan Sehun.

Ponselnya berdering beberapa kali tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu sering minum kopi dan kurang istirahat. Bagi Kai, cara satu-satunya melupakan Sehun sejenank adalah dengan bekerja. Itulah alasan mengapa ia kembali memutuskan bekerja sebelum cuti musim panasnya berakhir.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia kembali pada kesibukannya. Bisnisnya memang berjalan dengan lancar, semua kerja sama mencapai kesepakatan yang memuaskan, ia juga berencana melebarkan sayap bisnisnya pada bidang properti dan penyewaan gedung. Tanggung jawab yang besar ia pikul di punggungnya.

Tetapi sepintar-pintanya Kai berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari pikirannya, secara tak sadar ia akan tetap berakhir membayangkan wanita itu lagi. Memang sulit jika harus menghilangkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk seseorang. "Sayang aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau juga begitu. Aku mencintaimu." Kai mencium batu gelangnya.

.

.

.

Jam digital di kamar Kai menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 pagi. Ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana para pekerja kantoran mendapt libur mereka. Seperti rutinitasnya setiap hari, Kai akan memulai harinya dengan olah raga pagi. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang sibuk melakukan push up. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia berada di ruang olah raganya, dan itu berarti ia harus segera mandi dan sarapan.

Pipp..pip..pip..

Alarm Kai berbunyi, artinya ia harus menyudahi olah raganya dan segera mandi. Dengan tubuh yang berkeringat Kai berjalan lurus ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk membersihkan diri, ia bukan wanita yang akan menggosok seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan krim penghalus kulit. Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju walk in closetnya. Pandangannya berhenti di sebuah etalase yang penuh dengan pakaian wanita.

"Aku berharap kau bisa mengenakan pakaian-pakaian ini lagi Sehun." Kai mulai bisa menerima kepergian Sehun, meskipun sebenarnya itu sangat sulit baginya. Ia mengambil pakaiannya secara acak, kaos putih dan celana kain hitam. Kai berjalan menuruni tangga, sarapannya telah siap di atas meja. Hanya saja biasanya sejak Sehun pergi, Kai akan sarapan berdua dengan Brenda, tapi kali ini ia hanya mendapati saraapan untuk satu orang dan sebuah catatan kecil di samping piringnya.

 _Selamat pagi tuan,_

 _Saya hanya mengingatkan kalau hari ini saya akan pulang. Saya akan kembali lagi hari Senin. See you on Monday._

 _Brenda._

Kai ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Brenda meminta ijin kepadanya untuk pulang, dan tentu saja Kai, mengijinkannya. Kai makan dengan pelan. "Selamat makan Sehun, kau pasti merindukan pancake dengan sirup mapple." Kai tersenyum kecil. Ia memakan sarapannya sambil memperhatikan helang hitamnya. Beberapa kali ia bermimpi gelangnya hilang, dan karena itulah ia selalu mengecek atau meraba gelangnya untuk memastikan bahwa gelang itu masih melingkar di tangannya.

"Turunlah." Kai mendengar suara Sehun dalam kepalanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, ini seperti deja vu. Ini adalah kali kedua Kai mendengar suara Sehun dalam kepalanya. "Sehun itu kau?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Selera makannya hilang, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan turun Sehun?" kai sangat yakin barusan ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan 'turunlah'. "Aku harus turun kemana?" Kai berpikir keras. ia tak yakin yang barusan adalah imajinasinya. Kai memang sering membayangkan Sehun, tapi yang barusan terdengar sangat nyata. Dengan langkah cepat Kai berjalan ke keluar rumah, tujuannya kali ini adalah ujung tebing. Cuaca hari ini masih tak begitu bersahabat, langit biru tertutup mendung tebal, dan angin berhembus dengan kencang.

Harapan Kai mengumpul di kepala, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya bersahutan. Ia tau kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sangatlah kecil, tetapi ia tak ingin membiarkan rasa penasarannya menguap begitu saja. begitu ia sampai di ujung tebing, ia memandang ke bawah mengamati tiap celah bebatuan. Dan harapannya lenyap begitu saja. Ia tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun di bawah sana. tetapi saat ia hendak melangkah mundur "Aku dibawah sini bodoh!" suara seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenali terdengar. Kai kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada bebatuan dibawah sana. Dan di sana, sekitar 50 meter dari batu dimana dulu ia menemukan Sehun, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di balik batu, ia menunjukkan bagian depan tubuhnya. Senyuman Kai terangkat. "Sehun tunggu di sana! aku akan turun!" Kai berteriak dan berlari menuruni tebing.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kembali ke tempat ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda."

TBC

Halo readers...

Pendek ya? Author jg ngrasa ini pendek bgt. Mana nggak dibaca ulang lagi X_X Seperti alasan author yang sebelum-sebelumnya, author lg sibuk bgt. Banyak tugas sama banyak kerjaan. Agak susah mbagi waktu jg sih. Sebenernya author pngen update minggu depan sambil nungguin review, tapi kalo dipending2 ini nggk selese-selese.

Author mutusin Sehun jadi manusia dengan satu pengorbanan. Dan disini Kai yang akan ngrasain sakitnya. Anyway, kalo ada yang nggak jelas kalian bisa tanya ke author ntar author jawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah ninggalin review, Baik yang nulis panjang-panjang, yang ngasih saran, atau yang sekedar ngasih semangat. author sangat menghargai kalian. untuk karakter baru keluarnya di chapter-chapter depan, chapter ini author masih pengen nunjukin kalo Kai itu mikirin Sehun banget. Chapter depan bakal Kai yang dinistain.

Author kadangtuh mikirnya nih ff sebenernya banyak yang baca sampek ke chaper 10 tapi jarang ada yang ngerivew. Apa ff ini patut untuk dihiatuskan? Pertanyaan ini muncul nggak Cuma sekali. author pengennya sih nyelesein, tapi kadang nggak ada semangat sama sekali. jadi untuk para readers yang selalu aktif atau yang masih jadi silent readers, mohon reviewnya buat chapter ini. Author usahain chapter depan bakal lebih panjang dan lebih banyak momen kaihunnya(tp nggk janji bakal lovey dovey).

See you in the next chapter ;)

Third story of redaddict.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author POV.

Sehun duduk di belakang batu. Ekornya sudah menghilang dan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki ramping yang cantik. Ia sadar ini adalah kali terakhirnya melihat ekor indahnya. Sehun duduk melamun ke lautan, ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena ia sadar, hidup di dunia manusia tak semudah hidup di lautan. Ia membutuhkan banyak keterampilan untuk hidup mandiri. Dan untuk mendapat keterampilan itu ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengajarinya. Dan pilihan paling logis saat ini adalah Kai.

Sehun POV.

Sialan, tenagaku habis karena perjalanan jauh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tak bisa merubah keputusanku. Kembali ke Kai adalah satu-satunya pilihan paling logis saat ini. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh semesta. Ahh.. air laut dingin sekali, aku bisa mati membeku jika seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tak rela jika harus menjauhi laut. Lalu bagaimana aku harus kembali ke rumahnya? Apa lagi aku sedang telanjang. Apa kata Brenda jika ia melihatku telanjang berjalan dari arah bawah tebing. Ia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Gelang hitam ini kembali menghangat. Aku tak tau alasannya mengapa, tapi firasatku mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Kai. Aku merabanya pelan dan pikiranku tertuju langsung padanya. "Turunlah." Kataku pada gelang hitam ini. bagus sekarang aku ikut-ikutan jadi idiot, mana mungkin ia mendengar panggilanku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Memiliki tubuh manusia sangat menyebalkan. Baru juga berubah beberapa jam yang lalu tubuhku sudah menggigil dan kepalaku sakit. Suhu air laut yang biasanya sangat normal bagiku kini menjadi sangat tak normal. Mungkin karena matahari baru saja muncul dan tubuh manusiaku ini belum terbiasa berendam berjam-jam. "Haahhh.."

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari kehidupan manusiaku yang singkat. Mati membeku. Aku yakin besok pagi akan ada berita tentang penemuan mayat wanita telanjang yang ditemukan mengapung di sekitar pantai. Tragis sekali hidupmu Sehun. "Haahh.." nafas berat kembali ku keluarkan. Sial sekali hidupku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kai? dan bagaimana caraku menjelaskan benang kusut ini. Ditambah lagi kesalahan yang ia buat sangat sulit dimaafkan. Muak sekali jika harus kembali padanya. Aku tau ia tak benar-benar mencintaiku, dan ini membuatku merasa sangat sungkan jika harus kembali merepotkan hidupnya. Mengapa ini rumit sekali. "Haahhh.." entah sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Aku melihat ke ujung tebing, aku pikir barusan ada seseorang yang menengok ke bawah sini. Atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. tunggu, itu Kai. "Aku di bawah sini bodoh!" Aku berteriak dengan semua tenaga yang kumiliki. Aku tak yakin ia mendengarku sampai ia kembali menengok ke bawah. "Sehun tunggu di sana! aku akan turun!" Dan pria itu melambaikan tangannya seolah ia sangat menantikanku.

"Aku tak percaya kembali ke tempat ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Setelah makan bubur hangat, kini Sehun tertidur pulas di kamar Kai. Ia tak banyak bicara karena merasa kondisi tubuhnya yang menurun, dan Kai menerima alasan itu. Sebagai pria yang menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sehun, tentu Kai sangat senang dengan kembalinya Sehun. senyumannya terlukis sejak ia melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga minggu terakhir ini.

Kai duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Ia memandangi paras cantik itu, ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang. Meskipun Kai senang karena Sehun kembali, tapi Kai juga khawatir karena keadaan Sehun. Suhu tubuh Sehun tinggi, dan Sehun terus mengeluh bahwa kepalanya sakit. Memang bawaan demam adalah sakit kepala. Kai menyentuh dahi Sehun, suhunya masih tinggi. Ia kembali mencelupkan kompres Sehun pada air es yang telah ia siapkan. Untuk sesaat tubuh Sehun menegang karena benda dingin yang menyentuh dahinya, tapi lambat laun Sehun kembal rileks.

Dokter kepercayaan Kai telah memeriksa Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia memberi obat untuk Sehun. Dan tepat setelah Sehun meminum obatnya ia tertidur karena pengaruh obat itu. "Sehun, kau membuatku khawatir." Kai mengusap jemari Sehun pelan. Ia merindukan suara dan tingkah manja Sehun. Tetapi Kai harus sabar, ia harus menunggu hingga Sehun sembuh total lalu menjelaskan kesalah pahaman antara mereka berdua. Pukul 13.34 siang, berati Sehun telah tertidur kurang lebih selama dua jam. "Sayang ada apa?" Kai menyentuh pipi Sehun saat mata indah itu terbuka perlahan. "Kamar mandi." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Ia duduk perlahan dan Kai membantunya berdiri. Jelas sekali keadaan Sehun belum membaik, ia bahkan belum bisa menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya. Saat Sehun berusaha berjalan, ia malah kembali jatuh ke ranjang. "Ahh kepalaku pusing sekali." Keluh Sehun dengan suara pelan. Kai dengan sigap menggendong Sehun dengan gaya bridal dan mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi. Kai menurunkan Sehun di depan closet. Dan Sehun langsung melepas celana dalamnya lalu duduk di closet itu. suara percikan air terdengar oleh keduanya, Sehun tak ambil pusing jika Kai masih disana, toh ia telah melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun berkali-kali.

Biasanya saat seseorang mengkonsumsi obat-obatan aroma kencing mereka akan lebih menusuh karena bercampur dengan aroma obat. Dan itu yang kini tercium oleh keduanya. "Kenapa bau kencingku begini?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada panik. Dan Kai tentu saja tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang kebingungan. "Karena kau baru saja meminum obat dari dokter Sehun." Kata Kai, Sehun terlihat tak mengerti. Wanita itu meraih tisu toilet dan membersihkan bagian privatnya.

"Aku sungguh tak ingat apapun." Mungkin saja Sehun tak begitu sadar saat ia meminum obat itu, dan hal itu wajar jika seseorang sedang sakit. Dokter bilang ini adalah demam biasa. Dan Sehun akan kembali sehat setelah beberapa hari. "Kau tak mengingatnya? Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu. Dan ia memberi obat agar kau cepat sembuh. Kau harus meminumnya tiga kali sehari." Jelas Kai singkat. "Ya ya ya terserah." Jawab Sehun acuh. Ia berdiri dan membenahi celananya, lalu berusaha berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Kai tau Sehun dalam mode keras kepalanya, jadi ia hanya berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan tangan yang berada di samping tubuh Sehun tanpa menyentuh tubuhnya untuk bersiap-siap menangkap Sehun jika ia terjatuh.

"Ahh sialan, kepalaku pusing sekali." Desis Sehun pelan. Ia berhenti bergerak dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dinding karena ia merasa semua di sekitarnya berputar. Kai mendengar kalimat Sehun dengan jelas. Dengan sigap ia memapah tubuh Sehun ke arah wastafel dan membantu Sehun mencuci tangannya. Setelah Sehun selesai memcuci tangan, Kai langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Sehun tak memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak, jika saja ia dalam keadaan sehat, ia tak akan mau menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Kai.

"Tidurlah lagi Sehun." Kata Kai sambil kembali meletakkan kompres di dahi Sehun. Sehun kembali memejamkan mata dan tak membalas apapun. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan penyakit manusia, tentu saja karena status barunya sebagai manusia.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.30 pm. Matahari memang masih tinggi, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Kai memasuki kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur dan jus organik di atas nampan. Ia meletakkannya di meja nakas dan membangunkan Sehun. "Sehun bangun sebentar, waktunya makan malam." Kai menggoyangkan lengan Sehun pelan. Sehun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, matanya berat dan panas. Sehun menghela nafas kencang karena melihat senyuman Kai. "Aku tau kau tak memiliki selera makan yang baik, lima suap saja lalu minum obatmu." Kai menyingkirkan kompres Sehun dan mengusap pipi halus wanita itu.

"Jika kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau harus minum obat sayang." Sehun setuju dengan Kai, tapi untuk bangun dan mengubah posisinya sungguh sulit. Grafitasi seolah memeluk erat tubuhnya. Mau tak mau Sehun memutuskan untuk makan, ia tak ingin terus-terusan sakit seperti ini. Kai membantunya duduk lalu mulai menyuapi Sehun dengan makanan buatannya. "Sehun, aku membuatkanmu bubur. Aku tak yakin kau pernah memakannya, dan ditambah lagi kau sedang sakit jadi kemungkinan besar rasanya tidak akan enak di mulutmu."

"Cepat berikan aku buburnya dan jangan banyak bicara. Enak atau tidak yang merasakan bukan kau." jawab Sehun sinis dengan mata terpejam. Kai tau ia harus sabar, yang tak ia pahami adalah ia merasa sifat Sehun berubah menjadi Sehun saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Acuh, judes, dan berkalimat tajam. "Baiklah baiklah nona pemarah. Buka mulutmu." Sehun membuka matanya untuk melihat makanan jenis apa yang dibawakan Kai. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menilai makanan itu karena Kai langsung memasukkan suapannya ke mulut Sehun.

"Eeww.." Sehun memberikan komentar pendek yang bermakna dalam. "Sudah kubilangkan kau tak akan menyukainya, tapi ini sangat baik untuk kondisimu." Kai membela diri. "Kau tau tekstur makanan ini mengingatkanku pada kotoran anjing laut." Sehun kembali berkomentar dengan ekspresi masamnya. "Jangan membayangkan yang jorok-jorok Sehun, kau sedang makan." Kai ikut bergidik membayangkan komentar Sehun. "Ahh ini sungguh menjijikkan." Sehun kembali menerima suapan dari Kai. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha menelan buburnya langsung tanpa merasakannya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah teksturnya, bukan rasa. Sehun beberapa kali ingin memuntahkan makanannya karena merasa jijik, tapi ia bertahan hingga suapan ke lima. "Suapan terakhir." Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kau bilang hanya lima suapan." Protes Sehun. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir, lalu kau minum obatmu." Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam, "No." Jawab Sehun pendek. "Ayolah Sehun, kau bahkan tak memakan setengahnya." Kata Kai lagi. "No is no!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. "Baiklah kalau begitu minum obatmu." Kai menyiapkan beberapa pil untuk Sehun. Kali ini Sehun kembali menuruti Kai demi kesehatannya.

" _Good girl._ Sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Kai mengusap rambut Sehun. Tapi Sehun diam saja, suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Berhubung ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siang panjangnya, ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. "Kemana Brenda?" jika Brenda ada di rumah maka ia berencana untuk meminta wanita itu mengurusnya. Bagi Sehun saat ini Brenda jauh lebih baik dari pada Kai. "Hari ini ia izin pulang untuk menemui anaknya. Besok ia akan kembali." rencana Sehun gagal.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik Sehun?" Kai menggenggam jemari Sehun. Wanita itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan dan menarik kembali tangannya dalam selimut. Suhu kamar ini terlalu dingin bagi Sehun. "Apa aku perlu menyalakan _heater?_ Agar kau merasa hangat." Sehun kembali menggeleng, ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tidur meskipun ia tak mengantuk. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat canggung berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kai. "Tidurlah Sehun. Aku senang kau kembali." Kai mengusap pipi Sehun lalu berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang, ia mengambil laptopnya dan duduk bersandar di ranjang, yang berarti ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya saat merasa seseorang menempati tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sehun manolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan sebuah dokumen di tangannya. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk disini?" Kata Sehun dengan nada tajam. Kai mengangkat satu alisnya, "Mengapa aku harus minta ijin untuk menempati ranjangku sendiri?" Jujur saja Kai merindukan nada argumen Sehun. "Aku yang sedang menempati ranjang ini dan itu berarti ini daerah kekuasaanku." Kai tertawa kecil. "Kau tau Sehun, kau bahkan sangat menggemaskan bahkan saat kau sakit seperti ini."

"Turun dari ranjang ini sekarang! Aku tak ingin berdekatan denganmu." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya seolah menahan amarahnya. "Tak ingin berdekatan? Aku bahkan memelukmu saat kau tidur tadi." dusta Kai, seringaian terlukis jelas diwajahnya, "Apa?! Aku membencimu!" Dan Sehun dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki langsung menendang Kai dari atas ranjang hingga Kai terjatuh ke lantai. Laptop dan dokumen itu jatuh berantakan. "Aishh.. Kau ini sebenarnya sakit atau pura-pura sakit sih?!" Kai mengusap dagunya yang menghantam lantai. " _You deserve that._ " Kata Sehun sambil menarik selimutnya ke dagu dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Dasar kakap merah."desis Kai pelan. Kai sebenarnya ingin menggoda Sehun, tetapi Sehun tak memberi reaksi apapun setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke empat Sehun kembali ke dunia manusia, keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari tiga hari yang lalu. Suhu tubuhnya kembali normal dan perasaannya jauh lebih baik. meskipun terkadang ia harus menahan amarah karena Kai yang selalu menggodanya. Berbicara tentang Kai, sebenarnya Sehun merasa iba pada pria itu. Kai merawatnya dengan baik, ia bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena keadaan Sehun yang sedang sakit. Tiap malam Kai akan duduk di sofa di samping ranjang Sehun yang secara teknik adalah ranjang Kai, ia menemani Sehun tiap malam meskipun Sehun berkali-kali menyuruhnya keluar kamar.

'Suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap disini menemanimu. Kau tau, igauanmu tiap kali kau tidur membuatku khawatir Sehun. Lagi pula aku tidur di sofa, tidak di sampingmu.' Begitulah jawaban Kai. Kai akan duduk menemani Sehun dengan segala dokumen pekerjaannya. Dan saat ia lelah, ia akan memandangi Sehun. karena hanya dengan begitu senyumannya akan kembali muncul dan lelah itu akan hilang digantikan rasa bersyukur karena Sehun telah kembali. Sedangkan Sehun, tiap kali melihat Kai ia akan merasa sangat jengkel tanpa alasan yang jelas. yang ada dipikirannya dalah, Kai adalah pria bajingan yang pintar beralasan untuk menutupi semua kebohongannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kai. Sehun sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang dengan semangkuk salad buahnya. "Lebih baik dari tiga hari yang lalu." jawabnya acuh. Ia kembali menyuapkan sepotong nanas ke mulutnya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Kai duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Berpikir." Kai tersenyum tipis karena sikap dingin Sehun yang masih tak berubah.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu Sehun." Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan membalas tatapan Kai. "Aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pindah ke ruang kerjaku? Disana kita bisa berbicara dengan leluasa." Saran Kai, ia tak ingin masalah mereka di dengar oleh Brenda. Meskipun ia tau Brenda adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. "Baiklah." Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ia meletakkan mangkuk salad buahnya di dapur dan mengambil dua botol jus organik dari dalam kulkas lalu berjalan langsung ke ruang kerja Kai.

"Kau bisa memulainya" kata Sehun sambil memberikan botol jus itu pada Kai. Kai berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil laptop serta sebuah map coklat. "Baiklah. Setelah apa yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu, aku menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jika aku berada di posisimu mungkin aku juga tak akan percaya dengan apa yang telah aku katakan padamu tanpa bukti apapun. Aku memulai pencarianku dari ponselmu, dan aku menemukan sebuah vidio tentang kejadian malam itu. jika aku melihat presepsi vidio itu aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau berpikir bahwa aku tak mabuk. Kau tau Sehun, aku menyebut namamu dalam vidio itu. aku menganggap wanita itu adalah dirimu." Kai menatap Sehun, sedangkan Sehun masih terlihat tenang. Sehun malah terkesan sangat santai. "Sekarang aku akan menunjukkanmu vidio cctv dari club dan hotel itu. beruntung saat itu aku duduk di depan bar yang diatasnya terdapat cctv, jadi kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas." jelas Kai, ia membuka folder di laptopnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Oiya Sehun, aku mempercepat vidio ini empat kali agar durasinya lebih pendek."

Dalam vidio berdurasi lima belas menit itu Kai terlihat duduk sendiri di atas sebuah kursi di depan bar dengan sebotol bir ditangannya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat seperti menolak obrolan dari beberapa wanita yang berusaha menggodanya. Beberapa menit kemudian ada seorang pria yang menyapanya. "Itu teman lamaku Sehun. Namanya Kris Wu. Kami bertemu tak sengaja disana." Jelas Kai, dalam vidio itu Kris dan Kai terlihat akrab. Sesekali mereka tertawa dalam perbincangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris pergi dengan seorang wanita di pelukannya. Dan Kai kembali sendiri, ia kembali memesan segelas martini setelah birnya habis. "Kau perhatikan tangan bartender ini Sehun, ia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanku." Kai menunjuk tangan bartender itu. Pria asing bertubuh kecil itu memang terlihat menuangkan sesuatu dalam martini Kai sebelum memberikannya pada Kai. "Aku tau dimana batas ketahanan alkoholku. Satu botol bir dan segelas martini bukanlah apa-apa." Jelas Kai lagi.

Dalam vidio itu Kai terlihat meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Orang lain yang melihatnya tentu menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang mabuk. Kemudian seorang wanita dengan pakaian seksi mendekati Kai dan memapah tubuh Kai keluar dari club itu. vidio itu berlanjut ke cctv dari depan club, wanita itu memapah Kai ke dalam hotel. Saat mereka berjalan di lorong hotel, terlihat seorang pria dengan hodie hitam mengikuti mereka dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya. Ia mengikuti mereka bahkan hingga ke dalam kamar hotel. Dan vidio itu berakhir. Kai membuka mapnya dan mengeluarkan foto serta penjelasan tentang orang-orang yang terlibat dalam sandiwara ini.

"Ini adalah settingan Sehun. Siapapun yang melakukan ini, ia pasti ingin memisahkan kita berdua. Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kita selain Brenda dan orang tuaku. Orang tuaku sedikit sulit dijangkau jika ingin meminta informasi tentang kita, jadi kemungkinan paling logis adalah Brenda. Aku bertanya pada Brenda tentang masalah ini, dan Brenda sempat bercerita bahwa ada sepasang kekasih yang tak sengaja bertemu brenda, mereka mengaku pernah berkunjung ke rumah, dan mereka menanyakan tentang hubungan kita. Dari situ sku menyimpulkan orang yang ikut campur dalam masalh ini tau hubungan kita secara tak sengaja dari Brenda." Kai menjelaskannya panjang lebar tetapi Sehun terlihat tak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Singkat cerita aku mencari tau tentang siapa dalang di balik hal-hal bodoh ini dan aku menemukan nama Krystal disana. Dia tipe wanita yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk mencapai tujuannya." Kai memandang Sehun, sedangkan Sehun duduk di hadapannya dengan anggun tanpa ekspresi terkejut sedikitpun. "Katakan sesuatu Sehun. Ini adalah kesalah pahaman belaka. Dan aku tak ingin jauh darimu." Sehun masih diam saja. "Kau terlihat sangat tenang." Kata Kai.

"Aku percaya dengan cerita yang kau jelaskan dan dengan semua bukti-bukti ini. Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mari kita berpikir tentang hal-hal yang pernah kita takuti. Apa kau ingat?" Sehun membuka suaranya. "Takdir?" Tanya Kai. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang perbedaan diantara kita?"

"Dunia kita berbeda, kita berdua tau bahwa hubungan yang kita miliki sangat menentang takdir. Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja kau mau. Seperti saat ini, kau mengunjungiku setelah hampir sebulan kau kembali ke laut. Kau juga pernah berkata tentang setiap pelanggar harus menerima hukuman. Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah, pagi itu kau bangun dengan luka cambukan di punggungmu. Apa itu hukuman yang kau terima saat aku... kau tau." Kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan hembusan kencang.

"Aku tak menyalahkan presepsimu selama ini Kai. Kita telah melakukan kesalahan, dan selalu mengatas namakan cinta sebagai alasan utama. _Things came and shit happened._ itulah penggambaran yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini. dulu kita sama sekali tak tau konsekuensi apa yang harus kita hadapi jika memilih hal ini. dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi kita mengatakan bahwa kita tak takut dengan segala sesuatu yang mungkin dapat terjadi di masa depan. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Cinta memang buta." Lagu Sehun berubah serius.

"Aku akan jujur kepadamu tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi kepadaku yang tak kau ketahui. 'Seorang mermaid akan merasakan sakit yang menyiksa jika ia melanggar larangan semesta.' Itu yang sering kudengar dari mermaid-mermaid lainnya. Jika kau bertanya pada diriku yang sebelum bertemu denganmu apakah pernyataan itu benar, maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak tau. Tapi jika kau bertanya pada diriku yang sekarang, yang telah melanggar larangan semesta, maka jawabannya adalah pernyataan itu tak dapat disalahkan. Setelah kita saling menyatakan bahwa kita saling mencintai, tiap malam aku selalu terbangun dan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Awalnya aku kira itu adalah efek karena tak pernah berubah, tetapi suara dalam kepalaku menyanggahnya. Itu adalah sebuah peringatan."

"Kau kesakitan Sehun?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut. Sehun menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Iya, aku selalu kesakitan tiap malam. Tetapi itu bukan hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan, maka orang itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya bukan, aku kembali ke laut dan berusaha mencari sang semesta untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Ya, mencari semesta. Terdengar aneh bukan untukmu? Bagi manusia, mereka hanya akan bertemu tuhan jika mereka mati. Bagi kami tidak." Sehun berhenti bercerita dan meneguk jusnya.

"Aku mencari tuhanku ke laut terdalam. Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan mental jika memang nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Tetapi semesta memberiku hukuman lain yang ternyata jauh lebih berat dari pada mati. Menjadi manusia yang tak memiliki cinta." Suaranya lemah di kalimat terakhir, ia menatap lurus ke jendela.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Suara serak Kai terdengar, ini terlalu berat untuknya. Kebenaran yang Sehun ungkap terlalu menyakiti presepsinya selama ini. "Mulai saat kau menemukanku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku adalah manusia hingga saat ini dan seterusnya sampai aku mati. Dan Sehun 'si manusia' ini tak memiliki cinta. Yang berarti aku tak mencintaimu." Jelas Sehun dengan suara datar yang menusuk. "Kau tak mencintaiku?" Kai memandang lurus ke mata Sehun, dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi seperti yang kau jelaskan kepadaku, tubuh dan pikiran kita telah bersatu. Kau akan merasa tersiksa jika aku berpaling darimu. Lalu apakah aku akan merasakannya juga jika kau melakukannya dengan orang lain?" Manik mata menajam. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya, mana mungkin aku tau." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Sehun tak apa jika kau memang tak mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar rasa itu kembali kepadamu." Mata Kai berair, Sehun tak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan Kai.

"Aku telah jujur kepadamu. untuk seterusnya jika kau memahamiku, kumohon beri aku personal space. Karena aku sekarang adalah manusia, aku membutuhkan identitas Kai. Tak mungkin aku hidup dalam rumah ini selamanya."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk itu, jangan khawatir." Kata Kai. "Tapi Sehun, apa yang kau maksud dengan personal space?" Sebenarnya Kai tau apa maksud Sehu, tetapi ia ingin tau seberapa jauh Sehun meletakkan batasnya. "Aku tak ingin menempati kamar yang sama denganmu. Jangan terlalu sering memandangiku. Jangan menganggapku seolah aku adalah kekasihmu, karena kita bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan skinship denganku. Garis besarnya adalah, anggap aku sebagai tamu di rumah ini. Aku rasa itu yang paling penting, aku akan menambahkannya lagi jika aku ingat." Sehun kembali meminum jusnya hingga habis. Tenggorokannya kering karena banyak berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup. Aku keluar." Sehun keluar ruang kerja Kai meninggalkan Kai yang masih belum bisa menerima semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di ruang tengah, ia memperhatikan Brenda yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Selama Sehun kembali, Brenda terlihat lebih memperhatikannya. Jika biasanya Sehun yang membuka pembicaraan, maka kali ini Brenda lah yang sering memulai. Brenda juga sering mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan, dalam artian belanja atau hanya sekedar mencari udara segar.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat Brend." Tanya Sehun.

"Pembukanya adalah salad udang dan makanan utamanya adalah spageti. Saya membuat tiramisu untuk penutupnya." Jelas Brenda sambil mengaduk spagetinya.

"Tiramisu? Bagaimana caramu membuatnya?" Sebenarnya Sehun tak tau apa itu tiramisu.

"Sebenarnya mudah, saya akan mengajari nona jika nona ingin tau caranya." Brenda mengecilkan nomor kompor listrik itu dan berjalan ke kulkas. Ia mengambil satu potong tiramisunya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Silahkan nona coba." Sehun menerima piring kecil dari Brenda. Dissert itu membuat perut Sehun berbunyi. Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya, "Aromanya sedikit tajam, seperti liquor." Komentar Sehun.

"Anda benar, salah satu bahan untuk membuat tiramisu adalah liquor. Nona tak perlu khawatir, saya hanya menambahkan sedikit. Nona tak akan mabuk." Sehun mencicipinya, "Ini lezat Brend. Lain kali ajari aku membuatnya." Puji Sehun."Tentu saja nona, tuan Kim juga sangat menyukai tiramisu tapi dengan ekstra liquor, karena nona disini jadi saya membuat yang biasanya."

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, Kai berjalan ke dalam dengan pakaian kusut dan wajah yang tak bersemangat, matanya merah dengan lingkaran hitam. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Kai melihat Sehun berdiri di dapur dengan Brenda yang sedang mengamatinya, "Selamat sore.." sapa Kai dengan nada riangnya. Ia berusaha terlihat normal di depan mereka. "Hari yang panjang tuan?" Tanya Brenda. "Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan." Jawab Kai, ia berjalan mendekati dapur sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai, ia memandang piring kecil tiramisu di tangan Sehun. "Memasak. Tuan silahkan ke atas dan mandi, makan malam siap 20 menit lagi." Atur Brenda, Sehun diam saja tak banyak bicara. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan tiramisunya. Kai mengangguk, "baiklah. Aku ke atas."

"Nona apa anda dan tuan Kim masih bertengkar?" Brenda tak kuasa bertanya karena hubunga Sehun dan Kai yang sangat dingin. "Tidak." Sehun selesai dengan tiramisunya dan memasukkan piringnya dalam _dishwasher_. "Kami memutuskan untuk menjadi teman biasa." Jelas Sehun. "Hidupku sungguh rumit Brend, dan yang bisa menolongku hanya Kai." Brenda memeluk Sehun, "Semua akan baik-baik saja nona." Sehun membalas peluka Brenda. "Aku tak apa Brend. Jadi apa yang harus aku bantu?" Mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berhubung semuanya telah selesai, saya pikir menata piring saja nona." Sehun mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Ia menyiapkan peralatan makan yang mereka butuhkan untuk tiga orang dan menunggu Kai di depan meja bar. Brenda bercerita banya tentang kehidupan Kai setelah Sehun meninggalkannya. Tetapi mau bagaimanapun juga, Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Kai. dan cerita-cerita Brenda tak berefek apapun padanya.

"Aku mencium aroma spageti." Kata Kai menuruni tangga. Penampilan Kai lebih segar dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Kaos hitam polos dan celana kain abu-abu menempel sempurna di tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah, dan matanya masih terlihat lelah. "Spageti dan salad adalah kombinasi yang baik di musim panas." Brenda dan Sehun duduk di meja makan di susul dengan Kai. "Selamat makan." dan mereka memulai makan malam mereka. Sehun tak memandang Kai sama sekali, ia menganggap Kai tak di sana. Sedangkan Kai, ia beberapa kali memperhatikan Sehun meskipun tak terang-terangan.

"Enak?" Tanya Brenda. "Enak sekali. aku sungguh lapar." Jawab Sehun. "Makanlah yang banyak Sehun, tubuhmu kurus." Kata Kai, Sehun tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangguk tipis tanpa menatap si penanya. "Ini sangat lezat Brend." Kata Kai lagi. Brenda mengusap dahinya seolah lega dengan jawaban keduanya. Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai sangat merasa canggung. Sehun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah jengkelnya, sedangkan Kai, ia tau apa yang dirasakan Sehun dan ia tak dapat menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Tuan apa anda istirahat dengan cukup?" Tanya Brenda, setelah mereka selesai makan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kai.

Ddrrtt..ddrrtt..

Ponsel Kai bergetar. Panggilan masuk dengan caller id David Brown tercantum disana. "Aku akan ke atas. Hai Dave" Sambung Kai langsung dengan panggilan pada ponselnya, Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke lantai dua. Sehun tak peduli sama sekali. Ia membantu Brenda memberesi peralatan makan lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Namun saat ia hendak berjalan menjauh dari dapur Brenda memanggilnya, "Nona bisa tolong berikan ini untuk tuan Kim?" Brenda memberikan Sehun segelas teh lemon. "Tuan Kim sedang tak begitu sehat sepertinya, dan teh lemon akan membantu." Sehun menerimanya dan berjalan ke lantai dua.

Tujuan Sehun adalah ruang kerja Kai, "..Baiklah, jika memang begitu persyaratannya. Aku akan bertanya kepadanya. terima kasih Dave." Dan Kai memutuskan sambungannya, ia berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan sebuah dokumen. "Brenda menyuruhku memberikan ini kepadamu." Kai menoleh ke arah pintu. "Thanks." Kata Kai, ia tak ingin Sehun semakin muak jika ia berbicara panjang lebar. Sehun meletakkannya di atas meja lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kai pov.

Apa kembali menatap langit malam. Pukul 2 pagi dan aku belum mengantuk. Mungkin Sehun sedang tidur saat ini. seharusnya aku bersyukur karena Sehun telah kembali, dan aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Bukannya sedih seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti pria terbrengsek sedunia. Aku telah membuat seorang wanita menyesal telah hidup dan berhubungan denganku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kebencian dimatanya, tak salah jika ia menyalahkan ku terhadap hal-hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya aku yang menderita. Bukannya dia, aku yang telah membuat semuanya rumit, dan aku juga yang menyakitinya berkali-kali. Manusia macam apa sebenarnya aku ini. hukum aku, jangan dia.

'Ahh.. kepalaku sakit. Tak ada gunanya juga aku berbaring di ranjang dari tadi tapi tak tidur. Lebih baik cari udara segar.'

Aku turun dan menemukan lampu dapur menyala, jika bukan Brenda maka Sehun. Aku mengamati dari jauh. Sehun mengambil sebotol susu, mau sejudes apapun Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang suka minum susu, sangat menggemaskan. Ia membuka laci atas dan tak menemukan gelas di etalase laci paling bawah yang bisa ia raih. Aku tebak ia akan naik ke counter dapur dan meraih gelasnya. _See_.. ia bahkan sudah menaikkan satu kakinya. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan meraih sebuah gelas untuk Sehun sebelum ia berhasil naik. "Setelah minum, tidurlah lagi. Ini masih malam." Dan aku berjalan menjauh, aku yakin ia tak akan mengatakan apapun.

Tujuanku adalah halaman belakang rumah. Angin sejuk berhembus, "Haahh.." andai saja hidupku lebih mudah. Aku mengeluarkan rokok dan dan korek api. Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan merasa seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita.

Kuharap aku bisa memberimu ketenangan. Kuharap aku bisa memelukmu, bersandarlah dibahuku, dan aku akan mengusap punggungmu pelan, dan mengatakan padamu bahwa kadang-kadang tak ada salahnya merasa sendiri. Aku disini untuk menemanimu atau hanya sebagai seorang pendengar yang siap mendengarkan kesedihanmu. Kuharap kau tau bahwa aku selalu ada disampingmu. Kuharap aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu selama yang kau butuhkan, kuharap aku adalah orang pertama yang akan kau datangi jika kau merasa ini semua terlalu berat untukmu dan jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk mengeluh.

Aku benar-benar berharap aku berada disampingmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Hari Jumat, satu hari sebelum akhir pekan. Suasana terik adalah cirikhas daerah pantai di musim panas. Sehun dan Brenda memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di taman belakang. "Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?" Sehun menghadap sumber suara, Kai pulang lebih awal. Sehun mengangguk, ia mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Aku telah membuat identitas baru untukmu Sehun." Kai memberikan map coklat itu pada Sehun dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran dokumen. "Kita mulai dari namamu. Kau adalah Sehun Oh, aku menambahkan marga dibelakang namamu karena itu adalah hal yang wajib untuk warga amerika. Dan Oh adalah marga orang asia, karena parasmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Kai melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan informasi-informasi detail yang harus Sehun ketahui tentang dirinya, seperti tempat, tanggal lahir atau cerita hidupnya.

"Sepertinya cerita tentang orang tuamu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan masih masuk akal dalam hal ini. Jadi itu adalah hal yang harus kau ingat. Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin memiliki kegiatan, jadi apa kau bisa mendaftarkanku ke suatu kursus atau apalah yang bisa membuatku sedikit berguna." Sebenarnya ini adalah keinginan Sehun sejak dulu.

"Kursus seperti apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman tipis, ia tau Sehun tak akan suka jika hanya diam saja di rumah. "Kau tau sendiri aku senang menggambar. Aku ingin memperdalam _basic_ ku dalam dunia desain busana." Secara tak langsung Sehun meminta tolong pada Kai untuk membantunya. "Baiklah aku akan mencarikanmu kursus desain, jadi saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai kau sudah memiliki dasarnya." Kai tersenyum, ia senang Sehun mau meminta sesuatu kepadanya. "Ada lagi yang kau inginkan Sehun?" Sehun menggeleng. "Jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan padaku." Kai merapikan dokumen-dokumen Sehun. "Kita selesai, kau bisa menikmati kegiatanmu bersama Brenda lagi." Sehun berdiri, "Terima kasih." Dan ia keluar dari ruang kerja Kai.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Paling tidak aku masih berfungsi untukmu Sehun."

TBC

Halo readers..

Btw ini no edit, jadi bakal banyak typo. Nggak nyangka ceritanya jadi aneh gini '-_- mohon dukungannya buat ff ini. btw author sebenernya pngen ngepublish cerita baru yg short chapter gt, tp keknya nggak memungkinkan. Nggak ada waktu buat nulis, mana bentar lagi ujian. Jadi kalo ff ini jg ada molor-molornya mohon dimaklumin ya.

Makasih yang udah ngerivew, author harap kalian nggak bosen ngasih rivew ke author dan nggak bosen sama cerita buluk ini. author menghargai kalian dan author akan merasa sangat dihargai kalo kalian berkenan ninggalin review;)

See in the next chapter..

Third story of redaddict


End file.
